Dark Matter: Edward's Eclipse
by AMusefan77
Summary: Eclipse from Edward's point of view. Follows canon and will cover the entire book. Corresponds with a story I have on Twilighted called Event Horizon. You don't need to read it first, but I would love it if you did. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Provocations

Prologue: Prelude

I was going to lose Bella.

The greatest fear in my silent heart had come close to being a nightmarish reality several times, and on one unspeakable occasion I'd thought it was true. But, today the words had a dual meaning.

The long night we'd spent in the wilderness at the mercy of the elements had been very nearly my own version of hell on earth. Watching him hold her, listening to the elaborate fantasies in his mind, seeing all the things he could give her that I could not; physical love, warmth, children...

Warmth was the most essential of those. She would have frozen to death without him last night and once again I felt a strange mixture of reluctant gratitude and raging jealousy toward the creature I was biologically predisposed to destroy.

In the early light of day, the pain I felt at their connection was unprecedented and in a fit of cruel immaturity I'd allowed him to find out about our impending union in the worst way possible. I wanted him to know that she was mine and no one else's. I wanted to hurt him for the torment I'd endured at his hands the night before.

It was juvenile and trivial, especially considering all the terrible things we had to face today; Bella's safety and the coming battle should have been my only concerns. My family would be fighting for our lives today alongside our ancient enemies. I was certain that we were going to win, but we were in the throes of a conflict all the same. Selfish and treacherous, I was too consumed with my own internal struggles to think about anyone besides myself.

I wasn't even thinking of Bella when I'd orchestrated the revelation, and the hurt on her face when she understood what I'd done filled me with self loathing and disgust. When she'd asked me to go back and find him for her I couldn't refuse. I wondered if my latest mistake would be the one she couldn't forgive me for. Would she choose him now? Had I finally pushed her too far? Pushed her into his arms?

I couldn't help but remember the epiphany she'd had in the woods about my love for her when I learned of the one she had about her love for him. Her lack of self awareness was her Achilles heel.

In spite of her insistence that I was enough for her as we sat in the tiny tent and waited for the battle to commence, the pain and doubt bubbled beneath the surface of my consciousness. She could still change her mind. I could lose her.

And then the world shifted on its axis when the familiar scent assaulted me.

Bella had been right; every problem we had could be traced to the same origin. Today, the fight that began as a benign encounter during a baseball game last year would be concluded. The shortcomings of Alice's second sight had been exploited by this one dangerous enemy. My previous desire for this confrontation mocked me when I looked at the frail and precious girl beside me. Her life was literally in my hands now, and I was outnumbered.

I was going to lose Bella.

**Chapter 1-Provocations **

"What time are Rose and Emmett coming back?" I asked Alice in an attempt to make small talk as we hunted deer during a lull in the rain one afternoon after school. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take a short trip to Vancouver, but they hadn't specifically said when they would be returning. Alice became intensely focused for a half second as she tried to see the answer.

"They'll be home tomorrow morning," Alice replied as she finished off a large buck. "Emmett will have a new video game he wants to play with Jasper."

I was too distracted to be particularly interested in the subject; my mind was still in Forks with Bella. The time between the end of our school day and the start of my designated visiting hours with her were always difficult for me. Hunting provided me with a necessary diversion, but the doe I'd just captured hadn't been enough of a challenge to occupy me for long.

Today's separation had been worse for me than usual because of Bella's strange mood. She'd been distant and thoughtful all day and I was desperate to know what was bothering her.

"Emmett will keep Jazz distracted long enough for me to finish redecorating our room," Alice continued cheerfully. Her pleasant demeanor vanished a moment later and I could see the reason in her head. Rose was going to be doing some shopping on their way back. I snorted.

"Ugh," Alice grumbled as she washed her tiny hands in a nearby stream. I could hear the sounds of the returning rain in the distance. "She promised we'd go to Portland together next weekend. Shopping alone just isn't that much fun….oh!"

I froze for a moment when I saw a surprised looking Bella in her head. The indistinct quality of the vision frightened me.

"What is it!?" I demanded as she tried to focus. The image in her mind sharpened and I relaxed.

"Looks like I'm going to have a shopping companion after all," Alice sang cheerfully.

_**Race you**_! She thought as she leapt lightly to her feet. I could feel intermittent drops of moisture falling from the grey sky now.

"Charlie's going to un-ground Bella," I gasped in surprise as we took off running playfully through the permanently sodden forest. I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely at this unexpected news. No more hours of late afternoon separation anxiety.

My mind filled with a variety of possible outings I could plan for us as I covered enough ground to outrun Alice with ease. I heard her irritated thoughts from behind me and I laughed, slowing down to allow her to catch up. She'd known I'd beat her.

"I wonder what made him change his mind," I mused when Alice was beside me again.

"Charlie will see her acceptance letter to the University of Alaska Southeast in the mail today," Alice replied in explanation a moment later. "He'll call Renee to share the news. Renee will babble about how far away that is and how much she knows Charlie will miss Bella. The idea of Bella being gone will be the reason he lets up. Esme has your acceptance letter, by the way."

I smiled again when I thought of how Bella was going to react when she saw all the other college applications I was bringing over later. Perhaps I wouldn't press the issue today; if she was free, maybe we could find something more entertaining to do this evening. I started to speed up without thinking and Alice was falling behind again.

"Sorry," I chuckled at the disgruntled look on Alice's face. "I'll try to limit myself to your pace next time."

"Humph," Alice grumbled as her mind raced through a variety of retorts.

I started to make a snide comment when Alice's expression abruptly went blank. I gasped at the images in her head. She was seeing flashes of the conversation Charlie was planning to have with Bella later this evening. He intended to set a few conditions to his daughter's newly reinstated freedom.

"I won't allow it!" I growled angrily as we came to an abrupt stop in a thicket of evergreens. "I've already talked to Bella about this! She can't be on their land unprotected."

"Of course not," Alice agreed. "It's too dangerous. But, Jacob Black hasn't had any contact with Bella since the motorcycle incident, so there's no reason for you to get worked up yet anyway."

_**Unless you count the note Charlie gave her this morning**_ she added mentally as an impulsive afterthought.

"What note?" I snarled. I was aware that Charlie had gone to visit Billy Black when I officially went home evening before. I also knew from Charlie's thoughts that Bella had been sending notes to Jacob periodically to try to convince him to call her, but Charlie hadn't been thinking about passing any messages to the dog when he left yesterday.

Lately, I'd had a much easier time hearing his mind since my visits with Bella were carefully supervised; I'd spent more time with him in the last two months than I had my own father. Plus, he was in a constant state of irritation in my presence and that made his thoughts come through more clearly.

Alice sighed regretfully; she hadn't meant for me to see that in her head. The sky opened abruptly and the rain fell fast and hard, almost as though it was attuned to my mood.

"While you were getting her food at lunch, I asked Bella about what was bothering her and she told me that Charlie gave her a note from Jacob before she left for school this morning," Alice explained aloud. "She didn't tell me exactly what it said, but apparently he told her they couldn't be friends as long as we were part of her life."

My body relaxed instantly against my better judgment. My conscience admonished me for being relieved since Bella really missed her former friend, but I couldn't help it. Her sporadic melancholy over Jacob Black was a small price to pay for her safety. A raindrop in the ocean compared to the anguish and wild panic I felt at the mere idea of her being in dangerous company in a place I was forbidden to go.

"Well, I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad that dog and I can agree on something," I said wryly as I perched on a mossy log in the middle of a small clearing. "They can't be friends."

Friendship wasn't all he wanted from her.

My jealousy had waned some over the last few weeks in Jacob's absence because I knew without a doubt that Bella loved me more than I could ever possibly deserve. My concerns about Jacob Black now were primarily about safety.

Well, at least two thirds of them were.

Bella and I were happy together, but that didn't stop me from feeling twinges of insecurity when she seemed preoccupied, or when Charlie mentioned the Blacks in a very deliberate fashion in my presence. I had always known the day would come when Charlie would give Bella her freedom back and she would want to visit her friend, but I was still at a loss on how to stop her besides resorting to shameless pleading. And that would never work.

"What should I do, Alice?" I asked thoughtfully after a considerable period of silence. "How do I keep her safely away from him?"

"I don't know yet," Alice replied with a sigh. "The only think I can think of is for me to keep an eye on things and if she disappears from my sight, we'll know she's making plans to see him. The de facto pack leader has forbidden him from visiting her in Forks, so she'd have to go to La Push."

I nodded reluctantly as I pushed my sodden hair out of my eyes. This wasn't really a solution but it was better than nothing. I stood up and began to pace nervously. I had to think of something. I couldn't allow her to get hurt, like Emily Young, or unbearably worse...

The horrible memory of the ill fated phone conversation that led me to attempt suicide two months ago would be burned into my brain for eternity. Rosalie's words echoed in my head again like I was hearing them for the first time and I sank back down onto the mossy log as though I'd been kicked in the stomach at the agonizing recollection.

'_She's dead, Edward'. _

The pain I felt when I believed that she was dead was unendurable; every fiber of my being screamed in misery at the memory.

"Don't let anything distract you from watching her, Alice," I growled fiercely when I recovered myself. "And tell the others I won't be home tonight."

"I'll be very careful," Alice assured me. "And you should do the same thing."

_**Bella is going to talk to you about the situation later, so don't start acting like a caveman. I can see if you lose your temper it will only make matters worse.**_ She thought warningly.

"I'll try," I replied stiffly before I took off running back to get the Volvo so I could get back to Bella; back to the only thing that mattered in the universe.

* * *

I parked the Volvo close to the house but in a place where Charlie wouldn't be able to see it if he looked out of the front window. I hid in the shadows behind the little house, invisible to passers by, but close enough to have a decent view into the well lit kitchen where Bella and Charlie sat perched over their mostly forgotten plates. I peered through the glass, listening hard to the intense conversation taking place at the well worn table.

"Can you get to the point, dad," Bella was saying irritably when I arrived. "What is your condition exactly?" My timing was impeccable. This was the part of the conversation I wanted to hear.

_**Maybe if I was a better cook this would've gone better…well, probably not, **_Charlie thought fleetingly before answering. I smiled a little; Charlie had tried to prepare dinner. No wonder the human food smelled much worse to me than usual. The smile was gone as soon as I heard Charlie's verbal response.

"I don't think you should dump all of your friends for your boyfriend, Bella," Charlie snapped.

_**Particularly Jacob.**_ He added mentally.

"Its not nice, and I think your life would be better balanced if you kept some other people in it," He continued severely. "What happened last September…"he shuddered at the memory, but Bella didn't notice. Her eyes were closed and she was recoiling as though Charlie had slapped her.

Pain surged through me like fire at the look on her face. This reminder of what I'd done to her filled me with that familiar sense of self disgust. I had scarred her permanently.

_**God I hate bringing it up. I can tell what it does to her when I mention it. **_Charlie thought sadly. _**But that's why I can't let it go. I can't let her go through that again, and she's setting herself up for it. If he left her once without a second thought he could do it again. **_

I wished I could explain to him how wrong he was.

"Well," Charlie went on relentlessly in spite of the hurt on Bella's face. Her eyes snapped open and she forced herself to meet his gaze. "If you'd had more of a life outside of Edward Cullen, it might not have been like that."

"It would have been exactly like that," Bella countered in a whisper. Her tone was argumentative, but the pain was still evident in her eyes. I sighed miserably.

"Maybe, maybe not," Charlie replied diplomatically. He didn't agree, but he had no desire to get into a full blown argument with her.

"The point?" Bella reiterated in an attempt to shift the focus of the conversation.

"Use your freedom to see your other friends, too," Charlie replied carefully.

Charlie's mind was still on Jacob, of course. He had been talking to Billy again today and they'd concocted a plan to try to get Bella to visit Jacob. Apparently, Billy had changed his position about what was best for his son. He had initially thought it might be better if Bella didn't visit. I bit back a growl at the thought of their scheming.

Bella nodded cautiously in her father's direction, her deep brown eyes searching his identical ones for the hidden meaning in his words.

"Balance is good," Bella replied slowly. "Do I have specific time quotas to fill?"

That was an odd question, even for Bella. Surely she didn't think that I would abide by any specific socializing schedule Charlie set up for her if it involved the wolves!

I wouldn't. If it came down to that, I'd pack her things and move them into our house tonight. Alice hadn't foreseen any immediate changes in address for Bella, but I'd already ordered a king sized bed for her that would arrive next week just in case.

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head. I was relieved that he had no intention of setting up specific visits to La Push, though he wasn't finished yet.

"I don't want to make this complicated," he replied with a scowl. "Just don't forget your friends."

Bella bit her lip thoughtfully, and I knew she was having some kind of an internal struggle.

"Particularly Jacob," Charlie added carefully. _**Let's see what she says about that. Billy said he didn't know what was in that note Jake sent yesterday. Maybe I can get her to tell me since Mr. Wonderful isn't here yet. **_ He thought. I cringed at the biting sarcasm in his mind.

Bella winced uncomfortably. I held my breath dramatically as I waited for her response.

"Jacob might be…difficult," Bella said slowly.

The dog would be impossible if I had anything to say about it.

Charlie scowled in irritation at her response. He was disappointed.

"The Blacks are practically family, Bella, "He admonished severely. "And Jacob has been a very very good friend to you." _**And he'd make a better boyfriend than Edward Cullen. I can trust Jake to take care of her…I don't know what would have happened to her without him. **_

I hung my head miserably in response to his thoughts. I knew what would have happened to her. I shuddered.

I know that," Bella replied tersely, and I returned my attention to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Don't you miss him at all?" Charlie asked in an exasperated voice.

_**What am I going to do with her? Surely she's a better friend than this! Bella's always been such a kind and selfless person.**_ He thought.

Bella sighed almost inaudibly and averted her eyes from her father's face. She cleared her throat and I was sure she was trying to suppress her emotions on the subject. My heart ached with a mixture of grief and jealousy.

"Yes, I do miss him," Bella answered finally in a choked whisper, still staring at the table. "I miss him a lot."

Bella's response froze me in place. Seeing her in pain devastated me, especially since there was nothing I could do to make it easier for her. She couldn't see him.

Now we're getting somewhere, Charlie thought.

"Then why is it difficult?" He asked her impatiently.

Bella looked up at Charlie after a moment's pause, and I could tell she was choosing her words carefully. There were too many secrets that she was bound to keep.

"With Jacob, there is a...conflict," she replied truthfully. "A conflict about the friendship thing; I mean, friendship doesn't always seem to be enough for Jake.

_**I knew that part already,**_ Charlie thought. _**Jake's always had a crush on her, and she knew it too. I'd bet my favorite fishing pole this is about Edward being jealous. I see the way he reacts when I mention Jake. It eats him up. I love it. **_

I snorted angrily. Apparently, I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding my feelings about Jacob Black in front of Charlie. But my distress was a lot more complicated than the teenage angst Charlie was imagining.

"Isn't Edward up for a little healthy competition," Charlie retorted.

No, I wasn't; any competition that involved Jacob Black and I wouldn't be healthy for anyone, least of all Bella. I had to protect her.

Bella glared at Charlie in response, and I almost laughed at the irritation in her face.

"There's no competition," she grumbled emphatically. The pain and fear in my chest eased.

"You're hurting Jake's feelings, avoiding him like this," Charlie said deliberately. "He'd rather be friends than nothing at all." _**That's what Billy thinks, **_Charlie added mentally.

Bella gaped at him in indignation. She must've been thinking about the note Jacob had sent her.

"I'm pretty sure Jake doesn't want to be friends at all," Bella said heavily, and I could tell saying the words aloud hurt her. "Where'd you get an idea like that anyway?"

Charlie blushed, his cheeks flaming pink the way his daughter's often did when she was embarrassed.

"The subject might have come up today with Billy..." Charlie replied reluctantly. He hadn't intended for Bella to know he and Billy had been discussing the issue, and he was even more curious about the contents of Jacob's letter to Bella now.

"You and Billy gossip like old women," Bella snarled bitterly as she took her frustrations out on her food, piercing the plate of gunk with her fork.

_**I think it's time for the classic guilt trip,**_ Charlie thought deviously. I hated that he was playing with Bella's emotions like this, especially since it wasn't going to do any good.

"Billy's worried about Jacob," Charlie said sadly. "Jake's having a hard time right now...he's depressed."

_**I can sympathize with Billy; I know what it was like to watch Bella go through the same thing. She needs to be reminded of what Jake did for her when she was depressed.**_ Charlie thought.

Bella's expression was tormented as she kept her eyes on her plate.

Now I was frozen with anger; how dare he use Bella's pain to manipulate her? What Jacob Black was going through couldn't possibly compare to anything Bella had endured in my absence; she'd nearly died in more ways than one. Then I realized he was trying to do what he thought was best for her; he was trying to be a good father and protect her from experiencing that kind of suffering again. He didn't understand that I had suffered during our separation as well, and I could never be without Bella again. He didn't see that I was protecting her too. Charlie had no idea of Jacob Black's true nature.

"And you were always so happy after spending the day with Jake," Charlie reminded her. I wondered how many of those happy days had been spent on that wretched motorcycle Charlie hated so much.

"I'm happy now," Bella grumbled, her tone completely contradicting her words. Suddenly, both father and daughter were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay," Bella consented after the laugher had subsided. "Balance."

"And Jacob," Charlie continued firmly. I growled.

"I'll try," Bella replied reluctantly. She would never make a promise she couldn't keep. I had already explained to her why she couldn't go to La Push.

_**She'll do the right thing.**_ Charlie thought happily. _** Now I'll get to the good news. **_

"Good," Charlie answered. "Find that balance, Bella. Oh yeah, you've got some mail," He smiled. "It's by the stove."

Bella didn't respond. Her expression was pensive and somber, and a familiar v shaped crease was present between her eyebrows.

Charlie stared at her with eager anticipation, and he was disappointed when she didn't take an interest in her letter. He had already read it of course. He rolled his eyes and tossed the opened envelope in her direction as he went to the sink to wash his dish. It grazed her elbow, and she looked up in surprise.

"Thanks," Bella muttered in a bewildered tone as she stared at the envelope.

"That was quick," she said a moment later. "I guess I missed the deadline on that one too." I couldn't help but smile.

Charlie chuckled in a childlike way as he waited for her to read the acceptance letter he'd tucked back inside the envelope. His thoughts were excited.

Bella picked it up and glowered at Charlie.

"It's open," she said irritably.

"I was curious," Charlie replied with a teasing shrug.

Bella smiled a little. "I'm shocked, Sheriff. That's a federal crime," she said jokingly.

"Oh, just read it," Charlie said in false irritation. Bella opened the envelope.

"Congratulations," Charlie said eagerly the moment she'd unfolded its contents. "Your first acceptance."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella replied evenly. She didn't seem remotely interested in examining the schedule of classes sitting in front of her.

"We should talk about tuition," Charlie said, too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice Bella's indifference. "I've got some money saved up…"

"Hey, hey none of that," Bella interrupted sternly. "I'm not touching your retirement, Dad. I've got my college fund."

I rolled my eyes. I knew she didn't have nearly enough money to put herself through school, but she was too proud and selfless to consider accepting money from me or her parents. Not that she planned to actually go to college anyway. She was still hell bent on becoming a vampire. No pun intended. How I wished I could change her mind; find some way to make her wait.

Charlie scowled at her. He wanted to support her. He felt guilty for being absent through so much of her childhood.

"Some of these places are pretty pricey, Bells," Charlie argued. "You don't have to go all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper."

_**I don't want her to be so far away. **_He thought sadly.

If he only knew just how much distance she really planned to put between them. Poor Charlie; It was hard to stay angry with him over his fixation with Jacob Black when I thought about how much he was going to miss Bella.

"I've got it covered," Bella lied dismissively. "Besides, there's lots of financial aid out there. It's easy to get loans."

I could offer her all the financial aid she would ever need if only she would take it.

_**Bella hates cold weather. I'd be willing to bet this whole Alaska thing has something to do with Cullen. They used to live up there. One way to find out…best to bring it up before he gets here**_. Charlie thought.

I looked down at my watch and realized that I would be allowed to go inside in less than three minutes. Thank heaven this was the last night I'd have to wait outside for 7:30 to arrive.

"So," Charlie said reluctantly before turning away from Bella as he tried to figure out how to ask his question.

"So what?" Bella prodded impatiently. She was clearly tired of having awkward conversations with her father this evening.

"Nothing," Charlie continued lamely. "I was just…" he paused again with a scowl. "wondering what…Edward's (he nearly choked on my name) plans are for next year."

"Oh," Bella said uncomfortably. I glanced down at my watch again and saw to my relief that it was now 7:30. I streaked toward the front door and knocked insistently a half second later. Just in time.

I heard the scraping of a kitchen chair as Bella jumped out of her seat.

"Coming!" I heard her call as she raced toward the living room. The excitement in her voice sent a wave of elation through me. I could scarcely stand to wait for her to make it to the door. I needed to touch her.

"Go away," Charlie muttered almost inaudibly. His displeasure with my presence was meaningless at the moment. Everything was meaningless except for the girl on the other side of that door. I heard her fumbling with its deadbolt for a half second before she opened it.

The pleasure I felt at the look of adoration on her face was beyond words. She smiled at me, her deep brown eyes warm and bright. I feasted on every inch of her beautiful appearance and smiled in return. How had I ever thought I could survive without her? She held out her hand to me, and took it, savoring her soft warmth. We sighed in unison at the contact.

"Hey," she said quietly, and that one little word seemed to say a thousand other things in every letter. She smiled at me. I touched her cheek with the hand that grasped hers and smiled back.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked casually, restraining myself from the urge to scoop her up in my arms. Charlie wouldn't appreciate that kind of display of affection.

"Slow," she replied simply.

"For me as well," I said knowingly.

I moved my hand away from her cheek and pulled her wrist to my own face. I closed my eyes and inhaled, breathing in her heavenly scent. The burn in my throat was just a meaningless reflex now, natural as a human heartbeat. It was merely proof that my body still worked, but nothing more. The only important thing about her blood now was that it carried the breath of life through her precious body. I pressed her warm wrist to my nose and relished in the rhythm of her pulse. I smiled gratefully. I would never stop being thankful for the woman standing in front of me.

_**Ugh. I wish he'd waited until I could ask her about his school plans. Now I'll have to ask him. If she's going to Alaska, I hope he's going to Hawaii…or Timbuktu, or anywhere but Alaska. **_Charlie thought irritably.

I opened my eyes when he started walking toward the living room. I pulled some postage stamps and a large envelope out of my coat too quickly for Bella or Charlie to notice. I tried not to laugh as I heard the intense annoyance in Charlie's thoughts. He really hated any situation that made speaking to me necessary, and after his ploy to push Bella toward that dog, I found myself enjoying his discomfort.

"Good evening, Charlie," I said pleasantly as Charlie crossed his arms and glared at me in response. I ignored his hostile mind and body language.

"I brought another set of applications," I told Bella pleasantly as I showed her the envelope and the stamps I'd wrapped around my finger.

Bella let out a disgruntled sigh, her shoulders slumping in exasperation. She was growing tired of my ever growing list of schools that were still considering prospective students for the coming semester. I grinned at her predictable response.

"There are still a few open deadlines, and a few places that are willing to make exceptions." I said cheerfully. There were a few "administrative fees" involved in those exceptions, mind you.

Bella scowled at me, and I laughed. I knew she didn't like the idea of my money opening up additional collegiate options for her, but she was going to have to get used to certain privileges eventually.

"Shall we," I asked, suppressing another laugh as I pulled her into the kitchen.

Bella took her plate to the sink to rinse it while I organized the forms alphabetically on the table. I rolled my eyes when I saw her lay the familiar, battered copy of Wuthering Heights on the countertop. I could hear Charlie's heavy footsteps three feet behind me so I didn't comment on the book. I pressed my lips into a thin line to keep from smiling as I heard him make the necessary mental preparations to speak to me civilly. He took a deep breath.

"Speaking of college applications Edward," Charlie said dourly, "Bella and I were just talking about your plans for next year. Have you decided where you're going to school?" I'll bet its Alaska, and if it is, I'll be on the phone with Renee tonight so we come up with a plan to talk Bella into going to school in Florida.

"Not yet," I replied cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile at Charlie as I listened to all the points he was going to try to pitch to Bella about the advantages of meeting new people when you went to college. "I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options."

_**Yeah, right. I'll bet they've got this whole thing planned out already. But there's no way he could know she got accepted in Alaska yet. Maybe I can talk her out of going there before he finds out.**_ He thought.

"Where have you been accepted?" Charlie asked. So I'll know where Bella shouldn't go.

I smiled even wider. As if he could keep us apart.

"Syracuse, Harvard, Dartmouth," I replied slowly as though I were counting them up carefully in my head. "Oh and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today."

I flashed a glance at Bella out of the corner of my eye and winked playfully at her. She pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh, understanding what I was planning.

_**Wow. The kid's smart, I'll give him that**_. Charlie thought.

"Harvard? Dartmouth?" Charlie whispered and he was impressed against his will. "Well, that's pretty…that's something."

_**Maybe it'll be easier for me to talk him out of going to Alaska than it would be to try to sway Bella**_. He thought impulsively.

"Yeah, but the University of Alaska…you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean, your father would want you to…" Charlie continued. I cut him off before he could start naming all the reasons why I should go to the other side of the country.

"Carlisle is always fine with whatever I choose to do," I answered pleasantly.

"Humph," Charlie snorted disbelievingly. He was sure that a man as brilliant as Carlisle would want his son to go to the best school he could get into. He was clearly convinced that Bella and I were scheming together.

And right on cue, Bella spoke.

"Guess what, Edward," She asked rhetorically as she tried not to laugh.

"What, Bella?" I asked with genuine interest. I couldn't wait to see Charlie's response to Bella's announcement.

"I just got my acceptance to the University of Alaska!" Bella replied, her voice full of an excitement she hadn't shown when Charlie had given her the letter. The difference made Charlie furious.

"Congratulations!" I cried, unable to keep a broad smile from spreading across my entire face. "What a coincidence."

I knew it!! Charlie thought as he eyed us beadily. He's behind this whole damn thing. Bella hates snow! I'm going to have a word with Carlisle about this!

"Fine," Charlie snarled. "I'm going to go watch the game, Bella. Nine thirty." He added the last part automatically.

"Er, Dad?" Bella asked cautiously. "Remember the very recent discussion we just had about my freedom?"

Charlie sighed in a defeated sort of way when he thought of having me in his house later than usual. "Right," he said after a brief pause. "Okay, ten thirty. You still have a curfew on school nights."

"Bella's no longer grounded?" I asked eagerly as I thought of taking Bella to that new sushi restaurant in Portland this weekend. I would have loved to do more than that, but she would never allow me to splurge on her.

Charlie's jaw flexed angrily. He had no intention of allowing me to take Bella anywhere this weekend.

"Conditionally," Charlie hissed. "What's it to you?"

I tried not to think about Charlie's plans to get Bella to spend some time with someone besides me. But, perhaps I could get Bella to meet Charlie's request for balance with Alice's help. Maybe they could go shopping this weekend. She didn't object as much when Alice spent money on her.

"It's just good to know," I replied genially. Bella smiled at me. She must know that Alice had predicted her parole. "Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." I smiled back at her.

"NO!" Charlie said with a growl. I looked up at him in shock for a split second, but froze when I heard the reason for his reaction.

Seattle.

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now," Charlie said fiercely.

I could see vague descriptions in his mind about an article he'd read in the times. The humans were getting more and more suspicious. I grabbed the newspaper off the kitchen counter before either of them could register the movement.

"Huh?" Bella asked in confusion at Charlie's strong reaction.

"I told you about that story in the paper," Charlie replied irritably. "There's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?"

Naturally, Bella just rolled her eyes. No survival instincts. I suppressed a growl of my own as I read the article.

"Dad," She argued automatically. "There's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than the one day I'm in Seattle…"

With Bella's luck, she could probably trip over a lightning bolt before it had a chance to strike.

"No, that's fine Charlie," I interjected before they could start arguing. "I didn't mean Seattle. I was thinking of Portland actually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle either. Of course not."

Both Bella and Charlie looked at me with identical expressions of surprise, but I didn't respond. I was too busy reading the article.

Death Toll on the Rise; Police Fear Gang Activity. The headline said.

"Fine," Charlie said curtly as he went to take his usual place in front of the TV. The game he wanted to see started in two minutes, and he'd had enough of me for one evening. He pressed the TV remote with a flourish and the sounds of baseball commentary filled the house.

"What…" Bella began, but I cut her off.

"Hold on," I interrupted without looking at her as I memorized the details of the page in front of me. I needed to talk to Jasper about this. I slid one of the neatly arranged applications in her direction. "I think you can recycle your essays for this one; same questions."

Bella sighed impatiently but took the paper from me. I listened to the scratching of her pen as it moved across the page, lost in my thoughts for a moment.

Five more deaths since the last story two weeks ago.

What was going on? Newborns were hard to control, certainly, but where was the maker? Why wasn't he urging more caution out of his new charge? Didn't he know the consequences of carelessness? Weren't they the least bit concerned about the Volturi?

I shivered internally as I revisited the memory of our terrifying encounter with the Volturi back in March. Caius's warning about changing Bella echoed in my head.

'…we will visit you as well to be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances.' He'd warned.

Alice had shown Aro a vision of Bella's future as an immortal, and the promise of that future was the only thing that had saved our lives that day. If the Volturi came to Seattle, it might occur to them to stop by while they were in the area. I couldn't let that happen.

Jasper had said it was too soon to tell whether or not Italy would intervene, but he was hopeful that this threat would move on before that time came. And if they didn't…

My reverie was interrupted by the rustling of paper and a delicate snort from Bella.

"Bella?" I asked her curiously, wondering what sort of question on the application had amused her.

"Be serious, Edward. Dartmouth?" She said in response to my question, gesturing toward the paper she'd set aside.

I gently pushed the admissions packet back toward her.

"I think you'd like New Hampshire," I replied sincerely. "There's a full compliment of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I smiled broadly at her in an attempt to distract her.

She took a deep, disgruntled breath and glared at me. I needed to try harder.

"I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy," I said persuasively. "If you want, I can charge you interest." I almost smiled at the idea. If I had anything to say about it, my money would soon be hers too.

Bella's look of irritation intensified. "Like I could get in without some enormous bribe," She grumbled, reminding me forcibly of Charlie. "Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh! Why are we having this discussion again?"

Did she really think it would take that much to get her into Dartmouth? Bella had great test scores and grades. The only thing she was lacking in was extracurricular activities. The biggest problem was the lateness in the year.

"Will you just fill out the application, please Bella?" I asked reasonably. "It won't hurt you to apply."

Besides, I already had a house waiting for the two of us. Alice couldn't see if we would need it yet, but it was in move in condition just in case.

Bella's jaw tightened in a perfect imitation of her father. "You know what? I don't think I will," She replied mulishly. Her fingers flexed and I registered her intentions just in time to snatch the forms out of her reach and slide them deftly into my coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" She hissed a second later when she realized the papers had vanished.

"I sign your name better than you do yourself," I reminded her briskly. "You've already written the essays."

Visions of coming home every night to Bella in our own little house filled my mind; holding her while she slept, watching her make friends with her classmates…she had so much to look forward to. And, I wanted to share it all with her. I wanted to give her every chance to enjoy her human life that I could.

"You're going way overboard with this," She muttered angrily. "I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska and I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is."

The cozy images in my mind of housekeeping with Bella vanished and were replaced instead with Alice's vision of Bella with white marble skin and crimson eyes. I winced.

"Bella," I said in an imploring voice. Why couldn't she just wait a little while? Take her time and make sure this was what she wanted! She had her whole life ahead of her.

"Don't start," she retorted stubbornly, her voice an angry whisper. "I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlie's sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people.

"I thought the timing was still undecided," I countered, reminding her of the negotiations we'd had about me changing her. I'd offered her marriage and she'd offered me time. "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had."

"I'll get to those afterward," She snapped, missing my point.

"They won't be human experiences afterward," I answered patiently. She still had no idea what she was getting into. Everything would be so different for her if she made this change, irreversibly so. "You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella."

She frowned worriedly at me for a moment before responding. "You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Edward. It's just too dangerous to mess around with."

Of course! She was still scared of Victoria and the Volturi, and with good reason. But I would not allow her fear to dictate her choices. I wanted so much more for her than that. Victoria was seriously outnumbered. If the Italians were coming to Seattle to deal with this newborn, all the more reason for me to get her to New Hampshire.

"There's no danger yet," I argued, and it was true. Things weren't dire yet, and even if they were I would not allow anything to happen to her; I would shield her from it.

She looked at me with angry disbelief written all over her soft face, but she didn't speak. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, and I watched as her frustration turned to anxiety. My heart ached at the pressure she must surely be feeling.

"Bella," I whispered sadly at the worried look in her chocolate eyes. "There's no hurry," I promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you. You can take all the time you need."

She smiled weakly, but the gesture only made me feel worse.

"I want to hurry," she murmured in a half teasing tone to try to lighten the mood. "I want to be a monster too."

Anger pulsed through me and I ground my teeth together to keep from yelling. She didn't get it! I wanted to shield her from what was really going on in Seattle, but she needed a healthy dose of reality.

"You have no idea what you're saying," I growled at her as I thrust the newspaper into the space between us at the table. I indicated the glaring front page article. Bella frowned at me for a second before her eyes raked over the story.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, her forehead creased in confusion as she stared into my stone face. I hated the idea of frightening her, but she needed to understand.

"Monsters are not a joke, Bella," I replied harshly. Her eyes dropped back down to the page for a moment before she turned to stare back up at me. She gasped.

"A…a vampire did this?" She breathed incredulously.

I smiled bitterly at the way she stumbled over the word. She could scarcely say it! How in the world did she expect to deal with the change itself? There was so much she still needed to think about, to understand.

"You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news," I said in a cold hiss. My eyes met hers with a fierce intensity, willing her to listen. "It's easy to recognize when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seattle. Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control…the way we all were."

She would be the same way, too if she were changed.

I remembered my early days with Carlisle; how hard it had been to adjust to my acute senses, hearing Carlisle's mind, and the overwhelming burn that overpowered every other thought or feeling; thirst. My first human kill didn't happen until I was two months old, but rather than satisfying me, it had only made me want more. Carlisle had to move with me three times our first year. I remember asking him if he thought I was worth the trouble. He told me he did, and he meant it. His patience and kindness paid off eventually, but not before many lives were lost.

Bella averted her eyes from mine and stared at the page. I could tell she was trying to absorb the magnitude of my words. I gave her a few minutes to process what I'd told her. It was hard to wait; upsetting her like this went against every instinct I had. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her not to worry about any of it, but I couldn't because it wasn't true, and I needed to give her plenty of reasons to stay alive.

"It won't be the same for me," she said finally, her voice a sad murmur.

I sighed, feeling the love I have for her surge in my frozen chest at the amount of trust she had in me. She'd had faith in me from the start, faith I had never deserved, and then she'd trusted me again after I'd let her down. And now, she was willing to put not only her life but the lives of others in my hands.

"You won't let me be like that," She continued a half second later. "We'll live in Antarctica."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of my little Bella preying on arctic animals somewhere too remote for National Geographic cameras.

"Penguins," I said with a chuckle. "Lovely."

Bella laughed nervously as she pushed the newspaper aside. It crumpled onto the floor and I left it there. She was overwhelmed and didn't want to discuss the matter further. I wouldn't push her to think of painful things now.

"Alaska, then, as planned," she replied lightly. "Only somewhere much more remote that Juneau…somewhere with grizzlies galore."

"Better," I countered, trying to keep the conversation light for her sake. "There are polar bears, too. Very fierce! And, the wolves get quite large."

Without warning, Bella's mouth fell open in shock and she exhaled sharply as though she'd just received a painful physical blow.

"What's wrong!" I asked in alarm as her face turned stark white and she stopped breathing altogether. And a half second later I understood.

Jake.

I felt sick at the sadness in her face and sicker still at the reason for it. I hated how her thoughts had instantly turned to him at the mere mention of the word wolf. I hated the affect he had on her, even at a distance. I hated him.

"Oh never mind the wolves, then if the idea is offensive to you," I snapped stiffly. My hard body was robotic and colder than usual at her reaction.

"He was my best friend, Edward," She whispered, and the heartache in her voice was undisguised. "Of course the idea offends me."

"Please forgive my thoughtlessness," I replied, hoping to ease the tension and change the subject now before we wound up talking about things I wasn't ready to deal with. Alice had said she'd bring it up, but she didn't mention that I would open the door for the conversation to start, and I certainly didn't want to talk about it when she was upset.

She sighed and averted her eyes from mind, staring down at her hands, which were fisted with tension. "Don't worry about it," she said quietly.

Maybe I should get her a real dog. It would smell better. I thought angrily.

Then I was abruptly disgusted with myself for being so callous. Regardless of what Jacob Black was and how I felt about him, Bella cared for him and he'd saved her life. Even though he was no longer present in her life, the time they'd been friends had impacted her, and I had no right to react this way. This was my fault, not hers. I reached for her, sliding my finger under her chin so she would meet my gaze.

"Sorry, really," I said inadequately. How could I ever explain to her how truly sorry I was? I wanted to take away all of the sadness I could see in her eyes, and I couldn't.

"I know," she said with a deep sigh. Her expression didn't relax; on the contrary she seemed even more tense than before. I braced myself for the conversation Alice had foreseen this afternoon.

"I know it's not the same thing; I shouldn't have reacted that way," Bella replied remorsefully as though she needed to apologize to me. It's just that....well...." she paused for a moment, and I knew she was choosing her words carefully. "I was already thinking about Jacob before you came over."

I tried not to react to this statement. She was scrutinizing my face intently for signs of distress, staring deeply into my eyes for a long moment. I was grateful that I had overheard part of her conversation with Charlie earlier. If I had been taken off guard by the subject I might've given something more away. As it was, she seemed to register some of the distress I was feeling in my eyes, because the tone of her voice was imploring when she continued.

"Charlie says Jake's having a hard time," she said sadly, her voice begging me to understand. "He's hurting right now, and it's my fault."

"You've done nothing wrong, Bella," I insisted with a growl. None of this was her fault.

Bella sighed deeply, biting her lip as was her habit when she was nervous or upset. "I need to make it better, Edward," she argued. "I owe him that, and it's one of Charlie's conditions anyway, so..."

I felt another surge of anger at Charlie for the way he'd used Bella's feelings to try to get his way over this situation. He had no idea how much danger he was putting her in. She didn't need to feel obligated to put her life at risk because of some fictitious sense of responsibility for a werewolf's feelings.

"You know its out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella," I hissed angrily. "And it would break the treaty if any of us were to cross over onto their land. Do you want to start a war?"

Bella gasped, and a horrified look crossed her face at the thought.

"Of course not!" she replied in a scandalized whisper.

"Then there's really no point in discussing the matter further," I said evenly.

Suddenly I had an image in my head of Jacob Black holding Bella hostage on the reservation to keep her from me, or to start a fight, or even worse; Bella standing beside him as he morphed into a werewolf. I couldn't think about this anymore or I would snap. I moved my hand away from her face, trying to think of something else to talk about. I noticed that battered book lying on the counter again. I forced myself to smile as I turned my gaze back to hers.

"I'm glad Charlie has decided to let you out of the house," I said in a half teasing voice. "You're sadly in need of a visit to the bookstore. I can't believe you're reading Wuthering Heights again. Don't you know it by heart yet?"

"Not all of us have photographic memories," she grumbled irritably at my jab.

Perhaps this new subject in the conversation would help me effectively sidestep the werewolf conundrum for now, though I doubted it. Bella was relentless when she'd made up her mind about something, but I was at a loss about how to handle her determination to continue to fraternize with dangerous enemies. At least it might give me some time to think.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it." I pressed. "The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

I'd had to read the novel more than once during my various incarnations as a student over the last several decades and I'd never understood the appeal of the story. Especially for Bella, since she loved the romantic works of Austen and Shakespeare; Wuthering Heights just didn't seem to fit with her character and her other tastes.

"You have some serious issues with the classics," Bella replied in an annoyed voice. I smiled slightly at the successful subject change.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." I replied cheerfully at the joke about my age. "Honestly, though, why do you read it over and over?" I stretched out my arm so I could cup her warm face in my hand. "What is it that appeals to you?"

How could someone as good and kind as she was relate to such characters? My efforts to understand her had almost effectively distracted me. I could spend an eternity trying to figure her out. I stared into her deep brown eyes intently as though I were trying to read some answer there.

"I'm not sure," she replied after a thoughtful pause. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart—not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…"

"I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality," I countered, still trying to figure out some more convincing arguments to keep her away from La Push and the werewolves.

"I think that may be the point," she disagreed, shaking her head a little. "Their love is their only redeeming quality."

Hmmm. I'd never thought of it that way, but Bella's statement made perfect sense for her. She could always see the good where no one else could. She'd seen the good in me, after all, and her love had made me want to be good, in spite of my monstrous nature. The all consuming love I felt for her had redeemed me, after all. Perhaps she had a point.

"I hope you have better sense than that—to fall in love with someone so…malignant." I said, half teasing and half serious. She'd fallen in love with a vampire after all.

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," she said with a smile as she leaned tenderly into my palm. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well."

"I'm glad you think so." I replied with a grateful smile; I was so lucky she thought much better of me than I deserved.

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff." Bella said.

Well, that wasn't something I had to worry about, considering I had fallen in love with the most beautiful and selfless woman on the planet.

"I'll be on my guard," I assured her sarcastically.

Bella gave me a piercing look, her brown eyed pleading as she took my hand and pressed it against her warm cheek.

"I need to see Jacob." she insisted again as she leaned her face into my hand.

My silent heart sank and I closed my eyes to keep from seeing the pained expression in hers. Denying her anything was physically painful to me, but this was something I could not compromise on. I would do anything for her; give her anything she desired, but she was asking for something impossible. I couldn't allow her to be in harm's way. Everything I had done since she came into my life had been to keep her safe, and she was hell bent on making my job as difficult as possible.

"No." I answered flatly, my eyes still closed tightly.

"It's truly not dangerous at all," she countered, pleading again. "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

Her words at the end of the sentence were fainter, less convincing. I could feel the increase in the rhythm of her heart and the heat that flushed her cheeks. She was a terrible liar.

What had happened while she was there!? Her reaction made me certain that rogue vampires hadn't been the only threat to her safety while I was away. She'd had a close shave in La Push, perhaps even more than one. Curiosity and fear pulsed through me at the thought. I was desperate to know what had happened, and who was responsible for nearly hurting her. I would destroy them if I ever found out. I calmed myself with the reminder that it wasn't relevant now since she would never set foot on the reservation again.

I was more determined than ever to keep her away from them. I nodded slightly as though affirming this to both of us.

"Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes, they get killed." I said coldly, thinking of Josiah Clearwater, a pack mate of Ephraim Black who had accidentally killed his wife and daughter when he'd changed in front of them, and then of Emily Young, the girl who'd suffered a serious injury at the hands of her fiancé and pack leader Sam Uley.

I opened my eyes and waited for her to respond.

"You don't know them," Bella whispered as though she'd heard what I was thinking.

"I know them better than you think, Bella. I was here the last time." I replied. The image of Josiah's broken face as we'd negotiated the treaty would be burned into my eternal memory forever. He died of a broken heart shortly after the disaster, leaving his remaining child, a son, to be raised by Ephraim.

"The last time?" Bella asked curiously. I thought she'd known from Jacob Black's little story that I had personally been a part of the treaty negotiations.

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago… We had just settled near Hoquiam," I answered, my mind wandering back over a half century. "That was before Alice and Jasper were with us. We outnumbered them, but that wouldn't have stopped it from turning into a fight if not for Carlisle. He managed to convince Ephraim Black that coexisting was possible, and eventually we made the truce." It hadn't been easy, but Carlisle was an extraordinary peace keeper. If he weren't such an incredible and compassionate doctor, he would have made an amazing diplomat or political leader if such careers were possible for a vampire.

"We thought the line had died out with Ephraim," I thought aloud. "That the genetic quirk which allowed the transmutation had been lost…"

What had caused them to return? I wondered idly if Jacob Black had shared any more of their tribal history with her during the time she spent with him in La Push. I quickly dismissed the idea; now that Jacob Black and the rest of his generation knew their tribal legends were factual, there was no way they would divulge any more of their secrets to an outsider in such a careless fashion.

"Your bad luck seems to get more potent every day. Do you realize that your insatiable pull for all things deadly was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant canines from extinction? If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands." I teased.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me in surprise. I had been expecting indignation on her part at the jab. What was she thinking?

"But I didn't bring them back. Don't you know?" She asked in an incredulous voice.

"Know what?" I asked in curious irritation as I stared at her suspiciously. Did she know more than I suspected about their histories?

"My bad luck had nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back because the vampires did." Bella said as though she was trying to explain to me that rain is wet.

"Jacob told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought you would already know…"

"Is that what they think?" I said incredulously. I knew their prejudices ran bone deep, but to blame us for a gene they passed down seemed extreme even for them. Jacob Black had surely tried to brainwash her while I was away.

"Edward, look at the facts," Bella said, staring up at me as though I were missing something very obvious again. "Seventy years ago, you came here, and the werewolves showed up. You come back now, and the werewolves show up again. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

Why hadn't this possibility occurred to us? In Bella's mind, it was clearly a foregone conclusion.

"Carlisle will be interested in that theory." I replied coolly. I couldn't believe we'd never made the connection between our presence and theirs.

"Theory," She spat, sure that she was right.

So was I.

I thought about how life might have been for Bella if my family and I had never come to Forks to start with as I stared blankly out of the kitchen window at the rain. There would have been no supernatural creatures here if it weren't for us. She would probably be hanging out with Angela Weber right now, or else making plans with some human boy for the weekend. The thought of how empty my life would be if I had never met her nearly made me sick, and yet, I was sad for the normal life she would never have as a result of my presence here. It was a painfully interesting thing to consider.

"Interesting, but not exactly relevant," I whispered after a moment in response to her theory and my musings. "The situation remains the same."

Abruptly, Bella got up from her seat at the table and walked toward me. I stretched out my arms to her, knowing that whatever she had to say now was going to be bad. She sat down in my lap and curled herself up against me without meeting my eyes. I tried to brace myself mentally for her latest explanation about why she had to go to La Push.

"Please just listen for a minute," Bella begged sadly. "This is so much more important than some whim to drop in on an old friend. Jacob is in pain. Her voice was thick now, and I could tell she was trying to hold back a flood of emotion. The jealousy and terror burned inside me at the thought of her being with him. "I can't not try to help him—I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time… Well, he was there for me when I was…not so human myself. You don't know what it was like…"

She broke off, and I could feel the increase in her heart rate again, her cheeks were flushed with the unwarranted guilt I knew she felt for resorting to this excuse to see the werewolf. Anguish tore at every particle of my body and I wanted to cry out with the awful misery I felt. How I hated myself for leaving her, for forcing her to turn to him for solace and protection! The thought of all the terrible pain she'd endured and the dangers she'd faced in my absence tormented me constantly, and for her to bring it up was almost more than I could stand. My own memories were terrible enough, and to think of her suffering was agony. If my body could produce tears, my eyes would have been full to the brim with them.

"If Jacob hadn't helped me…I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward." Bella continued in a reluctant whisper.

My jaw flexed and I clenched my teeth together so hard that if I had been human it would have crushed them to powder. My chest felt as though white hot knives were stabbing through it, but no amount of guilt could ever make me change my mind about allowing her to fraternize with werewolves, no matter what the circumstances were. It was my fault she had suffered, that she had been in danger in my absence, but I would not give in to her wishes no matter how many times she reminded me of the debt she owed Jacob Black.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," I choked, my throat almost too tight for me to form the words. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years." I hoped she could hear the depth of my remorse somehow. I felt her warm hand caressing the side of my cheek in a gesture of comfort, and I knew she felt hideous for resorting to this topic of conversation to try to justify her desire to see her old friend. I relished in her soothing touch for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening my eyes to face her. I knew I would see sadness and compassion in her eyes when I met her gaze, and my agony intensified at the sympathy in her face. I did not deserve her kindness.

"You were just trying to do the right thing," She said in a gentle, consoling voice. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. That's the part that matters."

She was so forgiving and sensitive! I couldn't let her put her life at risk because she was too kind for her own good. I loved her too much for that. I had put her in danger too many times to take any unnecessary chances. Wasn't it enough that danger seemed to find her without tempting fate this way?

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a dog." I said bitterly, hating myself for the foolhardy choice I made last fall. Would I ever stop paying for that mistake? I knew I didn't deserve a reprieve, but surely Bella did. She had done nothing to deserve all this suffering and grief. I hated that Charlie had placed the responsibility of Jacob Black's well being on her shoulders.

Bella recoiled and her eyes closed tightly at the derogatory term, but I refused to relent.

"I don't know how to phrase this properly," I mused darkly. No matter how I said what I needed to say, it was going to sound callous. "It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come too close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am not going to tolerate anything dangerous."

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine." Bella reiterated emphatically.

She didn't get it. How could I explain? I supposed it was time for the shameless pleading now. I wasn't used to resorting to such things, and I was even less comfortable with the idea of trying to express my fears, but it was necessary now.

"Please, Bella," I begged, hoping against hope that she would hear the heartache in my voice. There were no words to tell her about the horror and desolation I'd felt when I thought she was gone, and I didn't have the strength to try to explain it anyway. The memory was too traumatic; too fresh and raw in my heart.

"Please what?" Bella asked confusedly as she stared into my desperate eyes.

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help." I begged.

"I'll work on it," She said sarcastically.

She didn't understand or appreciate her own frailty, nor could she relate to the hellish horror I'd endured when I thought she was dead. Her fear for my safety when she'd come to Volterra to stop my suicide was profound, but she'd known I was still alive; its wasn't the same thing.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" I held her tighter, positioning her so that her cheek was resting against my Adam's apple; her hair tickled my chin. I knew she didn't, of course; vampire emotions were much more complex and all consuming than mortal feelings, but I had to try to explain.

She kissed my neck, and her soft, warm mouth lingered at the base of my jaw. The sensation would have made my heart race if that were possible. She had no idea what it did to me when she kissed me there. I suppressed my desire with effort.

"I know how much I love you," she said, her breath brushing against my throat. I nearly shivered.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest." I said softly, inhaling her sweet sent.

"Impossible." She said, thinking that I was underestimating her feelings for me again. I wasn't; I knew she loved me with as much passion and fervor as it was possible for her to feel, but she hadn't waited a century for me.

I kissed the top of her head and sighed. "No werewolves." I said unwaveringly.

"I'm not going along with that. I have to see Jacob." She answered without pausing.

I almost smiled at the level of tenacity we both possessed. Of course, we might be evenly matched in the stubbornness department, but not in strength or resources. I still had my inhuman power and Alice on my side.

"Then I'll have to stop you." I warned her calmly.

"We'll see about that," She argued unconvincingly. I almost smiled at the futile stubbornness in her voice. "He's still my friend."

Her face furrowed into a frown and I knew she was thinking about the note Jacob Black had sent to her through Charlie again. I was glad that Jacob Black and I were on the same page. They couldn't be friends, especially not when he wanted more from her.

I couldn't put her in danger, and I couldn't lose her to him either way.

Note: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I will not profit from this work.


	2. Chapter 2 Prophecies and Ploys

Note: The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I will not profit from this work.

**Chapter 2- Prophecies and Ploys**

The rest of my evening with Bella was relatively quiet. We didn't discuss Jacob Black further, and Charlie was too absorbed in his baseball game to give the issue much thought. Alice had sent me a text message saying I didn't have to worry about Bella tonight. So when it was time for me to officially leave for the night I changed my mind about going home and decided to go talk to Jasper and Carlisle until Charlie went to sleep.

As I raced down the familiar streets toward home, I found myself replaying the conversation I'd had with Bella about the wolves in my head.

'The wolves came back because the vampires did.' Bella had said.

If this were true, did that mean the size of our coven would impact the size of the pack? Bella told me there were five wolves and they were expecting a sixth boy to change. Based on those numbers, it seemed possible that there was some sort of correlation between the number of vampires in the area and the number of wolves. The last time we'd taken up residence here, there had been five of us and four of them; Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, Josiah Clearwater, and Quill Ateara. Perhaps Victoria and Laurent's visits had been the catalyst for Jacob Black's transformation. According to Bella, he'd changed shortly before her encounter with Laurent.

I cringed at the idea that Jacob Black had become what he was because of Victoria's decision to hunt Bella. Was I responsible for even more of this mess than I would have thought possible?

I heard Carlisle and Jasper's curious thoughts coming from Carlisle's study when I stepped onto the sweeping front porch; Alice must have told them I was coming.

"Hello, dear," Esme said from the living room couch watching a home improvement show when I walked through the front door. Her demeanor was like any other suburban mom in Forks. "I'm glad you're home."

"Hi mom," I said, smiling in spite of my grim mood at the warm expression on her face and the love in her thoughts.

"Your father and Jasper are waiting for you upstairs," she said, gesturing automatically toward the steps. "I know you won't be staying long, but do me a favor and please bring Bella home with you for awhile one day this week now that she isn't grounded." _**Alice told me the news this afternoon. I'm so glad she isn't being unfairly punished anymore…the poor dear.**_ She thought.

"I will, I promise," I replied, leaning over the sofa to kiss her smooth cheek. She smiled more broadly and patted my shoulder before I turned to walk upstairs to speak to Carlisle and Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper, Carlisle," I said as I stepped into Carlisle's cavernous, book filled study. Carlisle was sitting at his desk and Jasper was standing behind him.

"Alice said you wanted to see us but she didn't say why," Jasper replied without preamble. "What's going on?"

`I tossed Charlie's newspaper onto the desk. Carlisle reached for it deftly and frowned as his eyes darted across the page while Jasper read over his shoulder.

"I hadn't seen this," Jasper said thoughtfully after he finished reading the article. _**This is getting way out of hand. I'm sure the Volturi will intervene if this keeps up. **_ He thought.

I flinched again at the thought of Caius and his minions coming to Forks and finding out that Bella hadn't been changed yet.

"A couple of the local news stations are reporting the same story," Carlisle said after a moment's pause. The humans are getting anxious." _**Have you told Bella anything about this yet? She probably needs to know what's going on.**_ He said silently.

I nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I discussed our suspicions with Bella this evening. But I didn't tell her we were worried about the Volturi paying a visit. She's got enough to deal with, and I didn't want to frighten her. "

Carlisle's mindset was diplomatic, but Jasper's thoughts were quarrelsome. _**I know you want to protect her Edward but she needs to understand. Maybe you should have given her a few more details.**_ He thought.

"I told her what I thought she needed to know," I snapped so Carlisle could understand that I was answering Jasper's thoughts. "I wouldn't have mentioned it at all if it weren't for the fact that we've been discussing her wish to change.

"And you were trying to talk her out of it again," Carlisle said with a shake of his head. _**You can't stop her; she's made her choice**_. He thought.

"I know that, but I want her to wait until things have quieted down," I answered his thoughts tersely. "I'm not going to stop trying to persuade her to postpone her plans at least for a few more months. We can handle Victoria if she decides to make a re-appearance, and I can move Bella to New Hampshire at a moment's notice if things get dicey."

"You know what Alice saw and what the Volturi have commanded," Jasper said. His thoughts were full of arguments, but I ignored them. We had other matters to discuss.

"Did you need to ask me something about the newborn situation?" Jasper prodded, skillfully changing the subject in response to my mood.

"Yes," I replied. "The deaths are increasing in frequency. The ones humans are noticing are surely the tip of the iceberg. There are probably several more disappearances that no mortal would link to this case, so I was wondering if it were possible for this to be the work of more than one young vampire."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise. The idea had not occurred to him.

Jasper frowned thoughtfully. "Possible, but highly unlikely," He answered pensively. "If there were more than one I think we'd be seeing even more obvious carnage. Newborns just like to feed often. I think we've probably got a creator on our hands that bit off more than they could chew, if you'll pardon the expression."

Carlisle laughed and I smiled a little at the bad pun before my mood turned somber again. I wondered if we would have to try to intervene in Seattle to keep the Volturi from coming here. Jasper sensed my anxiety and sighed.

"Don't worry," Jasper said pointlessly as he sent a wave of calm in my direction. "Alice will make sure we have some advanced notice if they decide to come and we'll take care of Bella." _**I know you can't help how you feel, but try to relax.**_ He added mentally.

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of habit. There was no way I could stop worrying about her, though Jasper's talents had taken the edge off.

"Be patient, Edward," Jasper continued. "Our hands are tied until the threat moves on willingly or the Volturi intercedes."

"I think Jasper's right," Carlisle agreed. "There's nothing we can do right now but watch and wait."

I nodded once in concession. "There's something else," I said to Carlisle. "Bella and I were discussing her Quileute…friends (cringe) this evening and she told me that they believe the presence of the wolves is directly tied to the presence of vampires in the area."

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up so high that they nearly vanished into his golden hair.

"I'm not sure that I understand," Carlisle replied, leaning back in his chair in a perfect human gesture.

"We know that until recently shape shifting wolves had not existed in this area since Ephraim's pack 70 years ago," I elaborated. "Bella told me the Quileutes believe that the wolf transformation only occurs when vampires are near."

Carlisle gasped in surprise and his scientific vampire brain kicked into high gear.

"So they think the change is caused by some kind of dormant gene that's triggered when the tribe is threatened by the presence of vampires," Carlisle said too quickly for human ears to comprehend.

"Is that possible?" Jasper asked, almost as intrigued as Carlisle. _**That's insane.**_ He thought.

Carlisle paused for a moment, thinking hard.

"I think it must be," Carlisle answered him finally. "But we don't have enough information to assume it with any scientific certainty. I'd need a sample of DNA from a member of the pack and a tribal elder who carried the gene in order to gain a more definitive answer. But, it makes sense." _**What I wouldn't give to get just a small blood sample from one of them. It would make for some very entertaining and insightful research, I'm sure. **_He added mentally.

"Bella is convinced that it's true," I said, frowning at Carlisle's conclusion and enthusiasm. I'd been hoping futilely that he would scoff at the idea and give me very specific reasons about why such a thing wasn't possible. His answer meant that it was probable that my family had caused all the present supernatural conflicts in the area.

"The werewolves are here regardless," Jasper said, sensing my melancholy. "So thinking about the whys can't really help us right now."

The sound of lithe footsteps and a quiet knock at the door sidetracked all of us. A moment later, Alice danced into the room, a smile on her elfin face.

I just talked to Bella," Alice said cheerfully. "She tried to call you but she said your cell phone went straight to voice mail. You might want to charge the battery every once in awhile." _**She said Charlie is asleep and she misses you Edward,**_ She added silently.

I smiled a little; suddenly all of my fears seemed less urgent. I was distracted by the fact that my Bella missed me. Jasper registered the change in my mood and Carlisle smiled.

"I've got to go," I said as I opened the large wooden door. "We'll discuss this more another time."

* * *

Bella was already lying in bed with her battered copy of Wuthering Heights when I climbed through her window a few minutes later. She was dressed in her favorite blue pajama pants and tank top and her hair was freshly washed.

"There you are," she said with a sleepy smile as she tossed the book aside and made room for me on her little bed.

"Did you miss me or something?" I teased, kissing her softly.

"I always miss you when you're not with me," she answered as I lay down beside her and began carefully tucking her into her favorite quilt. I hated having the barrier between us, but being next to my cold skin was uncomfortable for her after awhile. I turned off the reading lamp and pulled her close, and she rested her cheek on my chest, creating a warm spot just above my still heart. The feeling was ecstasy.

"That baseball game lasted forever; I didn't think Charlie was ever going to go to bed," Bella yawned. "What did you do with the rest of your evening?" She asked, turning her head so she could look up at me.

"Just chatting with Jasper and Carlisle," I replied vaguely, unwilling to tell her about the details of my conversation. "Nothing exciting."

"Hmm," she sighed sleepily, pressing her lips to my chest; the feeling of warmth was intense even through the cotton of my shirt. I groaned softly as she kissed her way up to the base of my throat. "I can think of something exciting to do," she murmured suggestively against my Adam's apple, her pulse quickening.

A thousand exciting things ran through my head in a half second; running my fingers through her damp hair as I crushed her warm lips to mine, tossing the thick blanket aside as the spaghetti strap on her pajama top slipped down her creamy white shoulder…"

_Stop it, Edward!!!_ I admonished myself mentally. I couldn't lose control, no matter how desperately I wanted her.

"Good night, Bella," I said through gritted teeth as I shifted uncomfortably beside her.

She sighed, frustrated as I gently pushed her face away from my neck.

"It must be nice to be so self-contained," she grumbled, burying her face into my chest again. I could feel the heat from the blush on her cheeks.

It was my turn to sigh in frustration as I brushed my lips against her hair. She had no idea how hard I fought for my control.

"Good night, Bella," I repeated, trying clear my head of the images of exciting things as she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

Bella was exceptionally cheerful the next day, and I was sure it had a lot to do with the fact that she was no longer grounded. By lunchtime, I was fantasizing about taking her someplace special this weekend. It had been so long since we'd had an entire day to ourselves. Graduation was fast approaching, so this weekend might be the only time we could get away before Bella had to start studying for exams.

_**You can't keep her to yourself this weekend! **_Alice snarled mentally at me as we made our way through the lunch line. An image of me taking Bella to our meadow for a picnic swam in her head. _**I need to take her shopping before graduation! Just look at her clothes. She needs a new outfit. **_

I glared surreptitiously at my sister for imposing on my plans and the insult to Bella's appearance. Bella looked beautiful as always. She was wearing a form fitting long sleeved t-shirt and dark jeans, and her long wavy hair hung gracefully down her back. She was perfect no matter what she wore.

A second after I sat a tray of food down in front of Bella, a harried and tired-looking Angela Weber began talking at top human speed. Her thoughts were a snarl of stress and anxiety.

"Have you sent your announcements yet?" Angela asked the table at large as she played with a slice of pizza. The stress of graduation was really taking its toll on her, and I felt bad for the uncommonly kind girl when I saw the number of people she was obligated to send announcements to. Ben glanced over the top of his comic book at her, his face and his thoughts were sympathetic.

"No," Bella answered with a shrug as she opened a bottle of soda. "Renee knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?"

"Alice?" Angela asked.

"All finished," Alice replied, smiling cheerfully.

I nearly laughed at the idea of Alice sending graduation announcements to our family in Denali. Tanya would probably come; she'd been curious about Bella for some time now. Thank heaven Bella didn't know about Tanya's infatuation with me; she was insecure enough as it was sometimes.

"Lucky you," Angela replied with chagrin. Her thoughts were embarrassed; she felt guilty for her procrastination. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella offered genially. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting," she glanced at me as she spoke, looking for my approval. She knew I would be grateful she was working on Charlie's "balance" request sans werewolves. I smiled at her.

"Really!" Angela exclaimed gratefully, thinking about how lucky she was to have a kind friend like Bella. My smile widened. "That's so nice of you. I'll come by any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay," Bella replied. "I'm sick of mine; Charlie un-grounded me last night."

"Really!" Angela repeated eagerly. "I thought you said you were in for life." Angela wondered what had changed Charlie's mind since the last time he'd spoken to her father about the situation. Angela's father was a well-respected minister and a friend of Charlie's.

"I'm more surprised than you are," Bella answered. "I was sure I would have at least finished high school by the time before he set me free."

"Well this is great, Bella," Angela enthused. "We'll have to go out and celebrate."

"What should we do?" Alice jumped in eagerly, her gold eyes dancing with excitement. _**I feel a girls' day out coming on! Maybe we can go to Vancouver, or even better; Montreal and I could talk Bella into getting her hair done…maybe she'd let them cut a few inches off the length, or some highlights... Ooh!**_ She thought excitedly.

"Leave her hair alone," I grumbled, too softly for human ears to hear. Alice merely smiled at me.

"Whatever you're thinking Alice, I doubt I'm that free," Bella interjected warningly.

"Free is free, right," Alice countered with a smile.

_**She's such a killjoy.**_ She lamented wordlessly.

"I'm sure I still have boundaries," Bella quipped. "Like the continental US for example."

Everyone laughed except Alice. I shot her a smug look. Bella knew her so well.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice pressed, undeterred.

"Nothing," Bella retorted, rolling her eyes. "Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend," Alice decided. I'm going to get her out of the house if it kills me! What's the point of freedom if you aren't going to use it? Alice grumbled internally.

"Sure," Bella agreed happily.

I was glad she was pleased that she was going to get to do something fun, but I had to admit I was a little disappointed at the idea of sharing her on her first free weekend.

Angela, Alice and Ben began talking about things to do in the area this weekend; upcoming concerts, movies, and restaurants they'd heard good things about. Bella joined in the conversations eagerly at first, but I noticed that her attention began to wane after a few minutes. I watched her curiously. I knew where her mind had gone.

La Push.

Jacob.

My mind was replaying our argument about the subject when a familiar blank expression washed over Alice's features and an image in her head obliterated every other thought in my brain.

I saw a flash of dates on a calendar; and Victoria, running through the forest toward Forks.

She was coming back for Bella.

A half second later, the vision went black, as though a cloud of smoke had consumed the image, and that could only mean one thing:

The wolves were going to be involved in the hunt for her somehow. There was no way to see the outcome with them obscuring Alice's sight. I had to get Bella out of Forks this weekend.

"Alice?" Angela was saying curiously. "Alice!"

Bella looked up with a start at the urgency in Angela's voice. Her face turned bone white and I saw nervous comprehension in her eyes. She knew Alice was seeing something and it frightened her.

I couldn't let her find out what was coming this weekend. She would be terrified, and it would be virtually impossible for me to get her to leave town if she knew. I had to ease her suspicions and Angela's worries as well. I kicked Alice in the shin and laughed convincingly. I had years of practice at mimicking normal human behavior.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" I said jokingly as she returned to the present. My calm exterior contrasted sharply with the horror racing through my insides.

_**You need to leave with her, Edward because I can't see whether or not it's safe for her to stay in Forks,**_ Alice thought urgently. I inclined my head a fraction of an inch in confirmation, acutely aware of Bella's scrutinizing gaze.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming I guess," Alice said with just the right amount of awkwardness in her voice. _**Victoria isn't the only threat here; if we're going to be in close proximity to the wolves, we'll need to stick together and she can't be left alone. **_ She added mentally.

I thought of all the places we could go, but nothing seemed plausible. How was I going to get her away from Charlie for an entire weekend? My thoughts were turning quickly into a haze of fury and panic. And then the perfect solution came to me…

Jacksonville.

I would take her to Renee's for the weekend. Bella had been talking about her mother in her sleep for the last week. A trip to Florida would make her happy and keep her safe. We wouldn't even have to make any travel arrangements since Bella already had the tickets Carlisle and Esme had given her on her wretched birthday. I had hidden them in her room before I left last fall, so she hadn't been able to throw them away. I felt an overwhelming surge of gratitude for this stroke of luck.

"Daydreaming is better than facing two more hours of school," Ben was saying to try to ease Alice's supposed embarrassment. Angela and Alice laughed and began discussing things to do in Port Angeles while Bella watched Alice carefully for some clue about the nature of the vision she'd had.

A cloudy image of Bella walking on a sunny beach beside her mother popped into Alice's head abruptly, but it wasn't very solid.

_**YES!**_ Alice shouted in her head. _**That would be perfect if you can pull it off. I can't tell for sure if it will work yet, though. **_

"I'll get her to Jacksonville; whatever it takes," I whispered to Alice, speaking far too softly and quickly for human ears to comprehend.

The rest of the school day passed slowly for me as I continually made sure that Bella never had an opportunity to ask me about what had transpired during lunch. Her brown eyes blazed with questions and, as the afternoon wore on, growing suspicion. I was going to have to lie to her when we were alone later. I hated being dishonest with her, but there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe.

Bella's covert, searching looks shifted from suspicious to outright incredulity when I started a conversation with Mike Newton out of sheer desperation after school. I'd heard him telling Tyler Crowley about a mysterious mechanical problem he'd been having with his old suburban.

"Excuse me, Mike," I said jovially a second after the dismissal bell rang. "I couldn't help but overhear that your car wouldn't start this morning. Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Bella's expression was almost as shocked as Mike's thoughts. Alice's thoughts were amused.

"Umm," Mike stammered. "I'm not sure."

_**Why the hell is Cullen offering to help me? What can he do? Does his foster dad experiment with cars and people**_? He thought.

"Have you had your battery tested?" I asked. Alice nearly laughed out loud at my rudimentary question.

"It's possible, I guess," Mike muttered doubtfully, exchanging a bewildered glance with Bella. "But I just replaced the battery." _**I wonder what he's up to. Bella doesn't get it either. This is really weird.**_ He thought as his confusion and suspicion intensified.

"Perhaps it's the cables," I suggested cheerfully. The growing discomfort he was feeling was quite funny. I would have thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to torment him if it weren't for the serious situation at hand.

"Maybe," Mike mused again. "I really don't know much about cars," he continued grudgingly. "I need to have someone look at it, but I can't afford to take it to Dowling's." _**I really wish he'd just stop talking to me now. **_ He thought irritably.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella open her mouth as if she were going to say something.

"I know a few things," I said quickly before she could speak. "I could take a look if you'd like; just let me drop Alice and Bella off at home."

Bella and Mike's mouths fell open simultaneously. Their synchronized reactions would have amused me if the people involved weren't the love of my life and one of the many boys who wanted to take her from me. Alice walked ahead of us to the car so Bella wouldn't be able to start asking her questions while Mike and I were talking.

_**Okay, now I know something's up.**_ Mike thought anxiously. _** Cullen probably wants to tamper with my brakes or something. I don't know why he cares; Bella picked him, not me. **_

I smiled widely at him, and he shuddered slightly.

_**Freak! **_ He thought.

"Er…thanks," Mike answered lamely once he'd composed himself. "But I have to get to work…maybe another time." _**I'll take you up on the offer if I ever want someone to help me commit suicide by brake failure, Cullen.**_ He added mentally.

"Absolutely," I replied to his words and his thoughts. He had no idea that I wouldn't have to resort to such measures if I wanted to kill him.

"See ya," Mike said with a shake of his head, relieved that the conversation was over.

"What was that all about?" Bella hissed accusingly as I held the car door open for her. She was looking at me with the intensity of an FBI agent trying to catch an alleged criminal in a lie.

"Just being helpful," I answered vaguely as I slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"You know you really aren't that good a mechanic Edward," Alice blurted quickly, making sure Bella couldn't get a word in edgewise. "Maybe you should ask Rosalie to take a look at it tonight just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if Rosalie showed up to help."

Bella was getting more irritated and suspicious by the second. Alice's ridiculous topic of conversation and her nervous babbling were making things worse. I shot her an irritated look through my rear view mirror so Bella couldn't see me.

_**I know how stupid I sound, but I have to keep talking or she's going to question us both relentlessly. **_ She thought desperately.

"But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea; too bad. Though I suppose for Mike's car you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy, and sports cars, you still owe me a yellow Porsche." She smiled at me from between the two front seats. "I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas."

_**I think she's distracted now, but I'm going to keep talking about nothing until you get me home**_. Alice thought.

And that she did; she kept up a stream of idle chatter the entire way home. But, I didn't think that Bella was really listening anymore. There was a far away look in her deep brown eyes that I recognized.

_**I know you don't want to lie to her, but you can't tell her what I saw today. She's going to ask you about it. Maybe you should tell her about the vision I had of Jazz in the desert. That will be believable enough to get her off your back for awhile. Getting her to agree to go to Florida this weekend is going to be a challenge.**_ She thought quickly as I turned onto the lane that led to our home.

I stopped the car at the end of the drive way and Alice jumped out quickly. She gave me a fierce look.

_**Do whatever it takes to get her to go with you.**_ She thought.

"See you later," I said casually. I nodded once at her before I turned the car around and headed back to Forks.

Bella was surprisingly silent the entire way home. I wondered desperately what she was thinking, but I decided it would be too risky to ask right now. Perhaps she was pondering the best way to question me when we got back to her house. Her silence made it possible for me to think of ways to approach the subject of our trip on the way to her house, but nothing really clever came to me.

"Light homework load tonight," I said casually as we got out of the car.

"Mmm," was Bella's only response; she was too quiet, and it was making me uneasy. I knew she would get around to questioning me in due course, so I decided to keep the conversation light.

"Do you suppose I'm allowed inside again?" I asked in a half teasing voice. I already knew Charlie wouldn't be pleased to see me when he got home.

"Charlie didn't throw a fit when you picked me up for school," Bella pointed out as she unlocked the door.

Bella and I walked upstairs to her room in silence again. I tried to keep my face smooth because I could feel her scrutinizing my demeanor. I wondered how much longer it would take before the interrogation started. I assumed she would start talking as soon as we got to her room, but instead tossed her bag aside, sat down at her desk and turned on her ancient computer. I stretched out on her little bed, thinking hard as the antique machine clattered to life.

Victoria was coming back to Forks in a matter of days, and I couldn't help but wonder why she'd chosen this point and time to return. Did she think my homecoming meant that I was planning to change Bella? Was Victoria trying to get to Bella while she was still human, or was it something else entirely? I glanced over at the closet to where the airplane tickets were stored and sighed. How was I going to initiate this conversation without upsetting her?

My reverie was interrupted by the urgent sound of Bella's fingernails clicking on top of the desk. She was impatient and anxious. I had to distract her, and I knew the perfect way to do it. I zipped over to the desk to stand close behind her before she had time to notice and I covered her warm fingers with my icy ones to halt the movement in her hands.

"Are we a little impatient today?" I whispered softly as I knelt beside her.

She turned to face me, and I could see from the ill tempered frown between her eyes that she was about to start questioning me. The close proximity of our faces startled her and she gasped. Her soft lips were parted in an unintentionally seductive way and I felt the desperate need to kiss her overwhelm me.

I leaned in carefully and pressed my lips to hers. She yielded to me at once, her mouth moving with mine. Her pulse quickened and I felt her tongue on my lower lip. I moaned softly as I moved one of my hands down her back and pulled her closer while I ran my fingers through her hair with the other. The feel of her perfect curves against me was almost unbearable, and I could feel her body react to the contact just as strongly as mine was. Her heart was racing now and I could feel the blood pounding in her veins. She wrapped her arms around my neck, encouraging me to continue.

I knew I was going to have to pull away soon. My increasing desire to take things further was going to get the better of me if I didn't stop. Just as the thought entered my mind, I felt her grip on me tighten as though she knew what I was thinking.

With great reluctance, I broke the contact, panting almost as hard as she was. I shifted imperceptibly to try to hide the extent of my excitement as my eyes bored into hers. I laughed softly at the blush in her cheeks and the look of irritation on her face.

"Ah, Bella," I said with a deep sigh. She had no idea what she was doing to me. I wished I could make her understand how much I wanted her, but then again it might be better if she didn't. She might try harder to tempt me if she knew.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," She breathed as her heart rate gradually returned to normal.

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't," I replied, wanting her hear the significance in my words and hoping that she didn't at the same time.

"Maybe I should go sit on the bed," I continued. It was better to be safe than sorry.

She let out a deep breath. "If you think that's necessary," she answered, still slightly disoriented. I smiled at her and got up when I was sure it was safe for me to do so without embarrassment. I glanced over at the computer and saw a letter from Renee on the screen. She would be thrilled to get more than an email from Bella.

"Tell Renee I said hello," I told her as she turned her full attention back to her mother's correspondence.

"Sure thing," she said as she read her mother's letter intently.

I thought about the passionate intensity between us as I stretched out on Bella's little bed. I loved that I could have such an effect on her and yet it made me feel guilty that I couldn't give her more. I wanted all of her in every way, and I wanted to physically give her all of me in return. How I longed to be human for her! I ached for us to have a normal life together. I thought of how wonderful it would be to give her children. For a brief moment, the image of a little girl with long curly hair and big brown eyes danced in my head again. I shook off this impossible mental picture and turned my attention back to reality. I had more pressing matters to attend to.

I got up and walked over to the closet and silently rifled through it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the tickets out of a dust covered box that still had a sliver of wrapping paper on the side, but not before my eyes took in the sight of the stereo Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had bought her last year. It was sticking out of a trash bag on the closet floor, covered in a layer of dust and mangled almost beyond recognition. I picked it up and examined it carefully, and the sight of it made my heart ache.

There were scratch marks and traces of blood on its face that made me sure that Bella had dug it out with her bare hands in a fit of pain and rage after I'd left. I knew it wasn't in her truck anymore, but I had no idea she'd gone to such barbaric lengths to get it out. Her soft little hands would have been terribly injured with the effort.

My poor Bella! Seeing this tangible reminder of the hell I'd put her through by leaving made the coming task seem all the more daunting. I heard her chair scraping against the hardwood floor and looked over to see her watching me warily. I reminded myself that the coming conversation was necessary to protect her. I had to get her out of town.

"What did you do to this?" I asked her dramatically.

She blushed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I felt so guilty for using this approach.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard," she replied with an attempt at an indifferent shrug. I could tell that she didn't want to look at it.

"So you felt the need to torture it?" I said in a halfhearted attempt at sarcasm. She was the one who had been tortured.

"You know how I am with tools," she said defensively. "No harm was inflicted intentionally."

I composed my face into an expression of phony sadness that didn't show the guilt I felt.

"You killed it," I said in a teasing tone. There was nothing funny about the gouges in the little black box that had most certainly shredded her fingernails to bits.

"Oh well," she answered with a shrug. She didn't want to talk about it. Neither did I for that matter, but I had to.

"It would hurt their feelings if they saw this," I said in an attempt to play on her sensitivity. It was a lousy thing to do, but I had to get her to agree to leave town with me. I was also hoping it would give me an acceptable excuse to replace her stereo. "I guess it's a good thing you've been on house arrest. I'll have to get another one in place before they notice."

"Thanks, but I don't need a fancy stereo," Bella retorted, rolling her eyes. She was still really uncomfortable. It was time to get this over with. I braced myself for what I needed to say next.

"It's not for your sake that I'm going to replace it," I replied.

"You didn't get much good out of your birthday presents last year," I grumbled as I waved the plane tickets in the air purposefully.

Bella's irritable blush turned bone white in a matter of seconds. My insides burned with guilt and misery at her nonverbal response. I could see that she was too shocked to say anything. It took all of my strength to keep my eyes on hers. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I had a secret to keep.

"Do you realize these are about to expire?" I asked in an even voice after a moment's pause. She stared at the paper in my hands and her expression flickered with a sliver of surprise. She sighed deeply.

"No," she said morosely. "I'd forgotten all about them, actually."

Something she'd said to me over a year ago echoed in my head.

'I'm good at repressing unpleasant things.' She'd said.

I winced internally. She'd probably tried to forget as much as she could about that dreadful night. I reminded myself again that I had to do this for her safety, and I looked at her with a cheerful expression that contrasted completely with the remorse I felt.

"Well, we have no plans for this weekend, as you refuse to go to the prom with me," I said with a carefree smile. "Why not celebrate your freedom this way?"

Bella's mouth fell open in shock.

"By going to Florida?" she gasped incredulously. Spontaneity was not one of Bella's many talents.

"Well, you did say something about the continental US being allowable," I reminded her. My tone was light, but I was desperate for her to agree to go without a fight.

She gave me a piercing mistrustful look, but she didn't respond. The seconds ticked by and I was growing too impatient to keep pretending to be calm.

"Well?" I prompted curtly. "Are we going to see Renee or not?" The suspense was getting the better of me now.

She frowned at me thoughtfully for a long moment, and I knew before she said anything what her answer would be. I was prepared for this argument.

"Charlie will never allow it," she said as though that settled the matter.

"Charlie can't keep you from seeing your mother; she still has primary custody of you," I replied methodically. I suppressed a smile at my deliberate choice of words. Regardless of her immense maturity, Bella was still a human teenager.

She would hate the idea of me referring to either of her parents in a custodial fashion.

"Nobody has custody of me," she snapped reflexively. "I'm an adult."

I smiled a wide and genuine smile this time at her predictable reaction.

"Exactly," I replied cheerfully.

Bella bit her lip as she thought about what I'd suggested. I could see an internal struggle going on behind her eyes as she weighed her desire to keep the peace with Charlie versus her longing to see her mother. I watched her carefully, waiting for her decision and hoping against hope that she would say yes. I didn't want to have to resort to more desperate measures to get my way. I felt bad enough as it was keeping things from her and bringing up her birthday.

"Not this weekend," she said finally.

_Damn it. _ I thought.

"Why not?" I demanded. I really didn't want this to turn into a contest of wills between the two of us. She would not be in Forks this weekend.

"I don't want to get into a fight with Charlie," she replied simply. "Not so soon after he's forgiven me."

Translation: I don't want Charlie to get angry about me taking a trip with you less than a week after he released me from my punishment no matter how much I want to see my mom.

Bella and I both knew how Charlie would feel about her going out of town with me no matter the circumstances. Yes, Charlie would be difficult. I briefly considered the idea of sending her alone, but that was unacceptable for a variety of reasons. Firstly, I couldn't guarantee her safety if she were alone and secondly, the idea of being away from her for three days was enough to send me into a fierce panic.

"I think this weekend is perfect," I countered with a scowl.

Bella shook her head emphatically. "Another time," she insisted.

I rolled my eyes at her. Well, if she wouldn't agree to go for her own sake, perhaps she would do it for mine.

"You're not the only one who's been trapped in this house you know," I grumbled, frowning at her again. Of course, I couldn't have cared less where we were as long as she was with me and safe, but she wouldn't be safe here this weekend.

Her eyes narrowed mistrustfully at my words. She knew me well enough to know that this wasn't the kind of thing I would usually say. My own happiness was completely dependent on hers.

"You can go anywhere you want," she said in a practical voice.

I almost laughed at the absurdity of her words. As if I could go anywhere without her! I was intricately and irreversibly tied to her in every sense of the word. Just leaving her to hunt was mentally torturous to the point of causing me physical pain. Honestly, I sometimes found myself thinking about the merits of starvation when it was time for me to go.

"The outside world holds no interest for me without you," I said simply. It was a enormous understatement.

She rolled her eyes at me doubtfully. She had no idea how hard it was for me to be away from her.

"I'm serious," I said emphatically. Bella sighed skeptically.

"Let's take the outside world slowly, all right?" Bella insisted. "For example, we could start with a movie in Port Angeles…"

"Never mind," I interrupted curtly. "We'll talk about it later." Quarrelling with her wasn't getting me anywhere; it was time to move on to plan B, which would have to wait until Charlie got home.

"There's nothing left to talk about," she insisted.

Her words seemed to be an invitation to keep arguing, but I wasn't going to do that. I shrugged noncommittally.

"Okay, new subject," she said agreeably. I didn't mind in the least to let her think this discussion was over for today. The element of surprise would work in my favor later. "What did Alice see today at lunch?"

I should have known this would be the next topic of conversation, but the abrupt shift had taken me off guard a little. She stared at me intently, looking for signs of deceit or stress, but I kept my face carefully blank and recited the story Alice had suggested earlier.

"She's been seeing Jasper in a strange place," I replied darkly. "Somewhere in the southwest near his former…family," I stumbled on the last word. Jasper's companions when he was changed could hardly be called family. They were savages. "But he has no conscious intentions to go back. It's got her worried." I sighed. I hated being dishonest with Bella.

But, there was truth in my statement. Alice was worried about the vision she'd had this afternoon, and she was also worried about the vision she'd had of Jasper looking for Maria in a desert. She had no idea what it meant, but she'd seen it more than once in the last three weeks and she was getting anxious.

"Oh," Bella said in surprise. She'd clearly been expecting something different. She had been certain I was keeping something from her. She was right, of course, but the explanation I'd provided seemed to satisfy her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't realize you'd noticed," I lied severely. Bella noticed everything. She was going to be the most observant vampire on the planet. "It's probably nothing important, in any case." I continued in an effort to downplay the situation. I didn't want her to question me further because I didn't want to lie any more than was absolutely necessary.

Bella's expression was slightly guilty. She must've felt bad for being suspicious of me. I reminded myself again that keeping her in the dark about what was really going on was essential in order to keep my own guilt at bay.

Bella and I did our homework and I assisted her in the kitchen with Charlie's dinner. We made small talk as we worked, and she didn't seem to notice my preoccupation. I kept obsessing over the repercussions of failing to get her to go along with my plans for this weekend. Where could I take her besides Jacksonville to keep her away from the impending danger?

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway just after dark, and for once I was glad he was home.

Charlie was much more cheerful than usual in spite of my presence, and it didn't take me long to discern the reason in his head. He'd been corresponding with Billy Black today about some sort of get together they were orchestrating to get Bella out to the reservation this weekend. Charlie had suggested on more than one occasion that Jacob should surprise Bella by coming to Forks, but Billy had insisted this was a bad idea. I knew Sam Uley had forbidden Jacob from coming here, as did his father. So, Billy told Charlie they needed to get Bella to visit there.

Leaving town with her seemed even more urgent now.

I made my excuses about not eating as usual, which suited Charlie just fine since Bella had made one of his favorite dishes. He never suggested that I dine with them anymore. When Charlie had asked once about my strange mealtime behavior, Bella told him that I had a lot of really severe food allergies and so he was under the impression that I was on a very limited diet.

I retreated to the living room couch and pretended to watch TV while they ate. I decided to call Alice to see what she thought of my plan to start an argument between Bella and Charlie. I pulled my freshly charged cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number.

"Do you think it will work, Alice?" I whispered into the phone while Charlie and Bella ate in silence in the other room. She paused for a moment, and I knew she was trying to visualize the outcome.

"Yes," she replied finally. "Bella will be mad at you for doing it at first, but she'll get over it. Charlie's reaction to the idea of Bella going to her mother's will be positive until he realizes that you're planning to go with her. He'll lose his temper and Bella will get instinctively defensive."

"Good," I said, breathing a deep sigh of relief as I heard Charlie complimenting Bella on the meal and the clatter of dishes as she started clearing the table.

"Have you seen anything else about what's going to happen this weekend?" I asked her curiously.

"No," Alice said irritably. In my head I could see the frown that was surely marring her delicate face. "Those dogs are clouding everything."

"I'm sure that's frustrating," I answered sympathetically. "Just keep looking, and please keep any eye on Bella for me."

"Of course," Alice replied. "Now, I believe you have a fight to start after Charlie and Bella get finished talking, so I'll catch you later."

I hung up the phone and turned the volume down on the TV as I listened to the conversation Charlie and Bella were having.

"Billy invited us down to visit this weekend," Charlie was saying happily from his usual place at the kitchen table. "He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the Uleys over too; sort of a playoff party." _** I told her what my conditions were yesterday, so she knows she'll have to go to Billy's. I hope she doesn't try to bring Edward along. Billy's sure she won't. I'm glad he thought of this. I know if they had the chance to talk things out she'd realize how much he means to her.**_ Charlie thought happily.

I gritted my teeth in irritation at Charlie's latest scheme to get Bella and Jacob together. I comforted myself with the knowledge that Bella was going to be on the other side of the country this weekend.

"Huh," was all Bella said in response to Charlie's news about the invitation. I heard the sound of running water as she prepared to clean up the dinner dishes. Charlie was just about to remind her of the balance clause he'd attached to her freedom when I joined Bella purposefully at the sink to assist her with the dishes.

I could see Charlie glaring at me from the corner of his eye as he got up to take his usual seat in front of the TV.

_**Gee, I wonder if he was eavesdropping,**_ Charlie thought sarcastically. He was annoyed that I'd interrupted his conversation with Bella. I smiled slightly; his annoyance was about to turn into full fledged anger.

"Charlie," I called politely before he could make his exit. He stopped cold and looked at me with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. He didn't want to talk to me but he was curious about what I had to say since I rarely ever struck up any sort of conversation with him these days.

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

"Did Bella ever tell you that my parents gave her airplane tickets for her last birthday so she could visit Renee?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

Before Charlie could answer, there was a loud clatter from behind me as Bella lost her grip on the wet plate in her hand. It hit the floor with a resounding crash and I felt flecks of warm soapy water land on my back and legs. Charlie was too shocked by my revelation to even blink in response to the droplets that landed on his face.

"Bella?" Charlie gasped in a voice that invited her to explain herself. _**Plane tickets!! I can't believe it! Is he serious? Why didn't she say anything?**_ He thought as he waited for her response.

"Bella's heart was thundering in her chest now, and I saw the uneasy blush on her cheeks for a second as she stooped down to pick up the sodden plate.

"Yeah, they did," she muttered uneasily, still staring at the plate. I felt terrible for doing this to her, but I didn't have a choice.

_**Wow! That's really generous. But I wonder why he's mentioning it now? Is it because I said something about going to visit the Blacks? If that's the reason, he's beyond jealous!**_ Charlie thought as his mind raced with theories on what my real motivation was.

He wouldn't be able to guess my reasons in a million years.

"No, she never mentioned it," Charlie replied, squinting at me suspiciously.

"Hmm," I answered in a falsely thoughtful voice.

I glanced over in Bella's direction out of the corner of my eye for a fraction of a second to see that she was staring unseeingly at the floor. Her face was contorted into a scowl that was almost as mistrustful and curious as Charlie's.

"Was there a reason you brought it up?" Charlie asked me warily.

_**He's up to something, I just know it.**_ He thought.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly before I answered him. "They're about to expire," I explained blandly. "I think it might hurt Esme's feelings if Bella doesn't use her gift. Not that she'd say anything."

Bella's head jerked up and she gaped at me in shock. I could see a flicker of betrayal and pain on her face for a moment. If only she'd agreed to leave with me earlier…

"It's probably a good idea for you to visit your mom, Bella," Charlie said after a brief pause. "She'd love that. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about this, though."

Bella bit her lip and twisted her hands nervously before answering.

"I forgot," she answered in an embarrassed tone. Charlie scowled at her doubtfully.

"You forgot that someone gave you plane tickets?" Charlie asked incredulously. _**She forgot! Well, she did lose her mind after he left, but I can't believe she didn't jump at a chance to see her mom. She's been missing Renee a lot lately.**_ He added mentally.

"Mmm," was all Bella managed to say in response. She turned away from both of us and stared at the diminishing suds in the sink before picking up another plate to wash.

_**Hmm. I know she doesn't like to talk about what happened last fall, but I don't understand why she's acting so nervous. There's something else going on here. But, wait he said they…no that better not be it… **_

Understanding was just beneath the surface of Charlie's thoughts now.

"I noticed you said they're about to expire, Edward," Charlie continued. "How many tickets did your parents purchase?"

I felt Bella tense behind me, but I proceeded relentlessly anyway.

"Just one for her, and one for me," I answered serenely.

Bella's heart actually stopped for a split second before it started trying to pound its way out of her chest. She dropped another plate into the sink with a wet thud and her face flooded with heat. I knew she was panicking and she would soon be furious with me.

Charlie's response was similar, but more dramatic. His face turned radish red in the span of about 3 seconds. He exhaled as though he'd just taken a blow to the stomach. I braced myself for the coming argument as I listened to his mental shouting.

_**I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING! HE'S GOING TO RUN OFF WITH HER AGAIN! PROBABLY WANTS TO GET HER ALONE SO HE CAN…OH GOD! I WON'T LET HIM TAKE HER! SHE CAN'T…**_

Charlie thought I wanted to take off with Bella so we could have some sort of tryst. I thought of disgusting Mike Newton and realized that wouldn't be too out of character for a normal teenaged boy. Charlie had no idea that was impossible for Bella and I.

"That is out of the question!" Charlie bellowed furiously. His face was growing more flushed by the minute as anger intensified.

"Why?" I asked naively. "You just said it was a good idea for her to visit her mother." I reminded him politely.

Charlie's mind was a snarl of fury as he fantasized about choking the life out of me. Not that it would work. He restrained himself and turned his anger on Bella since he was too irate to address me. I felt awful for putting her through this, but Alice had assured me it would work out just fine.

"You're not going anywhere with him, young lady!" Charlie roared at Bella as he strode across the kitchen to the sink. She turned on her heel to face him and was instantly defensive at the tone of his voice.

"I'm not a child, dad," Bella yelled back at him reflexively. "And I'm not grounded anymore, remember?"

Charlie's reaction had pressed every single teenage button in Bella's body as though he were reading an instruction manual on how to infuriate your teenage daughter. Alice was right; this was going to work, I could feel it.

_**Damn it! I never should have released her from her punishment! I should've known he'd come up with some way to cause trouble again. Well, I can fix that right now! I'll take it back! **_He thought furiously.

Oh yes you are!" Charlie bellowed. "Starting now!"

"For what!" Bella shrieked incredulously.

Charlie's mind tried to come up with a legitimate excuse, but he couldn't think of one, so he blurted the standard parental answer without thinking it through.

"Because I said so," He snarled. He was being completely irrational now.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm a legal adult, Charlie," Bella fumed, her chin jutting out mulishly the way it always did when she was angry.

"This is my house…you follow my rules," Charlie blustered as though he were reading from a list of parental clichés.

Bella's facial expression changed from furious to stubborn in a fraction of a second.

"If that's how you want it," she said coolly. "Do you want me to move out tonight or can I have a few days to pack?"

I grimaced; Alice hadn't said anything about the possibility of Bella moving in with us over this! The last thing I wanted was to cause a rift between Charlie and Bella. But at least I wouldn't have to worry about the dog if she moved in with us.

Charlie's face turned impossibly redder and his thoughts were chagrined. He hadn't meant to push Bella this far. The last thing he wanted was for her to move in with me, and he knew that's where she would go if she left. Bella winced in response to his reaction, and I knew she felt bad about what she'd said. She took a deep, calming breath before she broke the strained silence.

"I'll do my time without complaining when I've done something wrong, Dad," She said calmly. "But I'm not going to put up with your prejudices."

Charlie thought of a multitude of things to say about why he had plenty of reasons to object to Bella travelling with me, but he fumbled for the right words.

"Now I know that you know that I have every right to see Mom for the weekend," Bella interjected before Charlie could collect his thoughts. "You can't honestly say that you would object to the plan if I was taking Alice or Angela."

Okay, so now we had a plan. Mission accomplished. I breathed an internal sigh of relief. We were going to Florida and Bella would be safe.

Charlie snorted too softly for Bella to hear before he answered.

"Girls," he grumbled. _**Does she really think she can compare her relationship with her boyfriend to her regular friends? She can't think I'd be dumb enough to believe there's nothing going on between them…**_

Bella glowered at him and spoke her retort without blinking.

"Would it bother you if I took Jacob?" she asked rhetorically.

I gritted my teeth to stifle the growl that was building in my burning chest. I knew the answer to that all too well.

_**No, I wouldn't mind if it was Jake, but he's a gentleman. He wouldn't take advantage of her.**_ He thought. But, of course, he didn't say so out loud.

The mental image of Bella and Jacob alone on a sunny Florida beach flashed in my head and the flaming jealousy in my chest nearly consumed me.

"Yes," he lied in complete contradiction to his thoughts. "That would bother me."

"You're a rotten liar, Dad" Bella hissed angrily at him. Like father, like daughter.

"Bella…" he started to argue, but she cut him off mid sentence. I could tell she'd registered my discomfort with this subject and she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a show girl or anything," Bella reasoned. "I'm going to see Mom. She's just as much my parental authority as you are."

I thought that was a bit of a stretch considering that Renee didn't seem to have an authoritative bone in her body. Charlie was thinking the same thing and he gave Bella a sour look. She clearly noticed his response.

"Are you implying something about Mom's ability to look after me," Bella asked bluntly.

Charlie cringed at the accusation. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Renee. It had apparently taken some time for the two of them to have a comfortable relationship after their divorce.

"You'd better hope I don't mention this to her," Bella pressed relentlessly.

"You'd better not," Charlie said with a frown. He was about to back down. "I'm not happy about this, Bella." _**At least they're going to Renee's and I won't have to worry about them doing something stupid, like eloping. Renee would rather kill Bella than let her get married**_. He added silently.

I remembered Bella's remarks about her mother's feelings on marriage when I'd first proposed to her. I guess she wasn't exaggerating.

"There's no reason for you to be upset," Bella countered.

_**I can think of a few reasons**_, Charlie thought angrily as he thought about raging teenage hormones and the consequences again. I nearly laughed out loud. I was too relieved that my plan had worked and Bella would be safely away from Forks this weekend to be insulted by Charlie's low opinion of my moral character.

"So my homework is done, your dinner is done, and the dishes are done," Bella snapped. "And I'm not grounded, so I'm going out. I'll be back before Ten thirty."

"Where are you going?" Charlie grumbled as his anger threatened to make another appearance.

"I'm not sure," Bella mused for a moment. "I'll keep it within a ten mile radius, though. Okay?" she added as a polite afterthought.

"Not really," Charlie grumbled too quietly for Bella to hear. "But I guess there's nothing I can do about it…18.. ugh."

Bella sighed guiltily as she watched her father walk to the living room.

"We're going out?" I asked, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of my voice. I'd gotten my wish and Bella and I would be spending the evening somewhere other than Charlie's kitchen.

Bella glared furiously at me in response. I knew I should feel some remorse for the position I'd put her in, but I was too relieved to feel guilty. I was keeping her safe from harm and worry.

"Yes, I think I'd like to speak to you alone," She said in a voice that was dripping with anger.

She didn't say anything else until we were in the car. I still had no idea where we were going, but I put the Volvo in reverse and pulled onto the road anyway.

"What was t_hat_?" she snarled as we drove through the sheeting rain.

I decided to tell her something that was based in fact; a legitimate reason that had absolutely nothing to do with what I did tonight.

"I know you want to see your mother, Bella," I said persuasively. "You've been talking about her in your sleep. Worrying, actually."

It was true that Bella had been talking about Renee in her sleep more for the last several days, but there hadn't been anything really serious in her one sided nocturnal chatter. Mostly, she admonished Phil for letting Renee behave irresponsibly.

"I have?" Bella asked. Her anger had been replaced by surprise for the moment.

I nodded in affirmation. "But, clearly you were too much of a coward to deal with Charlie, so I interceded on your behalf," I teased. Knowing that we were leaving town after all the stress of the afternoon had made me giddy with relief and suddenly everything seemed funny.

"Interceded?" Bella echoed furiously, her voice high pitched and incredulous. "You threw me to the sharks!"

Now there was nice bit of irony; I was trying to keep her safe from a real monster who wanted to take a bite out of her. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you were in any real danger," I said as I suppressed a sardonic smirk. She would have been in terrible danger if I hadn't managed to get her to go on this impromptu vacation.

"I told you I didn't want to fight with Charlie," she grumbled.

"Nobody said you had to," I reminded her. None of the little after dinner drama I'd just orchestrated would have been necessary if she weren't so stubborn. She could have just went along with me from the start. But, she was far to stubborn to ever make anything easy.

Bella gave me a nasty look as the crease between her eyebrow deepened. "I can't help myself when he gets all bossy like that. My natural teenage instincts overpower me."

I laughed. "Well, that's not my fault." I replied. She and Charlie were the ones who had taken the bait, to use one of the chief's favorite fishing analogies.

Bella was silent for a long moment as I drove aimlessly through the streets of town. She knew I was keeping something from her, but I didn't think she would figure out what was going on unless something dramatic happened. Finally, after several pensive minutes, she broke the silence.

"Does this sudden urge to see Florida have anything to do with the party at Billy's place?" she asked abruptly.

I tensed at once at the memory of Charlie's scheming.

"Nothing at all," I said coldly. "It wouldn't matter if you were here or on the other side of the world, you still wouldn't be going." I finished matter of factly.

I could hear Bella's heart rate increase as anger pulsed through her once more. Her cheeks flushed, and I could tell from the stiff set of her lovely jaw that she was using every ounce of self-control she possessed not to lose her temper. I sighed deeply. I couldn't deal with any more disagreements just now. I'd had enough arguments for one evening to say the least. And besides, this was a closed subject. There was nothing more to argue about. She was not going to set one toe on their land.

"So, what do you want to do tonight," I asked in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

The tension in Bella's face seemed to relax, and I was sure she was thinking about her freedom again.

"Can we go to your house?" she asked. "I haven't seen Esme in so long."

I smiled when I remembered the conversation I'd had with my mother earlier. I'd promised to bring Bella over so they could visit now that her punishment was over.

"She'll like that," I agreed. "Especially when she hears what we're doing this weekend."

Bella groaned dramatically, but I knew she was going to love seeing her mother this weekend.

My smile widened as I thought about having a Charlie-free weekend with Bella. Everything was okay.

She was safe, and nothing else in the universe mattered but that.

We spent the evening laughing and playing games with Alice and Jasper. It was the first time that Bella had been at home with me since that travesty of a vote we'd had about her immortality. Emmett and Rose were back, and Emmett made me promise that I would run the perimeter of the Hoh forest with him tonight before I went back to Bella's "just for fun". I agreed eagerly when Alice assured me that she would keep her third eye on Bella. She also promised to call me if she saw anything out of the ordinary.

Esme was thrilled that we were going to be using the tickets this weekend, especially in light of the whole situation with Victoria. Alice had explained her vision to the others as soon as she'd arrived at home and they'd spent most of the evening strategizing and dividing up territories for patrolling purposes. Esme had consented to keep an eye on Charlie while the others searched for Victoria.

All in all, it seemed as though everything was going to work out better than I'd anticipated.

I got Bella back to Charlie's before her curfew. She probably would've stayed longer under most circumstances, but it would be better if she didn't press her luck too much with Charlie tonight. The downstairs was still ablaze with lamplight and the glow of the TV, so Charlie was waiting for her to get home just as she'd suspected he would be. I searched his thoughts for any sign of turmoil as I pulled into the driveway and found none.

However, I did find something strange.

_**This is going to be awful....I have to do it....responsibility as her father to explain things...ugh....how to parents do this! I can't talk to her about...but I have to...I have to! **_

Charlie was going to talk to Bella about sex. I nearly laughed out loud as I put the car in park.

"You'd better not come inside," Bella said dully as she unfastened her seatbelt. "It will only make things worse."

She was sure that Charlie was waiting for her to get home so he could start another fight, but I had a feeling she would prefer to fight with Charlie than to talk about the birds and the bees with him.

"His thoughts are relatively calm," I said with a smirk. He wasn't planning to yell at her anyway. I pressed my lips together tightly to keep from smiling. Perhaps I should stay and listen, just for fun...

"I'll see you later," Bella said dejectedly. I leaned over to open the door for her, kissing her gently in the process.

"I'll be back when Charlie's snoring," I reassured her. She nodded and climbed out of the car. I finally succumbed to the laughter when she closed the front door.

"_**You're such a cheat!"**_ Emmett shouted in my head when I beat him for the third time. I laughed at the irritated tone of his mind. He rarely ever out ran me and I didn't know why he'd insisted on trying.

"And you're a sore loser," I retorted smugly. "Admit it, you can't stand it when..." I was interrupted by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I looked down at the number and felt a stab of anxiety. It was Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked urgently without saying Hello.

"You need to get back to Forks," Alice replied urgently. "I can't see Bella's future. She's still at home right now, but I can't see anything past the next five minutes."

Horror rose in my throat as the copious amounts of venom my body produced in times of stress threatened to strangle me. Every particle of my body vibrated with fear and fury, because there was only one thing that could cause Bella to disappear from Alice's vision.

She was going to La Pus


	3. Chapter 3 Perceptions

Chapter 3- Perceptions

"I have to go," I said to Emmett as I took off running at top speed without waiting for his reply. I had mere minutes to stop her. Fury and terror consumed my every step like fire; I needed to catch her before she could leave Charlie's. If I had to chase her down in the truck it would make things more difficult. Either way, she would not make it out of Forks tonight.

Ninety seconds later I was in Charlie's driveway. I quickly dismantled her truck's starter and climbed into the cab to wait for her. She was going to be upset with me, but I'd warned her that I would thwart her if she attempted to go to La Push. She knew me well enough to know that I meant every word of that. My mind ran through the day's events as I sat their twirling the disassembled piece of machinery in my hand. It seemed that she and I were destined to fight today about one thing or another. Less than two minutes later, my racing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a jacket zipper and Bella's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Charlie looked up at her, and his thoughts were wary as he took in her appearance.

_**Where does she think she's going at this hour? It's nearly eleven o'clock! **_He mused wordlessly.

"Do you care if I go see Jake tonight? I won't be long." Bella panted urgently. I could see her through his eyes, and there was an excited and eager flush on her cheeks that made me feel sick.

No, she wouldn't be gone long. She had no idea that this was going to be the shortest trip she'd ever taken.

_**HA! Well that didn't take long. I knew she'd come around soon. She misses Jake; I'm glad I brought it up again after Edward dropped her off. **_ He thought happily. I growled thunderously at his persistence.

"Sure, kid," Charlie replied eagerly. "Stay as long as you'd like." _**I'll have to call Billy when she leaves so he'll be waiting for her. He was really upset when I told him about her trip. Leave it to Cullen to mess things up for us… **_

"Thanks Dad," Bella replied, interrupting his thoughts as she headed for the door.

Seconds later, I heard the front door slam as Bella rushed to her truck. She kept shooting furtive glances over her shoulder as she walked. She was looking for me. I smiled humorlessly to myself at the way she fumbled for the door handle in the dark. She couldn't see anything, so she had no idea I was waiting, still as a statue, for her here. What if I were some sort of predator who meant her harm? She was so vulnerable here in the dark, her weak eyes unseeing! She climbed in to the driver's seat and stuck the keys into the ignition quickly. She frowned when the starter clicked ineffectively once, twice....

I shifted deliberately in my seat then and she gasped in fright at the sudden movement.

"Gah!" she cried, her heart racing fearfully as her breath caught in her throat.

I didn't move again as she took in my appearance. I felt bad for scaring her, but I was too angry to apologize, or to even meet her eyes. She had done this to herself after all.

"Alice called," I muttered coolly as I played with the missing piece of her truck again. I heard Bella groan softly with understanding as she slumped into her seat and her heart rate returned to normal. "She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago." I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye for a split second and I saw that her eyes were widened in shock.

"Because, she can't see the wolves, you know. Had you forgotten that?" I asked, not pausing for an answer.

"When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too. You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little..." I paused for a brief second as a thousand words for how upset I was ran through my mind.

Crazy

Terrified

Furious

"anxious?" I finished inadequately. Anxious. That was an understatement, but if I started talking in detail about how scared I was, Bella would start a diatribe about how my concerns were unfounded. Then the conversation might turn into a full blown argument that I wasn't capable of handling at the moment. I was too upset.

"We don't know why that is," I continued, still unable to meet her gaze as I sensed her surprise mutating into anger. I focused on the missing piece of her truck while I talked to keep from losing my own temper. "Some natural defense they're born with?" I mused, mostly to myself as I pondered the reasons for Alice's blind spot.

"That doesn't seem entirely likely since I haven't had any trouble reading their thoughts…the Blacks, at least." I amended. I hadn't been around any of the other members of this new pack, but since Bella was the only exception to my talents that I had ever encountered, I was confident that I could hear the rest of the wolves as well.

"Carlisle theorizes that it's because their lives are so ruled by their transformations," I continued, speaking more to Bella now.

"It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision." I shuddered internally, hoping pointlessly that hearing Carlisle's conjectures would make her understand the volatile nature of the wolves. "In that instant when they shift from one form to the other, they don't really even exist. The future can't hold them…" I broke off in mid-sentence, unwilling to finish my thoughts aloud.

Based on Alice's visions, or lack thereof, the future of anyone around them was also uncertain. And I had no future without Bella. The feeling of instinctive terror that surged through me at the potential threat the wolves presented was more powerful than any other biological tendency my impermeable body had. It was as though the trauma of thinking she was dead had evolved me to have enough survival instincts for both of us. Her continued existence was essential to mine.

The silence in the truck was absolute except for the natural rhythms of her body, and I could feel the heat of her anger permeating the space between us now. Bella rarely ever got upset with me for anything, and as the quiet persisted, I realized that her rage was beyond words. I tried to recall another occasion where I had infuriated her this way, and I couldn't. I hazarded a glance at her and saw that her mouth was set in a thin line of fury. My insides writhed in pain when I thought about the reason for the intensity of her reaction.

Jacob Black.

"I'll put your truck back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself," I said in a falsely calm voice when I could no longer tolerate the crushing absence of sound.

I expected my words to ignite some kind of verbal response; an angry retort, a grumbled 'fine' or even an irritable 'you'd better because I'm not riding with you tomorrow,' but they didn't. Instead, Bella jerked the keys out of the ignition and got out of the rusty old truck without a word.

"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand." I whispered sadly. She slammed the truck door shut with a resounding thud that echoed her wordless anger.

I wanted to run after her and tell her how much I loved her and beg her to understand why I'd gone to such extreme measures to keep her at home, but I knew from our conversation last night that it would be pointless. She closed the front door forcefully to reiterate how livid she was. I followed her footsteps lithely, unable to sit still any longer.

Charlie was still sitting on the couch, but the clatter of the slamming door had startled him. He'd been listening for the sound of the truck's engine so he could go call Billy.

_**What the….**_ He spluttered mentally. _**I thought she was going to La Push.**_

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked forcefully.

"Truck won't start," Bella snarled furiously.

_**Damn it! That's weird; she's never had a second's trouble out of it. Jake did a perfect job when he rebuilt it...**_Charlie thought irritably.

Ah yes, Jacob the wonder mutt was the mechanical genius behind her resurrected truck as well. I'd nearly forgotten. I suddenly wanted to set the damn thing on fire.

"Want to use my car?" He offered impulsively. _**She's not really allowed to drive it, but desperate times call for desperate measures…**_

"No, I'm tired," Bella answered in a defeated grumble. "Night."

I heard her furious footsteps echoing all around the house as I climbed effortlessly into the tree outside her window. The bedroom door clattered shut a moment later and I watched her march purposefully to the large window. She glared blackly out at the night for a split second, and I knew what she'd decided.

My heart nearly broke into two worthless pieces of stone as I watched her slam the window shut with a resounding crash. She'd never been this angry with me before. I would not go against her wishes and impose upon her if she didn't want me in her room, but the idea of spending the entire night in the tree, unable to touch her was nearly unbearable. It was almost as terrible as the idea of her remaining angry at me; that would be so unlike her.

Just when I was about to call Alice for help, I heard Bella sigh softly from the other side of the glass as she threw the window wide open. I let out a sigh of relief and waited for Charlie to go to bed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella from the threshold of her bedroom door as I watched her close the zipper on her little suitcase.

"All set," Bella replied with a wide smile. "But, we still have plenty of time. Our flight doesn't leave until 1:00."

I'd scheduled our flight to Jacksonville so that we would land after sunset; I couldn't be out in the brightness of a Florida afternoon. So, our plane didn't leave for another five hours.

I was almost as excited about our trip as Bella was, not to mention relieved to be getting her out of harm's way. Alice hadn't been able to see anything concrete since Monday, so we still had no idea what the outcome of Victoria's return would be. The others assured me that they would do whatever it took to catch her, and I believed them.

"We do have plenty of time," I agreed jovially. "However, I can't wait to be alone with you, Ms. Swan. I was thinking it might be nice to have a little time to enjoy each other's company before our plane leaves, that is, if you are agreeable."

"I'm agreeable," Bella repeated formally. I laughed as I walked forward to wrap my arm around her waist.

"Allow me, please," I said as she started to pick up her bag. She rolled her eyes and handed it to me.

Charlie was waiting for us in the living room. His thoughts were irritable. He was still upset about this trip and he'd been trying to find ways to prevent us from leaving all week long. He was also annoyed at Renee for talking to Mr. Greene about Bella missing school today. When she found out about our pending visit, she was so thrilled she'd called the principal personally to arrange for Bella's absence.

Bella tensed at the frown on Charlie's face as he followed us silently to the front door.

"Umm, bye Dad," Bella said uncomfortably. I shifted the weight of her suitcase in a human sort of way while I waited for them to exchange goodbyes.

"Be good," Charlie grumbled curtly as he gave her a hug. He glared at me over her shoulder.

_**I've already told Renee to keep an eye on the boy. He's hiding something, I just know it.**_ He added mentally.

"And make sure your school work is caught up." He added.

"I will," Bella replied in a muffled voice. Her face was pressed against Charlie's shoulder. "I love you."

"You too kid," Charlie grumbled, still eyeing me suspiciously. He was wishing that she would be going to the Blacks with him this weekend instead of leaving the state with me.

"See you soon, Charlie," I said evenly as we stepped outside. It took a lot of effort to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Right," Charlie retorted, closing the door behind us.

Renee had better keep her promise about making him sleep on the couch. If he hurts my baby again I'll strangle him, He added silently.

I chuckled to myself at Charlie's unfounded concerns as I wondered if he would feel better knowing that I was a vampire who couldn't be intimate with his daughter. Somehow, I actually thought he might.

* * *

"Why don't you take a nap, love," I suggested once the plane was in the air. "We've got a three hour flight ahead of us and it might help you avoid jet lag."

"I'm fine," Bella replied, stifling a yawn. I rolled my eyes at her, moved the armrest that separated our seats and pulled her close to me. She sighed and pressed her warm cheek against my chest. Two minutes later, she was asleep.

Once Bella's breathing became deep and even, I reached into my pocket, pulled out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Alice answered on the first ring.

"There's nothing going on yet, Edward," Alice said as soon as she picked up. I heard the faint rustling of pine needles beneath her swiftly moving feet through the phone.

"Nothing," I echoed in disappointment. I really wanted them to dispose of Victoria while Bella was safely on the other side of the country.

"Not even a hint of a scent trail," Alice answered flatly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her in a whisper, careful not to disturb Bella's rest.

"Carlisle and I are about 3 miles east of the house," she replied. Rosalie's watching the Hoh forest and canvassing the area near the ranger station, Emmett and Jasper are taking care of territory closer to the line, and Esme is in Forks keeping an eye on Charlie."

"Good," I said lamely. "It sounds like you're covering all the bases. Have you seen anything more?"

Alice sighed heavily, and I got the gist of what her answer would be even though she was too far away for me to read her mind.

"Just vague flashes," she answered reluctantly. I could hear the frustration in her voice. "Since that means we're probably going to cross paths with the wolves, I can infer that we'll likely encounter her somewhere close to the line. So I've been trying to avoid going too near their land in the hope that I will see something helpful." She didn't sound optimistic about the chances of that happening.

"Edward," Bella murmured into my chest as she shifted her position. I stroked her hair soothingly and her sleep talking continued. "I love you." I kissed the top of her head and held her tighter in response.

"Find her, Alice," I begged as I watched my Bella sleep in safe, peaceful unawareness.

"We will. I'll let you know if there's any news." She promised a half second before the line went dead.

"Bella!" Renee squealed from the waiting area outside of our terminal as she ran to greet us.

"Mom!" Bella cried in response as she started to increase her own pace and I braced myself for her inevitable clumsiness. She stumbled once over her own feet, but I steadied her before anyone besides Renee had time to notice and she continued to race toward her mother.

"Hey, baby," Renee said joyfully as she threw her arms around her daughter. I stepped aside so as not to intrude upon their reunion.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Renee crowed as she pulled away from Bella and studied her appearance for a brief moment. "You look great." _**Charlie was right; looks like herself again. Thank God,**_ she thought.

It was very difficult for me to keep my expression neutral as Renee thought of the last time she'd seen Bella. It was just days after I'd left Forks. Her thoughts about what had happened in Phoenix and last fall caused her gaze to focus on me, and there was a strange intensity in her eyes. Her thoughts were surprisingly non-judgmental but they were determined to see the truth. Charlie had been ranting and raving about me for months, but she'd decided to make up her own mind about my relationship with Bella. I could only hope that she would see a fraction of the love I had for her daughter and forgive me for being such a fool.

"Hello, Edward," Renee said politely, removing one of her arms from around Bella's waist and reaching over to shake my hand.

Bella tensed as I took her mother's hand reluctantly, and to my surprise Renee didn't flinch away from the feel of my skin. Bella must have inherited her mother's survival instincts, or lack thereof.

"It's nice to see you again, Renee," I answered with a genuine smile as I broke the brief contact carefully. Bella relaxed. "Thank you for agreeing to allow me to come with Bella this weekend."

"No problem," Renee replied sincerely. "It's the least I could do considering your parents were nice enough to give Bella the tickets. Please thank them again for me."

"I will," I assured her. Renee had already sent them a thank you card in the mail, which pleased my mother greatly.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked a moment later as we went to get our luggage.

"He's busy with his boys," Renee said, her blue eyes dancing as she thought fondly of her husband. "His high school team made it to the playoffs, so he won't be home until tomorrow evening. He's in Orlando."

"Good for him," Bella said cheerfully as I grabbed our bags from the carousel.

I listened in silence as Renee and Bella chattered happily on the way to the house. They spent several minutes catching up, but when most of the routine subjects had been exhausted, Renee decided to pull me into the conversation.

"So, Edward," Renee began. "Charlie tells me you've been accepted to several different colleges. Have you decided where you want to go yet?"

"Not yet," I said. I could tell from her thoughts that she was hoping I would give her a more definitive answer than the one I'd given Charlie. I debated for a moment and then I determined that it would be best to be a little more direct with her.

"Bella is still waiting for responses from a few more schools, so I've decided to wait until all of her options are on the table before I decide." I continued.

"I see," Renee replied as Bella shot a surprised glance at me from the front seat.

C_**harlie said he suspected they were planning to go to school together. I guess he was right. But, Charlie also said Edward's been accepted to some Ivy League schools. I know Bella's smart, but surely he wouldn't give up Harvard to go to Alaska with her if that's the only place she can go…**_ She thought.

I could tell her that the only thing that mattered to me was to be where ever Bella was, but she wouldn't like that answer. She wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of her daughter being in a serious relationship at 18.

Renee asked me a few more polite questions before we pulled into the driveway of the quaint little beach house she shared with Phil. She was eager to show us around, and proud of the fact that she had decorated the spare bedroom just for Bella. I could see in her thoughts that she was hoping Bella would come and spend the summer with her. I felt awful that Renee's hopes were in vain. She missed Bella terribly, and she had no idea that someday soon her daughter intended to remove herself from her life completely by choosing to give up her humanity.

Bella offered to cook that evening, but Renee insisted on taking us out to her favorite seafood restaurant for dinner. I knew it was going to be impossible for me to get away with not eating tonight. Ugh.

The restaurant was quite crowded when we arrived, and the hostess apologized repeatedly when we had to wait for a table. Apparently, Renee and Phil were regulars here thanks to her abysmal cooking skills.

"You'll like the poached salmon, Bells," Renee was saying as we took our seats.

"Actually, I think I'll eat something besides fish tonight," Bella quipped. "Charlie catches so much that I have to cook it at least 3 nights a week, and I'm sort of tired of it."

"Hello Renee," A young woman with red hair and a lot of freckles said as she approached our table with a pad and pen. "Who are your new friends?" Her eyes lingered on me for a moment longer than was necessary and I saw Bella's forehead crease as she correctly interpreted the girl's thoughts.

"This is my daughter, Bella and her boyfriend, Edward," Renee answered. "They're here visiting me from Washington for the weekend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," The girl replied, her eyes focused intently on my face. Her thoughts were slightly disappointed at Renee's introduction. She'd been hoping I was available. Renee noticed her reaction this time, and she was seriously annoyed at the girl's behavior. She scrutinized me for any sign that I was interested in our server, and was satisfied with what she saw.

When our food arrived, I shifted my position a little to allow Bella a little more room for her plate, but she responded by moving in the same direction almost instantaneously. This gesture seemed interesting to Renee, and I thought it was an odd thing for her to notice. She'd been watching us both very carefully all evening, and I could see that no little detail about our interaction was escaping her attention. It seemed that Bella got her acute observation talent from her mother.

The conversation was casual as we ate and I did my best not to betray my disgust as I choked down my meal. Bella shot me an apologetic look when Renee was poring over the dessert menu.

We watched a movie when we got back that night since Bella wasn't tired thanks to her nap and the three hour time difference. I was careful not to touch Bella too often, though it was hard to resist the urge, especially when my thoughts drifted from the television to the situation with Victoria. Renee continued to scrutinize us, and I was shocked when she started thinking about the way Bella seemed to move whenever I did. I'd never thought much about our body language, but seeing it through Renee's eyes made me realize that the strange magnetic pull Bella and I felt for each other was physically visible; not that any other human had noticed. I knew then that if Renee spent enough time around my family, she would probably figure out what we were with little difficulty.

"What do you two think about sightseeing tomorrow?" Renee asked us as she made a bed on the sofa for me.

"Actually, Renee, I have a paper to finish for our English Literature class," I said apologetically. "So, if you don't mind, I was planning to stay in and work on it tomorrow. And that will give you and Bella some time to yourselves."

"That's fine," Renee said, smiling at me as she tucked a cotton sheet into the couch cushions.

_**I'd like to spend some time alone with Bella. He's being very considerate. I think I'll tell Charlie to give him a break. **_ She thought.

"That sounds great, mom," Bella replied, winking at me from behind Renee's back. I smiled. I knew she would enjoy the nice weather with her mother.

Once Renee had gone to sleep, (and after I had "disposed" of my human meal) I crept into Bella's room and curled up in the bed beside her the same way I always did at Charlie's. We talked for a bit about the day's events before she fell asleep in my arms. I was watching Bella dream a few hours later when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I moved too quickly to even jostle Bella and answered the phone from my sofa bed in the living room.

"Did you catch her Carlisle," I whispered urgently.

"Not yet," he replied wearily. "But we do know she's in the area and she's been hunting."

I grimaced and dropped my head into my hands. "Did you find a body?"

"Alice had a vision of her chasing two hikers, but we didn't make it in time. A ranger found the corpses about a mile from the resort," Carlisle explained sadly. "We picked up her scent, but the trail went cold near the hot springs. Jasper thinks we've got a good shot at catching up with her tomorrow. Esme is still watching Charlie's place in case she decides to show up there."

I sighed, thankful that Charlie was safe at least. Bella would never forgive me if something happened to her father and she found out what I was hiding.

"Keep me posted," I said.

"I will," Carlisle answered. "Just take care of Bella and try not to worry about anything else."

Renee and Bella headed out early the next morning after a quick breakfast. I watched Bella leave with that familiar feeling of anxiety that always persisted any time I was forced to let her out of my sight. I knew she should be safe enough here, but I called Alice and asked her to look for Bella's future for the day anyway. She was slightly annoyed with me for distracting her under the circumstances, but because of the desperation in my voice she did as I asked.

I spent most of the day indoors in a state of boredom and impatience. I missed Bella terribly. How I hated being confined this way due to the sun. I wondered if Bella had seriously considered how restrictive being a vampire really was.

Bella and Renee returned home in excellent spirits just before sunset that evening, and I could tell that both of them had thoroughly enjoyed their time together. Bella insisted on cooking this evening (she knew it was easier for me to get away with hiding my uneaten food here than it would have been in a restaurant). Phil made it in just in time for dinner, tired and glad to be home. I could tell from his thoughts that he loved Renee just as much as she loved him, and it pleased me. As he ate the meal Bella had prepared, he commented more than once on how much he missed her cooking.

However, he was also secretly relieved that Bella decided not to move in with them here, and hopeful that Renee wouldn't be able to talk her into changing her mind about her living arrangements. He'd always felt awkward about sharing a house with his new wife and a teenaged girl, and he'd been happier than he cared to admit when Bella decided to move to Forks. His deceptive attitude bothered me a little, especially since someone as innocently naïve as Renee would never think he was capable of feeling that way. But Bella's choice had made me far happier than it had him, so I couldn't complain.

After dinner we spent a pleasant evening on the beach. Renee was somewhat distracted by her husband's presence, but she still managed watch Bella and me carefully as we walked in the surf.

_**I think Charlie's judging him too harshly, but he was right; they are close. He's so protective! I don't know how he managed to leave her last fall and stay in one piece. He looks sad when she just walks out of the room. And the way they move together! I've never seen anything like it!**_ She thought.

Renee's thoughts were increasingly concerned and uncannily accurate as the evening wore on. She marveled at the intensity she sensed in our relationship and worried that we were too serious about each other. She made up her mind to have a heart-to heart talk with Bella before we left tomorrow evening.

I tried to think of something to do to alleviate her fears, but nothing seemed possible. She was far too insightful for her own good. Fortunately, Phil was able to persuade her to accompany him back inside to watch TV and leave Bella and I alone on the beach for awhile.

"So, how's your bogus term paper coming along?" Bella teased as we strolled along the water's edge in the moonlight. She was wearing a pale blue sundress with a light cream colored sweater wrapped over her shoulders, and her long wavy hair rippled behind her in the slight ocean breeze. I had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Slow, but manageable," I laughed as I pulled her closer to my side. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied as she rested her head on my shoulder. "But I had a lot of fun with my mom."

"I'm very pleased that you're having a good time," I smiled.

"Thank you," she murmured, turning her head to kiss my shoulder through the cotton of my shirt.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked as I stopped walking and turned to face her curiously.

"For talking me into coming here this weekend; it was a great idea," she replied as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

I sighed softly. I would never get tired of the feeling of her warm lips on my skin. I pushed her hair back over her shoulders, placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face up to mine.

"I would do anything for you," I said fervently, gazing into her eyes as the image of Victoria's feral face and flaming hair intruded on my thoughts. "You are my whole life."

"Edward," she whispered thickly, and I could see that her deep brown eyes were brighter than usual. "I love you so much more than I could ever say."

I pulled her to me again and wrapped my arms around her as tightly as it was safe for me to do. The twinges of guilt that I had felt for lying to her about Victoria dissipated into nothingness as I savored the peace and love of the moment.

The air began to cool considerably after a time, and so we decided to go back to the house. We were walking up the steps that led to the back door when my phone beeped. I had a text message.

Found what we were looking for; work in progress close to the line, update later.

Alice.

This was it.

* * *

My phone finally buzzed in my anxious pocket at half past 4 in the morning, long after Bella, Renee and Phil had gone to sleep. I'd been sitting on my useless sofa bed for hours, waiting for news.

"We lost her," Carlisle said bleakly as soon as I'd answered.

A stream of whispered profanities slid from between my teeth as I resisted the urge to break Renee's living room.

"How?" I snarled furiously.

"She used the treaty boundaries to her advantage. There was a…confrontation...with the wolves," Carlisle answered carefully.

I froze as still as a stone, horrified.

"No one was hurt and the treaty is still intact," Carlisle went on reassuringly. "But it was really close. If it weren't for Jasper's help, I'm prepared to say that there would have been a different outcome."

"Tell me everything," I whispered urgently.

"We caught her scent about 6 miles from the river," Carlisle explained. "We gave chase, but she headed west toward the border. She was sprinting right along the line and our path intersected with the pack. She slowed down, and Emmett tried to attack. He was still in the neutral territory between the borders as far as I could tell when he made his move, but one of the wolves reacted."

I shuddered. I knew that the wolves were one of the only things that had the potential to be lethal to us.

"Go on," I prodded, stepping out the back door to give myself room to pace. It was a nervous habit left over from my human days.

"Emmett dodged him, but by then we were all on the defensive," Carlisle went on. "Rosalie started toward the wolf and two of the others, including the pack leader started to retaliate. Jasper calmed the situation down and I managed to convince them that we should be looking for Victoria, not fighting among ourselves. I consented to give the wolves the line so we could cover more ground. But her little plan to pit us against each other had worked; it gave her enough time to get a good head start, and by the time we caught up to her, she'd gone into the water. "

"She must be a fast swimmer to beat all of you in the water," I said darkly.

"Well," Carlisle hesitated for a moment. "We didn't go after her there. We wanted to, but the wolves weren't willing to allow us to cross onto their territory, no matter how briefly."

The growl that escaped my chest was thunderous. If I had been in the house, it would have woken everyone inside.

"Those bastards!" I cried. "You gave them the line and rather than return the favor they just let her go! Those filthy, hypocritical worthless beasts! I hope her next meal is right in the middle of their fu-"

"Calm down Edward," Carlisle interjected. "There's nothing to be done about it now. Losing your temper isn't going to help anyone, least of all Bella."

Bella.

My Bella was sleeping inside the little beach house in front of me, blissfully unaware that her traitorous friends had chosen to put her life at risk by allowing Victoria to escape. A red haze brighter than her vivid hair clouded my vision and I wanted to rip all of them apart.

"The wolves aren't entirely at fault here," Carlisle continued diplomatically. "If we had pulled back when we crossed their scents they might have caught her themselves. We both got in each other's way tonight. Victoria's manipulation of the situation had to be deliberate. This is about her, not them."

I sighed deeply and attempted to calm myself. Carlisle had a point. The wolves could have taken Victoria just as easily as they had Laurent when he'd tried to attack Bella. I reminded myself that I would be eternally in their debt for the protection they'd given her then. My anger subsided.

"You're right," I conceded in a much more calm voice after a long pause. Carlisle was almost always right. "I know she'll come back; we just have to be vigilant and prepared when she does."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "We'll catch Victoria eventually, and Bella will be safe."

"She is safe," I growled forcefully, more to convince myself than Carlisle. "No one will harm a hair on her head."

The sky was getting lighter, and I knew I needed to get inside.

"I need to go," I told Carlisle as I looked at my watch and discovered it was nearly 5 in the morning.

"We'll talk more when you get back," Carlisle replied before he said goodbye.

Phil woke up a half hour after I got off the phone with Carlisle. After drinking some coffee and making small talk he informed me that he was going to the gym. I told him I'd tell Renee where he'd gone and went to change clothes and pack our things for the flight home later that day.

"Good morning," Bella said a short while later as she walked into the living room, tousle haired and looking well rested. "I missed waking up with you."

I laughed before I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, but Phil's an early riser, and it wouldn't have been a good idea for him to catch me in your bed, no matter how innocent we are." I teased.

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to be less innocent," Bella murmured at she pressed her lips to my chest. I sighed heavily as I tried not to let my imagination get the better of me.

"You're mother is stirring," I grumbled as I pulled away from her. "I can hear her."

I followed Bella into the kitchen to keep her company while she prepared breakfast. Renee joined us just as Bella was finishing the scrambled eggs.

"Are you still working on your term paper, Edward?" Renee asked me in a not so subtle way as she set the table.

_**I hope he isn't finished yet; I really want to talk to Bella alone this morning. I've got to find out how serious they are about each other. Bella's face will give her away even if she doesn't want to tell me the truth.**_ She thought.

"I'm afraid so," I said, feigning disappointment. "It shouldn't take me too much longer though."

"That's too bad," Renee replied. She tried to sound regretful but I knew she was relieved. "I guess Bella and I are on our own again today."

"What do you want to do today?" Bella asked before taking a bite of toast. I hid a bite of egg in my napkin while Renee's attention was focused on Bella.

Renee looked thoughtful for a moment as she tried to decide how best to bring up the subject of Bella's feelings for me.

"Why don't we start with a walk on the beach," Renee suggested finally. Bella agreed and the two of them dressed quickly.

I hadn't initially planned to try to eavesdrop on their discussion, but curiosity got the better of me. I really wanted to know how Bella would respond to her mother's questions. So I focused on Renee's thoughts and followed the conversation through her eyes. They walked for nearly a half hour before Renee was able to gather the courage to broach the subject.

"Bella," she said finally during a lull in their light banter. She stared out at the water, unable to meet her daughter's eyes.

_**How do I do this? I'm not used to acting like the concerned mom**_. She thought anxiously.

"What is it mom?" Bella prompted when Renee didn't speak.

"I'm worried," Renee replied with a sigh as she continued to focus on the ebbing waves.

"What's wrong?" Bell asked urgently. "What can I do?"

Renee sighed again at Bella's tone.

_**Typical Bella. She's used to taking care of me. She thinks I've got a problem**_. She thought.

"It's not me," Renee replied, shaking her head. "I'm worried about you…and Edward."

There. I said it and it wasn't too hard. She added silently as she gave Bella a remorseful look.

"Oh," Bella whispered, averting her eyes from her mother nervously. She bit her lip, as was her habit when she was uncomfortable.

"You two are more serious than I'd been thinking," Renee continued, trying to keep from sounding accusatory.

Bella's forehead creased as she looked thoughtfully at the sand. I knew she must be trying to figure out what to say next.

"There's something…strange about the way you two are together," Renee persisted when Bella didn't respond to her statement. "The way he watches you; it's so…protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something."

Wow! I thought to myself. Renee's assessment was more accurate than I could have predicted even after two days of reading her mind.

Bella laughed nervously without meeting her mother's eyes.

"That's a bad thing?" Bella asked rhetorically as they continued to walk on the edge of the foamy water.

"No," Renee replied thoughtfully.

_**How can I say this without sounding crazy? There's something about this situation that bothers me a little but I can't put my finger on it**_. She mused.

"He's very intense about you," Renee continued. "And very careful; I feel like I don't really understand your relationship. Like there's some secret I'm missing."

_**God, I sound like a crazy person,**_ She thought worriedly.

Every nerve in my body pulsed with tension and fear. An extended visit with Renee would be a really bad idea. It was a good thing we were going home today. She was one Sookie Stackhouse novel away from figuring out the truth.

"I think you're imagining things, mom," Bella replied with a shaky unconvincing laugh.

_**I don't think so,**_ Renee thought._** I can see the changes in her when she looks at him. She loves him more than any teenager should love any boy. It's not normal. **_

I felt my still heart swell a little at her interpretation of Bella's love for me. As her mother, Renee would sense her feelings better than anyone else could.

"It's not just him," Renee argued. "I wish you could see the way you move around him."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confusion crossing her lovely face.

"The way you move," Renee repeated obstinately as Bella met her eyes at last. "You orient yourself around him without even thinking about it. When he moves, even a little bit, you adjust your position at the same time. Like magnets…or gravity. You're like a…satellite or something. I've never seen anything like it."

Here was yet another absolute truth that Renee had seen; the uniqueness of my relationship with Bella. Humans didn't fall in love with vampires. And her comparing us to magnets was an apt description. The pull I felt toward Bella was physical force of nature; impossible to resist or contain. I shuddered at Renee's succinct impression.

Bella looked down again, and I couldn't see the expression on her face now, but I was sure it was anxious.

"Don't tell me," Bella managed finally in a humorous tone. "You're reading mysteries again aren't you? Or is it sci-fi this time?"

I noticed that Bella didn't mention horror novels.

Renee blushed as she remembered a science fiction story she'd just finished three days ago. "That's beside the point," she retorted defensively as she avoided Bella's gaze again.

_**Am I being paranoid? I probably sound crazy**_. She mused doubtfully.

Bella smirked at this piece of information. She could use it to her advantage.

"You should stick to romances, Mom," Bella replied lightly. "You know how you freak yourself out."

_**Bella's right. This is so stupid. God, I am crazy. **_ Renee thought. I breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at Bella.

"I'm being silly aren't I," Renee said in a much more relaxed voice.

Bella hesitated for a moment, and I knew she must feel guilty for making her mother doubt her excellent instincts.

"Not silly," Bella said finally in a soothing tone. "Just being a mom."

The conversation reverted back to lighter topics, and my attention waned. I had just started skimming through Phil's newspaper when my phone rang.

"What's going on Emmett," I said as I answered at once.

"Hello to you too kid," he said with a booming laugh.

"What's up, Em," I said in a more cheerful voice when I realized nothing was wrong.

"Well, I've got a favor to ask you," he said in an odd voice.

"Okay," I replied warily. Emmett was never really subtle when he wanted something. This was why I didn't really care for phone conversations. My talents were useless at a distance.

"Will you go hunting with me this weekend?" Emmett asked in a strangely imploring way.

"I guess so," I replied in a noncommittal voice. "Why are you asking me now? Is there a reason that you couldn't wait until I get back to Forks this evening?"

"Well, yeah," Emmett said. "Alice told me Rose is getting ready to ask me to go to some kind of stupid movie festival with her in Seattle next weekend and I need an excuse to get out of it before she brings it up. Normally, I'd just tell her no, but she's already pissed at me for what happened last night."

I burst out laughing at his little revelation because I knew what his punishment would be if Rosalie got really angry with him.

"Go ahead and laugh," he grumbled. "It's easy for you to get a kick out of Rose cutting me off when you don't know what you're missing. And you've never been in the dog house with Bella either. She never gets mad at you."

"Speaking of canines," I answered tersely as I remembered Bella's furious reaction when I stopped her from going to the reservation the previous week. "Carlisle said you almost got a serious dog bite. No wonder Rose is mad at you."

"That mutt didn't touch me," Emmett growled defensively. "I could've taken him out with one hand tied behind my back."

"Be that as it may, we've got to be careful," I said urgently. My voice was a whisper; Renee and Bella would be back soon.

"The last thing we need on top of this mess with Victoria is a fight with the wolves." I shuddered at the thought of what it would do to Bella if it came to that.

"Yeah, I know," Emmett replied before changing the subject. "Are you going hunting with me or not?"

"If everything is okay with Bella, I'll go," I replied carefully. I hated leaving her, but she had her shift at Newton's and plans with Angela Weber to keep her busy.

"You should ask Jasper to go too. I'll see you when I get back." I added just before he hung up.

* * *

Bella was unusually pensive for most of our return trip and I wondered if she was reconsidering Renee's offer about spending the summer in Jacksonville. I watched her intently, trying in vain to decipher her thoughts from her facial expressions for a long time, but the silence became too much for me during the car ride back to Forks.

"You've been very quiet," I said as we drove through the evergreen forests toward home. I glanced at her and saw that she was paler than usual. I worried that she might be coming down with something. "Did the plane make you sick?"

"No, I'm okay," she said flatly. I couldn't tell if she meant it or not. If she was feeling ill she would try to hide it from me. I studied her more carefully for a moment and decided her health probably wasn't the issue.

"Are you sad to leave?" I persisted. She paused for a maddeningly long moment.

"More relieved than sad, I think," she answered finally.

I looked at her in surprise. I didn't expect her answer, nor did I understand it.

"Renee is so much more…perceptive than Charlie in some ways," she continued. "It was making me jumpy."

I laughed. Her response was a relief.

"Your mother has a very interesting mind," I agreed. "Almost childlike, but very insightful; she sees things differently than other people." Yes, Renee was too perceptive and yet innocently unaware all at the same time. She was unique.

Bella nodded absently. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts again. She closed her eyes and less than two minutes later her breathing was deep and even. Her musing had turned into dreams.

I watched her for the duration of the drive as I made my way down the familiar scenic roads, listening to her murmur her mother's name and my own in her sleep.

I stroked her cheek gently when I pulled into Charlie's driveway an hour later. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered and opened.

"We're home, sleeping beauty; time to awake." I murmured softly.

She looked at me in a bemused sort of way for a moment. The trip must have really worn her out. I hated that she would have to go to school in the morning. I saw her glance in the direction of the house, where Charlie was peering impatiently through an opening in the curtains of his living room window.

_**Finally! I missed her more than I thought I would, and I thought Jake was going to worry me to death calling here today. I wonder what he's so fired up about. He hasn't called Bella in months and all of a sudden he's ringing my phone off the hook. **_Charlie thought as he watched me get out of the car.

Jacob Black wanted to talk to Bella.

My insides were glacial in a half second. I was sure he wanted to talk to her about the events of the weekend. I couldn't let Bella find out, especially not from him. She'd been through enough in the last few months. I couldn't let him upset her! And she would be furious with me if she found out I was keeping secrets from her. What was I going to do now? Alice would be no help….

My thoughts were interrupted by a heavy sigh from Bella as I opened the car door for her.

"How bad?" she asked, misinterpreting the reason for my stiff demeanor. She thought Charlie was in a foul mood.

"Charlie's not going to be difficult," I assured her. Charlie was the least of my worries at the moment. I grabbed her suitcase to keep her from noticing the way my fists were clenched together. "He missed you."

Bella eyed me suspiciously, and I knew I needed to get a better handle on my anxiety. Not that she wouldn't understand what was bothering me as soon as Charlie delivered her phone messages.

"Welcome home, kid," Charlie greeted Bella enthusiastically as he held the door open. "How was Jacksonville?"

"Moist and buggy," Bella quipped. Charlie chuckled.

"So Renee didn't sell you on the University of Florida?" he asked.

_**I wish she'd go to U Dub or somewhere closer, but I'd rather she was in Florida than Alaska**_, He thought.

"She tried," Bella admitted. "But I'd rather drink water than inhale it."

Charlie smiled before reluctantly turning his attention to me. He was feeling slightly less hostile than usual toward me after having a phone conversation with Renee when she returned from the airport.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked me cordially. Not that I really care, but I promised Renee I'd try to be nicer to him. He thought.

My amusement at Charlie's thoughts relaxed me a little, and I was able to answer him in a calm voice.

"Yes," I replied. "Renee was very hospitable."

"That's…good," Charlie managed. "Glad you had fun."

_**I hope that sounded polite. Renee says Bella's really serious about the boy and I'd better get used to him…thinks their relationship is permanent and Bella will marry him someday. Ugh**_. He thought bitterly.

Well, I hadn't seen that particular thought in Renee's mind. I was momentarily flabbergasted.

Charlie turned his attention back to Bella, and in a sudden wave of emotion, he scooped her into his arms.

"Impressive," Bella whispered as she hugged him back. I could tell that Charlie's improved attitude toward me pleased her. Charlie laughed.

"I really missed you," He said honestly before adding a lighter comment. "The food around here sucks when you're gone."

"I'll get on it," Bella replied as she released him.

I froze, cringing when I heard what Charlie was about to say.

"Would you call Jacob first? He's been bugging me every five minutes since six o'clock this morning. I promised I'd have you call him before you even unpacked."

"Jacob wants to talk to me?" Bella asked. She sounded incredulous and pleased at the same time. I gritted my teeth.

"Pretty bad, I'd say," Charlie replied. "He wouldn't tell me what it was about; just said it was important."

_**He sounded really upset when I told him she was gone with Edward. I wonder if Billy talked to him about telling Bella how he feels like he said he would. **_

A half second later, the phone began to ring again.

"That's him again; I'd bet my next paycheck," Charlie said.

_**Kid sure is impatient when he makes up his mind about something. **_He added mentally.

"I got it," Bella said eagerly as she rushed to the kitchen. I groaned too softly for her to hear.

The jealousy and panic flared in my chest in a way that was becoming far too familiar. I followed Bella instinctively, unsure of what I would do if he mentioned the border confrontation with Victoria.

Bella snatched the phone up swiftly and turned away from me. My chest ached. Was she trying to hide the eager light I'd already seen in her face when Charlie told her Jacob was trying to reach her? Or was there something else? Did she suspect something?

"Hello," Bella breathed into the receiver, her voice full of an anticipation that made me feel sick.

"You're back," The deep voice on the other end of the phone replied. His tone was full of concern and relief. I waited on tenterhooks for the rest of the conversation as a multitude of different fears nearly choked me.

I could smell the salty tears that were pooling in Bella's eyes now, and the emotions that were emanating from her stabbed through me like hot knives, burning me more.

"Yes," Bella managed to say finally. I heard her swallow hard against the lump in her throat.

Was he going to tell her about Victoria? Declare his undying affection and love for her, or was he going to reveal both? Did he know somehow that I had kept the truth from her? I wanted to scream, or break something…

"Why didn't you call me?" he snapped unexpectedly.

What was he doing? I was completely confused now; his attitude made no sense.

Bella's eagerness turned to anger in a flash. "Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you'd called," She retorted irritably. I felt better at once.

"Oh," he replied lamely. "Sorry."

"Sure," Bella replied curtly. "Now why are you harassing Charlie?"

Well, if this conversation was supposed to be a declaration of love, it certainly wasn't turning out that way.

"I need to talk to you," he answered urgently. My stomach clenched in horror. He was going to tell her about Victoria.

I would almost rather have him confess his love than reveal my deception. Almost.

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself," Bella replied sarcastically.

There was a maddening silence on the other end of the line for the moment.

"You going to school tomorrow?" He asked abruptly.

I glanced at Bella's profile and I saw her forehead creasing into a frown of confusion. I was even more baffled than she was, but I kept my face smooth and calm out of habit.

"Of course I am," she replied, clearly perplexed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, just curious," he answered.

What the hell was going on here?!

"So what did you want to talk about Jake?" Bella asked urgently. Her anger was fading, and there was a hint of wistful sadness in her voice again.

"Nothing really," He replied softly.

I could hear a tender edge in his voice now, and I hated him for it; hated him for thinking that he loved her when he and his pack were all too willing to let Victoria go last night for the sake of their pride. I would protect her from the situation with Victoria if I had to rip him apart to do it. He didn't love her enough to keep her safe, to shield her the way that I did.

"Yeah, I know," Bella murmured with understanding.

It took every ounce of self restraint I had not to reach over and hang up the phone.

"I'm so glad you called me Jake…I…" she broke off in mid sentence, clearly at a loss for words.

I winced, my face betraying the hurt and terror I felt for a brief moment before I regained control.

"I have to go," he said unexpectedly. My confusion returned with a vengeance.

"What?" Bella asked in surprise, echoing my thoughts with one simple word.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay," Jacob replied.

"But Jake…" Bella stammered.

The line went dead an instant later.

"That was short," Bella grumbled irritably as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything all right?" I asked cautiously. Had she gleaned anything significant from his words? Was he trying to tell her something in a way that only she would understand? In spite of my blazing panic and curiosity, I made sure my expression was neutral before Bella could meet my gaze.

"I don't know," Bella replied, staring intently at me now. "I wonder what that was about," she mused.

She didn't understand what he was getting at either. I relaxed. Thank heaven she hadn't learned anything useful from their odd, brief exchange.

"Your guess is probably better than mine," I replied with a genuine smile as relief washed through me like cool water extinguishing the flames in my heart. That wasn't true, of course; I had the distinct feeling that he wanted to talk to her about the confrontation. Was he planning to call her back after I'd gone? Or was he going to come to Forks to see her? Forks was still neutral territory. If his pack leader was agreeable, he was perfectly free to visit here.

"Mmmm," Bella sighed noncommittally. She was still trying to decipher the meaning of his strange phone call, I was sure of it. I could only hope that she would continue to be baffled.

I lounged silently against the kitchen counter and watched Bella as she immersed herself in preparing dinner. I knew she was mentally reviewing her short and cryptic conversation with that mutt, trying to decipher some meaning from his words. I was doing the same thing of course while I studied her face for any signs that his words had made sense to her, hoping desperately that she didn't figure out what had happened this weekend.

I thought about what I'd witnessed in Alice's memories as Bella told her about Victoria's return to Forks after she'd jumped off the cliff. Alice had seen so much fear in her eyes.

And that fear was my fault. I'd left her broken and exposed, unprotected and in her mind, unloved. I would not make her vulnerable again. She would never feel that kind of terror and desperation again as long as I existed.

Suddenly, I heard Bella let out a soft gasp as she froze in the act of laying some prepackaged meat on the kitchen counter. Her face was chalk white and she went limp, the cold lump of beef dropping from her hands. I reached over instinctively and grabbed it before it could hit the floor. I tossed it onto the counter in a fraction of a second as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered urgently in her ear. She knew something, and from the look on her face, whatever it was terrified her. Had Jacob Black's strange words triggered some kind of understanding? Panic rippled through me as I took in the blank expression on her face. She was going into shock.

She had to know about Victoria! Somehow that worthless mutt had helped her figure it out. There was no other explanation. What else could make her react this way?

She shook her head infinitesimally, her eyes unseeing. Her mind was consumed by whatever it was that had occurred to her. I waited for her to respond to me for several agonizing seconds....

But she didn't.

"Bella!" I cried in an urgent whisper, jostling her gently as I spoke. I was going to lose my mind if she didn't tell me what was wrong. Damn that interfering mutt. What had he done to her?

"I think....I think he was checking," Bella muttered at last. "Checking to make sure..." she paused again, and my mind raced ahead to fill in the blanks of her unfinished thought. "That I'm human, I mean."

My body was rigid as I processed her words. I let out an hiss that was half relief and half fury.

Did Jacob Black think that I'd taken Bella away to change her? Was that why he kept calling? Surely even he wasn't that stupid! If I had done so, we wouldn't be any where near Forks now; the treaty would be broken and she would be a threat to everyone around her. Did he really think I'd bring her home and endanger Charlie?

"We'll have to leave," Bella whispered sadly. "Before, so that it doesn't break the treaty."

I winced internally at the anxiety and pain on her face. The happiness she'd basked in like the Florida sun on our trip was gone now. Jacob Black had stolen her peace. I held her tighter in an effort to comfort her.

"I know," I said softly. I was just getting ready to tell her about the preparations I'd made for us to move when I heard Charlie's low, false cough coming from behind me. I'd been so consumed by our conversation that I hadn't heard his approaching footsteps or his thoughts.

"Ahem," Charlie grunted in annoyance. Bella jumped as though she'd been scalded with boiling water and pulled away from me. She gave me a brief but searching look and I knew she could see the worry and anger in my face. I tried to compose myself.

_**Well this is a nice welcome home present....making out over the kitchen sink...wish he'd go away...**_ Charlie thought as he glowered at me.

"If you don't want to make dinner, I can call out for a pizza," Charlie said pointedly.

"No that's okay," Bella muttered as she blushed furiously. "I'm already started."

"Okay," Charlie replied as he leaned against the doorjamb and studied us carefully. _**But you won't be making more than dinner in my house tonight. **_He added silently as he watched Bella resume preparing the food.

I excused myself while Bella and Charlie ate dinner and walked into the living room. I needed to call Alice.

"I can see that you aren't coming home tonight," Alice said after we had exchanged hellos. "But I can't see why, so I'm assuming it has something to do with the wolves."

I launched into a detailed account of the situation, including the urgency of Jacob Black's attempts to contact Bella and their conversation verbatim.

"I don't understand it either," Alice said pensively after I'd finished. "It doesn't make any sense for him to try that hard to get in touch with her and then for him to not say anything. There's more to this than we're seeing."

"I agree," I muttered as the sound of small talk and forks scraping on glass plates continued from the kitchen. "But I can't make sense of it."

"Well, I convey the story to the others and see if they have any theories," Alice replied. "I'll call you back if we think of anything, but if you don't hear from me, I'll see you at school. I'm going to be running a little late in the morning, though. Jazz and I are going hunting."

I spent the rest of the evening replaying Bella's and Jacob's phone exchange over and over in my head, trying to focus on his words rather than the emotions Bella had displayed during their brief conversation. My mind was still racing long after Bella had drifted off into a peaceful sleep in my arms.

I couldn't help but feel as though I were missing some vital piece of information that would have made the whole encounter fit together like a puzzle, but I couldn't put it together. I even tried to recall all of the details of the border confrontation that Carlisle had relayed to me to see if there was some way Jacob Black could have figured out that I was keeping Victoria's return from Bella. But nothing seemed to make any sense.

The sound of Charlie's alarm clock blaring down the hall pulled me from my reverie a half an hour before the sun was set to rise. Reluctantly, I extricated myself from Bella's embrace. I needed to go home so I could get dressed for school. I sighed heavily as I watched her sleep, hating to leave her for the even the most necessary reasons. I walked over to her battered little desk and grabbed a pen and paper.

_My Bella,_

_I've gone home to change. I'll be back very soon to pick you up. Thank you for this weekend. I love you so._

_Yours forever,_

_E. _

Bella was well rested and cheerful when I picked her up later that morning. Her attitude was infectious as usual; when she was happy so was I. We chatted animatedly all the way to school, and the events of last night seemed distant now. Perhaps Jacob Black's cryptic phone call was meaningless teenage angst.

The smell assailed my nostrils a half mile from the school. I froze. What the hell was he doing here? I gripped the steering while like a life preserver as I tried to resist the urge to crush the car. Venom pooled instinctively in my mouth as my whole body tensed automatically for a fight. I focused intently on the minds around me, tuning out the mundane teenage thoughts of my fellow students, listening for him.

_**Come on bloodsucker! I haven't got all day. I've got to get to school too. I can smell both of them together. He's with her just like I thought. At least he can't make a scene here. There's too many people around for that. God, I miss her. I wonder if he told her lies about what happened. Bet he's tried to poison her mind against us. Leech.**_ Jacob Black thought as he took in the sight of my car driving slowly toward the school parking lot.

I had to keep him from Bella. She couldn't find out about Victoria. It would terrify her, and I couldn't stand to see that fear on her face again.

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" I inquired softly, desperate for her to say yes without asking questions. I knew before the words left my mouth that it would be a futile request.

"That depends," she replied curiously, her heart racing in response to the tension she could feel emanating from every pore of my body.

"I was afraid you'd say that," I grumbled hopelessly.

I pulled the car into my usual parking space, defeated as Jacob Black stared a hole through my back window, his eyes focused on Bella.

_**She looks so pretty. I've missed her. I could tell she missed me too on the phone last night. I need to try to make things right with her. **_

_**But I can't think about that right now, I've got a job to do. Sam sent me here for a reason, and it wasn't to mend fences with Bella...Still, she needs to hear our side of the story. Bet he told her what happened was all our fault; she probably thinks we let that red haired leech get away. They were the ones who crossed the line. Paul thinks we should have attacked right there..**_.He thought.

I growled too softly for her to hear. I hadn't told Bella anything, and now Jacob Black was going to ruin my painstaking efforts to shield her from this mess.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" she asked warily. Her suspicion was intensifying. I sighed.

"I want you to stay in the car," I said bluntly as I put the Volvo in park and cut off the engine in one swift second. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

"But, why?" Bella asked, confused.

My eyes unwillingly flickered to the place where Jacob Black was standing, his considerable weight resting halfheartedly on his black Harley Davidson. Bella's eyes followed mine and her face was full of surprise and apprehension.

"Oh," Bella said a moment later.

This was going to be bad. But there was nothing I could do about it now. I might as well tell Bella what he was doing here. Perhaps a partial explanation would keep her from asking too many awkward questions.

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion last night," I said softly. My voice was even, but I was seething inside. "He asked you about school because he knew that I would be where you were. He was looking for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses."

And he certainly had those. I listened to the plethora of anxious thoughts of the teenagers around us as they eyes Jacob with mingled curiosity and fear. Damn him for showing up here and making a scene.

Bella seemed to mull this over for a moment, and I could see from the intense expression on her face that she was trying to figure out why Jacob would need to talk to me.

"I'm not staying in the car," she said finally in a stubborn voice. Her chin jutted out in a silent challenge, daring me to argue with her.

I moaned softly, knowing that there was no way around this confrontation.

"Of course not," I said through gritted teeth. Why couldn't she ever just listen to me! Just trust my judgement for once and leave well enough alone!

"Well, let's get this over with," I continued in sad resignation.

He wanted to tell her the truth, and I had no idea how to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4Penitence

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and situations in this story. I'm just having fun and I will not profit from this work. Reviews, however are a wonderful way to compensate me....**

**Chapter 4- Penitence**

I walked over to the passenger's side door and took Bella's hand with a sigh. We walked wordlessly across the parking lot to the place where Jacob waited. His face tightened at the sight our interlaced fingers, and I could see a slight tremor in his large hands.

_**Well aren't they cute,**_ He thought bitterly as he started intently at Bella. _**Don't know how she stands holding hands with Count Jerkula…bet it feels like gripping a Popsicle that doesn't melt. God, he stinks too. Focus, Jake! Just tell him that if they cross the line again we won't be so nice next time. All these kids are staring at me…**_

He was right about the staring; nearly every student walking across the lot was distracted by the sight of him. Many of them had stopped in the act of walking to their classes to gape openly at the spectacle. Most of thoughts were a jumble of anxiety and curiosity, though a couple of the girls had other ideas.

_**He's huge…who is that guy?...freaking me out! Someone should call the cops...is he new here?...Oh he's hot… nice bike…wonder if he's got a girlfriend…**_

Bella seemed to notice the attention her friend was attracting as well, because she was shooting oddly surprised glances at the faces around her. She seemed astonished at the wary looks Jacob was getting. Naturally, she didn't see the danger.

I stopped about 9 feet in front of him. The tension between Jacob and I was palpable now; the events of last weekend had made an already volatile situation even more perilous. Instinctively, I loosened my grip on Bella's hand and positioned her safely behind me.

_**Filthy bloodsucker! Acting like I'm the threat again. **_Jacob snarled mentally. _**What happened this weekend with the red head that's trying to kill Bella just proves they're the ones she should be scared of…**_

I suppressed a growl and swallowed a mouthful of venom.

"You could have called us," I snarled angrily, interrupting his thoughts before they could get more offensive.

"Sorry," Jacob retorted. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial." _**And miss the chance to see Bella? No way! I still can't believe Sam let me come here. I keep asking him if I can go to Forks when the vampires aren't around, but he still says no.**_

I shuddered internally at the thought of Jacob showing up at Charlie's while I was out hunting or otherwise occupied. I needed to make sure he didn't attempt it.

"You could have reached me at Bella's house of course," I retorted. He understood the dual meaning at once.

_**Damn mind reading parasite.**_ He thought as he gritted his teeth. The tremors in his hands intensified a little.

I tensed in response; this encounter was dangerous in so many different ways; if Jacob lost his temper, he could hurt someone and I would have to risk exposure to stop him. Bella was too close, and there were too many things I didn't want him to say in her presence…could I convince him to meet me between the territories this afternoon?

"This is hardly the place, Jacob," I said in a falsely calm voice as Mike Newton stopped eagerly on the sidewalk, trying to eavesdrop.

"Could we discuss this later?"

Bella was still watching our exchange intently, trying to make sense of it as our classmates grew more interested and suspicious. She wasn't going to let this go any more than her friend was. The tension in my body intensified.

"Sure, sure," Jacob retorted, stupidly misinterpreting my apprehension. "I'll stop by your crypt after school."

He thought I didn't want to face him on my own. I wasn't afraid for myself, but I had to admit that would've felt better if Alice were here. What a rotten day for her to be late.

"What's wrong with now?" He continued, undeterred.

I glanced significantly around at the gathering crowd of students who were hoping our obviously tense verbal exchange might come to blows. They were blissfully unaware of just how dangerous that would be. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler Crowley elbow Austin Marks to draw his attention to us. Tyler was hoping that Jacob would give me a black eye, though he didn't think the size difference between us would stop me from winning a fight; he was scared of me. Bella's eyes followed mine and she stiffened at the unwanted attention we were getting.

"I already know what you came to say," I hissed in an angry whisper, reminding Jacob again of my ability to read his thoughts. I hoped that the growing crowd around us would be enough to make him relent and go home. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

I felt Bella tense behind me and my eyes flickered to her face for a brief moment. The familiar worried crease marred her eyebrows.

"Warned?" Bella echoed in confusion. Her voice was higher than usual with anxiety. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked, gaping at me in shock. He'd been sure I would use the near miss as a chance to poison Bella's mind against him. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?" _**Bloodsucker doesn't want Bella to hear what really happened…he knows they were in the wrong on Saturday.**_ He added mentally.

"Please drop it Jacob," I said in a deceptively calm voice. My insides were a jumbled mess of apprehension and fury.

Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Austin Marks, and Tyler Crowley were completely transfixed by the scene now. Ben was mentally debating on whether or not to come to my aid. I sincerely hoped he didn't try.

"Why?" Jacob sneered in response._** He's trying to act all cool, but I can tell he's nervous. He's definitely keeping stuff from her. **_He added mentally.

Beside me, Bella's gentle grip on my hand tightened a little as she frowned thoughtfully. "What don't I know, Edward?"

I couldn't answer her. I was too angry to form a coherent sentence. And, I had no idea what to say.

"Jake?" Bella asked, turning her attention him when I didn't respond. I hated the way she said his name.

_**Stupid bloodsucker didn't even tell her about the breach. I can't wait to spill the beans! She's gonna be so pissed at him. Maybe she'll send him packing when she finds out what they did.**_ Jacob thought, raising his eyebrows dramatically at Bella.

I knew then that there was no hope of keeping our confrontation with the wolves a secret. Could I at least prevent her from finding out the reason? I glanced fleetingly at Bella's worried face and clenched my teeth together as Jacob's thoughts became spoken words.

"He didn't tell you that his big brother crossed the line Saturday night?" Jacob asked condescendingly. It was a rhetorical question since he had deduced the answer already. He stared at me, and his thoughts were desperate to provoke me. "Paul was totally justified in…"

I felt Bella's body tense in horror beside me, and I couldn't take anymore. I was stressed past endurance.

"It was no man's land," I hissed, foolishly taking the bait before I could stop myself. Loathing coursed through me as Bella's heart raced from fear.

"Was not!" Jacob retorted childishly as his fists quaked. I prepared myself to attack as all thought of discretion evaporated. If he transformed in front of Bella…

Thankfully he took two deep breaths and calmed himself. He stared intently at Bella, willing himself not to change.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella choked. "What happened? Were they fighting? Why? Did Paul get hurt?" Her voice grew more shrill and frantic with every syllable.

_**Oh no freaking way! He didn't tell her about any of it! She doesn't have a clue. That lying leech…**_Jacob thought indignantly.

I willed myself to ignore his thoughts as I turned to answer Bella. I needed to reassure her before she could ask more questions. I was desperate to get her away from him before he could voice his suspicions aloud.

"No one fought," I told her, refusing to acknowledge Jacob's astonished glares and mental fury. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

"You didn't tell her anything at all, did you?" Jacob snarled angrily. "Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that…" _**She should know the redhead is back. He's got no right to keep this from her…**_

An image of the gaunt and pale Bella I'd seen in Alice's memories swam to the surface of my mind in a fraction of a second. It was the night she'd nearly died from jumping off a cliff, and she was telling Alice about Victoria. Alice's recollections of her terrified face haunted me.

NO! I wouldn't let him do this to her.

"Leave now," I growled in a choked threat as I swallowed another mouthful of venom. The rage that consumed me was so intense that I could barely repress the wild urge I felt to rip Jacob's head off and shove it down his throat. I heard Bella let out a soft gasp beside me as she took in the dangerous revulsion in my face. She was the only reason I hadn't attacked. Her presence was the thread holding me in place.

"Why haven't you told her?" Jacob pressed foolishly as he chose not to heed my warning. _**What kind of game is he playing? Is he afraid she'll finally see how bad he is for her and ditch him?**_ He thought.

The sound of multiple pairs of feet behind us distracted me slightly, but I didn't take my eyes off Jacob as I searched the thoughts of the onlookers. The crowd of students had grown exponentially, and I knew it was just a matter of time before an adult intervened.

_**This is getting good! I hope that Jacob kid pulverizes the freak…looks like he's having a 'roid rage. I can't believe Ben wants to help Cullen! I wouldn't lift a finger against a guy that size for anyone, let alone him.**_ Mike thought as he restrained Ben Cheney. His grip on Ben's shoulder was the only thing keeping him on the other side of the parking lot. I sincerely hoped that Mike didn't loosen his hold.

Suddenly, I felt Bella's body tense beside me, and her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. She began to tremble all over and her breathing changed from its normal pattern as she started hyperventilating.

She knew.

My chest was filled with fury and heartache. The hatred I felt for Jacob Black grew stronger than I would have thought possible. But my love for Bella was far more powerful and it was the difference in the two emotions that kept me sane.

"She came back for me," Bella spluttered between panting breaths, her voice thick with the tears. Her face was the color of milk and her lips were an alarming shade of bluish white.

I pulled her close to me, gently cupping her face in my hands in an effort to calm her. The tearful panic in her deep brown eyes caused my insides to writhe in anguish.

"It's fine," I promised soothingly as my fingers moved lightly up and down the apples of her cheeks. The tension in my hands eased slightly from the contact with her skin. "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you. It's fine."

_**Fine! What a freaking joke. It's not "fine" that a dirty bloodsucking bitch is chasing her because of what he did. Where was he a few months ago when she needed protection? He's such a hypocrite…**_ Jacob thought disgustedly.

Bella leaned her face into my hands and let out a soft sob. Rage and hurt pulsed through me again at the terror on her face. I turned to confront the source of the trouble and saw that Jacob Black was too busy being angry with me to feel much remorse over Bella's pain. This made me even angrier. How could he pretend to love her and remorselessly hurt her this way?

"Does that answer your question, mongrel?" I hissed, staring daggers at the overgrown boy as I continued to try to comfort Bella. None of her fears would be an issue right now if the wolves had just allowed my family to follow Victoria into the water.

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" Jacob argued relentlessly. "It's her life."

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?" I replied in a muted whisper. I had kept her safe and happy by taking her away, and he was upsetting her unnecessarily .

"Better frightened than lied to," Jacob replied forcefully. _**Danger or not, It's not fair to keep her in the dark. She's a grownup who can make her own decisions.**_ He thought stubbornly.

Yes, I was well aware of Bella's adulthood, but her age had nothing to do with my actions. I had no desire to quash her independence; I was trying to prevent her from worrying needlessly. I was certain that if she found out about Victoria, I would never be able to get it through to her that she was safe and she'd be more desperate than ever to be changed. Plus, I knew she would be more concerned about my family than herself, and thus more likely to do something reckless in an unnecessary attempt to keep them out of harm's way.

Bella's eyes were closed now, and the tears were spilling down her pale cheeks. I brushed them away with the tips of my fingers. Seeing her like this was agony.

"Do you really think that hurting her is better than protecting her?" I asked quietly, trying to get him to see my point. I sighed inaudibly as I heard his obstinate thoughts. He was too young and foolhardy to understand my motives.

"She's tougher than you think," Jacob persisted. "And she's been through worse."

Jacob didn't continue aloud; His expression turned intensely pensive and somewhat sad. An instant later, I knew why.

A flood of memories played quickly in his head like some sick movie preview.

I saw Bella's pale, expressionless face as Sam Uley found her curled up in a sodden ball on a bed of pine needles in the darkened forest. He was talking to her, but she didn't answer him. He picked her up off the ground as she began to mutter _'he's gone'_… over and over. I recoiled as his thoughts burned my whole body and I seemed to have lost the ability to breathe.

The vision shifted, and Bella was standing beside her truck outside Jacob's house, her face was gaunt and there were deep dark circles etched under her eyes. The clothes she wore hung on her almost skeletal frame. She was so frail and sad…

Another shift and Bella was sitting beside Jacob on the beach, her arms crossed tightly over her chest as though she was mortally wounded.

'_Do you know what she wants?' Jacob had asked her. He was referring to Victoria. _

'_Of course,' Bella whispered. 'She wants me.' _

'_Why?' Jacob probed as he tried to comfort her. _

'_Edward killed James,' Bella replied, nearly choking on my name. Her eyes were full of a hurt so intense that I nearly cried out. 'She did get…pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know-still doesn't- that things aren't like that with us anymore; not for Edward, anyway.' _

'_Is that what happened; why the Cullens left?' Jacob asked sympathetically. _

_Bella looked at him, the misery in her eyes more pronounced than ever and she tried to shrug indifferently. 'I'm nothing but a human after all. Nothing special.'_

I had done that to her. The despair that washed through me was indescribable; second only to the anguish of the gut wrenching horror I'd felt at Rosalie's erroneous news of her death.

"That's funny," Jacob said darkly as he watched my expression twist in misery. I cringed again at the pleasure he was taking from my pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Bella demanded abruptly, her insistent voice breaking Jacob's concentration.

"It's nothing Bella," I said mechanically, composing myself as much as I could. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

It took every ounce of self restraint I had to keep my composure. I didn't want Bella's sympathy now. I deserved every ounce of grief that Jacob's terrible recollections had inflicted upon me.

Jacob turned his focus back to me, smiling darkly as another memory played in his mind.

'_Why do you do that?' Jacob had asked her as he tried to pry her arms away from her chest. They were sitting in his car, talking about my family and she was clutching her midsection in this recollection the same way she had on the beach. 'You do that when you're upset…why?'_

'_It hurts to think about them,' Bella replied in a broken whisper. 'Its like I can't breathe…like I'm breaking into pieces.'_

This last thought reminded me of the way I'd felt so often during our separation. When I would remember the way she'd looked the day I left, a sensation like I was falling apart would rip through me and I found it impossible to catch my breath. She had truly suffered just as much as I had, or perhaps more, given the blasphemous lie I'd told her.

"Stop it!" Bella cried in response to the grief that marred my face. "Whatever you're doing!"

"Sure, if you want," Jacob answered in a mischievous voice. Bella glared furiously at him, but he was too sadistically amused at the response he'd gotten from me to care. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember." _**Thought you should see what you did to her; so much for protecting her from getting hurt and being upset huh? Self-righteous bloodsucker.**_ He added wordlessly for my benefit.

I grimaced again, but the shift in my features was too brief for Bella to notice. Jacob's mouth turned up in a grin. Just as I turned my attention back to Bella, a loud, urgent mental voice intruded upon my thoughts. Jessica Stanley had summoned Mr. Greene. He was peering at his disdainfully through the blinds in his office while Jessica looked on eagerly.

_**Don't recognize the boy, and I'm sure I'd remember him if I'd seen him before. He looks dangerous...certainly shouldn't be on the school grounds if he's not a student. And there's Miss Swan, of course! That young lady is heading for trouble, I'm afraid…running away from home twice in a year's time, emotional breakdowns, now it seems as though she's gotten Mr. Cullen involved in something ominous with this boy…I'm going to go out there and get rid of him one way or the other before he starts a fight. I'll call the sheriff if I need to… he's her father, and he could handle the situation if it gets out of hand…**_

"The principal is on his way to discourage loitering," I said quietly. "Let's get to English, Bella so you aren't involved."

The last thing we needed on top of everything else was for Bella to get into trouble again after all the things that transpired a couple of months ago. Mr. Greene would punish her severely and Charlie had just un-grounded her a week ago. And if Mr. Greene called Charlie he would assure him that I was the problem, not Jacob.

"Overprotective, isn't he," Jacob sneered, speaking only to Bella this time. He was thinking about how unhealthy he perceived our relationship to be. "A little trouble makes life fun. But, let me guess; you're not allowed to have fun." _**We had our share of trouble when he was gone, I guess …like all the times I had to take her to the ER when she fell off the bike… but it was fun… I could do a lot more with her than he could in other ways too…**_

I glared furiously at the dog, my teeth flashing at his memories of all the risky things he'd done with her during my absence, and all the repulsive things he wanted to do with her now.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella snapped defensively; too defensively for my liking. Did she have more fun with him than she did with me?

Jacob laughed, and the sound was the equivalent of rusty nails screeching over a chalkboard in my head.

"That sounds like a no," Jacob retorted as his laughter faded. "Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."

_**Bet that bloodsucker's a real bore. Old Quill said he remembers seeing the coven when he was really little, so that must make Cullen like at least a hundred or something.**_ He added mentally.

I growled at him, but Bella didn't notice. She seemed too shocked at this piece of information about her old motorcycle to hear me.

"You were supposed to sell it," Bella said, her eyebrows raised in surprise, and something more…a hint of pleasure, perhaps. "You promised Charlie you would."

"Yeah right," Jacob replied with a warm smile. There was a wistful edge to his words that Bella didn't seem to notice. "Like I would do that; it belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back_**." Embry says I should just get rid of the damn thing, but I can't… that would be like letting go of her and all the great times we had. She loves that bike. Selling it would feel like giving up, and I can't. **_

"Jake," Bella said sadly, and there was a longing in her voice that ran through my core like an invisible knife.

Jacob's thoughts were tender in response to the way she said his name. I suddenly felt like a fly on a wall; an insignificant intruder witnessing something private.

"I think I may have been wrong before," He said thickly, his mind on the letter he'd sent her last week. "You know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it on my side of the line. Come and see me." _**Sam won't be able to say anything about it if she comes to La Push. The Cullens can't follow her there. I need to try to change her mind about her plans to let him bite her. **_He thought

I kept my face a mask of external serene indifference as I tightened my hold on Bella infinitesimally.

Bella's deep brown eyes flickered in my direction, searching for a reaction to Jacob's invitation. She knew that I was not going to change my mind about her going to La Push. Jacob's request meant nothing.

"I…er…don't know about that Jake," Bella stammered uncomfortably.

Jacob's face changed then, all the bitter anger vanished from his features as he remembered the discussion he'd had with his father. Billy had advised Jacob to be honest about his feelings for Bella at Charlie's request.

_**I was gonna do this in a different way, but I'd better just tell her now in case I don't have another chance,**_ He thought.

"I miss you every day, Bella," he said thickly, ignoring me. "It's not the same without you."

Bella's face was forlorn and I saw her eyes clouding over again. The invisible knife in my chest twisted roughly.

"I know and I'm sorry Jake, I just…"

_**This was a really stupid idea, He shook his head. I can't talk to her as long as he's here. **_Jacob thought with a sad sigh.

"I know," Jacob said as he tried -and failed- to compose himself. "Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" _** I'm sure I sound just as stupid as I look, too. Bet the bloodsucker likes seeing me squirm too.**_ He thought.

He was wrong, of course. I didn't like seeing him this way. Although I cared nothing for his feelings, particularly after the way he'd tortured me with his memories, Bella's response to his display of emotion hurt me deeply. I felt her shift slightly in his direction beneath my grasp and I tightened my grip instinctively. Mr. Greene was striding toward the three of us now, his thoughts growing more urgent as he registered the tension between Jacob and me. Jessica had joined Mike, Tyler, Ben and Austin, who were still watching our exchange.

"Okay, get to class," Mr. Greene called in a stern, authoritative voice to the onlookers. He pointed in the direction of the brick classroom buildings.

Several of the students complied at once, but some were reluctant to walk away. Chief among the stragglers were several boys that wanted to date Bella. Mike Newton was particularly disappointed that he hadn't gotten to witness Jacob Black hit me in the face.

"Move along, Mr. Crowley," Mr. Greene snapped through narrowed eyes when he didn't obey fast enough. Tyler had been hoping to see me get into trouble for fighting even though he thought I would win; he was still upset over last year's prom.

"Get to school Jake," Bella muttered insistently. She was worried about the mutt getting into trouble when she should have been worried about herself. Jacob's thoughts were smug and unconcerned in contrast. He was too cocky and self centered to consider the problems his presence could cause her. The principal was craning his neck over the crowd to get a better look at the situation.

_**I wonder how old this boy is; I can tell he's still in high school, but if he's 18, I'll have him arrested if he doesn't leave. He's probably one of those hoodlums from the reservation I've heard about. The principal at the Quileute school says she can't get any of the parents to support disciplinary action when she tries to punish them for skipping class. Says they stay out all night doing God knows what. Mr. Cullen certainly is holding on to Miss. Swan tightly. Is this boy threatening her in some way? She's been crying obviously. Maybe I should call Chief Swan regardless.**_ He thought worriedly.

I reluctantly dropped my arms from Bella's waist and took her hand instead. I didn't want to make the situation worse with my body language. Mr. Greene was pushing his way through the onlookers forcefully, and he was only a few yards away from us now. He was getting angry that the crowd still hadn't totally dissipated.

"I mean it," Mr. Greene roared furiously at the stragglers. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

The last of our audience scurried away quickly, but many of them continued to look over their shoulders at us as they shared whispered theories over the reason for our confrontation.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Greene said shrewdly, addressing only me as his eyes flickered briefly at Bella and Jacob. "Do we have a problem here?"

_**This ought to be good. I wonder how hard I'd have to push him before he wet his pants. He's scared.**_ Jacob thought as he misinterpreted the principal's flustered face and rapid heart rate.

I growled inaudibly in frustration at the dog's nonchalant attitude. His adolescent mentality and over inflated confidence in his physical abilities were a dangerous combination; just more reasons why I didn't want Bella associating with him.

"Not at all Mr. Greene," I lied smoothly. I wanted to get Bella inside before Jacob said something stupid to provoke the principal. "We were just on our way to class."

"Excellent," Mr. Greene replied, reassured by my convincingly calm demeanor. "I don't seem to recognize your friend." He turned his appraising eyes to glare at Jacob. "Are you a new student here?" He asked rhetorically. _**This boy is definitely trying to make trouble, and I won't have it. **_ He thought as he waited for Jacob's response.

"Nope," Jacob replied, his tone disrespectful. His thoughts were even more insolent.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once young man before I call the police," Mr. Greene snapped. _**Yes, he must be one of those Quileute problem children… he obviously has no respect for authority. **_ He added mentally.

Jacob nearly laughed out loud as he imagined Charlie pulling into the school parking lot with his emergency lights on, prepared to get rid of some dangerous truant and finding him instead. He smiled condescendingly.

"Yes, sir," He retorted sarcastically as he attempted a poor excuse for a salute._** I better get out of here now since I've done my job, but it would be funny to see the look on Principal Tight Ass's face when Charlie pulled in and told him I'm his best friend's son.**_ He added mentally before climbing onto his bike. The engine roared to life a moment later and he was gone.

Mr. Greene gritted his teeth and glared after the motorcycle as it vanished from view before turning his attention back to us.

"Mr. Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again," Mr. Greene said crisply as he studied my face carefully. He was trying to figure out what sort of connection I could have to Jacob Black, and his mind raced through a variety of wild possibilities. Drugs, maybe…he wondered about my life before I moved here for a moment.

The last think I needed was for some human to get curious about me. Mr. Greene was a smart man. If he thought I was up to something unsavory, he would consider it his obligation to look into my past. I cursed Jacob Black in my head.

"He's no friend of mine, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the message," I assured him. I wanted to disassociate myself from the uncouth dog, but more importantly, I needed to appease him so that I could take care of Bella.

_**Mr. Cullen has always been well behaved and good mannered just like all of his adopted siblings; a good student too. I think he's telling the truth. I can't believe he'd be involved with a lowlife like that boy; He must have been protecting Miss Swan from some unwanted attention. A lot of the boys do seem to be quite taken with her…**_He thought

I cringed internally. Yes, too many boys-and dogs- were taken with my Bella.

My Bella.

"I see," Mr. Greene said after a pause. "If you're worried about trouble…"

"There's nothing to worry about Mr. Greene," I said in a placating tone. "There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct," Mr. Greene replied and there was an undercurrent of a threat in his voice.

I knew that if Jacob Black showed up here again things would be a whole lot worse for everyone involved. I thought that was highly unlikely Jacob Black would return, but I'd learned the hard way over the last few months to never assume anything.

"Well, on to class. You too, Miss Swan." Mr. Greene said, satisfied with my answers for the moment.

I nodded at the principal before ushering Bella toward the English building, my hand wrapped securely around hers. Her face was still pale and her cheeks and eyelashes were wet.

"Do you feel well enough to go to class?" I asked her gently after we were out of earshot of Mr. Greene. My mind raced through a variety of excuses that I might make to get her out of school for the day; none of them seemed convincing.

"Yes," Bella replied in a surprisingly calm whisper. She was clearly shaken, but resolute. I knew she wanted nothing more than to interrogate me. Once the shock wore off she was going to be frightened and furious.

'_She's tougher than you think, and she's been through worse,' _Jacob had said.

Yes, she had certainly been through much worse at my hands, and I would never be absolved of the guilt I felt for every single hurt she'd suffered.

I tried to repress the terrible things Jacob had showed me today, but I knew his memories of Bella's suffering would be burned into my brain forever. I banished my thoughts and focused instead on the words of the Frost poem Mr. Berty was reciting when we walked into class. It was one I knew well; I'd first read it over 80 years ago and the words seemed to have a deep personal meaning to me today.

…_But oh, the agitated heart_

'_Till someone finds us really out_

_(Or so we say) that in the end_

_We speak the literal to inspire_

_The understanding of a friend_

_But so with all, from Babes that play_

_At hide-and-seek to God afar_

_So all who hide too well away_

_Must speak and tell us where they are_

Mr. Berty had just started a detailed analysis of the poem when Bella pulled out a piece of paper and began writing furiously.

_What happened? Tell me everything! And screw the protecting me crap, please._ She wrote quickly, pushing the note onto my desk.

I sighed heavily, wishing that I could gloss over the danger and knowing it would do no good to try.

"In _Revelation_, Frost is talking about people who hide their true face from the world, including those who hide and keep their innermost secrets from their loved ones," Mr. Berty droned. I winced; his analysis hit too close to home for me today. I wrote my response and handed the paper back to Bella when I finished.

A_lice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution-there was never any chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were nullified by the Quileute's involvement._ I wrote back quickly.

_To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her too if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought that Emmett was over the line and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything. _

My version of events depicted the wolves in a better light than they deserved; it was really their fault she'd gotten away.

I handed the paper back to her and copied out Mr. Berty's lecture in my notebook with my left hand while she read. She scowled at the words I had written, her frown deepening as she reached the bottom of the page. She didn't respond to me for a moment. She seemed lost in her thoughts, and I could see a shiver pass through her as she erased what I'd written and poised her pencil over the page once more.

_What about Charlie? She could have been after him_. She scribbled.

I shook my head; naturally she was more worried about her father than herself. I started to explain to her that Esme had been guarding him, but she was writing again before I could respond.

_You can't know that she wasn't thinking that because you weren't here. Florida was a bad idea. _

I ran a hand through my hair in irritation. Did she really think I should've stayed behind to help the others? Didn't she understand how hard it was for me to let her out of my sight just to satisfy my basic needs and hunt? As if I could tolerate being on the other side of the country from her for two whole days! I started to explain this on the well used piece of paper we'd been writing on, but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time for that conversation. I needed to lighten the mood a little.

_I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would have survived. _ I wrote in a half teasing manner. I knew the reference to her danger magnet status would irritate and distract her.

She scowled in annoyance at my comments and rolled her eyes at me as she wrote a response.

_So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it? _

_Why is the plane crashing?_ I replied in the space below her words. I continued to take notes as she read.

_The pilots are passed out drunk. _She scribbled. Her face was starting to regain some color and she looked a little less anxious.

I pressed my lips together to suppress a smile. She was sidetracked.

_Easy. I'd fly the plane_. I wrote back. Bella wasn't aware of it, but I had obtained my pilot's license before she was ever born.

She didn't seem incredibly surprised by my response. Her lips tightened in annoyance.

_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth_. She scrawled. I nearly laughed at her clever retort as I crafted a reply.

I_'d wait until we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall and jump. Then, I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history_.

I was only half serious, of course; thanks to Alice there was no way we'd be on a doomed flight to start with.

Bella gaped at me, clearly at a loss for words. I'd gotten in the last word.

"What?" I murmured rhetorically in response to the incredulous look on her face. She started writing again a moment later.

_You __will __tell me next time._ She scribbled forcefully.

She was still a little paler than usual, but her expression was full of the stubborn determination that I recognized easily. There would be no arguing the point.

I gazed into her eyes and saw strength and bravery in their chocolate depths. I knew then that I had made a mistake. I never should have kept the truth from her. As much as it pained me to admit it, Jacob Black's horrifying memories of her during my absence proved his point. She was stronger than I had ever given her credit for. She had bore the pain of our separation and lived through it, and if I were a mortal human, I would not have survived. I would have failed where she succeeded.

I sighed heavily through my intense remorse for all of the well intentioned errors I'd made since September and nodded.

_Thanks._ She wrote simply.

A mental voice from the front of the room distracted me a moment later.

_**It looks like Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen are writing their own poetry back there. There's nothing I hate more than kids who pass notes in my class. I'll embarrass the hell out of them…they won't do it again…**_Mr. Berty thought as he walked toward our seats.

In the time it took for him to take half of a step, I snatched the paper away from Bella and shoved it into the pocket of my jeans. Bella looked up from her desk in shock as Mr. Berty approached us.

"Is that something you'd like to share, Mr. Cullen," He said in a loud, sarcastic voice. The whole class turned to stare eagerly at us, clearly hoping for some more trouble this morning. I heard Jessica Stanley talking to Lauren Mallory in an urgent whisper about the events in the parking lot as I tore the page out of my notebook and handed it to him.

"My notes?" I said in a bemused voice as he skimmed the paper.

His eyes darted back and forth as he skimmed the page, his thoughts growing more irritated and abashed as he read. After a moment, he handed the paper back to me and returned to the front of the room, cursing too softly for the others to hear.

_**I know they were passing notes, even if I can't prove it. There's something strange about that Cullen boy…**_ He thought irritably as he returned to his lecture. I took Bella's small hand under the desk and squeezed it in a gesture of gentle reassurance. She squeezed back, and I knew she'd forgiven me.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" Alice whispered rapidly when she met me outside our study hall two hours later. I had just left Bella at the door of her Calculus class when Alice caught up with me.

"I wasn't looking for you and I can't see the wolves anyway, so I had no idea about what had happened until I had a vision of Bella chastising me over lunch for not telling her about Victoria," she continued apologetically, her amber eyes full of worry. She was speaking so fast that the humans around her thought she was humming under her breath.

"It's alright," I whispered, hoping to change the subject. I wanted to think about something else to try to clear my head of Jacob Black's memories. "I knew you and Jasper would be preoccupied." They had left to hunt after our phone conversation the night before.

She glared at my attempt to lighten the mood. She was too upset to be deterred.

"Tell me everything," she insisted.

I sighed heavily as the image of Bella in Sam Uley's arms sickened me again.

"In a minute," I muttered as we took our seats. "I need to check on Bella."

I searched for a familiar mental voice and located Mike Newton, who was sitting a few seats away from Bella in the cold calculus classroom. Mr. Varner hadn't arrived yet, so he was engaged in a conversation with Ben Cheney, Austin Marks and Tyler Crowley about my confrontation with Jacob Black this morning. I scowled in annoyance.

"Have you been down to La Push lately?" Mike was asking the others as he tried to convince them that Jacob Black could beat me in a fight. "Lauren and I went to the beach a couple of weeks ago and believe me, Jacob's friends are just as big as he is."

I grimaced as his memories of the trip he'd taken with Lauren turned graphic. Jessica Stanley wouldn't be so trusting of Ms. Mallory if she knew what Lauren had been doing with Mike. Jessica had been asking Lauren for advice about how to rekindle her romance with the perverse Mr. Newton for the last month.

Huh," Tyler Crowley said in reply as he considered Mike's argument. "Too bad it didn't turn into anything. Guess we'll never know how it would've turned out."

"It didn't look over to me," Austin Marks countered. "Maybe we'll get to see." He had feigned ignorance about the situation to his friends, but his girlfriend was a resident of La Push and he knew a bit more about the conflict than the others did.

Mike glanced at Bella out of the corner of his eye and grinned. He didn't realize it, but I could tell by the tense look on her face that she could hear what they were saying.

"Anyone in the mood for a bet?" Mike asked the others, who had not noticed the brief shift in his gaze.

"Ten on Jacob," Austin said at once, thinking of Jacob's physical strength. Austin had seen the overgrown mutt pick up his motorcycle with one hand when he was visiting his girlfriend last weekend.

"Ten on Cullen," Tyler said.

"Ten on Edward," Ben said with conviction. I wished that I had chosen to watch through his mind instead of Mike's.

"Jacob," Mike insisted hopefully. He really wanted to see Jacob gravely injure me.

"Hey, do any of you guys know what it was about?" Austin asked as though he didn't know. He was really trying to see just how much the others knew about the situation. "That might affect the odds."

"I can guess," Mike retorted as he and his friends briefly turned their attention to Bella. She shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny.

"I still say Jacob," Mike muttered under his breath.

The others didn't catch the double meaning in his words, but I saw it in his head. I'd nearly forgotten about the movie he'd attended with Bella and Jacob while I was away. He'd seen them together, and witnessed the connection between them. I winced and turned my attention back to Alice.

_**So Jacob changed his mind about the friendship thing,**_ Alice mused wordlessly after I'd finished giving her all the details of my conversation with the dog.

I nodded once in a silent reply. Alice sighed.

_**We'll just have to keep a close eye on her, **_Alice thought. _**But now that she knows about what happened over the weekend, maybe she'll think twice about going to the reservation anyway. She wouldn't want to start a fight.**_

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know Bella better than that," I hissed quietly, barely moving my lips. "She doesn't think that way."

Alice nodded in concession. _**I know, but I'd like to believe she'd have more sense than to go there when things are already so tense between us and the wolves. **_ She thought.

I sighed wearily. I was too emotionally drained to talk about it anymore. Alice patted my shoulder sympathetically and changed the subject.

"The place was beautiful," She said quietly. "Jasper and Emmett have decided it would be a great place for the three of you to go this weekend. There's plenty of big game."

I winced at the reminder of my impending trip. Leaving Bella for an overnight hunting excursion was going to be even harder than usual.

Don't even think about trying to get out of it," Alice muttered sternly when she saw a vision of me cancelling on Emmett.

"You know Carlisle said we need to hunt more often now that Victoria's back and things with the wolves are strained. Emmett told Rosalie he wants to spend some time with you so she'll get off his back about going to Seattle this weekend. Plus, you've been insisting that Jazz feed even more than everyone else since Bella's going to be spending more time at our house. Going with them is the least you can do." She scolded.

"I know," I whispered in reply. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger in resignation.

"Bella will have plenty of things to do while you're gone," Alice reminded me. "She has to work Saturday morning and she has plans with Angela in the afternoon. She won't have time to go to La Push anyway."

I nodded, feeling slightly reassured as the bell rang and I walked as quickly as I could toward Mr. Varner's classroom without being conspicuous.

"We're going to have to be extra cautious about the borders," Carlisle was saying as the eight of us congregated in the living room later that afternoon. "The wolves will be on their guard and we should be as well. The last thing we need is a fight, especially since we have the same goal."

"Stopping Victoria is what's important," Esme agreed.

Jasper had informed the others of my encounter with Jacob Black that morning after Alice's vision of Bella's anger at her. Everyone had been waiting for the three of us to arrive at the house after school. Since Bella knew all about what had happened last weekend, there was no point in excluding her from anything we discussed, and I wasn't going to make the mistake of keeping secrets from her again.

Bella's pulse quickened at the mention of Victoria's name and I kissed her hair reassuringly. She didn't relax.

"There's been no sign of her anywhere since Saturday," Rosalie said as she sat down on the large white sofa next to Emmett. He patted her thigh absently and she shifted closer to him. "Maybe we scared her off for the time being."

"I don't think so, Rose," Jasper disagreed. "Her actions on Saturday proved she's too tenacious to be deterred." You tracked her Edward. _**Surely you agree with me.**_ He thought.

I nodded once at him, grateful that he hadn't spoken aloud about my disastrous attempt at hunting her a few months ago.

"She's not going to give up until I'm dead, or I've been changed," Bella chimed in before anyone else could speculate further. I cringed, knowing what she was going to say next. "Maybe we shouldn't wait any longer, Carlisle…"

Carlisle shook his head emphatically before she could finish her sentence.

"There are seven of us, Bella," He said gently. "And, with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria is going to be able to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake that we stick to the original plan." _**And I don't want to change her when she's under this kind of pressure. It wouldn't be right.**_ He added mentally. I nodded approvingly in his direction, and he smiled briefly.

_**Good for Carlisle. I don't know why she's so eager to change anyway. She's making a stupid mistake. I don't care how much she loves Edward, she shouldn't die for him. It's ridiculous.**_ Rosalie thought angrily. I sighed and hung my head guiltly in response to her thoughts.

_**It's the truth,**_ she added mentally, glaring at me.

Esme got up from the couch abruptly, ending my silent argument with Rose as she walked over to where Bella and I were sitting. She knelt down in front of us and stared intently at Bella. Her eyes and her thoughts were full of love.

"We'd never allow anything to happen to you sweetheart," Esme said reassuringly to Bella. "You know that. Please don't be anxious." She leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. _**The poor little thing! Edward, you should take her to Port Angeles when you get back on Sunday. She needs to get her mind off this mess.**_ Esme said silently.

"Oh come on, Bella," Emmett chortled as he tried to cheer everyone up. "You wouldn't want to deprive us of a good fight would you?"

Bella gave him an irritated look, and he laughed.

"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you," He continued in a teasing tone. "Everything's so much more fun with you around."

Alice and Carlisle laughed, but Bella didn't relax at all.

"Thank you for that reminder Emmett," I snorted sarcastically in a voice too soft for Bella to hear.

Rosalie glowered at him furiously. "Idiot," she hissed quietly. _**I really wish he'd be a little more serious about this disaster, especially after what happened on Saturday. **_

"I'm offended, Bella," Alice interjected indignantly. ""You're not honestly worried about this are you?" _**I knew she'd react this way if she found out. Stupid dog,**_ She thought irritably.

Bella scowled angrily at Alice. She still hadn't totally forgiven her best friend for keeping her in the dark about her vision. Alice was always much more candid with her than I was when it came to sensitive subjects like this one, and she felt a little betrayed about the deception.

"If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me all the way to Florida?" She snapped furiously. Her cheeks reddened as blood rushed into her face and I saw Jasper shift his body further away from us.

"Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to over reaction," Alice replied with a shrug of her tiny shoulders. I glared at her.

_**Sorry for selling you out, Edward. I'm just trying to make her feel better. You know I didn't want to take any chances either**__. _ She added silently.

Bella gritted her teeth and her heart sped up again. I glanced pointedly at Jasper, and he nodded as he sent soothing waves of energy flowing in Bella's direction. The effects were almost instantaneous, and I felt Bella's entire body relax. She rested her head on my shoulder, and her soft mahogany hair brushed against my neck. I shivered slightly at the sensation. Jasper chuckled and shook his head. If I were capable of blushing, my cheeks would have been flaming red.

"I know what you're doing, Jasper," Bella muttered quietly, stifling a yawn that had nothing to do with my brother's talents.

"You're exhausted," I said as I stroked her cheek. "Why don't you go upstairs with me and lie down for awhile. You've had a long and stressful day and I think you've got a touch of jet lag."

"I slept fine last night and I need to get home and make Charlie's dinner," She argued feebly.

I cupped my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet my gaze. "Charlie can order a pizza or fry an egg," I countered. "You need to rest. A short nap might help you readjust to the time difference. Carlisle will call your house and leave him a message to let him know you'll be home later."

I leapt up from the couch with her in my arms so quickly that the movement was over before she could process it. Emmett snickered at the shocked look on her face as I sprinted up the stairs with her.

"This is stupid," Bella was saying irritably as I wrapped her up in the large fleece blanket I kept for her. "There's no reason for us to wait until after graduation!"

I smiled down at her smugly. I knew Carlisle would not change his mind no matter how much she pressured him. I lay down beside her on the couch and pulled her close to me. The sofa was cramped, and I couldn't wait to for our bed to arrive.

"That is between you and Carlisle," I said with a shrug and a smile. "Of course, I'm willing to make it between you and me at any time that you wish. You know my condition."

"Ugh," she grumbled disgustedly, pressing her face into my chest.

My good humor evaporated. I gritted my teeth to keep from responding to her reaction. I wanted to ask her why she hated the idea of being my wife so much, but I didn't. I was afraid of the answer.

I pondered the question long after she'd fallen asleep in my arms. I knew that she didn't have commitment issues; when Bella made a decision, there was no changing her mind. Her determination to become a vampire was proof of that.

Was immortality the only thing she wanted to commit to, though? Was she afraid to be tied permanently to me once she'd been changed? Perhaps she wasn't sure if she would want me when she was immortal. Was she trying to keep her options open? Or was this about something else entirely…someone else? Did her feelings for Jacob play a role in her reluctance?

I groaned softly as I obsessed over the possibilities and theories, and after awhile I couldn't tolerate sitting still any longer. I got up from the couch, careful not to interrupt her nap and walked over to the window wall. I paced back and forth as I stared unseeingly through the glass. Alice had seen us getting married, but she'd been wrong before. Something could change. I sighed and walked absently over to a small side table in the corner of the room and opened the drawer.

The black velvet box hadn't changed much over the last century. It was still soft to the touch, though the color had faded a little. I opened it gently and pulled out the ring that my father had given my mother so many years ago.

Dim human memories surfaced in my mind. I remembered lying in my mother's arms as she rocked me to sleep when I was a very small boy. I would place my little hand over hers and run my fingers over the stones in the ring she wore. My fingers brushed over the cool diamonds now as I reminisced. I had many trinkets and mementos from my human life, but this one was the most precious to me because of the love it represented.

I stared at the glittering stones and imagined the way it would look on Bella's slender little fingers for the millionth time; this ring was rightfully hers now whether she wanted it or not. No other woman would ever wear it if she chose not to marry me.

A whisper interrupted my mental musings.

"I love you, Edward," Bella muttered in an unconscious declaration as she turned onto her side. I closed the little black box, replaced it in the drawer and lay down beside her again as all the doubts in my mind were banished for the moment.

"You don't have to help me with this if you don't want to," Bella said as I assisted her with preparing dinner on Friday evening. She smirked at the disdainful look on my face as I chopped up a tomato.

"Nonsense," I said, smiling in return. "I'm much more skilled with a knife than you are." She rolled her eyes as she put an oiled skillet on the stove and turned her attention back to the chicken she was preparing.

I watched her as she coated several pieces of chicken in spices. Her eyes were shadowed and tired; she hadn't been sleeping well. It had been a long week, and I was glad that it was over, but I was dreading my ill-conceived hunting trip.

"So, what time are you leaving?" She asked too casually as she placed the seasoned chicken in the pan.

"I told Jasper and Emmett I'd meet them at home at 3am," I replied as I handed her the bowl of diced tomatoes. "If that's okay with you," I added.

"I'll be fine," she repeated for the hundredth time this week as she adjusted the temperature on the hot burner.

"Are you sure you don't mind, love?" I asked worriedly. "I could go somewhere nearby…"

"Yes, I'm sure, Edward," Bella said impatiently. "Alice said there was nothing to worry about and she's going to be close by. "I've got plenty to do on Saturday, and I know you have to be tired of deer."

The truth of the matter was that I would've loved to go somewhere different to hunt if I weren't so afraid to leave her. I hated being away from her, but I'd promised my brothers I would go and try to have a good time. She smiled at me reassuringly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I winced.

"Bella, if you want me to stay, I will," I said firmly, taking her hand and brushing my lips across her warm fingers.

She rolled her eyes at me. "For the last time, Edward, I'll be fine." She said just as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. "Go have fun. Bag a few mountain lions for me."

I smiled down at her and embraced her as tightly as I could without hurting her. She hugged me back just as fiercely and buried her face in my chest.

"I love you," we both said at the same time. I laughed. We stood there, wrapped around each other until the sound of Charlie's footsteps on the walkway brought us back to earth.

Bella was deeply asleep when I finally decided I couldn't procrastinate about leaving any longer. I shifted her weight away from me with even more reluctance than usual, missing the warmth of her as soon as the physical contact was broken. She frowned slightly in her sleep and turned over onto her side. I stroked her cheek gently and she murmured my name. Sighing sadly, I walked over to the little desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and pen.

_I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart-I've left it with you._ I wrote.

I folded the paper neatly and placed it on the pillow beside her. She had no idea just how true the words were; I felt as though my insides were still lying on that little bed beside her. I was ready to return before I'd even left.

* * *

"How was your wolf?" Jasper teased me as we ran through the mountains near Glacier National Park later that morning. It was the off season and the park wouldn't be open for visitors for another 3 weeks. We had the place to ourselves.

"Surprisingly unsatisfactory," I said as the warm sun glinted on my face. "I need something bigger." I had killed the wolf more for sport than for feeding. It made me feel better somehow to take out my aggression on something canine.

"Hell yeah you do," Emmett agreed, still messy from the Elk he'd just finished. "Your eyes are still dark, kid. You've got to hunt more often."

"You sound like Mom," I joked, feeling unusually light hearted. I missed Bella terribly, but I was actually enjoying myself a little.

Emmett laughed. "I've been trying to get in touch with my feminine side. Do you have any expert advice for me, Edward?"

_**I'm glad he's not acting all emo right now. He's having fun for a change.**_ He added mentally.

"Yes," I deadpanned. "In order to avoid possible alienation of affection from your mate after a near death experience with a werewolf, make sure find plenty of ways to avoid angering her further. Otherwise you might wind up feeling deprived."

I burst out laughing and Jasper joined in. Emmett responded by throwing two small boulders in our direction. I zipped out of the way, causing mine to smash into the rock behind us, and Jasper held out his hand and swatted the other one out of his way, turning it to gravel at his feet.

The laughter died in my throat a moment later when I felt my phone vibrating in the pocket of my jeans.

"Alice?" I said as fear ran its fingers up and down my spine.

"Stay calm," Alice said as soon as I picked up. Her voice was shaking and my insides turned to ice.

"Alice?" I repeated stonily.

"I can't see her," She whispered. "She's gone."

Another voice I'd heard through a telephone less than three months ago echoed darkly in my head; Rosalie's.

'She's dead, Edward'.

"How long ago!" I bellowed in response as panic consumed ever cell of my body.

"Twenty minutes," She replied, her voice breaking. "I was still out with Esme when I had a flash of her in her truck and then…there was nothing."

Nothing.

Jasper tried to calm me, but I growled furiously at him and he stopped.

"I got to Newton's as fast as I could," she continued. "I followed her scent from there, but I didn't get to the line in time to stop her. I went back to the store and Mike Newton told me that his mom sent her home right after she arrived this morning because they weren't expecting many customers today. She must have decided too quickly for me to see her vanish…"

"Wait for me between the territories," I interrupted. "I'm on my way. Call me if she comes back before I get there."

'Come and see me' Jacob Black had said on Monday morning. Apparently Bella had decided to accept his invitation. I growled again at her careless disregard for her own safety. Perhaps I would accept his invitation too.

"What are you going to do!" Alice cried, and I knew that my image was fading from her sight as well.

"I don't know yet," I lied. I was already running before I hung up the phone.

As I raced past the mountains in a blur, I knew it was all a matter of time…hours…minutes…seconds before the treaty was broken. It was meaningless to me now, an archaic formality.

The fires of hell couldn't keep me from her, and neither could a pack of wolves.


	5. Chapter 5 Panic

**Chapter 5- Panic**

Alice was not waiting for me alone when I reached the wooded area between the territories. I heard the familiar mental voice of her companion long before I could see him.

Y_**ou have to calm down, son! **_ Carlisle shouted in my head. _**You cannot break the treaty. **_

His words of warning could only mean that Bella had not yet returned home. I waited until he and Alice were just a few feet away from me before I responded.

"What would you have me do, Carlisle!" I cried, throwing my hands up in horror as I paced back and forth in the clearing we were standing in. Fury and panic were still burning through me like fire. "Should I wait until she's been missing long enough for Charlie to form a search party! Not that he would check on her if he thought she was with that filthy beast! For God's sake, Carlisle, Alice can't see her!"

"I can't see _anything_ right now Edward!" Alice shrieked. "I can't see any of us because of what you're thinking of doing. I have no way to know if you crossing the line would lead to a war we'd win or if it would get us all killed, including Bella."

Alice's words caused my determination to go after Bella to waver infinitesimally. Would crossing the line cost all of us our lives? My own life would be forfeit without her, but the idea of putting my entire family at risk wasn't something I wanted to do. I'd seen the images of the wolves from the others' minds after last week's encounter on the border, and I felt certain that we could easily defeat them in a fight, but if Alice couldn't see any of us…

"Think about it, Edward," Carlisle implored, sensing a fraction of hesitation when my pacing slowed slightly. "Bella spent countless hours with the wolves while we were gone and she never got hurt…

Anger surged through me again at the mention of the way I'd failed her. How could he remind me of that now!?

"Do you think that matters?" I bellowed incredulously, too furious to even try to comprehend what he was thinking. "Do you think the fact that she had to rely on those mongrels for protection because of my nearly fatal mistake means its okay for her to needlessly risk her life?"

"Of course not!" Carlisle replied emphatically. She's my daughter just as much as you are my son! I love her too!"

_**Being away from Bella nearly destroyed our entire family because we are incomplete without you and you are incomplete without her!**_ He added mentally

The emotion in his voice and his thoughts were so insistent and intense that I stopped pacing. It was very unlike him to be so forceful. I waited for him to continue aloud for Alice's benefit.

"I don't like the idea of her being with the wolves either," he continued, his voice more even now. "Especially since Alice can't see, but for the moment we have no reason to suspect that she's injured. If you cross the line there's no doubt that she will get hurt. If you went into their territory, the wolves would attack you and she would try to stop them."

A terrible image of a screaming Bella flinging herself between me and Jacob Black in his rust colored wolf form flashed in my frantic mind and I shuddered.

_**Oh, thank heaven! **_Alice thought a moment later as the faces of our family replaced the darkness in her head. A picture of me waiting for Bella beside the highway formed in her thoughts and she breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Go get your car and watch for her truck on the highway," Alice said in response to her vision. "That way you'll know when she's back. I'll keep looking for her too."

"And just how long am I supposed to just sit there and wait?" I growled irritably as the fire of fear and anger continued to smolder in my core. I was thinking rationally enough to understand that I couldn't cross the line yet, but that didn't mean I was going to wait hours on end for Bella to come home. The idea of doing nothing was agonizing.

"She's supposed to be at Angela's house at 12:30," Alice replied. "That gives us a time frame to work with."

It was only nine thirty. I wrung my hands. Three hours.

"If she isn't back by then, Alice can call Charlie and get the Black's phone number," Carlisle suggested impulsively.

I snorted angrily at the lunacy of this plan.

"That would be an interesting phone conversation," I said bitterly. "Hello Billy Black, this is Alice Cullen I just wanted to call and make sure your werewolf son hasn't murdered my best friend since she was supposed to be home by now."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I started pacing again. I would kill him brutally if she came home missing a single hair from her perfect head.

"Edward, you have my blessing to do whatever is necessary to get Bella home safely if she doesn't come back when she's supposed to," Carlisle assured me. "If all else fails, I'll go to La Push with you myself. But, please, just wait. Go get your car and wait for her."

I nodded wearily at him in concession. His furrowed face relaxed.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can see her again," Alice promised me. "And call me if she comes back before that." _** I'm terrified for her to be with them too, but breaking the treaty could be a tragic disaster. **_ She added mentally.

"I need to get my car and go back to the hospital," Carlisle said as he ran his pale fingers through his flaxen hair. He glanced up at the sparse clouds apprehensively. It was really a little too sunny for us to be outside, and he hadn't anticipated the need to leave the shelter of the hospital while the sun was brighter than usual .

"Please call me as well, Edward. Alice, make sure the others stay informed. I'll talk to your mother. I know she's worried." He continued.

_**I need to call Esme and reassure her. She's always fretted over Edward more than the others…**_he thought.

I grimaced at this reminder of my mother's love for me. I needed to get Bella home safely for her sake too.

Fifteen torturous minutes later, I was sitting in the Volvo watching the sparse traffic pass to and from Forks. I had parked inconspicuously under the shade of an evergreen near the shoulder of the road. The sun was peeking through the silvery clouds intermittently, and I was trapped in the confines of the car. My senses were even more acute than usual as I took in every minute detail of my surroundings; sights, smells, sounds…

But there was no sign of my Bella. I attempted futilely to remain calm by counting the passing cars and the seconds as I tapped the steering wheel with the tips of my fingers. I restrained myself from ripping it apart with difficulty.

I turned the stereo on and off 46 times, hoping pointlessly that the images that formed, unbidden in my head would dissipate at a musical distraction, but they didn't.

Jacob Black, towering over Bella's tiny and delicate frame, his hands shaking violently as his body began to shimmer and shift.

Five wolves the size of horses running through the forest while Bella screamed in terror. I looked down at my hands and realized a CD I'd been holding had crumbled into plastic dust beneath my fingers.

Bella and Jacob walking along the beach I'd seen in his mind earlier this week as he declares his undying love for her. She wraps her arms around him and he pulls her closer, his lips meeting hers…

I growled loudly as the burning fear and panic I'd been feeling twisted intensified for other reasons. Jealousy pierced my chest like a wooden stake that seemed to feed the fires of my anxiety.

The minutes crawled by as the sun flickered through the clouds. My mind was a vicious circle of fury and panic that seemed to intensify with every passing second. When the sun was at its highest peak in the sky, I could no longer restrain myself; the burning terror was unbearable. I was bracing myself to start the fight when I heard the distant sound of her truck's distinctive rumble and a hint of her perfect, sweet scent filled my nose. My phone rang.

"She's on her way," Alice said urgently when I answered. I had probably disappeared from her sight again a moment ago.

"I know," I choked before hanging up. I couldn't talk.

I slumped over the steering wheel as the relief came in cooling waves, and my body shook with a tearless sob of gratitude. She was okay.

The relief was short lived however, and by the time I could see her rusty truck in my rearview mirror, I was livid.

Why did she have to be so stubborn and foolish?

How could she put me through this after I'd begged her not to put herself in danger?! Didn't she know -or care- what it would do to me if she'd gotten hurt, or worse? She'd seen me when I tried to kill myself in Italy!

And the treaty! I'd nearly broken the treaty because of her callous disregard for her own safety. She knew things were more tense than usual with the wolves as a result of the confrontation over the weekend. How could she be so senselessly reckless!? I felt a stab of betrayal as I thought of the reason she'd put me through hell for the last few hours.

Jacob Black.

She'd done it for him.

She didn't see me as she drove by the place where I was waiting. I glanced at her face as she passed and the cheerful expression I saw there enflamed me further. She couldn't hear the squeal of the Volvo's tires over the noisy engine of her truck as I peeled out onto the road.

I drove behind her for a half mile, the grill of my car inches from the oxidized bumper of her truck before she noticed me. The peaceful expression on her face vanished as soon as she took in the sight of my car. She bit her lip anxiously as she tried to focus entirely on the wet road in front of her.

My thoughts were conflicted and furious as I followed her to Angela's. I wanted her to pull over and yet I knew it would be best if she kept driving. I was too enraged to confront her now. I'd never been angry with her like this. Twelve hours ago, I wouldn't have believed it were possible for me to feel this kind of rage toward her. And underneath the seething anger was the hurt and jealousy. She had chosen his feelings over mine.

I didn't slow down when she pulled into the Weber's driveway. My phone rang just as I turned onto the next street.

"Alice said you were coming home, are you on your way yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said with a deep sigh. "But I'm just going to drop my car off and run back to the Weber's house to watch Bella."

"The sun is a bit brighter than usual today," Carlisle cautioned. "Perhaps you should just wait at home until you know she's back at Charlie's."

I growled into the phone in reply.

"Fine, "Carlisle sighed. "Just be careful. I'm still at the hospital, but I'll see you soon." I knew he would insist on discussing the implications of what I had nearly done later. Listening to Rosalie's mental commentary was going to be a real treat.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me in the garage when I arrived back at the house. I groaned softly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone; I wanted to be alone to sort out my feelings before I talked to Bella later. I was still extremely angry with her and I needed to calm down.

"You're going hunting with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett on Thursday night," Alice announced as soon as I turned the Volvo's ignition off.

_**And you'd better not argue the point. Everyone is really upset with you for what you almost did today. I understand completely, but the others don't and you're going to have to face them soon. **_ She thought.

"I'm not going anywhere," I snarled, ignoring her silent words as I got out of the car. "I'll go to Sawyer's Pet Emporium downtown, buy every animal with fur and lungs and drain them dry before I leave Forks again."

Alice paused for a moment, and I knew she was searching my future.

"Nope, you're going," she insisted, showing me the vision in her head. "I can see you in Montana with them."

"I think you need to have your inner eye examined," I retorted sarcastically. She rolled her regular eyes at me.

I didn't give a damn what she'd seen. I would go thirsty for another month before I gave Bella an opportunity to return to La Push.

"The bed arrived while we were gone this morning," Alice said, changing the subject. "I rearranged your room."

"Thanks," I grumbled ungratefully as I ran my fingers through my hair in irritation.

"Everything is going to be okay," Alice said soothingly as she placed a tiny hand on my shoulder. "Bella loves you and she would never hurt you intentionally. She just doesn't see the danger." _**Or your jealousy, **_she added silently.

I sighed deeply and nodded. I was sure she was right, but her words did nothing to quell my anger.

"Oh and thank you, by the way," Alice grinned as I tucked my keys back in my pocket and turned to leave on foot.

"For what?" I asked, frowning. Her thoughts were deliberately opaque.

"You're going to get my Porsche this week," she answered. "Just have it delivered on a truck, okay? I don't want some human car salesman driving it all the way from Portland. It would ruin the new car smell."

I half smiled in spite of myself.

I hid myself from the rays of sunlight that peeked halfheartedly through the silver grey clouds in a thicket of trees adjacent to the Weber's back yard. I zeroed in on Angela's thoughts so I could observe Bella.

She was tense and distracted as they made small talk and worked their way through the large stack of announcements that were sorted into piles in Angela's tidy pink bedroom, and Angela was quick to notice Bella's anxiety.

_**I can tell something's bothering her…should I ask what's wrong or just wait to see if she brings it up? Bella is shy so she may not want to talk about it…she just seems so upset. Maybe talking would help.**_ Angela thought.

There was a lull in the conversation that lasted for several minutes before Angela finally made up her mind and broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?" Angela asked quietly as she stopped writing long enough to sort through another stack of envelopes. "You seem…anxious."

I held my breath as I waited for Bella to respond.

Bella smiled awkwardly as her cheeks flushed a little. "Is it that obvious?" she replied unhelpfully. I gritted my teeth at her predictable evasiveness.

"Not really," Angela fibbed. _**Well, maybe it wouldn't be obvious to someone who doesn't know her at all, but Bella's face is easy to read sometimes.**_ She thought.

Yes, Bella's face was easy to read, but since I was used to being able to pick thoughts right out of someone's mind, mere facial expressions were never enough to satisfy my curiosity.

"You don't have to talk about it unless you want to," Angela continued sincerely as she glanced up from the envelope she was writing on to gage Bella's expression. "I'll listen if you think it'll help."

She was worried that Bella would think she was trying to press her for information the way Jessica Stanley often did.

However, Bella knew that Angela was nothing like Jessica. I could tell that her hesitation had more to do with the supernatural elements of our predicament than misgivings about confiding in Angela.

"I'll mind my own business," Angela said when Bella didn't respond to her questions. _**Nice going, Ang. Bella is a good enough friend to help you with these stupid announcements any you repay her by being nosy.**_ She silently chastised herself as she continued to write on the envelope.

"No," Bella replied abruptly, surprising me just as much as Angela. "You're right. I am anxious. It's…it's…Edward."

I gritted my teeth at the way she nearly choked on my name. She knew how upset I was with her and she was actually dreading seeing me, I could see it in the worried furrow between her brows.

_**Edward? That's not what I expected. I figured she was arguing with Chief Swan again.**_

"What's wrong?" Angela cajoled when Bella didn't elaborate.

"Oh, he's mad at me," Bella went on, biting her lip anxiously.

Angela raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's hard to imagine," She said. "What's he mad about?" _**I can't picture him getting upset with her for anything. The way he looks at her makes me think he'd let her get away with murder and love her just the same, **_ she thought.

I thought of the bloodlust Bella would have to cope with when she was changed and I shuddered at Angela's comparison.

Bella sighed heavily before she answered.

"Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella asked.

"Ah," Angela replied, understanding at once.

_**Edward is jealous. **_ She surmised mentally.

"Yeah," Bella said.

What did she mean by that? Did she know that I was jealous of Jacob? If she did, then why didn't she say something?

_**I get it now. Edward's seen Jacob staring at Bella with puppy dog eyes. Lots of guys look at Bella and she doesn't notice, though. Ben says it would probably drive Edward crazy if he could hear the way Mike Newton talks about her. **_Angela thought.

Oh, if Ben only knew how much I could hear…

"He's jealous," Angela continued a moment later, voicing her assumption aloud.

Jealous. Yes.

This was a simple and straightforward conclusion that any human would come to. And there was truth in it, though it was a much smaller consideration compared to the other issues.

Bella's expression flickered with surprise for a moment. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to her that I might be jealous. This shocked me a little; she knew I was capable of getting jealous; I had confessed to feeling intensely possessive of her on that first day we'd spent together. I told her how I felt about all those boys asking her to the girl's choice dance last year, particularly Mike Newton. Did she think that I was beyond feeling such an emotion at this stage in our relationship?

Bella bit her lip and I could tell that she regretted her candor now. She must have been trying to find a way to explain the situation while omitting the vampire versus werewolf angle.

"No, not _jealous,_" Bella answered after a thoughtful pause, emphasizing the last word. My theory must have been correct; it hadn't occurred to her that I might consider Jacob Black a threat to something besides her safety. "Edward thinks Jacob is a..."

_reckless, immature, self centered mutant dog hell bent on taking away the reason for my existence. _I thought.

"Bad influence, I guess," Bella continued. "Sort of...dangerous."

Bella's limitless talent for understating things strikes again. I would have laughed if I weren't so angry.

"You know how much trouble I got into a few months back. It's all ridiculous, though."

Ridiculous!!!

The word reverberated in my brain and my blazing fury surged and crackled. My fears for her safety were ridiculous to her! I shouldn't have been surprised, but hearing her say such a thing made me want to rip the tree in front of me out of the ground by the roots.

_**Boy, she really doesn't see this situation for what it is, does she? **_Angela thought as she shook her head in disagreement. Bella's eyebrows rose in a bemused way at her friend's response to her explanation.

"What?" Bella asked, her face furrowed in confusion.

"Bella," Angela said in the same kind of voice she might have used with her little brothers. "I've seen how Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy."

"It's not like that with Jacob," Bella countered.

_**Just because Bella know her relationship with Jacob is innocent doesn't mean that Edward understands that. **_Angela thought before she answered.

"For you maybe," Angela replied. "But for Jacob..."

_**She has to know Jacob is crazy about her. **_

Bella's forehead creased with a familiar scowl. She really was clueless about the boundaries she'd crossed, literally and figuratively, with Jacob.

"Jacob knows how I feel," Bella replied evasively with an tiny shake of her head. She was avoiding the subject of Jacob's feelings, clearly unwilling to admit that she knew Angela was right. "I've told him everything."

I gritted my teeth in furious envy. Everything? Did this mean she was more candid with him than she was with me? Was she more comfortable opening up to him somehow?

I was sure that I knew the answer to that question.

'_I would never hurt her,' _Jacob had said during our little confrontation in the woods behind Bella's house over a month ago.

And I had hurt her.

The harrowing images Jacob had conjured up for the purpose of tormenting me swam to the surface of my mind in an instant; Sam Uley carrying her lifeless form through the thick evergreens; Bella's terror when she realized Victoria was chasing her...the frailty of her thin frame and the gaunt, haunted look in her shadowed eyes...

I cursed myself again for my stupidity, but the pain and remorse I felt barely softened the edges of my anger. My grievous failings last fall did not justify her choice to go to the reservation today.

"Edward is only human, Bella," Angela went on doggedly. "He's going to react like any other boy."

Angela was wrong this time; my reactions were much stronger because I was so much more than human. No mortal would ever be capable of wrapping their mind around the intensity of my fear of losing her.

Bella winced anxiously but she didn't respond. She was at a loss for words. Was her silence merely the result of the secrets she had to keep or was there something deeper going on behind her chocolate eyes? Angela studied her face carefully and was dismayed by the worry she saw there.

_**Well it doesn't seem as though I helped her at all. Maybe I should try something else. **_Angela thought regretfully.

Angela reached over and patted the top of Bella's hand in an attempt to soothe her. "He'll get over it," She said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Bella replied, her face relaxing slightly at Angela's far fetched reassurance. As if I would just magically decide that it was perfectly okay for her to fraternize with dangerous creatures who could end her life in a fraction of a second. "Jake's going through kind of a tough time. He needs me."

I growled furiously at Bella's compulsion to play the role of care-giver to a mutant juvenile werewolf.

Jake.

_**Does**__** Edward have a reason to be worried? **_Angela wondered mutely.

My insides churned as the flames of jealousy singed my core.

"You and Jacob are pretty close, aren't you," Angela stated. It wasn't a question.

"Like family," Bella replied emphatically. The burning eased a little.

_**Oh, well I guess that makes sense. Chief Swan has always had close ties to the reservation. Dad says he has a lot of close friends out there. **_Angela thought.

"And Edward doesn't like him," Angela inferred sympathetically. "That must be hard. I wonder how Ben would handle that."

"Probably just like any other boy," Bella said with a small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Angela smiled. "Probably."

_**Ben would freak out, I bet, but he would try not to show it. He probably wouldn't leave me alone with the guy for a second. **_she mused silently.

Angela changed the subject to post graduation college plans.

"I got my dorm assignment yesterday," Angela said conversationally as she addressed yet another parchment colored envelope. "The farthest building from campus, naturally."

_**Just my luck. Ben and I talked about getting a place together, but my dad would never allow it, even though we were going to get a two bedroom flat. **_she thought.

"Does Ben know where he's staying yet?" Bella asked as she set aside a finished stack of announcements.

"The closest building to campus," Angela said with an envious smirk. "He's got all the luck. How about you? Did you decide where you're going?"

Bella averted her eyes from Angela for a moment, staring at one of the completed envelopes in front of her as though it would provide her with an answer. She was probably thinking about her impending choice to become a vampire. I felt a stab of sadness at the idea of everything she was preparing to sacrifice in order to become a part of my world; her friends, her parents, and the ability to bare children.

"Alaska, I think," Bella replied after a pause. "The university there in Juneau. "

Angela's thoughts were surprised. _**That's the last place I would've expected. I know she misses the weather in Phoenix. **_

"Alaska?" Angela answered, her shock apparent in her voice. "Oh, really? I mean, that's great I just figured you'd go somewhere...warmer."

Bella gave a shaky laugh, her eyes still staring unseeingly at the envelope in front of her. "Yeah, Forks has really changed my perspective on life."

That was an understatement, considering she was planning to give up that life.

"And Edward?" Angela asked automatically. She was sure that I would be where ever Bella was, and she knew that my family had lived in Alaska before we moved to Forks.

Bella's face twisted slightly at the sound of my name, and I knew she was still worried about the coming confrontation, but she smiled and met Angela's gaze after a moment's pause.

"Alaska's not too cold for him either," She replied.

Angela smiled knowingly in response. "Of course not," she said. _**Edward would follow her anywhere, but I hate how far away they'll be. **_

"It's so far," Angela lamented with a sigh. "You won't be able to come home very often. I'll miss you. Will you email me?"

Bella averted her eyes from Angela again and I knew she was trying to decide how to answer. She knew that normal human friendships would not be possible after her change. The sadness washed over me again as I thought about everything she was planning to give up. She was only 18.

"If I can still type after this," she replied lightly, her face composed. She and Angela both laughed.

I sighed deeply at the sound as though exhaling would release the anger and sadness that radiated deep inside me.

It didn't work.

* * *

I arrived at Charlie's house five minutes before Bella did. I climbed through her bedroom window and listened to Charlie's thoughts while I waited for her to get home.

_**Billy said Jake was really pleased to see her today. I should call Karen Newton and thank her for giving Bella the morning off. Maybe she'll finally start to see how much healthier Jake is for her than Edward. **_

I suppressed the growl that was building in my chest and tried to tune him out. Sometimes I really wished that his thoughts were still difficult to hear.

I recited the lyrics to Linkin Park songs to try to avoid listening to his mind. I was still far too furious to think straight and I didn't want something I heard in his head to cause me to start demolishing Bella's room. I was too close to the edge anyway.

I could hear the roar of her truck's engine long before it pulled into the driveway and I clenched my fists together convulsively. I thought about going for a run, but I didn't think it would soothe me. The only thing that would make me feel better right now was a confrontation with her.

"Bella?" Charlie called as the front door opened with a clatter. He adjusted the volume on the TV, muting the sounds of the basketball game he'd been watching. Bella's lovely scent was mingled with the disgusting fragrance of werewolf, and I cringed at the thought of him touching her.

"Hey, Dad," Bella answered as her clumsy footsteps echoed in the living room below me.

Even in my current state of indescribable anger, the sound of her voice was music. I was so grateful she was safe.

"So, how was your day?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound too eager for details. He wanted to know all about her visit with Jacob.

"Good," Bella replied, and the sincerity of her tone made me grind my teeth together in fury. Her good day was about to take a turn for the worse.

"They didn't need me at work today so I went down to La Push," She continued.

I could not stifle the growl that vibrated inside me this time. She'd enjoyed her dangerous social call at my expense.

"How was Jacob?" Charlie asked eagerly. _**Billy told me to call him if she said anything about what they talked about today. He said Jake didn't tell him much. **_

"Good," Bella repeated evasively. She probably knew I was waiting for her. Would she tell Charlie more about their conversation when I wasn't around? A surge of curiosity jolted through me as I tried to banish the images of Jacob making declarations of love to her on some romantic stretch of beach on the reservation.

_**She doesn't want to give me the details. Whatever they talked about must have been pretty personal. I won't pry. **_Charlie thought.

I groaned internally at the thought.

"You get over to the Webers?" He asked, shifting the subject.

"Yep," Bella replied, and there was relief in her voice. "We got all of her announcements addressed."

Charlie must have been right on some level. She could be keeping secrets of a supernatural nature from him. I tried to tell myself that was probably the reason for her vague answer.

"That's nice," Charlie replied cheerfully. He was pleased that Bella was doing as he'd asked and spending more time with her friends. He was still hoping that more time away from me would make her come to her senses and end our relationship.

"I'm glad you spent some time with your friends," He added.

"Me too," Bella answered. Her voice was slightly shaky now, and this confirmed to me that she knew I was in her room.

"I'm going to go study," she said grimly a moment later as she walked slowly up the stairs.

As she approached the door, Jacob Black's dank canine scent was more pungent, and I could smell the places that he'd touched her; he'd hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and held her hand. I suppressed another mad urge to destroy the entire contents of the room and stood motionless beside the window just beyond the sparse afternoon sunbeams that bathed the room in light.

The door opened and she stepped inside, her face full of apprehension. I glared at her wordlessly, too furious to say anything. If I spoke now, I would be screaming. She winced at the stony expression on my face and waited for me to say something first, but I wouldn't. She was the one who needed to answer for her fool's errand this morning.

"Hi," she said hoarsely after several long moments of silence.

Hi!?

She knew I was furious, she knew I was afraid for her safety, and all she could say was '_hi'_? She was greeting me as if she hadn't risked her life to hang out with my mortal enemy after he and his pack had nearly attacked a member of my family a week ago! I didn't move; I couldn't. If I changed my position by a single centimeter I would explode and destroy the whole house and everything in it.

She paused again, clearly hoping I would respond to her in some way, but I couldn't. I tried to recall an incident where I was this angry before, and the only thing that came to mind was the fury I'd felt when the Volturi had denied my request to assist me in committing suicide two months ago.

"Er, so I'm still alive," she said awkwardly.

Still alive!! Was that how she gaged her safety? If she came out alive I should be okay with what she'd done?! Impossibly, my anger intensified. I was livid.

I growled too loudly. If the volume on Charlie's TV had been any quieter he would have heard me.

"No harm done," Bella said stubbornly. She shrugged as though this were a matter of little consequence.

Too exasperated to keep still any longer, I closed my eyes, hung my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was going to have to say something before she pushed me too far with her nonchalant attitude. I had to make her understand the seriousness of what she'd done.

"Bella," I said in a choked whisper as my hands curled into fists. "Do you have any idea how close I came to crossing the line today? To breaking the treaty and coming after you? Do you know what that would've meant.

Her heart rate accelerated at once and her breath caught in her throat. I looked up to meet her gaze and I saw anxiety there. I was finally getting somewhere.

"You can't!" she cried emphatically. Her voice was too loud and I was grateful again for the loud ball game Charlie was engrossed in. She took another deep breath to try to calm herself.

"Edward, they'd use any excuse for a fight," She continued in an angry hiss. "They'd love that! You can't ever break the rules!"

I sighed inaudibly. I had surmised as much from Jacob Black's arrogant disposition on Monday, but to hear Bella say it was another matter entirely. She knew they wanted to fight with us and at least had some understanding of the current tension and yet she'd still gone to La Push today.

Jacob Black meant that much to her. Jealousy burned inside me and fed the flames of my anger like gasoline.

"Maybe they aren't the only ones who would enjoy a fight," I retorted angrily as I imagined crushing Jacob Black's ribs before I ripped him apart.

"Don't you start," Bella argued stubbornly. "You made the treaty; you stick to it."

Ah, yes. Bella always made her choices and never veered from the path she selected. She expected me to do the same no matter what the circumstances were, and I couldn't. Not if her safety was in jeopardy.

"If he'd hurt you..." I began.

"Enough!" She interrupted furiously. "There's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous."

Not dangerous!!! Was she insane? I was rendered speechless again for a moment, but finally I swallowed hard and managed to reply.

"Bella" I said, rolling my eyes in frustration and incredulity. "You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous." She was dating a vampire, after all.

"I know I don't have to worry about Jake, and neither do you." She answered significantly.

I gritted my teeth together with an audible grating sound and tensed. Did she know that I was jealous on top of everything else? Surely she didn't think that was my entire motivation! I would never go to such lengths for jealousy, no matter how powerful or painful it was. I leaned against the wall as though I needed it for support.

Bella gave me a searching look and I stared back at her with furious black eyes. She swallowed a large gulp of air as though she were steeling herself for something and walked toward me. I remained statue still as I watched her approach.

She wrapped her soft warm arms around me. I loved the feel of her against me all the same and the electric pulse that always shot through me when she touched me was the same as always, but the embrace was marred by the scent of Jacob Black that still clung to her clothes, and I was still too furious to reciprocate. If I touched her in my current frame of mind, I might be too rough, and I hated smelling him on her.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious," she whispered sincerely over my shoulder.

I sighed as the words I'd waited to hear soothed me a little. I wrapped my arms around her, hoping futilely that my scent would mask his.

"Anxious is a bit of an understatement," I replied softy. "It was a very long day." There were no words to describe just how frantic I had been. She had no idea.

"You weren't supposed to know about it," she retorted. "I thought you'd be hunting longer."

I clenched my teeth together. She was planning to be keeping secrets from me about Jacob Black! What if I hadn't caught her? Would she have ever told me? Perhaps she would've lied by omission, or worse yet, made it a habit to visit him while I was "hiking".

She moved her head from my shoulder and stared up at me, registering the blackness of my eyes and the dark circles beneath them for the first time. She scowled at me, wondering why I was still thirsty. My throat burned at the thought. In spite of the wolf, I was starving; it had been too long since I'd hunted large game.

"When Alice saw you disappear, I came back," I replied in explanation.

Her frown deepened in disapproval. My eyes blazed with equal disdain for her choices.

"You shouldn't have done that," she admonished. "Now you'll have to go back."

I felt a terrible stab of guilt at the way her body tensed at the thought of my absence. She hated it when I left her. I knew it was hard for her, no matter how much she tried to hide it from me.

"I can wait," I assured her as my dry throat ached. I would wait if that's what she needed, no matter what Alice had seen me doing this weekend. If she was going to try to go to La Push every time I left, I wasn't going anywhere. Ever.

"That's ridiculous," She grumbled irritably. "I mean, I know she couldn't see me with Jacob, but you should've known..."

I should've known _what_? That she would be safe with a volatile, overconfident werewolf in a place where I couldn't check on her!

"But I didn't," I interrupted her angrily. "And you can't expect me to let you..."

"Oh yes I can," Bella cut me off, her voice just as angry as mine now. "That's exactly what I expect!"

She was serious! Insanity! I would not allow her to go somewhere I wasn't permitted to be with dangerous...people, if you could call them that.

"This won't happen again," I hissed finally through gritted teeth. I would not compromise on the matter, regardless of what she wanted.

My fury flared again and I eased my grip on her.

"That's right!" She replied forcefully. "Because you aren't going to overreact next time."

She actually thought I was overreacting! She'd seen Sam Uley's fiancee. I hadn't met the girl, but I knew about the terrible scars that ran down one side of her body. And Bella _had _seen them. Didn't she understand that the same thing could easily happen to her, or worse...

"Because there isn't going to be a next time," I insisted through my gritted teeth. My hands were still resting on the small of her back, but they were curled into fists once more.

"I understand when you have to leave even if I don't like it...." she blurted angrily.

My insides churned with anger and guilt. How could she try to compare my need to leave her in order to hunt with her visits to La Push? She knew that I would never leave her side if I had any other choice! I hated being away from her. The separations nearly made me feel physically ill; if it weren't for the fact that vampires couldn't get sick I would've been.

"That's not the same," I snapped defensively. "I'm not risking my life." And if I thought she would be risking hers while I was gone I never would've left to start with.

"Neither am I," she insisted. I could tell from the conviction in her deep brown eyes that she really believed that.

"Werewolves constitute a risk," I argued relentlessly. And the risks were far greater than her safety; the entire treaty could be at stake if she were injured on their lands. I would go after the whole tribe myself if any harm came to her.

"I disagree," she replied stubbornly, as if she could argue the point. I knew the facts were on my side and not hers, and I refused to relent. I clenched my fists more tightly.

"Is this really just about my safety?" she asked. An instant after the words left her mouth, her face seemed to contort with regret, as though she'd said too much.

"What do you mean?" I asked her defensively.

Perhaps she did know that I was jealous and she'd been hiding her suspicions from me. But did she really think I would react so strongly out of sheer jealousy? Surely she knew better than that. That part of the equation was nothing compared to my fears for her well being. If I thought she was safe with him, we wouldn't be having this argument.

"You aren't," she began, but paused with her mouth hanging open, apparently thinking better of what she was about to say. "I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. I supposed it was time for me to be honest about my feelings on the subject.

"Do I?" I answered her question with another.

I waited for her response with bated breath. I knew that she loved me, but I wanted her to quell my doubts anyway. I needed to hear her say that I was more important to her than Jacob Black. Her choice to visit him today behind my back made me feel as though her worries about his feelings were more of a priority to her than mine right now. I had practically begged her to stay away from him less than two weeks ago, and I spent the whole morning in a state of panic, not to mention the fact that I was burning with thirst.

"Be serious," she replied with a roll of her eyes, as though my question was of no consequence. Did she really think I was made of stone on the inside, too? Incapable of feeling insecure in any way?

"Easily," I replied. "There's nothing remotely humorous about this." I was serious about all of it, including my jealousy. She needed to know that I wasn't taking any part of this mess lightly, especially not her safety. I waited for the reassurance I was seeking...

It never came.

She frowned at me through narrowed eyes, clearly skeptical about my motives.

"Or, is this about something else altogether? Some vampires and werewolves are always enemies nonsense? Is this just some testosterone fueled..."

I cut her off mid sentence as my anger flared hot again. How dare she suggest that my reaction was merely about prejudice!

"This is only about you," I growled emphatically. "All I care is that your safe." There were other concerns, but since she was obviously dismissing my insecurities as a joke, that was a moot point.

She studied my face intently for a moment, and found no insincerity in my eyes.

"Okay," she breathed. "I believe that, but I want you to know something; when it comes to all this enemies nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are...well, not exactly the love of my life because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence."

I breathed an internal sigh of relief at the last words she'd spoken. I had my reassurance. My reaction was too fleeting for her to notice, and she continued to speak.

"I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too." she finished.

I squinted at her take on the situation. She still didn't understand. There were choices to be made. She said she'd decided to join _my_ family and if that were the case, she couldn't be a part of _his_. There was no middle ground here.

"Switzerland," she repeated emphatically in response to the look on my face.

I thought about continuing this argument to make her understand. "Bella," I started, trying to decide how to phrase my rebuttal, but the fierce look on her face made me stop. Her chin was jutting out and her full lower lip was pouty and determined. She tightened her hold on me a little, and a powerful wave of pungent werewolf assailed my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose automatically.

"What now?" she said irritably. I sighed softly. It was time to drop the subject. For now, anyway.

"Well, don't be offended, but you smell like a dog," I quipped, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"I'll just go grab a shower and change, then," she said. "On one condition of course."

"What condition?" I asked warily. She chuckled.

"You have to kiss me first."

"Done," I replied, feeling the familiar rush of electricity that jolted through me every time my lips touched hers.

She tightened her hold on me and her body melted against my chest. I deepened the kiss recklessly as all the intensity I'd felt today burst from me in a fit of passion. And in that moment, there was no treaty and no Jacob Black. There was only us.

Bella actually pulled away from me first for a change to catch her breath. I panted desperately, listening to the rush of blood that pounded through her with satisfaction. She was mine and nobody else's. She leaned in to kiss me again, but I stopped her, knowing that if I she didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Shower," I reminded her, my voice low and uneven in my own ears.

"Shower," she repeated reluctantly. I laughed.

My phone let out a soft chime and I pulled it out of my pocket. I had a text message.

_Meeting at the house in five minutes. Alice says all is safe with B. Come home now. _

_C. _

"What is it?" Bella asked me curiously as she grabbed a change of clothes out of her closet.

"I need to go back home for a bit," I replied distractedly as I stared down at the message.

"Oh," she replied flatly, biting her lip. She didn't want me to go.

"I'll be back soon, love, I promise," I said with a small smile. I hoped it didn't look too forced. My anxiety had returned. She nodded, and I walked over to kiss her cheek before she left the room.

I stared down at the phone and cursed under my breath. This was not going to help my mood.

* * *

The others were already assembled in their usual places at the large mahogany table when I arrived three minutes later. Emmett and Jasper had returned home as well. Their eyes reflected their satiated thirst and Emmett winced at the ever present darkness in mine.

_**You should have stayed and finished hunting, bro. You're still thirsty and Carlisle, Rose and Jasper are pissed at you because Bella's stubborn and you're crazy. **_Emmett thought.

_**I'm sorry Edward. I never should've called you this morning, but I was almost as scared as you were, but you were a fool to think about crossing the line. I should've seen what you would do before I told you. **_Alice thought.

_**I don't like those wolves either, but thank goodness Carlisle and Alice stopped you. You could have gotten yourself and Bella killed. **_Esme admonished me wordlessly.

_**Impulsive reckless moron! I can't believe you nearly started a war. This just proves she's not ready to be one of us! If you broke the treaty it would have been all of our necks on the line... you'd better think of some way to reign Bella in so this doesn't happen again. **_Rosalie shouted silently.

_**I can excuse Bella because she's human, but you risked exposure for all of us! As if we need another reason for the Volturi to show up here! If Alice got hurt trying to stop you I would've ripped you apart myself. **_Jasper hissed mentally.

I suppressed a growl at the hypocrisy in some of the minds around me; each one of them would have reacted the same way that I did if it were _their_ mates on the other side of the treaty line, and they knew it was worse for me. My love was a fragile, delicate human. I thought of Bella's tiny breakable body beside of Jacob Black's towering figure and I shuddered again. Thank God she was safe! But, I knew she was going to try to see him again. I had to keep an eye on her.

"If you're all finished castigating me with your minds, I would like to go back to Bella's," I snarled. In spite of my talk with Bella, I was still stressed about this morning's mess. This barrage of criticism was only intensifying my resentment; I could barely control the urge to break the table into splinters.

"We need to talk about this Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "What happened today is not something that we can afford to dismiss as an isolated loss of control on your part. Bella's actions were foolhardy and your fears for her safety were justified and understandable, but your decision to break our agreements with the Quileutes without a thought for the rest of us is alarming to say the least."

I lowered my head and sighed. I wasn't accustomed to being chastised by Carlisle.

"I'm sorry that you are all so upset with me, but I will not apologize for my reaction. I know your minds, and I dare any of you to try to tell me that you would have behaved any differently if your mates were in danger." My voice shook with suppressed anger, but I managed to keep my tone steady and even.

Rosalie opened her mouth to interrupt me, but Carlisle raised his hand at her in a gesture of silence.

"Bella is human," I continued, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "And that complicates things even further. I worry about her safety incessantly and I won't apologize for trying to protect her today."

"Will you at least apologize for her stupidity?" Rosalie blurted. "What are you going to do with her, Edward? You can't just pick a fight with the werewolves because you think she might be too close to one of them!! It was ridiculous, selfish and..."

"And you have no right to lecture me!" I roared, jumping up from the table in a flash. "Weren't you the one who who nearly attacked a werewolf last weekend because Emmett got a little too close and the result was Victoria got away into the water over the line?!"

Rose growled at me, her thoughts a snarl of fury and swearwords.

_**Calm down, Edward! Don't talk to Rose like that! I don't want to fight with you for her, but I will. None of this was her fault and you know it! **_Emmett thought angrily.

"Enough," Carlisle said coolly but with authority. "Parceling blame for these issues isn't going to get us anywhere, and its not fair," He continued. "We need to come to a consensus about how to handle a potential situation with Bella and the wolves in the future. Edward, you cannot afford to react this way again if Bella decides to go to La Push."

"She won't be going back," I hissed emphatically through gritted teeth. Her words from earlier today rang in my ears before I even finished the sentence.

"_I disagree." _she'd said.

Carlisle's thoughts were skeptical.

"Bella is willful and clever," He replied with a slight shake of his head. "You cannot guarantee that she won't find a way to go back. She established strong ties with the wolves while we were gone, and her father has many close friends on the reservation. While I don't think it is in her best interest to continue to associate with the Quileutes, she may choose to do so."

"Over my pile of ashes," I snarled. "I_ will _find a way to keep her away from them. You remember the story of what happened with the last pack and I saw it in his mind, Carlisle! I saw Josiah Clearwater's memories of killing his own wife and child when he lost control! And Sam Uley maimed his fiancee last year!"

"Yes," Carlisle replied with a sigh. "I am well aware of both events, and your fears are totally warranted, but all the same Edward, you can't control every move she makes."

_**And you really don't have the right to tell her what to do, **_He added mentally.

"Carlisle..." I started to argue angrily, though I knew that he was right. Bella was too stubborn for her own good, and I couldn't tell her what to do.

"Oh," Alice interrupted a moment later. All eyes turned to face her. "That's why you're going to get my Porsche this week!"

I saw an image in Alice's head of a disgruntled Bella in the Volvo with Alice, who was explaining to her that she would be spending the night at our house.

"I never thought of that," I said, relaxing a little.

"I think its going to work," Alice agreed with a small smile. Jasper looked at her with optimism as he registered the positive shift in her mood.

Emmett growled, typically impatient with the cryptic nature of the conversation.

"Will you two please stop acting like no one else is in the room and clue us in on what the hell you're talking about," Emmett said irritably. _**Why do they do that! Its freaking rude. **_

"All of the guys are going hunting for the weekend," Alice explained enthusiastically. "Edward is going to tell Bella you aren't leaving until Saturday, but you'll actually leave Thursday after school. Esme will call Charlie on Wednesday night and ask if Bella can stay with us Thursday and Friday night. I'll take her to and from school and then straight back home with me. She'll be under constant supervision until you all get home on Saturday!"

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Italy aside, Alice deserved a Porsche for this idea.

"She won't like that," Emmett said with a snort. _**Wish I was going to be here to see the look on her face when Alice tells her. **_He added mentally.

"We'll make it fun for her, won't we, Alice," Esme said with a smile.

_**Great. We get to babysit this weekend. **_ Rosalie thought sarcastically. _**Maybe I could use the time to my advantage, though. She needs to understand everything she's planning to throw away. **_

I gritted my teeth.

She was going to tell Bella her life story.

* * *

"What is that?" I asked Bella later that night as she returned to her room dressed for bed.

"What is what?" she asked me with a confused frown as she sat her little bag of bathroom items down on the dresser.

"What you're wearing," I gestured in a choked voice as I took in the sight of her pale shapely legs. I shifted on the little bed and covered myself with her quilt.

She was wearing a pair of royal blue silk pajamas that I knew she never would have purchased on her own. The shorts fit just above the knee and the spaghetti straps of the top were more revealing than anything I'd ever seen her in. If Alice were responsible for this I would wring her little neck.

"Oh," she said with a shrug. "Renee bought these for me a couple of years ago and I'd forgotten about them until I saw them in a drawer at her place when we visited. I figured I'd bring them back and use them. Why?"

"Nothing," I lied as I tried to think of anything but the way the top hugged her waist.

"What?" she repeated as she came to lay down beside me. I pulled in a shaky breath, but I didn't respond.

"Is there something wrong with my sleep attire?' she asked in a confused and doubtful voice. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Not wrong," I said, trying to clear my head of the pictures that were forming there. If my heart were still beating it would have been trying to pound its way out of my body. "It's just that I like them a little...too much." I managed finally.

"Do you?" she said, her cheeks flushing as a small smile curved her lips. She pressed herself closer to me, and I groaned.

"I do," I admitted, my voice a low, thick whisper.

"I guess I'll have to wear these a lot then." she murmured.

And then she was kissing me. Her lips left a trail of warmth as she made her way from my mouth to the base of my throat. I responded at once, unable to stop myself. I pulled her face away from my neck and pressed my lips to hers.

The feelings that rushed through me was pure desire, the burn in my throat was meaningless. My stomach tightened as she threaded her fingers through my hair, tugging it gently with every move of her mouth on mine.

I tightened my grip around her waist and she gasped in surprise. The sound brought me to my senses. I could hurt her.

"Stop," I pleaded when I finally managed to pull myself away from her.

"No," she insisted as she wrapped her leg around mine.

"Bella," I grumbled in warning. Immortal or not, she was killing me.

"I'm sorry," she said as she released me. "I know you're thirsty." She ran her fingers over the purple shadows under my black eyes.

Thirst was the least of my worries, but the mention of it reminded me of my plans for next weekend.

"I'm leaving on Saturday to hunt," I said, measuring her reaction carefully. Alice had promised me that Bella wouldn't be out of her sight, but if Bella seemed upset about this second trip, I had already decided I would stay home.

"That's fine," she replied, her face too calm to be believable. "I'll keep myself occupied."

I caught the meaning of her words at once and sighed. Alice's plan had better work.

"I'll miss you, but I'll keep myself safe and busy," she said as she took in the worried look on my face.

She would be busy alright, but it wasn't going to be in La Push.

"I know you'll be fine," I said confidently as she turned off the light. Alice would keep her safe. She stared at me intently and waited for me to warn her about going to La Push, but that wouldn't be necessary.

I looked at Bella's determined face and sighed.

Alice was going to earn her Porsche this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6 Possibilities

Okay, here it is; chapter 6. I had a harder time with this chapter than I did the others for a number of reasons. Not the least of which was the reunion scene, which wasn't originally supposed to be in this chapter. I hope I got it right and that you enjoy it.

On a more personal note, I have been ill and was in the hospital yesterday. Nothing serious is going on, but I will be having surgery sometime in the near future, so my updating might be a little spotty at times. I have a young child and a demanding job as well, but I will do my best to try to post every two weeks or so.

**Twilight and all its characters and situations are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Portions of dialogue from Eclipse are used out of necessity for the plot. I own nothing here and I will not profit from this work. **

**Chapter 6- Possibilities**

"Isn't there some other way to handle this? I hate lying to her," I asked Alice as we drove home on Wednesday afternoon. I had just dropped Bella off for her shift at Newton's and I was obsessing once again over the false story I'd told her about my upcoming hunting trip.

"Sorry, Edward," Alice replied apologetically. "But I can't see any other option. I checked, and if you tell her the truth, she vanishes on Thursday after work. That must mean she'll try to make plans with him then instead of what she was going to do on Saturday. She's determined to see him while you're gone." _**I don't understand why she's being so careless. This persistence is extreme, even for Bella. **_ She added mentally.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping automatically. Yes, it certainly was extremely reckless for Bella to stubbornly insist on pursuing her friendship with Jacob Black.

_That's because he's more than a friend to her, _A nasty voice in the back of my mind said. My stomach twisted at the thought.

"Don't worry, Edward," Alice said reassuringly, and I could see from her thoughts that she had misconstrued the reason for my increased anxiety. "You know Bella won't stay mad at you for fibbing about your hunting trip. She can't." _**I've seen the two of you together when you get back, **_she thought, smiling.

An image of Bella and I intertwined on the new bed I'd purchased for her flashed briefly in Alice's mind. My stone body almost felt warm at the picture in her head and then the intimacy of the situation Alice had seen embarrassed me. If I could blush, my face would have been crimson.

"I didn't look any further," Alice assured me truthfully as the vision evaporated. _**Besides it's not like you don't have TMI on all the rest of us, especially Emmett and Rose. Yuk. **_She teased silently.

"True," I chuckled in spite of my embarrassment as I pulled the Volvo into the garage. "But at least I don't _try_ to see it."

"Ha ha," Alice retorted humorlessly. "Like I would look into the future to see what Rose and Emmett are doing. I don't need to be psychic for that." _**I may be brave but I'm not stupid, **_she added mentally.

I snorted as I parked the Volvo in my usual space in the garage. Alice hopped out of the car at once, her mind on the new toy that I'd had delivered for her the previous afternoon.

"Are you going to stay in the garage and stare at your car some more?" I teased as her eyes fell upon the shiny yellow Porsche parked on the other side of Emmett's jeep.

"What else can I do with it right now?" she grumbled. "It's not like I can drive it in Forks. It would attract too much attention. I suppose I could try to convince Bella to go to Olympia with me. We could drive it there."

"Esme said she told Charlie you would be staying home for Bella's little surprise sleepover," I reminded her. I knew Bella wouldn't want to go on a road trip in Alice's flashy new car. She hated speed almost as much as she hated attention.

"I know," Alice said with a martyred expression.

"What exactly _do_ you have planned for Bella?" I asked her curiously.

"Just girl stuff," Alice shrugged. "Pedicures, maybe a makeover or some new clothes..."

"That sounds much more like your idea of fun than Bella's," I scowled. "If you make her miserable I might have to send your car back to Portland."

"I've got all of her favorite movies on hand and Esme is going to go to Port Angeles and pick up dinner for her," Alice replied defensively. _**But the efforts will be largely wasted since she's going to be mad at you. And she's always cranky when you're gone anyway. **_Alice added mentally.

"I was only teasing about your car," I snarled as my insides twisted with guilt. Leaving Bella was hard enough as it was without the reminder of how unhappy she was when I was gone.

"Oh and by the way, Carlisle is going to tell you about a change of plans for the trip when you go inside." Alice added abruptly.

"What do you mean?" I snapped irritably before she could show me the reason for the change. "Surely we aren't going anywhere tonight! I already told him I couldn't miss school Thursday and I won't leave without seeing Bella…"

"No, that's not it," She said, unruffled by my attitude. "You're going to the Cascades instead of Montana." _**There are a lot of mountain lions in Northern California and he knew you'd enjoy that more than Glacier Park. He wants you to have a good time since you didn't get to hunt last week and you hate being away from Bella. **_Alice thought.

"Oh," I replied lamely, touched by my father's gesture. It was more than I deserved considering how upset he'd been with me after I nearly broke the treaty he'd worked so hard to establish.

Alice rolled her eyes at me as she stroked the Porsche's glossy yellow paint. "You really should try to sound a little more enthusiastic when Carlisle mentions it." _**Before long, you won't have to leave Bella behind when you go hunting. **_She added silently.

I gritted my teeth at the reminder.

"Be honest, Edward," Alice said in response to my irritation. "You'll be a much happier man when she's a vampire and you know it."

My annoyance shifted to guilt in a split second as all the desires I buried deep inside my subconscious bubbled to the surface of my mind. Bella running with me through the forest, spending carefree sleepless nights with her doing all the things we couldn't do now, no longer having to worry about her getting hurt by Victoria or the Volturi or anything else. We would never die and time would cease to matter…

"Yes," I blurted before I could stop myself, and Alice heard the desperate longing in my voice. "But what I want isn't the point, Alice."

"It's what she wants too," Alice replied forcefully.

"It's what she _thinks_ she wants," I grumbled, leaning up against the hood of the Volvo. "She's too young to…"

Alice growled at me.

"Didn't you learn _anything_ from your mistakes?!" Alice asked furiously.

_**You have no right to decide for her. Bella knows her own mind and she wants you. You know from what happened a few months ago that she can't live without you anyway, so there's no point in her staying human.**_ She thought.

The reminder of my painful and pointless decision to leave her last fall made my chest ache.

"I know how foolish I was," I said as I hung my head. "I would never be stupid enough to walk away from her again, but she's still a human teenager. She deserves to have time to change her mind."

I thought of the conversation Rosalie was planning to have with her while I was gone and I winced. Rose could be very persuasive when she wanted something, and she really wanted Bella to reconsider immortality. The thought made me anxious and hopeful all at once.

"She's _not_ going to change her mind, Edward," Alice said as she closed her eyes and searched for our future again. I could see myself standing underneath an archway full of flowers, waiting expectantly for my bride to join me…

_**That's all I'll let you see. I've already bought her dress and I refuse to ruin the surprise. **_She thought as she shook her head and the image vanished.

"I _know_ that's not what she wants," I said with a sad sigh as I thought of the ring-_her _ring- that was still resting in its little velvet box in my room, waiting for her fingers to warm it…I was terrified that it would never leave my side table drawer again.

"She does," Alice disagreed. "She just doesn't know it yet, but she'll figure it out soon. Bella's still human in my visions about the wedding."

I nodded in relief as I tried to push my selfish wants aside and hoped she was right about everything.

* * *

My conversation with Carlisle about our plans had given me a little enthusiasm for our trip, so I was in a good mood when I pulled into the parking lot of Newton's ten minutes before Bella's shift was supposed to end. There weren't a lot of cars in front of the store, so I hoped that Bella might be able to leave a few minutes early. I glanced through my windshield at the store to see that Bella was busy arranging some new arrivals in the display window. She smiled at me as she awkwardly tried to strap a bulky backpack to a flesh colored male mannequin. I grimaced as she nearly dropped it. She was going to get hurt.

I hopped out of my car and moved as quickly as I could without attracting attention. The little bell over the door jingled, announcing my arrival. I spotted Mike Newton leaning against the checkout counter. I cursed him under my breath. Why wasn't he offering to help Bella? Then I saw Lauren Mallory approaching the register with a very short pleated skirt and a pink tennis racket and I had my answer. Disgusting.

Mike looked up from the counter as he handed Lauren her change, his repulsive fantasies interrupted.

"Hello, Mike," I said, flashing my teeth in a menacing smile. He shuddered slightly.

"Hi," he answered in an unsteady voice. _**He gives me the creeps even when he's acting friendly. I don't know how Bella stands it. **_He thought. "I guess you're looking for Bella…"

He was just about to direct me to the display window when an earsplitting crash resonated from it. Panic surged through me like an electric shock.

Bella.

By the time Mike called out her name, I was already striding toward the source of the noise. If she was seriously hurt I would kill him with my bare hands. I threw the window curtain open so quickly that it fell into a heap on the floor.

Bella was lying on her back with her shaking hands splayed out on the ground, her face red with embarrassment. I swooped in at once and picked her up.

"I'm okay," she said quickly in response to my frightened expression. "No blood."

"Does anything hurt?" I asked her quietly, ignoring her comment about blood as I examined her appearance. She shook her head and she looked fine, but all the same…

"Bella, are you alright?" Mike panted from behind me as Lauren stood in his shadow. _**How did he get to her so fast? **_He thought.

My movements had been somewhat indiscreet but I didn't care. I pushed Bella's hair away from her face and glared at him from over my shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be lifting heavy things like that by yourself, Bella," I grumbled pointedly as I gestured at the oversized back packs.

"Sorry Bella," Mike said sheepishly in response. "I should've helped you." _**It was pretty stupid to ask her to do the display. As if I needed to look like a jerk in front of Cullen. He's such a showoff, running over here to grab her like that…wish I'd gotten to her first. **_

An odd, glazed expression marred his face as re-imagined the scene with him in my place, pondering how Bella's body would feel in his arms. I suppressed a growl with difficulty and moved her out of his line of vision.

"It's no big deal," Bella said with a shrug. Her heart was still beating faster than usual from the fright of her fall. I kissed the top of her head soothingly. "You know me, it happens all the time."

"I'm really sorry," Mike repeated sincerely, dropping his head and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'll take care of the rest of this." _**I heard Alice Cullen say Edward was leaving town this weekend; maybe I'll ask her if she wants to go see a movie while he's gone…I could make it up to her…**_

"I should get you home," I said quietly, repressing the urge to impale Newton on the discarded curtain rod lying at my feet. "You need to lie down and relax."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" Mike asked, trying to save face.

_**Ugh, look at them fawning over her. It's pathetic that Mike still likes her. She'd never break up with Edward Cullen for him. She's not that pretty…**_Lauren thought enviously as she watched our exchange with narrowed pale eyes.

Lauren was a loose girl with no morals or character and so I ignored her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Bella repeated irritably. "I just want to go home." She gave me a significant look, and I knew she didn't want me to carry her to the car. She hated this kind of attention.

I gently guided her back onto her own feet and wrapped my arm around her, wondering how I was going to tolerate leaving her for two days. As we were walking out of the store, my eyes fell on a crumpled newspaper lying next to the register. The headline caught my attention at once:

_Still no leads in the case of Missing Seattle teen: Police are baffled. _

If this continued, the Volturi would be here sooner rather than later and there were no guarantees that we would be able to avoid a confrontation. I shuddered and pulled Bella closer at the thought. At least Alice was watching for any choice they made that might impact Bella. Alice would take care of her.

* * *

"Hey Bells, hello, Edward," Charlie said cheerfully when Bella and I walked through the front door a short time later. He was watching a baseball game on TV and polishing off a slice of pizza.

Bella was surprised by his friendly attitude toward me, but I knew the reason behind it. He was looking forward to my trip a lot more than I was.

_**Might as well be nice to him…he's gonna be gone this weekend and Bella's visiting Jacob on Saturday...hope they can sort some more stuff out and she'll go see him more.**_ He thought.

"Good evening, Charlie," I replied as I helped Bella shrug out of her sodden rain jacket. My tone was polite but I tensed almost imperceptibly at his mental musings. _Almost_; Bella noticed of course and from the expression on her face she'd figured out the reason for Charlie's mood and my irritation.

"Why don't we go upstairs and cram for that quiz we have in English tomorrow, Edward," Bella said pointedly, tugging lightly on my arm. I grabbed her backpack off the living room floor and nodded.

"Aren't you hungry, Bells?" Charlie asked, frowning at this abrupt conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," Bella replied. "I just really need to study. I'll take a slice of pizza to my room."

"Alright," Charlie consented suspiciously. "But your curfew is still 10:30 whether you're studying or not."

Bella nodded as she took a slice of cold pizza from the nearly empty box sitting on the coffee table.

Charlie watched her carefully for a moment as we turned to leave the room. He was wondering if I had done something to upset her, and while the idea of us arguing pleased him, he didn't want his daughter to get hurt. I briefly considered mentioning her little accident at work to him but I knew Bella would be furious with me if I did.

"Do you want me to get you something for pain?" I asked her as she walked somewhat stiffly up the stairs. I was worried that she would be sore tomorrow from her fall. I cursed Mike Newton and his behavior again in my head. If he asked her out while I was gone, it would be the last thing he ever did.

"I'm okay, really," Bella grumbled as I followed her into her bedroom. "Honestly Edward, you worry too much."

I sighed heavily at her dismissive attitude as I tossed her backpack onto the bed. If she only knew just how much I worried about her! And tonight would be my last night with her before my trip, though she wasn't aware of that.

"Well, all things considered, I think I have plenty of reasons to worry about you," I retorted. _Werewolves, crazed vampires, excessive clumsiness, no survival instincts..._

Bella rolled her eyes at me in response. "Can we study now?" she asked impatiently as she bent over the bed and started rifling through her bag for her English notes. The pearl grey sweater she was wearing was a little too large and it slid down her shoulder, exposing creamy white skin. My breath caught in my throat.

"You really wanted to study?" I teased as I tore my eyes away from her bare flesh. "I thought you were just making excuses to be alone with me in your room."

Her mood shifted and she smiled up at me through a mess of papers and I took her hand. The warmth of her fingers pulsed through my palm and I inhaled unevenly as I pulled her to me in one soft tug.

"What did you have in mind, Cullen?" Bella asked me with a seductive smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I brushed my fingers over her lips and she kissed the tips of them softly.

"Not English notes," I whispered thickly, thinking of my upcoming trip as I replaced my fingers with my mouth.

She leaned into me eagerly as I savored the softness of her lips on mine. I recklessly pulled her closer, eliminating the tiny space between us, stroking her hair with my free hand. Her heart thudded against my chest and I moaned.

_Enough Edward! _An insistent voice in my head said as I moved the hand that was in her hair to the small of her back. She shivered deliciously in response, and I knew I had to stop now or I never would. I pulled away from her unwillingly and she groaned in agitation.

"Too much," I panted as I held her at arm's length.

"Not enough," she argued breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was perfectly disheveled from my fingers.

And I realized that she was right. This would never be enough for either of us. Eventually, I would give in and lose control. I shivered with fear and desire at the thought.

* * *

Bella and I did eventually study for our English quiz on The Canterbury Tales, though it was an unnecessary exercise for me. I enjoyed discussing literature with her at length, however, and I was entertained by her perspective on Chaucer. The conversation turned to other works and again I found myself intrigued by her take on Wuthering Heights. I decided that I might re-examine the wretched novel just to see if it was more appealing to me now. We were so engrossed in our conversation that even I was shocked when Charlie knocked on Bella's door and reminded us of her curfew.

"I'll be back soon," I soothed Bella in a whisper as she reluctantly walked me to the door. I wanted to kiss her, but Charlie was glaring impatiently from behind her back, so I squeezed her hand reassuringly instead.

"Goodnight," Bella said for Charlie's benefit.

"Goodnight," I repeated quietly. Despite my reassurances to her, I hesitated as she let go of my hand, unwilling to lose a moment with her before I had to leave tomorrow.

Fortunately, Charlie went to bed early and so I was able to sneak back in to Bella's room by 11:30. She was tired and the Tylenol that I insisted she take seemed to intensify her exhaustion. I cradled her in my arms as she slept peacefully, watching her dream for a long time before my mind wandered to unpleasant places.

Bella was convinced that she wanted to be a vampire, and I had finally voiced my own desire for her to be changed today. It seemed ironic that I was acknowledging my selfish wants on the eve of Rosalie's confessional. Would Bella change her mind just as I was beginning to accept her choice? Alice didn't think so, but Bella's reactions weren't exactly easy to predict. If she did decide to stay human, what would be the consequences of such a decision? Would she try to live out her human life with me? How fleeting would that life be, given the danger she was in from Victoria and the Volturi?

I sighed deeply just as Bella rolled over and buried her sleeping face into my chest. I was brooding over problems that I didn't have a hope of solving at the moment when all I really wanted to do was enjoy the feel of Bella's warmth against me. I was going to be without her for two nights too many. I stroked her hair and tried to forget my worries, but my mind replayed the story I'd seen in Rosalie's thoughts so many times over the years and I couldn't seem to shake the macabre images. I reached down and grabbed a battered paperback from a stack beside Bella's bed.

Wuthering Heights.

I skimmed absentmindedly through the pages for several minutes before a quote from Heathcliff garnered my full attention.

"_I wanted to crawl to her feet, whimper to be forgiven…for loving me. For needing her more than my own life, for belonging to her more than my own soul."_

In an instant, I saw the image of Bella with a pallid face and crimson eyes standing before me. Her cold skin was hard and her heart was silent. I wondered for a moment what her life would've been like if I had left last spring before she had a chance to know me for who and what I am. Would she be in love with someone else? Would she have a mundane and mortal future ahead of her?

I shook my head bitterly as I remembered the first night I'd spent in her bedroom last March. That night, I finally admitted to myself that I loved her with every fiber of my being and I was desperate to find the strength to leave her alone. But then she'd asked me to stay in her sleep and I had selfishly granted her request. Even then I was unable to walk away, and I still couldn't believe that I'd been foolish to try last fall.

My absence had not only failed to save her from this fate, but the consequences of it had only made matters worse. My foolish and hasty departure had given her the opportunity to form a relationship with a dangerous werewolf she now considered to be one of her best friends. Worse yet, the Volturi knew about her and Victoria was trying to kill her. It seemed that nothing would prevent her from traveling down the path that she was on.

Perhaps Rosalie could; maybe her story would sway Bella where everything else had failed. Again I wondered what that would mean. Would she spend her human life with me, or would she turn to Jacob? My insides twisted at the thought of her walking away from me for him. How would I survive losing her? I started examining the book again, and another quote caught my attention.

"_If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day." _

Jacob Black could never love her the way that I did.

And two quotes from this detested book struck a chord in my heart. I had my answer. I would never stop fighting for her, no matter what she decided. I was hers from the moment I first saw her in the school cafeteria 17 months ago. My heart loved her completely before my mind could comprehend the meaning of my ability to resist her blood. I conquered and defied my base instincts for something far more powerful, and the fear my presence should have inspired in her was irrelevant. She knew what I was and instead of running she'd embraced me and in spite of my vile nature, she loved me. She was meant for me; there was no other explanation.

"Edward," Bella mumbled as she shifted in my arms again. I kissed her forehead and smoothed her wild hair away from her face and all was right with the world for the moment.

Bella wasn't suffering any ill effects from her fall the previous day, and she seemed to be in a good mood when I reluctantly dropped her off at Newton's after school on Thursday afternoon.

"Please be careful," I said to her as I pulled up in front of the store entrance.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and chuckled. "I won't be putting any more backpacks on aggressive male mannequins today, so don't worry about me."

I laughed in spite of myself at the joke before leaning over the seat to kiss her forehead.

"I love you so much," I said as I took her face in my hands and stared intently into her eyes. She leaned into my touch and sighed.

"I love you too," she said, stroking my cheek. We sat there for a long moment, just savoring the contact.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked me finally when it was time for her to go inside.

"I'm just fine, love," I replied with a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. "Don't worry about me." She laughed at me for repeating her words.

"I'll see you tonight," she said as she closed the car door.

I felt a moment of guilt for the deception about my trip, but then I reminded myself of what Alice had said about her plans to see Jacob Black and I drove away with a clear conscience.

* * *

"Turn that thing off!" Emmett insisted as I checked my cell phone for messages. "No human could get away from 3 vampires, Edward; she's fine."

I didn't respond. I knew that he was probably right, but if anyone _could _get away from 3 vampires, it would be Bella.

I glowered at Emmett for a moment, but my expression changed as I took in his disheveled appearance. His cheeks were spattered with flecks of blood and there were splotches of red all over the grey sweater and jeans he was wearing. I suppressed a small smile.

"That's a nice look for you, Emmett," I retorted as I turned the phone's ringer off and put it in my pocket. "The whole ensemble screams serial killer."

Carlisle and Jasper snorted loudly as they waded in a nearby stream. I laughed harder at their response as I walked over to join them.

"He's got you there, Em," Jasper managed finally when he'd stopped laughing. "Between the blood and the face you're making, you look like a mug shot waiting to happen."

Emmett retaliated by jumping at Jasper, who wasn't prepared. An aggressive but playful fight that Esme would not approve of commenced.

"Your eyes are looking better," Carlisle commented as he studied my face. _**I know that you miss Bella, but you really needed this, Edward. **_He added wordlessly.

"I know," I replied in response to both statements. "I've missed our trips, but at the same time it's so hard to be away from her. Thank you, by the way, for opting to come here. I know you would've preferred Montana this time of year."

"Think nothing of it," he replied with a smile. "Esme and I are planning to go there alone the week after next when we leave again." _**Though I still want to hunt at home before that, **_he thought.

"Do you anticipate more problems with the wolves?" I asked him gravely as I thought about the reasons for his insistence that we hunt more often than usual.

"No," Carlisle answered honestly. "Not unless we get too close to the line, but the strategy of playing us off against each other worked for Victoria once, so she may try it again if she comes back."

"Oh, she'll be back," I assured him angrily. "She's too tenacious to give up that easily, and she thought of James as her mate," I growled automatically at the memory of him, and hatred swelled inside of me like a black balloon.

_**I feel sort of sorry for her loss, **_Carlisle thought impulsively. _**I can't imagine what I would do without Esme. **_

"How can you possibly feel any sympathy for her after everything she's done?!" I fumed incredulously. "She's a monster, and he didn't even love her; James wasn't _capable_ of caring about anyone but himself. I heard it all in his head. I had no idea she felt so strongly toward him because he felt nothing for her."

"You know what I meant, Edward," Carlisle replied calmly. "I was merely trying to put myself in her shoes for a moment." _**I would never justify her actions. She's going after an innocent girl and murdering people. She's a terrible person. **_He added wordlessly as Jasper and Emmett's fight continued in a clearing nearby.

"Yes, I understand your point," I admitted. "But I cannot have an atom sized amount of compassion for _anyone_ who is a threat to Bella's safety."

"Speaking of compassion," Carlisle said carefully. "There's something I think we need to talk about."

I could see the subject he wanted to discuss in his head and I gritted my teeth.

"Please hear me out before you get defensive son," Carlisle implored. _**I'm worried about you, **_He thought.

"I know that you mean well, Carlisle," I said, closing my eyes as though I were praying for the strength stay calm. "But I can't let her go to La Push, no matter how indebted I am to the wolves for what they did for her while I was gone. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not suggesting that you do it for their benefit," Carlisle replied patiently. "I want you to do it for hers." _**I hate seeing the two of you at odds over this, and the constant disagreements could damage your relationship. **_He added silently.

"Everything that I'm doing _is_ for her," I grumbled stubbornly, ignoring Carlisle's thoughts. "I'm trying to keep her safe."

Jasper and Emmett rejoined us then, both of them looking disheveled but exhilarated. Jasper's jovial high from their wresting match waned as he absorbed the emotions surrounding Carlisle and I. Emmett merely listened with curious interest.

"I understand that you're trying to protect her," Carlisle said softly. "But, the wolves didn't hurt her while we were gone; they kept her safe."

"Sheer dumb luck," I argued. "They're volatile creatures who have little fighting experience. Alice can't see them, I can't watch her on their lands, and…"

"I don't really like the idea of her being with them either," Carlisle interrupted. "But Jacob Black is Bella's friend and she cares for him. She's only got a few more weeks before her change, so why not let her visit him between now and then? Her ties to him will be severed soon anyway." _**You've been so protective of her humanity. Don't you think she deserves some last chance interaction with her friends before she makes the transformation? **_He thought.

I winced at his thoughts. I had never considered the idea that Bella might need to tie up loose ends with her friend before she gave up her human life. Was my all consuming desire to protect her making me narrow minded and selfish? Or was there even more to it than that?

_**You're jealous, too, **_Jasper thought. He had felt my fear and anger over Bella's interactions with Jacob Black before, of course, but he'd never acknowledged this smaller part of my worries.

"I thought we came here to hunt," Jasper interrupted in an effort to break the tension. "Edward, if you want to talk about your feelings, I'll be happy to call Dr. Phil and set up a TV interview for you, but for now maybe you could do me a huge favor and distract yourself with something to eat so I don't have to feel your pain."

Jasper's attempt to change the subject worked, and Carlisle and Emmett were laughing so hard I thought they might actually start rolling on the ground. It wasn't like Jasper to say something like this and that made it all the more amusing.

"Yes, Edward, I think you should try to eat a little something more before your daytime debut," Carlisle teased._** I'm sorry I upset you. **_ _**Try to relax son. That's why we brought you here, **_he added mentally.

"That would make a great show," Emmett choked through his guffaws. "On the next episode of Dr. Phil: Anorexic Vampires who love too much!"

Even I was laughing as I shoved him off the rock he was perched on.

* * *

I was halfway finished with the mountain lion I'd captured when I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket. For a split second I was able to consider stopping to answer it, but the severity of my thirst made it impossible for me to find the will to do so. I continued with my meal and checked it as soon as I was done. I felt a shiver of fear when I saw Alice's number, but it wasn't her voice that I heard when I listened to the message.

'_You-are-in-trouble,' _Bella's furious voice hissed through the speaker of my phone. _'Enormous trouble; angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what's waiting for you at home.' _

"End of message," the mechanical female voice announced after an irritable click.

I stared down at the phone for a moment in shock as I absorbed the curt tone of her message. She was really upset with me. Alice had predicted her frustration, but hearing it through the phone was hard to swallow nonetheless, especially when I thought about the reason.

Once again, we were at odds over Jacob Black.

Bella and I rarely ever argued, but in the last few weeks this source of contention had caused more disagreements between us than anything else we'd ever fought over during the entire course of our relationship. Was Carlisle right about the damaging effects of our fights? The possibility worried me almost as much as Jacob Black did.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called from the other side of the stream. He had heard the message of course. "Sounds like you're in the dog house because of a dog."

I glared at him as I shoved the phone back in my pants pocket. Leave it to Emmett to find the humor in my situation. But, I supposed I deserved it for teasing him when Rose was angry with him a couple of weeks ago. Well, I probably didn't considering how much more perilous things were for Bella and me.

"Okay, Emmett," Jasper said, sensing my turmoil. "Why don't you go for a run with Carlisle while I help Edward relax." _**Your feelings are all over the place, Edward! **_He thought.

We sat down beside the crystal stream as Carlisle and Emmett took off through a thicket of trees.

"Try not to worry too much about Bella's message," Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm in my direction. _**Alice said she wouldn't stay mad at you. She'll be over it by the time we get back. **_He added mentally.

"I know she won't," I replied, trying in vain to smile a little. It was a stupid and pointless gesture considering my present company. Jasper could feel my emotions.

"That's not all you're worried about," He said bluntly as he stared at the darkening purple sky above us. I didn't answer him; it wasn't a question, after all.

"She knows what she wants, her feelings haven't wavered at all," Jasper said firmly. _**And Alice is sure of the way things are going to turn out. She's going to be happy after she's changed. **_He added silently.

Yes, Alice was sure about Bella's feelings and Jasper was sure about Alice, so it was a simple matter to him.

But I wondered if Bella had really thought it through. I desperately wanted her to take extra time to try to figure out if becoming a vampire was what she really wanted. Could spending time with Jacob Black help her make a better choice? Carlisle believed that she would be safe enough with him.

_No! _The possessive, frightened part of my mind shouted at my logical side. I couldn't allow her to be with him. He could hurt her…

Or he could take her from me.

"She chose _you_, Edward," Jasper said as he correctly interpreted my mood. "Even after everything she saw in Italy and all the grief she felt when you left, she forgave you. She truly loves you, and you have to trust that and trust her."

"I know," I said honestly. "But maybe I'm not the best for her."

Suddenly an image of Bella appeared in my mind as clearly as if I were looking at a photograph. She was glowing, her face alight with happiness and hope as she clutched her swollen belly. She was carrying a child.

A child I could never give her.

"It's up to Bella to decide what's best for her," Jasper replied. _**You know what happened the last time you tried to make decisions for her. **_He added mentally.

Jasper was right. It was her choice. *******************************************************************************

We spent most of the next day exploring the area and competing for the largest prey. I tried not to dwell on how much I missed Bella, but it was a wasted effort. The more time that I spent away from her, the more painful our separation became, and the anger I'd heard in her message haunted me. I started to call her back, but my cell signal was spotty at best way out here, and I knew that a phone conversation wasn't what I wanted. I needed to see her, to hold her in my arms and hear her say she loved me and she wasn't angry anymore.

By the time we were headed back to Forks it was just before midnight and I was uncomfortably full and so desperate for Bella that I wanted to crawl out of my own skin and into hers. The sounds and scents of home were like paradise, calling to me as we reached the river.

_**There almost here! I've missed Jasper. I've got to tell Edward about Bella's little trip. He won't like it when he sees the motorcycle in the garage. He'll be worried when I tell him she was upset. I wonder if he can hear me yet. **_Alice thought.

Motorcycle!!? She must've managed to get away from Alice to see Jacob Black. It was the only explanation for her to be around a motorcycle; and what had upset her? If it was Rose I would throttle her.

I ran faster through the woods, racing past the others.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle called from behind me.

"I just need to talk to Alice," I replied stiffly.

_**Edward! You heard me. Jacob Black showed up at school Friday morning and she took off with him on that ridiculous motorcycle of his. You know I can't see him and I had no idea he would be clever enough to plan something like that. I didn't call you because I knew you'd race back here again. She came home this afternoon on her motorcycle and she was really upset but she wouldn't tell me why. She didn't even eat dinner before she went to bed. I'm sorry, Edward. **_Alice thought, the tone of her mind pleading with me to understand.

Bella had taken off with Jacob Black again behind my back. In spite of all my best efforts to keep her away from him, she'd managed to see him anyway. I stopped in the garage before I made my way into the house and saw Bella's little deathtrap of a motorcycle parked next to my Volvo in the garage. I imagined a thousand different horrors as I pictured her speeding dangerously down the crooked, narrow highway without a helmet. A logging truck running her off the road, a car hitting her, her losing control of the bike…she could've been killed. I knew from Jacob's thoughts that she'd had accidents on it in the past.

Carlisle's words from our conversation about Bella visiting La Push echoed in my mind.

… '_The wolves didn't hurt her while we were gone; they kept her safe.' _He'd said.

As I walked up the stairs to the front porch I knew he was right; the wolves had never injured Bella; she was alive because the wolves had kept her safe from Victoria. However, if she continued to try to find ways to sneak away with Jacob, she was going to get hurt, and the consequences of that would be catastrophic for me and possibly for the treaty. And there was also the matter of all the arguments we'd had over this lately.

'_The constant disagreements could damage your relationship,' _Carlisle thought when we were discussing the matter on Thursday evening

It seemed that I had no choice but to relent. But, what would it cost me? I listened to the sounds around me, and as I walked into the quiet house, I could hear the perfect sound of her heartbeat and the rhythm of her breathing coming from upstairs. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her, and so I set my own fears and jealousy aside. She had chosen me, after all.

* * *

Rosalie was standing beside the large windows in the living room, lost in her thoughts. The others weren't back yet, and Alice and Esme had gone outside to wait for Carlisle and Jasper.

_**I know I frightened Bella…Alice said she had nightmares last night but I don't care; if it changes her mind it was worth it. She needs to understand what she's giving up and I don't think she gets it. **_Rose mused deliberately.

I could see Bella's face in her mind, pale and frightened as Rose told her in perfect detail what had happened to her the last night of her human life. At least she had edited out the most violent parts. I didn't stop to speak to her about what she'd done. I was afraid I would lose my temper and I didn't have the desire or the energy to fight with her now.

"Rose," I heard Emmett say from the front porch. "Could you come out here, babe?"

Rosalie glanced at me for a moment before she headed outside to join Emmett.

_**Esme said we should give you some time alone with Bella, Edward. I told her it was pointless since you guys won't be doing anything interesting, but she insisted. **_Emmett thought as he and Rosalie took off running.

I ignored his wordless jab. All I wanted was to be with Bella. I raced quietly up the stairs and silently opened my bedroom door.

I chuckled to myself when I saw that Bella had stubbornly decided to forego her new bed and sleep on the sofa. She was curled up into a ball beneath the gold comforter, her hands resting under her cheek like a small child.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I was desperate to hold her close, to feel her warmth. I picked her up carefully so as not to disturb her rest; she looked so tired! She did not stir as I lay down with her in the bed and cradled her to my chest.

I held her tightly and watched her sleep, listening to her murmur unconscious I love you's to me. But after awhile her skin began to cool and I knew I needed to pull away from her for a bit. I carefully slid my arms out from under her, and she rolled over. The movement seemed to startle her and she stirred. She must have been expecting to fall onto the floor. I shouldn't have moved her.

"Sorry," I whispered guiltily when her sleepy brown eyes focused on my face. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Her little body seemed to stiffen for a moment, and I knew she was expecting me to chastise her for her trip to La Push the day before, but I had no intention of doing so; I was upset about her motorcycle rides sans helmet, but that conversation could wait. All I wanted was to be with her; to hold her and show her how much I'd missed her. Alice had said she wouldn't be angry anymore by the time I got home and I hoped fervently that she was right. The idea of quarreling right now was unbearable to me.

I waited carefully for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. Was she still angry? And then she reached for me, taking my hard, icy hands in her warm, soft ones and moved to close the distance between us. I responded eagerly, placing her against my chest again, which was still warmer than usual from her touch. She leaned her face into my neck and began trailing warm, soft kisses from my throat to my mouth. I shivered slightly at the touch. I had missed her so. Staying controlled and focused was going to be much more difficult than usual. I returned her kiss carefully as a result.

I pulled away from her and laughed lightly at the cheerful expression on her face. I was thrilled that she was pleased to see me, and that she'd forgiven me.

"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get?" I teased. My heart was soaring. "I should infuriate you more often."

"Give me a minute to work up to it," She chuckled as she pressed her lips to mine again.

"I'll wait as long as you want," I breathed against her mouth as I ran my fingers through her soft waves. The feel of her hair was like the most exquisite silk in my hands.

I could feel her heart start to beat a little faster at my touch and I knew she was getting excited as well. I loved the way she responded to me.

"Maybe in the morning," she panted.

"Whatever you prefer," I said with a smile as I shifted imperceptibly to adjust myself. I pressed my lips to the side of her neck, feeling her warm pulse beating against my mouth as the familiar electricity heated my entire body.

"Welcome home," she murmured thickly as I continued to pepper her neck and jaw line with light kisses. "I'm glad you came back."

"That's a very good thing," I whispered huskily as she tightened her hold on me.

"Mmmm," She groaned as the soft pads of her fingers tickled my neck.

I held her tighter, feeling a kind of aching desperation in the pit of my stomach and beyond, a power tension that begged for a release that I couldn't have. I wrapped my fingers around her elbow and moved my hand across her torso, carefully avoiding the soft curves above her belly. It wouldn't do for me to go that far, but I craved so much more.

I ran my palms lower still, tracing along her hip and down the outside of her thighs with feather light strokes. I knew that I was torturing myself, but her response to the feel of my touch on her body was urging me forward. I cupped my hand around her knee and recklessly curled her soft leg around my hip. My acute senses could smell, feel and hear the way she was reacting; the moisture, the heat and the sound of her breathing and I couldn't stop.

"Not to bring on the ire prematurely," I said thickly, trying to slow myself down enough to gain some measure of control. "But do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?"

She shifted unconsciously against my hip joint, and the warm of her caused me to react impulsively. I rolled onto my side, moving her above me. I lifted her chin to gain access to the base of her throat. I could feel the light warm weight of her, and her shallow, excited breathing enticed me further as I kissed her neck.

"The bed," I prompted her teasingly. Maybe she would appreciate her new accommodations a bit more now. "_I_ think it's nice."

"It's unnecessary," she whispered unevenly.

Perhaps I needed to continue my demonstration of the way the bed worked.

I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers once more. Passion surged through me as she yielded to my mouth, silk against stone. Without breaking the kiss, I did another half turn until she was beneath me. I could feel her warm heart racing beneath her chest and her desire made me giddy. I chuckled softly.

"That's debatable," I replied breathlessly as I shifted again. I was so wound up that the pleasure was almost painful. "This would be difficult on a couch."

I tasted her soft lips with my tongue, outlining the perfect shape of her mouth. She was panting as though she'd been running and her warm breath tickled my face.

"Did you change your mind?" she choked.

Instantly, I felt a terrible surge of irritation that punctured my excitement like a pin caressing a balloon.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella," I chided her. "I was just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you don't seem to like. Don't get carried away."

How many times had I told her what would happen if I tried to make love to her?! I would break her.

"Too late," she grumbled unhappily. "And I like the bed."

"Good," I replied, kissing her forehead in a much more chaste manner. "I do too."

I liked it much more than I should.

"But I still think it's unnecessary. If we're not going to get carried away, what's the point?" she asked irritably.

"For the hundredth time Bella, it's too dangerous," I snapped, knowing that my annoyance was partially due to my own unfulfilled desires.

"I like danger," she retorted.

I was instantly reminded of the little red motorcycle that was currently lounging beside my car.

"I know," I said angrily, thinking of her little joyride.

"I'll tell you what's dangerous," Bella said hurriedly, and I knew she was trying to change the subject before I could start lecturing her on the perils of riding a motorcycle, especially without a helmet. "I'm going to spontaneously combust one of these days and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

I looked at her disgruntled, flushed face and felt an intense wave of guilt. I sighed sadly, wishing with everything inside me that I could give her what she wanted; what we both wanted. Didn't she understand that I would hand her the moon and the stars on a string if I could? I craved her more than anything in the universe, and I hated pulling away from her.

I gently and deliberately started to put some distance between us, disgusted with myself for the way I'd been acting. I hated upsetting her.

"What are you doing?" she said in surprise, tightening her hold on me.

"Protecting you from combustion," I replied calmly, trying to keep the guilty emotion out of my face and my voice. I was grateful that the others had decided to go for a run to give us some privacy. If Emmett could hear what was going on in the house, he would tease me mercilessly.

"I can handle it," she argued as she slipped herself back into my arms. I cradled her close again.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," I said regretfully. "I didn't mean to make you unhappy. That wasn't nice."

"Actually, it was very, very nice," she cooed in her most irresistible voice. I could feel myself getting flustered again. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked flatly. "I should let you sleep."

"No, I'm not," she replied in that same smooth voice. She didn't sound tired. "I don't mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again."

I groaned internally at the way she continually tested my resolve.

"That's probably a bad idea," I said calmly, though my body was begging me for a different response. "You aren't the only one who gets carried away."

"Yes, I am," she said petulantly, her lower lip jutted out in a perfect pout.

I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Did she really think that she desired me more than I did her? I'd waited a century for her! How could she possibly believe that I wasn't desperate to give in?

She still didn't see her own appeal.

"You have no idea, Bella," I said blackly, thinking again of how long I'd waited to be with her. "It doesn't help that you are so eager to undermine my self-control, either."

"I'm not going to apologize for that," she said, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

I sighed again. It was time for us to discuss something much more difficult, and I needed to change the subject anyway. The others would be back soon.

"Can I apologize?" I asked.

"For what?" she frowned as she tried to study my face in the darkness.

"You were angry with me, remember?" I reminded her reluctantly.

"Oh, that," she said flatly. I could hear soft movements downstairs now.

"I'm sorry I was wrong," I said, swallowing my pride and fear in a large metaphorical gulp. "It's much easier to have the proper prospective when I have you safely _here,_" I pressed her closer to my chest. "I go a little berserk when I try to leave you."

"_That's_ an understatement," I heard Emmett snort from downstairs. I ignored him.

"I don't think I'll go so far again," I continued for Bella's benefit and Emmett's. I wasn't going to let him or anyone else drag me on another extended trip like this for a very long time. "It's not worth it."

Bella smiled, and I could feel the relief in her entire body, reminding me of how much she suffered when I was away.

"Didn't you find any mountain lions?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes, I did actually," I replied lightly. I had enjoyed the hunt, and it was an enlightening trip. "Still not worth the anxiety; I'm sorry I had Alice hold you hostage, though. That was a bad idea."

"Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean I didn't earn my car," I heard Alice grumble from down the hall. I nearly laughed.

"Yes," Bella nodded in assent.

"I won't do it again," I promised.

"Okay," Bella said cheerfully. I was so lucky to have her. She was far more kind and forgiving than I deserved. "But slumber parties do have their advantages," she continued in that voice that drove me insane. "_You_ can hold me hostage any time."

"Mmm," I breathed, and I tried to ignore Emmett and Jasper's snickering. "I may take you up on that."

"So is it my turn now?" she asked in an entirely different tone. Her voice was quiet and strangely remorseful.

"Your turn?" I repeated questioningly. I had no idea what she was thinking.

"To apologize." She replied as though I were missing something obvious. Was she about to drop some startling revelation on me?

"What do you have to apologize for?" I asked warily.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked, her forehead creasing. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"No," I replied truthfully. On the contrary, I was immensely grateful that she'd forgiven me for being a crazy overbearing caveman and locking her away like some fairy tale princess in a dark fable.

Her frown deepened. "Didn't you see Alice when you got home?"

"Yes," I replied. Well I hadn't _seen_ her but I had talked to her in my peculiar way. "Why?"

"Are you going to take her Porsche back?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not," I answered indignantly. "It was a gift."

What sort of guilt trip had Alice put on her?

"Don't you want to know what I did?" she asked apprehensively.

Was she bracing herself for some kind of confession? She had nothing to feel guilty about. _I _was the one who'd behaved irresponsibly, disregarding her feelings and forcing her to resort to dangerous measures to see her friend. Or was there more to the story about her adventures on the reservation? A pang of jealous insecurity stabbed through me, unbidden, and I felt my insides twist with a familiar fear.

Had something happened between her and the dog while she was gone? Was that the reason she'd been so upset when she came home Friday afternoon? My thoughts swirled with panic but I kept my face smooth and indifferent. I would kill him if he'd hurt her. I shrugged to try to convey my phony nonchalance, but I was even more curious now.

"I'm always interested in everything you do," I assured her. "But you don't have to tell me unless you want to."

I really wanted her to tell me what had transpired, but I didn't want to question her. Bella would tell me when she was ready.

"But I went to La Push," She protested.

Ah. This was about the trip itself, not what had happened while she was there.

"I know," I told her calmly. I was being ridiculous. Bella was incapable of doing anything inappropriate behind my back. She was a lady, and I was a monster for even allowing the thought to enter my mind.

"And I ditched school," she continued.

"So did I," I reminded her, somewhat surprised that she would bring that up. What was I, her father?

Actually, I was old enough to be her f_ather's_ father.

Bella ran her fingers over my face as though she were trying to interpret my true feelings with her touch. She stared unseeingly in the direction of my profile for a long moment.

"Where did all this tolerance come from?" she said suspiciously.

I sighed heavily. I'd behaved so badly over the last few weeks.

"I decided that you were right," I admitted after a pause. "My problem before was more about my...._(jealous overprotective terror of losing you)_ prejudice against werewolves than anything else. I'm going to try to be more reasonable and trust your judgement. If you say its safe then I'll believe you."

I didn't trust the dog, but I did trust Bella, and that was really the heart of the matter. If I continued to hold onto her so tightly, she was going to slip through my hands like water.

"And...more importantly....I'm not willing to let this drive a wedge between us."

And my words seemed to ease some tension in her that I had never even realized existed. Her whole body seemed to sigh as she buried her face into my chest in contentment. It was as though some dreadful, heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. I felt terrible for the stress she'd obviously been under as a result of my actions.

"So, did you make any plans to go back to La Push?" I asked idly, trying to keep my tone light.

Bella tensed in my arms at once, her heart skipping a beat. Whatever had happened in La Push had really upset her. My curiosity burned.

"Just so that I can make my own plans," I said hastily. I didn't want to make her feel worse.

"No," she replied in an odd mechanical voice. "I don't have any plans to go back."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me," I replied carefully, hoping to get some kind of explanation from her.

"I don't think I'm welcome anymore," she said in a broken whisper.

My heart twisted at the pain in her voice. The dog had done something to hurt her feelings to say the least, and the hatred I had for him flared.

"Did you run over someone's cat?" I asked in falsely light voice. I wanted to know what that filthy mutt had done to upset her so I could rip his head off his shoulders.

"No," Bella said with a sigh as she seemed to be bracing herself to tell me what had happened.

"Jake and I had been out riding," she bit her lip nervously, and I knew she didn't want to discuss the motorcycle again. When I didn't react to her mention of the bikes, she continued.

"We were talking about the day he came to the house and ratted me out to Charlie and..." she paused and I could tell she was getting to the difficult part of the story.

"And?" I prompted her, trying not to sound pushy. I was sure I knew where things were going.

"And he asked me about my plans to change," Bella whispered. "He wanted to know if I meant it....I thought Jacob would've realized...I didn't think it would surprise him."

She paused again and I waited for the worst.

"He wasn't expecting...that it was so soon."

"Ah," I said softly, understanding. Jacob had been under the impression that he would have more time to change Bella's mind about becoming a vampire. He thought there'd be time to woo her away from me. He'd said something terrible to her when he'd realized the truth. I braced myself.

"He said he'd rather see me dead," she choked, her voice cracking around the words.

Dead?

That stupid bastard!

He was a fool! A piece of filth not fit to lick the dirt from her shoes! He had no idea what that word meant, how it felt to think that she was no more, gone from this world, never to smile or laugh or breathe again. How meaningless everything would be without her!

But I did.

_'She's dead, Edward.'_

How could he say such a thing and claim to love her? I knew how he felt because I'd seen it in his head the day he'd shown up at Charlie's with the motorcycle, but actually saying it out loud to her was another matter entirely! How I'd hoped that she'd never know his true nature!

I sat perfectly still while I tried to contain my fury.

I wanted to scream, to break something, to tear him to pieces with my bare hands and laugh while_ he_ died at my feet. But Bella was cradled in my arms and she needed me, and nothing else mattered.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly as I held her closer, savoring the fact that she was alive, and she was here, and knowing that I would do anything to keep her with me.

"I thought you'd be glad," Bella murmured sadly.

The words hit me like a blow to a mortal chest. I had truly behaved monstrously over the last few weeks. I pressed my face against her hair and sighed.

"Glad over something that's hurt you? I whispered against her soft chestnut locks. "I don't think so, Bella."

She relaxed against my chest, and her soft warmth engulfed me. She was everything. And he was an evil soul-less piece of garbage for saying such wretched things to her. I wanted to break him for it, to tear him limb from limb...

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, interrupting my murderous imaginings.

"It's nothing," I lied, knowing she wouldn't let it go.

"You can tell me," she assured me.

I knew that I _could_ tell her, but I didn't want to upset her further after everything she'd been through over the last 24 hours.

"It might make you angry," I warned her. That was a good enough reason for her not to question me further, so of course she would never let it go.

"I still want to know," she insisted.

I sighed. "I could quite literally kill him for saying that to you. I want to." I confessed as I braced myself for her to lecture me about the treaty. But, of course, Bella's reaction surprised me.

She laughed, and the sound surprised me. Did this mean she was finished with Jacob Black? I desperately hoped so, and yet the pain that this rift had caused her wounded me more than I would've thought possible. If he was out of her life for good, I would find away to fill any void that his absence left in her heart.

"I guess it's a good thing you've got so much self control," she reminded me.

"I could slip," I offered, trying to take advantage of her mood. I could kill him, and if she didn't mind...

"If you're going to have a lapse in self-control, I can think of a better place for it," she said in that sultry voice that was impossible to resist.

She searched for my face, and I knew where she wanted to go. There was no way I could restrain myself twice in one night from losing control. I had to stop her before we could start again.

I tightened my hold on her before her mouth could find mine in the darkness that limited her vision.

"Must I always be the responsible one," I said in a teasing tone. It wouldn't do for her to see just how hard I was struggling against her advances. If she found a chink in my armor she would exploit it.

She smiled seductively at me and I shifted uncomfortably before she could notice the effect she was having on me.

"No," she offered. "Let me be in charge or responsibility for a few minutes...or hours."

"Goodnight Bella," I said through gritted teeth as I tried not to think about the way her body felt against mine.

"Wait," she said, and I groaned. Was I going to have to leave the room?

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about."

There was nothing seductive in the tone of her voice now. On the contrary, she sounded strangely worried in a way I'd never heard before. The change made me anxious.

"What's that?" I asked, agreeing to answer her.

"I was talking to Rosalie last night..." she began.

Well, this was an unexpected turn for the conversation to take. I stiffened, wondering how best to address her concerns.

"Yes, she was thinking about that when I got in," I replied in a choked voice. "She gave you quite a lot to consider, didn't she?"

I wanted all of this to be her choice, and yet, the selfish part of me was hoping that Rosalie's story hadn't had the desired effect.

"She told me a little bit...about the time your family lived in Denali," Bella said nervously.

Okay, now I was totally lost. What on earth was she talking about? I had assumed that she wanted to discuss her future as an immortal but apparently this was about something else entirely.

"Yes?" I prompted her again.

"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires... and you" Bella went on, and there was a nervous edge to her voice.

I was seething. If Rosalie had told her the story about Tanya and that red leather bra....ugh if I were human and I could sleep I'd probably still have nightmares...

"Don't worry," Bella reassured me, her face flushed with embarrassment. "She told me that you didn't...show any preference, but I was just wondering if any of them had...shown a preference for you, I mean."

I was still and silent. Well, it looked as though Rose had at least spared Bella the lurid details of Tanya's attempts to win my affections. I wonder if Rose had mentioned the way she'd convinced Tanya to try to comfort me after I left Forks last fall. Bella was insecure enough already. The last think she needed was to find out just how hard Tanya had tried.

"Which one?" Bella asked, and I could feel her heart accelerate slightly. "Or was there more than one?"

I was going to kill Rose.

"Alice will tell me," Bella insisted when I didn't respond. "I'll go ask her right now."

I heard Alice's soft musical laugh from down the hall.

"It's late," I said as I held her tighter. I didn't want to have this conversation with her now or ever but I certainly didn't want her getting information from Alice and Rose. "Besides I think Alice stepped out..."

Or at least she would if she knew what was good for her.

"It's bad," Bella breathed, her heart beating even faster now. "It's really bad, isn't it?"

Bella was jealous. I smiled a little to myself.

"Calm down, Bella," I whispered reassuringly as I kissed the tip of her little nose. "You're being absurd."

How could she not know that there was no other woman on this earth that appealed to me but her? I'd seen a lot of things in my century of life, including a multitude of beautiful women of the mortal and immortal variety and none of them compared to her.

"Am I?" She asked petulantly. "Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell," I assured her. "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Which one?" She persisted stubbornly.

I sighed in irritation, thinking of Tanya's ethereal beauty and her relationship to my family. Tanya and the rest of the Alaskan coven were the closest thing to extended relations that we had and I didn't want Bella's opinion of her to be tainted. I had never intended for Bella to know that Tanya had tried to lure me into her bed repeatedly.

Damn Rosalie!

"Tanya expressed a little interest," I said, grossly understating things. "I let her know in a very courteous and gentlemanly fashion that I did not return the interest. End of story."

Well, I turned her down as politely as I could considering she'd once shown up in my room in red leather undergarments.

"Tell me something," Bella persisted. Her heart still hadn't returned to its normal rhythm. "What does Tanya look like?"

I should've known better than to think Bella would drop the subject after my feeble explanation.

"Just like the rest of us," I answered too quickly. "White skin...gold eyes..."

Bella would know better when she met Tanya, but I sincerely hoped that by the time she did, she and I would be husband and wife and none of her insecurities would matter then.

"And of course, extraordinarily beautiful," Bella finished for me.

"I suppose, to human eyes," I conceded, thinking of all of Tanya's mortal lovers. "You know what though?" I asked, hoping to steer the subject away from Tanya.

"What?" Bella pouted.

I leaned my face closer to her and whispered the answer in her ear.

"I prefer brunettes," I said silkily.

"She's a blonde," Bella huffed. "That figures."

I almost laughed out loud. I had never understood the preoccupation that so many people seemed to have with blondes, especially women who would dye perfectly lovely dark hair in an attempt to ensnare some foolish man.

"Strawberry blonde; not at all my type," I assured her.

Bella didn't respond at first when I began planting soft kisses down the length of her cheek. I progressed to her throat, brushing my lips against her skin in the places I knew affected her the most. I traced a pattern on her skin. I was enjoying myself so much that I'd nearly forgotten the subject at hand until she spoke.

"I guess that's okay then," She said finally.

"Hmm," I muttered, my mouth hovering in the space between her jawline and her ear. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

Bella frowned at me, and I stifled a laugh with difficulty.

"It's late," I repeated as I looked at the faint circles beneath her chocolate brown eyes. "Sleep my Bella; dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

She yawned at the suggestion before settling herself against my chest. I wrapped the comforter more snugly around her and she closed her eyes. I pulled her closer as the sound of her lullaby filled my head, and I hummed. She was my muse, my love, my everything.

As I watched her sleep, I thought of all the things I wanted for her; experiences I didn't want her to miss, things that we could do together. I wanted to give her everything! I wanted her to rely on me for what she wanted and needed. It would be the way of things if she were changed. Mortal entanglements were impossible, and people grew old and died. We would have each other, and it was time that I showed her just how fulfilling I wanted our life together to be.

Where should I start?

Just as I was pondering places I'd like to visit with Bella, Alice breezed into the room.

"I have an idea," she whispered cheerfully as she sat down on the edge of the bed. I could see it in her head before she spoke.

"You want me to buy a motorcycle?" I snorted.

"Why not?" Alice shrugged. "You want to stop acting like her father, pick something Charlie wouldn't approve of to do with her. I'll bet you could even convince her to wear a helmet."

"She loves to ride," I admitted. "And if she won't be in the company of that dog anymore..."

"A Ducati!" Alice said cheerfully. "Nice choice."

I chuckled. Motorcycles seemed as good a place to start as any.


	7. Chapter 7 Prowler

All characters and situations are the property of Stephenie Meyer. My embellishments are my own, but I will not profit from this work.

**Chapter 7-Prowler**

"Good morning, love," I said to Bella as she yawned and stretched in my arms.

"Hmm," she sighed, leaning up to kiss me lightly. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," I replied as I smoothed her tousled bed hair. "Alice said Charlie would be expecting you home in an hour or so."

"You should've woken me up sooner," she grumbled, nuzzling my neck. "We would've had more time."

I chuckled as I tried not to think about the way we could've used that extra time.

"You needed the rest," I countered. "Alice told me you didn't sleep well Thursday night." No thanks to Rosalie.

"I never sleep well when you're gone," Bella blurted.

I tensed as a wave of guilt washed over me. I remembered the terrible nightmare she'd been having when I came back from my first hunting trip after my return to Forks. Did she still have bad dreams about me abandoning her?

"That's not what I meant, Edward," Bella said hastily. She was staring intently into my eyes and I knew from the remorse in hers that she saw the pain in mine. "I just sleep better when you hold me."

"I'm not leaving like that anymore, so it doesn't matter," I reminded her as my fingers ghosted across her cheek. "No more extended hunting trips."

"For now," Bella said with a smile. I knew she was referring to her transformation. I didn't want to discuss it with her at the moment, so I changed the subject.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I'll eat when I get home," Bella replied as she snuggled closer to me. "Right now, I just want to lay with you until Alice makes me get dressed."

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked her disapprovingly. I knew she'd left school with the mongrel yesterday and she'd gone to bed without dinner the night before.

"Umm..." she said speculatively.

"If you have to think about it, then it's been far too long," I chided her.

Before she could open her mouth to argue, I was gone. I returned a moment later with two of those revolting pop tarts she liked and a glass of milk. I chastised myself mentally for not having something more elaborate and nutritious waiting for her when she awoke.

"Thanks," Bella said before taking a bite and washing it down with the milk.

"Well, it isn't much, so I expect you'll need to eat again after you get home." I replied. She rolled her eyes at me in response.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" she asked between bites.

"Hmm," I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "I was thinking of asking my beautiful girlfriend to accompany me to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie."

Bella snickered as she sat the now empty plate aside. "Well, let me know if your _beautiful _girlfriend has other plans. I'd be happy to fill in for her if she's unavailable."

"You're being absurd again you know," I said with a scowl as I wrapped my arms around her. How I wished she could see herself through my eyes for just a moment; maybe then she would understand what I saw every time I looked at her.

"I don't see you going to Port Angeles tonight." Alice said as she breezed inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. "But I can't see what you're doing yet." _**I hope that dog doesn't have anything to do with it, **_she added mentally.

"Good morning Alice, why don't you come in and join us?" Bella said sarcastically. I laughed.

"I wasn't interrupting anything yet, but if I had waited, well..." Alice trailed off, and I would've blushed if such a thing were possible.

"Charlie is expecting me to bring you home soon and you need to get dressed. "I've seen that he'll be upset if you're late," Alice finished. _**And you need to call the Ducati dealership in Portland about the motorcycle soon if you want it delivered today, **_she added mentally. I stuck my tongue out at her too quickly for Bella to see.

"Fine," Bella grumbled as she reluctantly pulled away from me. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room, love," I said, kissing her warm forehead before I followed Alice downstairs.

The house was oddly quiet; Emmett and Rosalie were out for a run and Carlisle and Jasper were playing a game of chess while Esme watched a home improvement show on TV. It was the sort of scene that made our family look almost a human as anyone else's.

While Bella was getting changed, I made the necessary phone calls and arranged for the motorcycle to be delivered later in the afternoon. I didn't get a chance to ask Alice if she'd seen how Bella would respond to my new toy before I heard Bella's awkward footsteps at the top of the stairs. I zipped up the steps to grab her overnight bag.

"Gah!" Bella gasped as I materialized beside her.

"Sorry love," I said, stifling a laugh as I picked up the little duffle bag. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You won't be able to sneak up on me like that whenever I'm a vampire," Bella grumbled.

"Yes, you'll be the picture of poise and grace with unprecedented senses," Alice said blandly from the bottom of the stairs. "We need to go. If you're late, Charlie won't let you stay over again anytime soon and that bed will go to waste."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I asked Bella rhetorically, thinking of how much I'd enjoyed spending the night with her here, where we didn't have to hide from Charlie.

Bella smiled at me, her cheeks flushed at the memory. A half second later, I scooped her into my arms and hurried down the stairs in a blur.

Carlisle and Jasper laughed at the look on Bella's face as I rushed her out to the driveway, where Alice was waiting in the car.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," I said to Bella as I opened the passenger door of the Volvo for her.

"I know," Bella said with a sigh as she climbed inside and fastened her seatbelt.

"I'll be counting the minutes," I said as I leaned in to kiss her before closing the door.

"Ugh," Alice grumbled too softly for Bella to hear as she started the engine. _**You two are so sweet it's disgusting, **_she thought. I snickered.

I watched my car pull away into the distance, listening to Bella and Alice arguing over the prospect of taking a shopping trip before graduation.

"Edward," I heard Esme whisper from inside the house a moment later. I turned to go back inside to join her in the living room.

"Did I hear you say something about a motorcycle?" Esme teased as she turned off the home renovations show she was watching on one of Emmett's large TV's.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "I've decided to take up riding since Bella seems to enjoy it so much. They're delivering my new bike later this evening, along with a helmet and a riding jacket for her."

"You're actually going to indulge her in something risky?" Esme asked in surprise. _**I'm impressed. **_She thought.

I frowned at her; was I going to get a lecture on how unreasonably overprotective I was from_ every_ member of my family this weekend?

"You know what I meant, sweetheart," Esme soothed as she correctly interpreted the annoyance on my face. "I'm really proud of the way you've decided to back down with regards to Bella's friend. I think your newfound tolerance will work in your favor."

"Yes, well, perhaps it's a moot point," I grumbled, thinking again of the disgusting, blasphemous things that stupid boy had said to her the day before. I clenched my fists together convulsively as I imagined what it would feel like to crush his skull in my hands. I remembered the words I'd heard in his mind when he first realized her intentions to change.

_**I'd rather kill her myself than let her exist like that. She'd be better off dead. **_Jacob Black had thought.

"_She's dead, Edward," _Rosalie's voice echoed in my head as I replayed the terrible conversation we'd had back in March when Rose had thought Bella committed suicide by jumping off a cliff.

"Right," Esme replied knowingly as she remembered the way Bella had looked when she'd returned home on Friday afternoon. Pain surged through my chest at the mental image of a sodden and heartbroken Bella trudging through the house. I gasped.

"I'm sorry son," Esme apologized. "I didn't mean to show you that."

"I know, mom," I said with an attempt at a smile. It was a feeble effort. The idea of anything or anyone hurting my Bella was agonizing,

"Will you play for me?" she asked abruptly before I even had a chance to register the request in her thoughts.

I nodded as I walked over to the piano at a human pace and began to play the love song I'd written for her and Carlisle so many years ago. She sighed with contentment as she listened to the music. Her thoughts were full of her love for her husband. I smiled to myself. As the song drew to a close, I transitioned automatically into Bella's lullaby.

"You and Bella are going to have such a lovely wedding," Esme mused as she envisioned my beautiful Bella in flowing white silk.

"You sound like Alice," I said in a voice that was thick with longing as my fingers glided over the keys.

Esme and Alice were so sure, but I wasn't convinced that Bella would ever want to be my wife. She'd made it abundantly clear that marriage was not a priority to her. In fact, she seemed to have a physical aversion to the very idea of it.

"Give her time," Esme said soothingly as though she had read my thoughts. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "She'll come around."

But I still had my doubts.

* * *

I spent the next couple of hours researching places to ride motorcycles in Washington. There were a surprising number of bike enthusiasts in the area. I hadn't expected that given the sodden climate in the Pacific Northwest, but I was getting excited about the idea of taking up a hobby with Bella. Alice had predicted that the bike would arrive just after 4:00, and since I couldn't stand the idea of waiting that long to be reunited with Bella, Jasper agreed to take care of the delivery paperwork. He knew little about motorcycles and was curious to examine the bike for himself.

As I drove through the streets of Forks that rainy mid-afternoon, I thought about Bella's argument with Jacob Black again. I was sure that he was feeling at least some degree of regret over his inexcusable words, but I wondered if his remorse would be deep enough for him to beg for her forgiveness. I knew from what I'd seen in his mind that a part of him really believed she would be better off dead than to become what I am, and yet I also knew that he had no concept of what it would really mean for her to be gone forever.

I shivered as my insides curled with phantom nausea. I would _never_ forget what it felt like to think that she was gone. As far as I was concerned he could die a painful death and proceed to rot in the ninth circle of hell for having even entertained the idea as an errant thought. How I longed to kill him for saying it to her out loud!

I pushed these hateful musings out of my mind with a reflexive shake of my head. I refused to allow Jacob Black to ruin my Saturday. I was going to see my Bella and nothing else mattered at the moment. Maybe I should surprise her with the motorcycle tonight. I needed to do something to make her feel better after the wretched way her so-called "friend" had behaved this week. Alice couldn't see us going to Port Angeles, so perhaps a little joyride would be a better way to spend the evening.

I could hear Bella asking Charlie about starting the wash when I pulled into the driveway. I snorted. As if Charlie would ever take it upon himself to do household chores unless it was a necessity. How he had survived before Bella moved in with him was a mystery to me. I winced as I thought about how he would have to cope without her again very soon.

I was halfway between the car and the front door when a terrible sweet scent assailed my nostrils.

A vampire had been in this house.

In a fraction of a second, every nerve in my body was poised for battle; my muscles tensed and burned with a desire to attack in spite of the fact that I could detect no thoughts inside besides Charlie's...

But someone had been in here a few hours ago…

And they had been in her room.

The intruder wasn't inside at the moment, but that didn't mean that he wasn't watching the house. Was he waiting for me to arrive before he attacked? Venom filled my mouth.

I could hear Bella rummaging around in her dresser and terror surged through me like a bolt of lightning. The monster could be watching her right now, poised to strike…

I moved at the speed of light to the front door and rang the doorbell. Barely a half second had passed since I'd caught the scent but time seemed to stand still as I waited for a response.

"Door," Charlie drawled lazily from the couch as he channel surfed. I cursed him shamelessly under my breath. Why did he have to act like such a damned child? I ignored his petulant thoughts as I listened gratefully to the sound of Bella's awkward footsteps racing down the stairs.

I prayed she wouldn't trip in her haste to get the door. I could think of only two occasions when I had been more desperate to see her face and I was just as homicidal now as I had been when I'd followed her in Phoenix and Port Angeles.

"Don't strain yourself, Dad," Bella grumbled irritably as she passed the couch. I held my breath as I waited for the door to open.

The perfect smile that graced Bella's beautiful mouth faltered as soon as she took in the horrified expression on my face.

"Edward?" she breathed in a sharp, panicked voice. "What…"

I placed my finger to her soft lips to silence her. If the prowler was listening he would hear the alarm in her tone, and I didn't want Charlie to notice anything.

"Give me two seconds," I whispered urgently, the commanding tone of my voice leaving no room for questions or arguments. "Don't move."

I zipped past Charlie before his weak mortal eyes could process my presence, rushed up the stairs and flung open her bedroom door.

I flew around the empty room at the speed of light, searching for any clue to share with the others, a fiber of clothing, a single hair…

But there was nothing.

Who had been here? And why?

The probable answer came to me at once and my terror reached a fevered pitch. With perfect clarity, a reedy voice echoed in my mind as the memories of my ill fated excursion to Italy replayed in my head.

"_And we will visit you as well," _Caius had assured me in a threatening leer. _"To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." _

They had come to check on Bella and they knew she was still human. There was no other conclusion that I could come to.

I raced back down the stairs like a flash of lightning and found her staring at me with an expression of shock right where I'd left her less than 4 seconds ago. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her gently but urgently into the kitchen. My eyes took in every minute detail of the room as I pulled her soft, fragile body protectively against my own.

"Someone's been here," I said in a choked whisper against her ear. The ancient washing machine thudded in the background and I realized that Charlie wouldn't have a hope of hearing our conversation whether I whispered or not.

Bella frowned uncomprehendingly at me for a moment and I could tell she was trying to process the meaning of my words.

"I swear that no werewolves—" Bella began defensively. She had misunderstood.

"Not one of them," I interjected, shaking my head impatiently. "One of us."

Comprehension broke across her face as all the color faded from her skin. Her heart hammered at an alarming rate. My poor Bella was terrified and rightfully so.

"Victoria?" she spluttered in a choked whisper. Reflexive anger boiled inside me at the mention of her name. But we had other things to consider at the moment. This had nothing to do with Victoria.

"It's not a scent I recognize." I explained. The stark horror in her face intensified. I knew that she had come to the same conclusion I had.

"One of the Volturi," she deduced at once.

"Probably." I choked, hating the sound of this catastrophic confirmation on my lips. It went against every instinct I had to reveal something so horrifying to her.

"When?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

"That's why I think it must have been them—it wasn't long ago, early this morning while Charlie was sleeping. And whoever it was didn't touch him, so there must have been another purpose."

I knew she would understand what I meant at once.

"Looking for me." she whispered as though she had picked the words straight from my mind.

I couldn't answer her. Words failed me; the fear and remorse I felt froze me in place as I stared into her pale but stoic face. She was so strong and brave and she didn't deserve to have that valor and strength tested time and again because of her involvement with me.

"What are you two hissing about in here?" Charlie asked suspiciously, rounding the corner with an empty popcorn bowl in his hands. _**He'd better not be trying to get her to take off with him somewhere again. **_Charlie thought.

Bella didn't answer him. She seemed incapable of speech at the moment and her face was nearly as stark white as mine. I knew she was thinking that her father was lucky to be alive right now. Her worry for him would undoubtedly eclipse her fear for her own safety.

Naturally, Charlie registered the blatant panic in her face and completely misinterpreted it.

"_**Ha! Looks like there's trouble in paradise. Bella is obviously upset and Edward looks like he just swallowed a lemon. Maybe I should give Billy a ring...**_

I was already stressed past endurance and I repressed a wild urge to lunge at Charlie myself for his plans to take advantage of this situation. He was so meddlesome and selfish and I was tired of him trying to exploit Bella's feelings for his own agenda.

"If you two are having a fight...well, don't let me interrupt." Charlie said with a smirk as he vested himself of the empty popcorn bowl and left the room.

"Let's go," I growled through clenched teeth as I tugged on her arm. I needed to get out of here before I lost my fragile grip on sanity and attacked Charlie. And more importantly, I needed to get Bella out of here and dispatch someone to follow the intruder's trail. We'd also need to discuss security and surveillance. If they were looking for her, I would have to keep her under constant supervision, and I couldn't afford to allow her to be the least bit incautious.

I was also desperate to speak to Alice and demand to know why the hell she hadn't seen Bella's visitor.

"But Charlie!" Bella hissed in an urgent whisper. Her heart was still racing and her face was milk white.

For a moment, I considered dragging her out of the house with the feeble assurance that Charlie would be fine. I wasn't feeling particularly charitable toward him at the moment considering his pleasure over the tension he was misconstruing as discord between Bella and I, but as I looked into Bella's wide and fearful eyes I knew that I had to at least be able to alleviate her concerns for her father's safety. I pulled my phone out of m pocket in a flash and began dialing.

"What's up," Emmett said cheerfully before the phone had finished ringing once.

"Emmett, we've got a problem," I said quickly as I gently pulled Bella toward the door. "Someone broke in to Charlie's house and they've searched Bella's room."

"Victoria-" Emmett growled eagerly.

"No one I know," I hissed in a hurried whisper too soft and fast for Bella's ears. "I could tell the scent was male, though. I suspect there could be Volturi involvement and I need to get her out of here."

"A vampire has been at Bella's and Edward doesn't know the scen," I heard Jasper telling Rosalie in the background.

"Can you and Jasper come and search the area?" I asked urgently.

"We'll be there in two minutes," Emmett said. I could hear him closing the front door and racing off the porch before the phone disconnected.

"Emmett and Jasper are on their way," I assured Bella in a whisper. She was trying pointlessly to pull away from me. "They'll sweep the woods. Charlie is fine."

She stopped struggling and nodded slightly as we continued toward the door.

_**Wonder what he's done to annoy Bella. He was probably up to no good while he was gone. I bet Jake would love to try to make her feel better. Maybe she'll forgive him tonight for whatever he did to make her mad if Edward's in the doghouse. **_Charlie was thinking when he turned his attention away from the TV to smirk at Bella.

_The only person who belongs in the doghouse is that mutt who thinks your daughter would be better off dead than to join my family, chief. _I thought angrily. Charlie's expression shifted a half second later as he watched us walking wordlessly toward the front door.

_**What the hell was that about? **_He mused silently as Bella closed the door behind us without saying goodbye.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked quietly as I started the Volvo's engine.

"We're going to talk to Alice," I replied darkly.

Every muscle and nerve in my body was burning with fury now as a hundred different hellish scenarios played out like a horror film in my mind. This monster, whoever he was, could have been waiting for Bella to come home. He could have tortured her, violated her, or worse. An image of Bella lying pale and lifeless on her little bed flashed in my head and I sped up.

"You think maybe she saw something?" Bella asked, still speaking softly.

"Maybe," I lied. I knew better.

If Alice had seen _anything_ she never would have left Bella's this morning and she would've alerted everyone at once. Anger pulsed through me as I thought about the implications of this mess. I glared out of the windshield as I wondered again what in the hell could have been on Alice's mind that would have kept her from seeing something this serious. I had been relying heavily on her to keep Bella safe and now it seemed that Alice was incapable of protecting her. There was no apparent reason for her lapse in foresight since the wolves were not involved! What was wrong with her?

I could hear a tangle of anxious thoughts as I dashed up the front porch steps with Bella's warm little hand wrapped securely in my own.

_**Why didn't Alice see... -**_Esme

_**Who could be responsible? -**_Carlisle

_**...hope Jasper finds something and he doesn't let Emmett do anything stupid. **_-Rosalie

_**Edward I'm sorry! I have no idea why…! **_Alice began wordlessly, but I interrupted her silent words as soon as I'd crossed the threshold with Bella. I didn't want to hear her apologies now.

"What happened?" I growled. I stared intently at Alice, who was standing with her arms crossed defensively, her face hard.

"I have no idea. I didn't see anything." She replied flatly. _**I don't know what to tell you. I didn't see anything to do with another vampire coming into the area, let alone someone coming into contact with Bella...**_

"How is that possible?" I hissed furiously. Alice had never failed to see when others were coming into town before now, especially if they might potentially be hunting nearby. Why was she suddenly missing something so crucial? She'd sworn to me she was watching Bella...

"Edward," I heard Bella mutter reproachfully. She was trying to calm me down, but there was no way I was going to let this go. I was desperate for answers. Gambling with her safety was unacceptable.

"It's not an exact science, Edward." Carlisle said in a calm voice that merely incensed me further. _**Alice isn't perfect, and neither is her second sight, please try to calm down. You know she has occasional blind spots,**_ He thought.

Blind spot!! This was no blind spot; it was a gaping hole that could've cost Bella her life.

"He was in her room, Alice. He could have still been there—waiting for her!" I roared, ignoring Carlisle's ridiculously calm disposition. I refused to allow anyone to dismiss this as a fluke lapse in Alice's abilities. This was monumental.

"I would have seen that." Alice countered. _**I don't think whoever it was meant to actually make contact with her, or even hunt in the area. If there had been a threat to her safety or our privacy I wouldn't have missed it, s**_he added wordlessly.

I threw up my hands in a gesture of enraged disbelief.

"Really? You're sure?" I snapped.

How could she be so cavalier about this? Bella could have died!!

Alice's expression hardened and her thoughts were suddenly just as irate as mine. _**I'm not omniscient, Edward. **_She thought defensively.

"You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step. You want to add another?" Alice hissed furiously. "Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks." She finished angrily.

"It looks like they already are," I retorted wrathfully.

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see." Alice argued vehemently.

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send—" I began, but Alice quickly interrupted me.

"I don't think it's them," Alice insisted. "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" I blurted angrily. I felt Bella shiver beside me and my rage intensified. She shouldn't have to go through this.

"I don't know," Alice said. _**There's only so much I can do, you know. **_

"Helpful." I snapped bitterly.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella said in an admonitory whisper.

I smothered a growl as I turned to face her, my face still contorted with rage. Surely she wasn't going to try to downplay the risks now! I flashed a warning look at her as my arguments about how she needed to take her safety seriously formed on the tip of my tongue.

But when I saw the stress and panic in her chocolate eyes, my fury evaporated and every word on my lips was gone. She was frightened and stressed and my misplaced anger at the sister we both loved was only intensifying her anxiety. I needed to pull myself together for her sake.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry." I said regretfully as I met Alice's eyes with a sheepish expression on my face. I felt terrible for my childish outburst.

"Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable." I said, hoping she heard the remorse in every word.

"I understand," Alice assured me gracefully. "I'm not happy about it, either." _**I'm sorry, Edward; you know I love her too and not being able to see something this big scares me. But I still don't think that whoever it was meant to actually come into contact with her. **_

I took a deep breath to suppress the irritation that threatened to flair inside me again. My anger wasn't going to solve anything and I needed to come up with some sort of strategy for handling this mess in order to reassure and protect Bella.

"Okay, let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?" I asked the room at large.

The tension in the room seemed to lessen in response to the shift in my demeanor as everyone considered my question. I felt another stab of remorse for the way I was treating my family. For the second time in less than two weeks they were unjustly on the receiving end of one of my stress induced tirades.

Alice's stiff posture relaxed some, and she leaned against the back of the couch, but she was still reeling from this latest hole in her sight and my response to it. Carlisle was concerned about the way I was acting and worried about Bella.

Esme sat down on the couch in front of Alice, and Carlisle moved in her direction almost unconsciously. He wanted to comfort Alice, the way any father would.

Rosalie didn't join in the family exchange; she was still watching for Emmett and Jasper to return. Naturally, she was worrying about Emmett; he was always her first priority. Her animosity toward Bella had waned, though it hadn't disappeared entirely and she was having a difficult time suppressing the resentment she felt at the constant turmoil we seemed to be facing lately.

_**I wish they'd get back already. Why is it always something with this human? She's like a monster magnet…ugh. **_She thought.

With a tremendous effort, I ignored my selfish sister as I pulled Bella over to the sofa. She took the seat next to Esme, who wrapped a motherly arm around her shoulders. I sat down on the other side of her and placed her hand in both of mine, hoping to comfort her further. I could feel the nervous tremors in her fingers, and I tightened my grip on her infinitesimally.

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked. Ever since Emmett had told him about my phone call, he had been considering the possibility that she might be involved in this somehow.

"No. I didn't know the scent," I explained. Apparently Emmett and Jasper had not filled the others in on all the details. I was sure the predator was male and I had detected no trace of Victoria anywhere in the house. If she had been in the area, Emmett and Jasper would know.

"He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met...."I continued.

It was entirely possible; I wasn't in Volterra for very long and no other explanation made any sense.

Alice shook her head. "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I _will_ see that. I'm waiting for it." _**I'll know when Aro makes the choice. He isn't ready. **_

"You're watching for an official command." I breathed incredulously.

Surely she knew better than to think with any degree of certainty that everyone would just wait for an edict from Aro! Caius didn't want to allow us to leave to start with. It would be all too easy for him to send someone without his brother's knowledge.

"You think someone's acting on their own? Why?" Esme asked, looking curiously from me to Carlisle. _**Carlisle has told me that Aro has the final say on all matters of importance and Carlisle knows them better than just about anyone. **_

"Caius's idea," I explained, wincing at the thought as I remembered his words of warning again.

"Or Jane's...," Alice said. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face...."

I frowned angrily at the thought of the immortal tweenager and her demonic thoughts. She was desperate to solve the mystery behind Bella's immunity to her sadistic talents and would like nothing more than to experiment on her until she discovered the secret.

"And the motivation." I added darkly.

_**It's possible. You know just as well as I do that neither one of them were pleased with Aro's decision to let us go. **_Alice conceded silently.

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme said. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that; he—or she—had no intention of hurting Bella; or Charlie, for that matter." _**What was the point of just coming in, looking around, and then leaving? **_

Esme wondered wordlessly.

I felt Bella cringe beside me at the thought of someone harming her father and I felt guilty for my previously callous attitude about his safety.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Esme murmured, stroking Bella's hair. _**The poor little thing! She's so scared. **_Esme thought sadly.

"But what was the point then?" Carlisle mused, speaking aloud the words that had been in his mate's mind a moment before. _**I know we're missing something really crucial here, but I haven't the slightest idea about what it could be, **_he thought. __

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella interjected. We were on the same wavelength as usual.

"Possible," Carlisle said diplomatically, though I could hear the confusion and skepticism in his mind. _**If it was the Volturi, that would be the only reason I could think of for them to search the house and then leave. But, why would they go? When they detect any violation of the law they always act swiftly and decisively. They haven't even done anything about Seattle… Why would they go to the trouble of coming to Bella's and just leave without making any kind of contact? **_He mused silently.

A sound in the trees about five miles from the house alerted us to the fact that Emmett and Jasper were on their way back.

_**Nothing! Damn it. I would have liked to get a crack at the guy. **_Emmett thought crossly.

_**Oh, thank goodness**__**! **_Rosalie thought, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she knew Emmett was here. She turned her attention toward the back door.

"Long gone, hours ago," Emmett said with out preamble as soon as charged through the door. The disappointment in his voice was obvious. "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road…had a car waiting." _**Sorry we didn't find more. **_

That's bad luck," I grumbled bitterly. "If he'd gone west...well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

I briefly imagined Jacob Black dismembering a large vampire that closely resembled Felix and dying in an attempt to save Bella's life; a win-win situation. I supposed I could have forgiven him for the things he'd said to Bella if he were dead.

Bella tensed beside me, and she grimaced. I knew she hated the idea of others putting themselves in harm's way and she would unfairly blame herself if they did so. I felt a tiny twinge of guilt for fantasizing about the death of her former friend but only because of the pain it would cause her. Esme rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Neither of us recognized him. But here," Jasper said urgently as he handed Carlisle a damaged fern leaf for his inspection. "Maybe you know the scent."

Carlisle sniffed it hopefully, and I heard the disappointment in his mind at once. I sighed.

"No," Carlisle sighed as he crushed the thing between his fingers absently. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence...," Esme began, but stopped when she saw everyone else's incredulous expressions, including mine. I could hear the blatant disbelief in five other minds at once.

Bella looked skeptical as well, and I could see the resolve forming in her eyes. She was going to offer up a solution of her own as soon as she could get a word in edgewise.

"I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random," Esme clarified quickly in response to our reactions. "I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then, if he was curious?" Emmett demanded. _**Why seek out the human if he was harmless? Sounds like a coward to me. **_He thought.

"You would," Esme said with a sudden, fond smile. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large—he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy." _**If I were a lone nomad I wouldn't want to approach a coven of our size. I would be too scared; but our Emmett is too brave for his own good. **_She thought.

_**I suppose Esme could be right, and I wish she was, but I doubt it, **_Carlisle was thinking, his normally smooth brow creased thoughtfully.

I didn't believe there was any merit to Esme's theory. It just couldn't be that simple. I cursed whatever unknown supernatural force it was that always seemed to be conspiring against my Bella. Why her? She was so good, so precious and harmless. She didn't deserve to live in such perilous circumstances! And it seemed that no matter what I did, I couldn't shield her from it. I growled silently at the bitter harpy that had so often appeared in my mind as a personified version of the danger she faced.

"I don't think so," Alice said in response to Esme's theory after a moment's pause. "The timing of it was too perfect....This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see...." _**But that still doesn't really explain why I didn't see…**_

_**Alice is so upset, why is this happening? Maybe I should take her away for a few days…this is too much for her, **_Jasper thought anxiously.

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme interjected hoping to get some support for her argument. I knew it was wishful thinking on her part.

_**Either way, I say we kick their ass for breaking in to Bella's room, **_Emmett thought. I almost smiled at his protective big brother attitude about the situation.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked, and I could tell she had grown tired of the circuitous speculation. She'd been quiet up until this point, but I knew she'd been hanging on to every word and gesture of everyone in the room.

She took a deep breath and glanced around the room to gage the expressions of the others. My insides twisted as I braced myself; I knew what was coming. She was going to try to use this as an excuse to ask Carlisle to change her now. I gritted my teeth.

"Just the chance that someone was looking for me...isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation." She said deliberately, sitting up straighter to emphasize her readiness to become a monster.

_**Why not? We could leave here and do it. We'd be rid of Victoria and if this prowler was from the Volturi they wouldn't have any reason to bother us anymore. Bella would be safe, **_Emmett thought practically.

"No, Bella," I hissed at once, glaring daggers at Emmett. I gave Carlisle a desperate and imploring glance that Bella didn't notice, pleading with my eyes for him to deny her request.

_**I know that now is not the right time, Edward. Don't worry. **_Carlisle thought earnestly. I relaxed a little.

"It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know." I assured her without a noticeable pause. In reality, I had no earthly idea how bad this situation was, but I refused to allow her to see how worried I was.

"We have to know," I said urgently in a whisper that was too quiet for Bella to hear. Alice nodded slightly, causing Jasper to glare at me and take her hand. He thought I was putting too much pressure on her. Perhaps I was, but he would have behaved no differently if he were in my place.

I turned my eyes back to Bella, who was staring expectantly at Carlisle. He shook his head apologetically.

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle pointed out. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I _am_ thinking of Charlie!" Bella argued, the timbre of her voice rising the way it always did when she was angry or being ridiculously stubborn. "He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

I cringed at her words. How in the world did she rationalize blaming herself for all of this trouble? If anyone was to blame for this nightmarish situation, it was me.

"Hardly, Bella," Esme said, patting my hair again. "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

_**Edward, you need to try to calm her down. **_Esme thought.

"_More_ careful?" She echoed incredulously, as though there was no way we could look after her any better. But I was already planning intense security measures in my mind. She was never going to be unattended again.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella," Alice promised. I smiled slightly at her, knowing that Alice's view on the subject would force Bella to back off for now, anyway. _**I will be watching for any sign that anyone is coming, including Caius and Jane, Edward. **_Alice thought.

Bella sighed and her shoulders sagged, admitting defeat. I squeezed her hand gently, savoring her soft warmth. I thanked whatever God there was that she was safe, and vowed to move heaven and earth to make sure she stayed that way.

"You won't be alone for a second," I soothed her as I drove slowly through the streets of Forks toward Charlie's. I hated driving less than 20 miles above the posted speed limit but Bella was already stressed and irritable and I didn't want to make matters worse.

"Someone will always be there. Emmett, Alice, Jasper..." I continued reassuringly.

"This is ridiculous," She grumbled irritably, crossing her arms and slumping over in her seat. "They'll get so bored they'll have to kill me themselves, just for something to do."

I glared at her.

"Hilarious, Bella," I snapped.

How could she even joke about such a thing?! If she only knew what I would do to anyone who harmed a hair on her head, she wouldn't wish such a painful proposition on anyone, let alone people she considered to be family.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, biting her lip as she was wont to do when she was stressed. I took one hand off the steering wheel and stroked her cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and nothing to worry about, love," I said quietly.

She didn't answer, and I sensed that she wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. The rest of the drive was silent, and Bella was lost in her thoughts.

I wanted to be lost in her thoughts too.

* * *

I tried my best to ignore Charlie's haughty mental musings that evening, but it was difficult. He was convinced that Bella and I were arguing and he was thrilled.

"That fish smells great, Bells," he said jovially as Bella worked in the kitchen. _**They're obviously fighting. Wish he'd go sulk at his own house. I wonder why he's even here; it's not like he's sticking around for the food. I wish he'd leave so Jake would come over for dinner. He knows how to appreciate Bella's cooking. **_Charlie thought.

I gritted my teeth at this latest ludicrous comparison between myself and the boy he really wanted his daughter to date. Now he preferred Jacob because of his appetite. If he knew what my diet _really_ consisted of, his feelings might have been warranted, though. I wondered idly if werewolves ever found dog food appealing…

"I really appreciate you staying home to make dinner for me tonight, Bells. Didn't you kids have anything better to do this evening?" Charlie went on in a would-be casual voice.

Bella's eyes met mine for a brief moment and I could tell she also knew that Charlie was trying his hand at a different kind of fishing this evening.

"We weren't really in the mood to go out," Bella grumbled as she tossed another piece of pungent trout into a frying pan.

_**I can see that, **_Charlie thought gleefully. I let go of the Formica countertop in order to avoid crushing it and clenched my hands into tight fists.

Perhaps I should do another sweep of the woods to calm my nerves. I was almost positive that it was pointless, but it might help me clear my head. Between all the stress of worrying about the intruder in Bella's room and Charlie's gloating attitude, I was dangerously close to losing my temper. Bella probably wouldn't be pleased if I did irreparable damage to her father's house.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said quietly. "I just remembered an errand I need to run."

"Of course," Charlie said sweetly, smiling too widely at me for the expression to be interpreted as a gesture of cordiality.

I smiled painfully in return as I walked toward the living room, subtly grazing Bella's lower back as I passed with the tips of my fingers. She sighed, and I could tell she was comforted by the gesture.

"Take your time," Charlie added. He assumed that I was leaving for a few minutes to try to calm down. He was partially right, but not for the reasons he was thinking.

"I'll be right back, Bella," I called over my shoulder in response as I rummaged through my pocket for my keys in a human sort of way.

_**Somebody's touchy, **_Charlie thought smugly as I closed the front door with a soft click.

The damp, earthy smell of the woods was a pleasant departure from the fishy odor in Charlie's little kitchen. I ran through the forest for a brief moment, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm myself and to see if there was any sign of a fresh trail.

There was nothing new to be found, and I was still angry.

I was angry that my innocent Bella was once again the target of some dangerous creature; angry that I felt powerless to protect her from all these disasters that seemed to stalk her every move; angry that her father wanted her to fall in love with someone he believed would be a better suitor than I…

And I was angry that he might be right.

When I returned, Bella had finished cooking and was about to serve dinner. She smiled at me when I walked through the front door and I felt the familiar sense of peace that always radiated through me at the sight of her.

_**Back so soon, **_Charlie thought as he glanced up from the sports magazine he was reading when he heard my approach. _**I wonder if he had anything to do with Bella and Jake's fight….**_ _**Ugh; she's pleased to see him and it looks like he's in a better mood…maybe I can do something about that. **_

I gritted my teeth. I was getting rather tired of Charlie blaming me for every problem Bella had with Jacob. My irritation intensified when I heard what he was planning to say next as he looked back down at his magazine.

"Jacob called again," Charlie said as soon as my feet crossed the threshold from the living room into the kitchen. He had deliberately waited to deliver this most unwelcome phone message until I had returned from my errand.

I kept my expression blank as I walked back over to the kitchen counter. Bella gave me a fleeting apologetic look and brushed her free hand against my shoulder before she turned to face Charlie.

"Is that a fact?" She said, trying to keep the irritation from showing in her face as she sat a full plate down in front of him.

Charlie frowned, annoyed at her response. He'd been hoping that Bella would be over her anger by now. She was always so kind and forgiving.

"Don't be petty, Bella. He sounded really low." Charlie scolded her. _**What is with her lately? I can't believe she'd let Edward influence her to turn her back on Jake when he needs her, especially since she knows what that feels like. Edward abandoned her and it nearly killed her. Jacob saved her. **_

I removed my hands from the kitchen counter again. I was in danger of breaking it for the second time this evening. The reminder about what my absence had done to her made my whole body ache with grief. I wondered again how Charlie would react if he knew just how many ways Bella had nearly died while I was gone...I shuddered.

"Is Jacob paying you for all the P.R., or are you a volunteer?" Bella snapped in response as she prepared her own plate and joined him at the table. I probably would have found her reply amusing if I wasn't still reeling from the things I'd heard in Charlie's mind.

Charlie glowered at Bella but he didn't respond. Instead he began devouring his dinner, lost in his thoughts about different ways he might be able to open up the lines of communication between Bella and the dog. I tried not to listen.

I grabbed the magazine that Charlie had discarded so that he could eat and pretended to read it while I watched Bella covertly from over the rumpled pages. Her face was pensive as she chewed her food. She frequently paused between mouthfuls to gnaw nervously on her lower lip and I knew that Charlie's little guilt trip was nagging her conscience.

She was going to forgive Jacob Black sooner rather than later. I marveled at her decision. I knew that Bella was uncommonly kind, but to pardon someone who had wished such a terrible thing on her seemed extreme even for her.

"Mark and I are going fishing in the morning," Charlie announced as he carried his empty plate to the sink. "As soon as the game's over, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Bella replied as she toyed with the remnants of her vegetables.

"But Jake said he'd be up late tonight, so you don't have to worry about disturbing him if you want to call him later," Charlie said, smiling smugly as he left the room. _**He made her happy when Edward was gone and she loves him whether she knows it or not. So I'm going to make sure she figures it out. **_He added mentally.

I gritted my teeth so hard that it actually made my jaw hurt as the recurring anger and jealousy washed over me. I tossed Charlie's magazine on the table before I could pulverize it.

Bella rolled her eyes in response to Charlie's latest hint, but it was a feeble gesture. I was certain that she had already made up her mind to forgive Jacob.

I remembered the look in her eyes when she'd told me what he said to her on Friday and I was sure that I would never be able to do the same.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she began to run hot, soapy water over a stack of dishes. I smiled at her in a perfectly convincing way, but her sharp chocolate eyes knew me well enough to read the tension in mine.

"I am as long as you are," I replied truthfully as I brushed my fingers across her warm, soft cheek. She nodded knowingly.

"So am I," she answered as she leaned into my touch. And for a moment, I forgot about everything but the feel of her skin on mine.

* * *

Jasper and Esme were waiting in the dense thicket of trees behind Charlie's when I officially left Bella for the evening. I was surprised to see my mother here; Esme was perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight but I had been expecting Emmett. He and Jasper tended to handle matters such as these together since they knew each other's fighting style so well.

"We haven't found anything new," Jasper informed me as the rain battered the evergreens above us and trickled down into our hair. "The rain washed some of the scent away, but it's still identifiable."

"Where are the others?" I asked, disappointed but not surprised.

"Carlisle had to go to the hospital for an emergency surgery," Esme replied. "Emmett and Rose are trying to see if they can figure out where the car might have gone, and Alice is keeping an eye on the areas near the ranger station in case whoever it is decides to hunt."

_**Rosalie wanted Emmett with her and Alice wanted to be alone so she could try to concentrate**_. _**There was an article about another missing person's case in Seattle and she's worried about why she hasn't seen anything. **_Jasper added mentally.

I sighed heavily and nodded. I knew that Alice was extremely alarmed about the recent lapses in her visions and I could appreciate why she wanted to focus her full attention on trying to see.

"We should split up and canvas the area," Esme said.

Without a second's pause, we took off into the night, monsters hunting monsters.

Our searches were just as futile as we'd expected, and I was relieved when Charlie went to bed early just as he'd promised.

"I'm glad you're back," Bella greeted me eagerly when I climbed into her bedroom window. She was wearing those blue pajamas Renee had given her again and I was glad to see them. I knew I shouldn't relish the temptation, but tonight I needed the distraction.

"I'm glad to be back," I smiled, trying to dry my hair with a towel she'd set out for me before I joined her in the little bed.

"Did you find anything?" she asked somberly as she laid the book she was reading aside. Tonight she had traded Wuthering Heights for Jane Eyre.

"Nothing," I said flatly as I tossed the towel on top of her dirty t-shirt. She winced. I was even more disappointed than she was, but I needed to stay calm for her sake.

"But don't worry, love," I soothed. "We're not alone. You're safe, I swear." I walked over to stand beside her bed and I took her hand in mine.

"Come here," she said, pulling me down onto the little mattress.

I lay down beside her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. I groaned at the scent and the warmth that radiated from her. I kissed my way down the side of her soft face, down to her neck, the base of her throat...

"Hmm," Bella moaned as she ran her fingers up and down my spine. I clutched her closer for an all too brief moment, knowing that it was time to slow down.

I forced myself to stop the kisses when I reached her collarbone, moving my lips reluctantly from her petal soft skin as I rested my head on her shoulder. I shivered, but the urge I felt to continue was different now. The feel of her was always erotic to me, but tonight it was a more subdued desire. At this moment, I needed the soothing comfort that came from being as close to her as I could safely be. It more solace than passion.

"I don't want you to stop," Bella whispered softly as I reached over and turned off her reading lamp.

I didn't want to stop.

"You've had a difficult day, love," I said quietly as I stroked her hair. "You need to rest. You're safe, and now its time to sleep."

"I'm always safe with you," she whispered, kissing my head.

As I cradled her in my arms, I tried not to think of the bitter irony of her statement. I was keeping her safe, but if she'd never met me, she wouldn't need to be protected in the first place.

We lay intertwined together for a long time, until Bella's bare skin began to chill and goosebumps formed on her arms. I reluctantly pulled away from her and swaddled her in the thick quilt she loved so much. It only took three minutes for her to fall asleep in my arms once I began to sing her lullaby.

Bella was oddly still and quiet, undoubtedly due to exhaustion. I stroked her hair absently as I replayed the events of the day over and over in my mind.

A vampire had been in this house, in this very room. I could still smell traces of him in the air. He'd touched her bed, her clothes, some of her books, and a photograph of the two of us that Alice had taken two weeks after we'd returned from Volterra. I was furious that he had touched her things, invaded her space.

Had there been a method to his exploration? Was he looking for something he didn't find? Nothing made sense.

I knew I was missing some crucial piece of information that would have explained the whole story. I felt like I was reading a novel and a third of the book was missing.

Why had he come, and why didn't Alice see him?

Could the wolves have had something to do with her lapse in vision? Had there been some factor that involved Jacob Black at that time that prevented Alice from seeing around Bella's home? Charlie was in close contact with Jacob's father, and he was fond of the boy…

From there, my thoughts returned to the cold and heartless things Jacob Black had said to Bella in a fit of anger.

'_He said he'd rather see me dead,' _Bella had said less than 24 hours ago as I held her in our bed.

_'She's dead, Edward.'_ Rosalie's voice echoed in my mind for the millionth time.

Bella's life was in danger again now, and I would pay any price to save her. I knew in my heart that the selfless thing for me to do would be to ensure that she led a full and happy mortal life, but by a thousand cruel twists of fate, that seemed impossible.

Bella believed that she wanted a different life, and the dark and greedy part of my being would do anything to keep her on this earth, no matter what kind of life that meant. For the second time today, I heard Jacob Black's voice in my head.

'_I'd rather kill her myself than let her exist like that. She'd be better off dead.' _Jacob Black had thought the day we'd seen each other in the woods behind Charlie's house.

The echo of his words lit a fire inside me and my hatred for him grew like a cancer that consumed me. I wanted him to die for even thinking such a sacrilegious thing. But I knew I could never raise my hands to him, not even to safe my own half-life.

Because I fully understood that when she did choose to forgive him it would prove that Charlie was right; she loved him, whether she knew it or not.

It was time for me to let her go so that she could figure it out.

* * *

Chapter end notes;

Okay, so Edward has decided to let Bella explore her feelings for Jacob, and we all know where that leads. More of his mental angst and conflict coming soon…Poor Edward, he wants one thing for himself and another thing entirely for Bella. He hates Jacob for a variety of different reasons, but he loves Bella more.

I really am sorry about the long wait. Not to drone on and on about my medical issues, but I had minor surgery on the 25th of January and I was healing just fine at first. But I have epilepsy, and the anesthesia impacted my medication levels so I had a seizure for the first time in nearly 7 years. I had no idea that could happen actually!

Also, I had a hard time getting into Edward's mind for this chapter, and it's a little shorter than the others. (Maybe it's the drugs! LOL) I have more written, including Jacob's visit, but I felt like it just didn't fit here, and for the sake of continuity I chose to leave that stuff for the next chapter. Anyway, I sincerely hope it lived up to your expectations and I am already working on Ch 9 and I don't anticipate the wait being that long. Thank you all so much for your well wishes and your patience. Please review and tell me what you think!

Much love,


	8. Chapter 8 Painful Pact

**Chapter 8- Painful Pact**

Bella was still sleeping soundly when Charlie left for his fishing trip the next morning. After he had gone, I went outside and did a brief sweep of the woods. There was nothing to be found, and for the thousandth time I wondered where the intruder was and if he planned on coming back. I consoled myself with the knowledge that if he did return his days were numbered. Unless he showed up with a horde of others we would destroy him with ease. I would actually prefer to have the pleasure of killing him myself for trespassing in Bella's room once I had tortured him into telling me why he'd done it.

I eased myself back into Bella's bed as soon as I'd completed my search and I watched her sleep until the light of the overcast morning peering feebly through her sheer curtains caused her to stir.

"Hi," Bella said in a hoarse whisper as she looked up at me through sleepy brown eyes.

"Hello," I smiled. "How is my girl this morning?"

"Hungry," she said as she stretched and yawned.

The edges of her little blue pajama top inched up as she raised her arms, revealing a patch of creamy skin near her belly button. I averted my eyes and suppressed the wild desire to kiss the exposed flesh.

"Breakfast time for the human," I laughed shakily. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go downstairs and find something for you to eat." I needed to get away from the sight of her in those silky pajamas before I did something reckless.

Thankfully, Bella changed into something much less revealing while I made her a bowl of oatmeal. I had never tried my hand at preparing it, (I'd only cooked for her twice) and I followed the package directions carefully. However, when the stuff was finished it bore such a strong resemblance to lumpy glue that I considered throwing it in the garbage.

"What did you make me, Emeril?" Bella teased as she walked over to the stove and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I think it's supposed to be oatmeal," I said, turning my head to kiss her cheek. I really needed to learn to cook. Perhaps I should start watching those TV chefs on the Food Network. She peered over my shoulder at the concoction and nodded.

"Thanks," Bella replied as she walked over to the kitchen cabinet to retrieve a bowl.

"Did I make it correctly?" I asked her doubtfully as she ladled the mess into a bowl and poured sugar on top.

Bella frowned slightly at me as she diced a banana and stirred it into the bowl. She sat down at the table and took a bite.

"It's good," she assured me appreciatively after she'd swallowed a spoonful.

I glanced down at the contents of her bowl and grimaced while I watched her eat. Her face was thoughtful as she finished her breakfast, and I had a shrewd suspicion that she was steeling herself to tell me something unpleasant.

I waited rather impatiently, dreading what I was sure she was going to say.

She was going to forgive Jacob Black for his unforgiveable words, and I knew what her pardon meant. My insides twisted torturously as I finally accepted that her feelings for Jacob Black went beyond the bonds of friendship. Mentally, I had acknowledged this fact shortly after I'd returned to Forks, but my heart had only just fully accepted it and I was in agony.

But, I had made a promise to myself while I watched her sleeping last night that I was going to let her explore her feelings for Jacob Black if that was what she needed, no matter how much it hurt me. I braced myself.

"I'm going to let Jacob off the hook," she said finally as she scraped the remnants of the cooling oatmeal into the trash. She sat the bowl in the sink and stared at me intently, her eyes shining with a hint of apprehension.

"I knew you'd forgive him," I said honestly, forcing my facial muscles to twist into a convincing smile. She didn't seem to notice the intense effort it took for me to do so. "Holding grudges is not one of your many talents."

Bella rolled her eyes at me, but I could see that she was satisfied with my answer. She picked up the phone at once and began dialing a number she obviously knew by heart. I heard a click on the other end of the line almost immediately.

"Hello," I heard a husky male voice say through the receiver. The tone of it was miserable, but familiar. I felt my insides twist as I remembered the last time I'd heard that voice on a phone. I'd been thousands of miles away then, but the sound of it in my mind was just as clear as it was now.

'_He's a the funeral'…_

"Jacob?" Bella asked as though she was unsure. Did he sound that different to her in his apparent state of emotional distress?

"Bella!" I heard him cry on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" he stammered apologetically. The sincerity in his voice made me feel better and worse all at the same time.

"I swear I didn't mean it," Jacob continued, his voice thick with remorse. "I was just being stupid. I was angry—but that's no excuse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life and I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please? Please. Lifetime of servitude up for grabs—all you have to do is forgive me."

_Lifetime of servitude_? I repeated mentally. What in the hell did that mean? Was it some sort of intimate joke between the two of them?

Suddenly, I was really worried about the time they'd spent together in my absence. When I returned, I'd asked her if she'd moved on, and she'd immediately forgiven me for my stupidity. It had never occurred to me before that they might have been well on their way to becoming more than friends before I came home. I immediately pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. The idea was more than I could stand.

"I'm not mad. You're forgiven." Bella said simply. She didn't mention whether or not she was going to take him up on his offer of servitude.

"Thank you," he breathed fervently. "I can't believe I was such a jerk."

I could.

"Don't worry about that—I'm used to it." Bella joked as she turned to look out the window. I could hear Jacob laugh through the receiver in response.

The laughter made my insides burn as I was unable to see the humor in their reconciliation. I cringed for a moment behind her back before forcing myself to make my expression neutral again.

"Come down to see me," Jacob said in an imploring voice. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Bella said doubtfully.

"Anything you want. Cliff diving," Jacob replied, half teasing, half desperate.

I suppressed a growl as Alice's memory of Bella's disastrous stunt flashed in my mind. I wanted to jump through the phone and strangle him.

"Oh, there's a brilliant idea," Bella said sarcastically.

"I'll keep you safe," he assured her. "No matter what you want to do."

I was sure that the dog's definition of safe and mine were not the same. And as I thought of the mysterious vampire who had been in her room, I was sure that I couldn't possibly stand the idea of her being out of my sight today. My family and I might be bound by a treaty, but Bella's visitor was not, and I would have no way of knowing if he showed up on the reservation.

Bella's eyes met mine and I knew she was searching my face for an answer. My face was smooth and indifferent, but Bella knew me well enough to see the worry behind my nonchalant expression.

"Not right now," Bella replied carefully. I wondered if the reluctance in her voice was merely due to her desire to appease me or if part of it had to do with a longing to visit her friend.

"He's not thrilled with me, is he?" Jacob said, and I was surprised to hear the degree of shame in his tone. Did my opinion suddenly matter to him because of what I meant to Bella? The idea gave me a strange sliver of comfort; was he willing to forgo the idea of pursuing a romantic relationship with her in favor of rekindling their friendship?

Of course not; I was being delusional if I thought he would give up that easily.

"That's not the problem. There's...well, there's this other problem that's slightly more worrisome than a bratty teenage werewolf...." Bella replied, trying unsuccessfully to sound untroubled.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said in a severe voice. He clearly recognized the undercurrent of anxiety in her tone.

"Um," Bella stammered hesitantly, and I knew she was trying to find a way to downplay the situation.

Abruptly, I decided that the wolves needed to be aware that there was another hostile vampire in the area. Perhaps they would succeed in catching him. Without a word to Bella, I held out my hand for the phone, hoping to sidetrack her before she provided Jacob with any sort of explanation.

Bella scowled at me with mistrust, and ignored my silent request.

"Bella?" Jacob prodded, the tension in his voice more pronounced as he waited for her to elaborate. I extended my hand further and sighed impatiently. Did she really think that I was incapable of having a civil phone conversation with him?

"Do you mind speaking to Edward?" Bella asked nervously after a long pause. Her forehead was creased with worry. "He wants to talk to you."

There was a very pronounced silence on the other end of the line. I couldn't even hear Jacob breathing.

"Okay," Jacob said finally. "This should be interesting."

My inability to read minds at this distance reminded me of why I hated phone conversations. Bella gave me a cautionary look as she handed the receiver to me.

"Hello, Jacob," I said cordially. It was difficult for me to keep my voice even as I thought about how much I hated him, but I owed it to Bella to be polite. This was important to her, and it might even prove to be important to her safety.

"What's going on, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked condescendingly. I started to explain the reason for my desire to speak with him but he didn't pause long enough for me to do so. "I know you probably wanna chew me out for being a jackass, but…"

"Someone was here—not a scent I know," I interjected coolly. If I allowed him to launch into some sort of half garbled apologetic rant I would lose my temper and I had other matters to discuss with him.

"A strange bloodsucker has been in Forks and he came to Bella's while she was at your house," Jacob said succinctly, his feeble attempt at an apology apparently forgotten. It wasn't a question.

"Has your pack come across anything new?" I asked, knowing that he would take my lack of a direct answer as confirmation.

"Nothing," Jacob replied. "Not even any sign of the red head."

I nodded. I'd come to the conclusion that Bella's intruder had come here for the sole purpose of checking on her. We had no reason to think that he was hunting in the area, so I hadn't expected anything else. I didn't think that anyone was in danger from this uninvited guest but Bella. That much was easy to conclude, but the whys were much more confusing.

"Here's the crux, Jacob," I said rigidly. "I won't be letting Bella out of my sight till I get this taken care of. It's nothing personal—"

"Of course it's not," Jacob said skeptically. I gritted my teeth but I didn't answer.

"Look, bloodsucker," Jacob continued in what he clearly intended to be a persuasive voice. "You know just as well as I do that we took care of Bella here on the reservation in the past."

I could tell that he was carefully avoiding any direct mention of my stupid choice to leave last fall in an effort to keep our conversation civil.

"She'd be safe here. There are…_plenty_ of us to watch out for her while you look for this other parasite. That way, you and your uh…_family_ can use all your resources to search and you wouldn't have to worry about her." Jacob finished finally.

I was silent for a moment, temporarily surprised by his logic.

"You might be right—," I mused, thinking of how much ground the seven of us could cover if Bella was with the pack and out of Forks. The smell alone might keep the stranger away from La Push…

"And I could talk to Sam about coverage between the territories if it'll help. Maybe we could work out something for you all to cover the area near the water. We wouldn't want to lose this guy like we did the red head." Jacob went on sincerely.

"That's an interesting suggestion," I replied, impressed against my will with his desire to compromise. "We're quite willing to renegotiate if Sam is amenable." I knew Carlisle would be more than accommodating if it meant we might have a better chance of catching Bella's intruder or Victoria.

I glanced over at Bella and saw that she was eyeing me warily while she chewed at her fingernails. I hated it when she did that, but it was an obvious sign that she was very nervous about me talking to her friend.

"What are your plans for tracking this other parasite?" "You're going back out to check for more clues, right? If you can give us some idea about where the scent trail is, we could do some surveillance."

I paused for a moment as I considered his offer. I hated the idea of asking the wolves for any kind of assistance. Since this stranger hadn't done any hunting in the area, I didn't feel the issue was any of their business. Plus, I wanted to kill Bella's unwelcome guest myself.

"Look, I really am sorry about what I said to her," Jacob continued when I didn't respond to him right away. "It was stupid and I didn't mean it. You have every right to be pissed at me for it, but Bella's safety is all that matters right now, and I can help."

I didn't have the advantage of my talent to assist me at the moment, but I believed that his statements were genuine and I appreciated them.

"Thank you," I replied simply, feeling a bit less hostile toward him for his willingness to look after Bella.

"So, is the coven going out to search the woods on a regular schedule or something? What are you gonna do with Bella while you're out?" Jacob asked.

"I'd planned to go alone, actually," I replied in a falsely calm voice.

"And leave her with the others." I wondered what the dog was getting at. Surely he wasn't questioning my regard for her safety!

"Look, I know you don't want Bella on our lands," Jacob said, speaking more insistently than before. "But if you think about it, Bella would be safer in La Push than she is in Forks right now, especially when you leave to umm…eat. Just think about it; we could protect her."

I had no intention of leaving Bella to hunt again, but now was not the time to get into the particulars of my eating habits with a werewolf.

"I'll try to consider it objectively," I replied honestly, trying to quash every instinct inside me that was screaming in protest at the very thought of letting her out of my sight. "As objectively as I'm capable of." I added.

"That's cool," Jacob said, and I could tell he was surprised at my passive response. "Listen, if we're gonna try to catch this other bloodsucker, it would really help if we had the scent. I was thinking I should come to Forks and check things out."

"That's not a half-bad idea," I said, surprised again at the dog's resourcefulness.

"Yeah, well, I don't have as many college degrees as a 100 year old walking corpse, but I get decent ideas from time to time, bloodsucker." Jacob retorted. He'd clearly been insulted by my incredulous tone.

"When?" I asked. I was growing tired of his insults, but I ignored the jibe.

"I could be there on my own in ten minutes, but if you want me to round up a couple of the others…" Jacob began.

I cut him off at once. Too many wolves would mean a much greater potential for trouble, and as much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want to be outnumbered.

"No, that's fine," I interjected before he could start howling at his friends.

"Okay, I'll come alone and we'll take turns scouting around," Jacob agreed. "I'll stay with Bella while you look and then I'll go check it out when you get back."

"I'd like a chance to follow the trail personally, anyway," I agreed.

I really didn't care for the idea of allowing Jacob Black to look after Bella, but I didn't have many options. If I called on the others to come and stay with her, Jacob would feel threatened it might undermine our fragile plans.

"See ya in a few, then. Let me talk to Bells for a minute before you hang up."

_Bells _I sneered mentally, hating the way he used the nickname. _Bells and Jake. _Ugh. I shook my head infinitesimally and held out the phone.

"Bella?" I said as I reached the phone to her. She took it warily, searching my face for some sign of irritation.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked him impatiently. She hated not knowing what we'd been discussing.

"A truce, I think," Jacob replied blandly.

Truce was an apt, but overly optimistic word, in my opinion. Apology or not, I could never wave a white flag of surrender at the man who'd wished death for the woman I loved.

"Hey, do me a favor," Jacob added. "Try to convince your bloodsucker that the safest place for you to be—especially when he leaves—is on the reservation. We're well able to handle anything."

"Is that what you were trying to sell him?" Bella asked as her eyebrows rose in surprise. She glanced at me, looking for my reaction to Jacob's suggestion.

"Yes. It makes sense," Jacob replied. "Charlie's probably better off here, too, as much as possible."

"Get Billy on it," Bella concurred with a nod. I could see the worry in her face as she thought about her father's safety being at risk.

"What else?" She prodded. I sighed inaudibly. Why couldn't she just ask _me _for the details? I would've answered her.

"Just rearranging some boundaries, so we can catch anyone who gets too near Forks," Jacob replied nonchalantly. I could almost envision him shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. "I'm not sure if Sam will go for it, but until he comes around, I'll keep an eye on things."

"What do you mean by 'keep an eye on things?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean that if you see a wolf running around your house, don't shoot at it." He answered sarcastically.

"Of course not," Bella replied. "You really shouldn't do anything... risky, though." She added worriedly. I clenched my fists as I thought of her fretting over him.

"Don't be stupid. I can take care of myself," Jacob laughed. Bella sighed in exasperation, but said nothing. Their conversation was really getting to me.

"I also tried to convince him to let you visit," Jacob went on. "He's prejudiced, so don't let him give you any crap about safety. He knows as well as I do that you'd be safe here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bella agreed. I winced behind her back and fought the desire to hang up the phone for her.

"See you in a few," Jacob said. Thank heaven their little chat was over.

"You're coming up?" Bella asked in surprise. I could detect a hint of pleasure in her voice at the thought, and I clenched my fists automatically.

"Yeah. I'm going to get the scent of your visitor so we can track him if he comes back." He answered.

"Jake, I really don't like the idea of you tracking—"Bella began. Her concern for his safety was grating on my nerves.

"Oh please, Bella," he interrupted with a laugh. He was still snickering when he hung up.

"Well, that was interesting," Bella said, her brows creasing thoughtfully as she put the phone down. "Jake's going to help you look for my vampire burglar."

"Yes, it's interesting," I said dully as I stared out the window.

I was bracing myself to walk away from her while her life was in danger. I would be leaving her with the only real rival I'd ever had for her affections and entrusting him with her safety. I wanted to scream, and not for the first time, I had a mad desire to just pick her up and take her to some deserted island so that I would never have to be separated from her again.

"I should go in a moment," I said as I heard Jacob's faint footsteps coming through the trees behind the house. He was about four miles away now.

"Why?" Bella asked, her frown deepening as she joined me beside the window. I felt the wonderful warmth of her fingers as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob will be here in a few minutes," I answered still gazing out of the smeared glass. "Its best if I go before he arrives."

"Ugh," Bella grumbled, tightening her hold on me. "I don't want you to leave, Edward. Surely the two of you can be civil for a few minutes."

I smiled halfheartedly at her for a moment. Her wish for me to stay eased some of the pain in my chest. I moved away from her reluctantly; I could hear the rustle of pine needles beneath Jacob's fast approaching feet.

"It's not that I feel any personal antagonism toward him, Bella, it's just easier for both of us," I said as I walked toward the front door. I smiled a little as she followed me automatically.

Part of my statement was a lie. I felt a great deal of personal antagonism toward Jacob Black. Therefore, being in close proximity to him constituted a risk to Bella's safety. My anger and jealousy were still too raw, too close to the surface for me to have absolute control of my temper.

Plus, I didn't think that I could stand the sight or the smell of him for any extended period of time. And I needed to see how she interacted with him when I wasn't there.

Bella's fingers brushed across my arm and she bit her lip anxiously. She seemed almost as apprehensive about my departure as I was.

"I won't be far away. You'll be safe," I reassured her as I opened the front door.

"I'm not worried about that." Bella replied with a slight crease between her eyebrows as she leaned against the doorframe.

Of course she wasn't worried; she felt safe with Jacob Black. He had protected her, saved her physically and emotionally during my absence. I could hear Jacob Black's footsteps much more plainly now, and his thoughts were clear.

_**Eww! I can smell Eau Du Leech all the way out here. Gross. I really don't want to be within 50 feet of that. It reeks. **_Jacob thought.

Hmm, he didn't want to be within 50 feet of our scent, and I didn't want him within 50 feet of Bella; this gave me an idea…

I smiled broadly and I knew Bella could see the mischief in my eyes. I took her hand and pulled her into my arms, wrapping myself as tightly around her as it was safe to do. I rubbed my hands up and down her back as I blew on her hair. She shivered deliciously and I almost felt guilty for teasing her. But the increasing revulsion in Jacob's thoughts over the lingering vampire smell was just too funny for me to care.

_**So disgusting…don't know how Bella stands it…makes me want to gag. **_He thought.

"I'll be right back," I said to Bella. I pressed my lips together for a half second to try to contain my laughter, but it didn't work.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

I didn't answer her as I took off running toward the woods.

_**I know you're out there bloodsucker, **_Jacob said mentally. _**Are you in my head again? **_

"Yes, Jacob," I replied quietly, knowing that he would hear me.

_**I smell some other bloodsuckers besides you, including your midget sister. You didn't call any of them to come and help you did you? You said you'd be alone. **_He said wordlessly.

"I am alone," I assured him. "However, should I need any assistance it would be quite easy for me to summon my family." I added, hoping that he would pick up on the undercurrent of a threat in my voice.

_**Yeah, well my pack is on standby too just in case**_. He replied.

"I would expect no less," I answered impassively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do. Or have you forgotten the reason you're here?"

_**My memory is just fine, thanks. But before I go leech hunting, I'm going to see Bella and make sure she's okay. Don't hurry back. **_He thought.

I suppressed a growl. It took every ounce of restraint I had to keep from turning around and going straight back to Charlie's. Jacob was trying to get the better of me and I could allow him to see how jealous I really was. It would only serve to boost his already over inflated ego.

I had barely traveled through two miles of thick forest when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I glanced at the number, though I already knew who it was.

"Where are you and why can't I see you?" Alice demanded as soon as I answered.

I am in the woods near Charlie's following the scent trail of Bella's visitor to see if I can find anything Emmett and Jasper might have missed," I replied. "And Bella is at Charlie's with Jacob."

"What!!" Alice shrieked through the phone. "You left her alone with that mutt? Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?"

"I told Jacob about Bella's visitor and he offered to come and take a look around. He thinks it will be beneficial for the pack to have the intruder's scent." I explained.

"Should you really be there alone with him around?" Alice asked apprehensively. "I could send Jasper…"

"That won't be necessary," I assured her as I continued to scour the forest. "In fact, I think it might be counterproductive. If there was more than one of us in the vicinity it would make him nervous. The dog knows I won't kill him for Bella's sake."

"Well, call if you need us," Alice answered, and I could hear the worry and irritation in her melodic voice. "I'll be looking to see when he leaves and if he's there for more than an hour you'd better check in."

"I think I can handle one solitary teenage werewolf on my own," I said, miffed.

"I'm not worried about you," Alice said, and I could picture her rolling her eyes at me. "I don't like the idea of Bella being with him."

"Neither do I, for that matter, but he offered to help, and he's her…friend," I nearly choked on the last word.

"Just call me back later, okay?" Alice said. "Oh, and by the way, Bella's Dartmouth acceptance will be in the mail today." she added before she hung up the phone.

I ran through the woods until I reached the edge of the highway, where the scent trail ended. Along the way, I'd checked for hair, clothing fibers, footprints, and anything else he might have left behind, but there was nothing.

The only new information I was able to ascertain was the make and model of the car, and it was an unremarkable, common sedan. Well, the only _useful_ thing I learned anyway. I didn't count the fact that I found out the lady who lived four houses down from Charlie was having an affair with one of her co-workers at the Thriftway. Ah, the joys of being a mind reader.

I stopped in front of Charlie's house to get the mail along the way, and sure enough, Bella's acceptance letter to Dartmouth was waiting in the box. I smiled to myself as I tucked the envelope into my jacket pocket.

"Do you have obsessive compulsive disorder?" I heard Jacob asking Bella when I was within earshot of the house. _**I get a cut and she's bleaching the whole damn kitchen. Wish bleach was enough to get rid of the reeking leech smell. Ugh and it's all over her room. I could smell him in her sheets. **_ He thought bitterly.

I smiled smugly at the jealousy I heard in his head. I'd love to be able to tell him how amazing it was to hold her every night while she slept, but I was afraid he'd find some way to tip Charlie off about the time I spent in her room.

Through his mind, I saw Bella shrug noncommittally at his question about her mental state.

"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that." She answered as she walked over to the kitchen sink to clean up.

"Oh." Jacob replied. _**Right; we wouldn't want Count Suckula to smell me and get too hungry. **_

Perhaps I should tell him I'd rather eat dead Norwegian rats infested with the black plague. Rats were disgusting, and diseases made animals taste much worse.

"Why not make it as easy as possible for him? What he's doing is hard enough." Bella continued reasonably.

I felt a powerful surge of love course through me at her words. She talked about my self restraint as though I were doing something far more admirable than I was. As if just not killing people could be considered a virtue somehow. She was too kind and accepting for me to deserve her.

"Sure, sure. Why not?" Jacob answered sardonically. _**Because the bloodsucker is so wonderful and considerate…how sweet. I can't believe she told me she kisses him. I'll have nightmares tonight from that one. Why did I even ask? Well, maybe I should ask her about what she thinks about me the same way I did the kissing…**_

Had he really asked her for some intimate details about the physical nature of our relationship? The idea disturbed me, and yet I was even more concerned about the fact that she'd obviously felt comfortable enough with him to acknowledge his question.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

I waited with bated breath for him to continue, unable to move any closer to the house. If he knew I was listening he might not say anything…

Bella sighed.

"What's it like—having a werewolf for a best friend?" The question seemed to surprise her and she laughed out loud.

"Does it creep you out?" Jacob continued without acknowledging her outburst. His thoughts were amused, though. _**At least she thinks I'm funny, even if she does love that nasty parasite. **_

"No. When the werewolf is being nice," Bella teased, "it's the best."

_**She loves me too but she doesn't know it. I'd give anything if she'd figure it out. I've missed her so much. **_ Jacob thought sadly

The tenderness in his mind made my insides twist. As much as I hated Jacob, I felt a stab of pity for him. He truly did love her in his own way, and I couldn't fault him for that. No one understood better than I how easy it was to love her.

"Thanks, Bella," he said softly, and in one fluid movement, he pulled her close. I could feel my body tauten with anger, but a half second later I was choking back a laugh.

_**God she stinks! **_Jacob thought emphatically as he pulled away from Bella almost immediately.

"Ugh," he said, his nose wrinkling. "Your hair stinks worse than your room."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, and I knew she understood the reason for my little display of affection before I'd left earlier.

"One of the many hazards of socializing with vampires," Jacob said, shrugging. "It makes you smell bad. A minor hazard, comparatively."_** I don't understand how she can make out with someone who wants to eat her, and not in a good way. Speaking of the devil, we're not alone anymore. **_

I cringed at the implied vulgarity in his mind. Thank heaven he was censoring his thoughts now that he knew I'd returned. If he'd been thinking graphic impure things about Bella and I'd heard him...I suppressed a growl.

"I only smell bad to you, Jake." Bella said irritably.

"See you around, Bells." _**Back so soon, bloodsucker? I told you not to hurry. **_

"Are you leaving?" Bella asked. Her voice was full of disappointment and it made my chest hurt.

"He's waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside"_**.**_

"Oh." Bella replied in response to Jacob's revelation. Her tone was passive, and I searched her face for some sign that she had missed me but didn't find any. I grimaced.

_**Looks like she wants me to stay; I could always stick around and keep her company for awhile if you want to go drain a moose or something. I'm sure I could talk her into taking a shower to wash the leech stink out of her hair..**_.Jacob thought deliberately.

I growled loud enough for him to hear me in response to his taunting thoughts. I clenched my teeth together and reminded myself again that he was here to help me and attacking him wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'll go out the back," he said. To my satisfaction, a slightly worried look flashed across his face too briefly for Bella to see. But a moment later his swagger returned and he paused to ask Bella a question on his way out. I took a deep breath.

"Hold up a sec—hey, do you think you can come to La Push tonight? We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be there, and you could meet Kim...And I know Quill wants to see you, too. He's pretty peeved that you found out before he did." _**Quill really wants the chance to tease her about that, and Emily's missed her a lot. Surely she'll say yes since everyone's gonna be there...**_He thought.

Bella smiled for a moment, but then her expression shifted and she sighed.

"Yeah, Jake, I don't know about that. See, it's a little tense right now...." She replied doubtfully. I knew she was thinking of me. She didn't want to increase my anxiety by going to La Push where Alice couldn't see her. But I could hear the longing in her voice. She wanted to see her friends.

"C'mon, you think somebody's going to get past all…all six of us?" There was an odd pause as he stuttered over the end of his question. I couldn't see what had caused the hesitation in his mind. How strange...

I'll ask," I heard her reply apprehensively. Jacob growled in response.

Again, she was under the impression that she needed to ask for my approval before making plans with her friends. I felt dreadful about how horribly I'd behaved over the last few weeks.

"Is he your warden, now, too?" Jacob replied incredulously. _**Bella's never let anyone tell her what to do! Maybe if I push her hard enough she'll stand up to that stupid bloodsucker**_.

"You know, I saw this story on the news last week about controlling, abusive teenage relationships and—"

"Okay!" Bella interrupted him angrily. I could see through his eyes the irritated expression on her face as she tried pointlessly to push his massive form out the door. "Time for the werewolf to get out!"

"Bye, Bells. Be sure you ask permission." He goaded her as he sauntered out of the room. _**See you later, leech. One of these days she's gonna get tired of you acting like a controlling jackass, and I'll be waiting...**_

Jacob closed the door behind him with a soft click before he took off running through the pines. I knew he was right, and I had already come to the same conclusion without his input; I was going to have to let Bella go or I would lose her.

I could hear her grumbling to herself in a very Charlie-ish fashion when I walked inside a second later. Had his comments struck a chord with her? I glanced at her nervously, trying to gage how upset she was with Jacob, and me, if she'd taken what he'd said seriously.

"Did you two get into a fight?" I asked her apprehensively.

"Edward!" Bella cried eagerly as flew at me. My heart swelled at her enthusiasm. Apparently his taunting hadn't upset her too badly, and she'd missed me.

"Hi, there," I said in response, laughing as I scooped her up into my arms. The feel of her against my chest was so warm and natural, as though she were meant for only me. "Are you trying to distract me? It's working."

"No, I didn't fight with Jacob… much. Why?" She asked me curiously.

"I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object." I joked as I nodded my head in the direction of the knife lying on the counter. I was indeed curious about how he'd cut himself, but the idea of Bella doing something violent to him was laughable…appealing, but laughable.

"Dang! I thought I got everything." She let go of me and quickly put the knife in the sink, pouring bleach over it in the process. "I didn't stab him, he forgot he had a knife in his hand," she explained as though she'd taken me seriously.

I would have to be starving past endurance to ever even consider touching Jacob Black.

"That's not nearly as fun as the way I imagined it," I teased, laughing lightly.

"Be nice," Bella said halfheartedly as she finished drying the sanitized knife and placed it in the drawer. I didn't want to discuss my manners toward her friend, so I changed the subject.

"I got your mail," I said as I pulled the Dartmouth envelope from my jacket pocket.

"Anything good?" She asked absently as she reached into the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a glass.

"I think so," I replied, knowing that she wasn't going to be particularly pleased.

She turned around to study my face and I knew that my words caught her attention. She set aside the still empty glass and took the creased envelope from my hands. I saw the curious expression on her face shift to incredulity as she read the return address.

"Dartmouth? Is this a joke?" She gasped as she stared up at me with unadulterated shock.

It wasn't a joke of course, but I couldn't help but smile in amusement at the look on her face. Bella didn't like the idea of my wealth affording her more opportunities than she might have had otherwise. However, I really hoped the lure of going to an Ivy League school would be enough to get her to postpone her plans to change.

"I'm sure it's an acceptance. It looks exactly like mine." I said briskly, gesturing toward the envelope to indicate that she should open it.

"Good grief, Edward—what did you do?" She replied angrily, tossing the unopened envelope aside. She was so obstinate!

"I sent in your application, that's all." I assured her.

This was true, unless you counted the '_additional application processing fees'_ I'd paid to have her application considered so late in the year. I'd had to do the same thing for myself. Six months ago I'd been in Colorado chasing Victoria, and going to college again had been the last thing on my mind. I shuddered internally as I pushed away all thoughts of the traumatic separation I'd subjected both of us to.

"I may not be Dartmouth material, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that." Bella retorted, glaring at me.

Did she really believe that money alone could buy her acceptance into a school like Dartmouth? Her test scores were excellent; she hadn't needed much help.

"Dartmouth seems to think that you're Dartmouth material,"

I countered reasonably. Her face was slowly flushing with anger, and I waited for the argument to commence.

She was quiet for several moments, and I knew she was trying to get a handle on her anger. Bella hated losing her temper with me.

"That's very generous of them," she said, her voice controlled and cool. "However, accepted or not, there is still the minor matter of tuition. I can't afford it, and I'm not letting you throw away enough money to buy yourself another sports car just so that I can pretend to go to Dartmouth next year."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise for a fleeting half second that passed too quickly for Bella to notice. I was shocked to realize that she was completely missing the point and thought I was setting this up as some sort of costly ruse for her transformation.

"I don't need another sports car, and you don't have to pretend anything," I whispered fiercely as I thought of all the things she had yet to see and experience in this world as a mortal.

I wished that I could make her understand just how much I wanted to give her. Plus, I was still holding out hope that Alice was right and we'd be married soon. If she were my wife, my money would be hers.

"One year of college wouldn't kill you. Maybe you'd even like it. Just think about it, Bella. Imagine how excited Charlie and Renée would be...." I continued persuasively. Bella loved her parents, and making them happy was very important to her. If she wouldn't do it for herself, perhaps she would think about it for them.

For an all too brief moment, she had a faraway look in her eyes, and I knew she was considering my argument.

"Edward. I'm worried about living through graduation, let alone this summer or next fall." Bella said anxiously as she shook her head.

My silent heart ached at her words. Of course she was still frightened of the Volturi, especially after what had happened yesterday. I felt like such a fool for being so inconsiderate. I needed to reassure her that no one would ever touch her as long as one member of the Cullen family existed.

I pulled her into my arms at once and held her close, desperate for her to feel the resolve in every particle of my body.

"No one is going to hurt you. You have all the time in the world."

I vowed, staring deeply into her worried brown eyes.

Bella sighed, and I could tell that she didn't want to discuss her visitor at the moment.

"I'm mailing the contents of my bank account to Alaska tomorrow. It's all the alibi I need," she said determinedly. "It's far enough away that Charlie won't expect a visit until Christmas at the earliest. And I'm sure I'll think of some excuse by then."

I gritted my teeth in irritation at her unwavering determination to stick to her plans. She could see that it was my turn to try to control my temper.

You know," Bella said in a half joking voice to try to diffuse the tension, "this whole secrecy and deception thing is kind of a pain."

Anger surged through me at her words. If she thought keeping secrets was an inconvenience now, how would she feel when she had to live out her endless existence in the shadows? How could she tolerate never establishing roots or ties to any place, watching as the world changed around you while you remained unyielding stone, like the graves of the mortal people you could not get close to…

"It gets easier," I said coldly, furious at her cavalier attitude toward the people she would be leaving behind if she chose this life. "After a few decades, everyone you know is dead. Problem solved."

Bella cringed and averted her eyes from my face. I instantly regretted my rash words.

"Sorry, that was harsh." I said sadly.

Bella continued to stare unseeingly over my shoulder. Her face was impassive but I knew she was upset.

"But still true," she added a moment later, completing my sentence.

"If I get this resolved, whatever it is we're dealing with, will you please consider waiting?" I asked desperately, knowing the answer before the words had even left my mouth.

"Nope," she replied simply, meeting my gaze again. The familiar determination blazed in her chocolate eyes and I sighed.

"Always so stubborn," I grumbled as I held her closer.

"Yep," she said, agreeing with me for the first time during the course of this horrid conversation.

The sound of Charlie's decrepit washing machine groaning and clanging distracted Bella.

"Stupid piece of junk, she grumbled irritably as she extricated herself from my arms. I followed her to the laundry closet and watched as she adjusted the solitary item inside. It was the ratty dish towel Jacob Black had bled on. I could still smell the remnants of his scent in spite of the bleach.

"This reminds me," Bella said as she closed the lid of the washer with a metallic thud. "Could you ask Alice what she did with my stuff when she cleaned my room? I can't find it anywhere."

I frowned at her, thoroughly confused.

"Alice cleaned your room?" I repeated in surprise. Alice didn't really care for mundane household chores and only performed them when it was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah, I guess that's what she was doing," Bella answered with a shrug.

When she came to get my pajamas and pillow and stuff to hold me hostage… (she glowered at me briefly at the mention of my ill-fated endeavor to keep her away from Jacob Black)…she picked up everything that was lying around, my shirts, my socks, and I don't know where she put them."

Why on earth would Alice have taken Bella's clothes? To wash them? If so, they weren't at the house; I would have noticed the scent…

The scent!

I froze where I stood as horror washed over me like ice water.

"When did you notice your things were missing?" I asked her, trying to keep the terror out of my voice.

"When I got back from the fake slumber party," Bella replied, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't think Alice took anything. Not your clothes, or your pillow," I replied thickly. My throat was constricted and I found it difficult to swallow the venom in my mouth.

"The things that were taken, these were things you'd worn...and touched...and slept on?" I continued, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Yes," Bella replied, the crease between her eyebrows deepening. I could see anxiety flicker briefly in her eyes. "What is it, Edward?"

"Things with your scent," I croaked.

"Oh!" she gasped, understanding at once. Her already pale face drained of color as she gazed intently at me, her eyes burning with fear and intensity. "My visitor," she breathed.

"He was gathering traces...evidence," I said flatly, trying in vain to understand the motivation behind his actions. What good would her things be to the Volturi?

To prove that he'd found you?" I asked myself aloud.

"Why?" Bella murmured, echoing my thoughts.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. The fear in her face intensified.

"But Bella, I swear I _will _find out," I promised her fiercely. "I will."

"I know you will," she answered as he rested her head on my chest. And I knew with everything inside me she trusted me completely. I could not fail her. In so doing, I would fail myself. I would die.

An instant later, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my shirt. I pulled it out and saw Carlisle's name flashing on the face of it.

"Just the person I need to talk to," I thought aloud as I answered.

"Carlisle, I—" I began, eager to tell him about this latest piece of information on Bella's intruder.

"Have you seen the news today?" Carlisle interrupted urgently. I started to tell him no, but he continued speaking before I could reply. "The local affiliate is reporting that there have been ten more deaths in Seattle in the last week. It was also in the paper this morning."

"I'll check it out," I replied, finding it difficult to be completely engrossed in the goings on in Seattle.

"Listen," I urged. "Bella's just told me that a number of personal items were missing from her room when she returned home on Saturday. She thought maybe Alice had taken them, but I know she didn't."

"And you believe that whoever broke into her room stole them," Carlisle concluded.

"What other explanation is there?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure you're right, but I can't think of any reason why they would need to steal her things. It's very strange." Carlisle replied. "What did he take?"

"Several articles of clothing she'd worn, and her pillow," I answered.

"It doesn't make any sense, but I'll think about it and see what I can come up with," He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he was a scout of some sort for Caius."

A prickle of fear swept through me at the thought of Caius sending someone to Bella's house to check on her.

"If the Volturi are involved with Bella's visitor in some way, they probably sent him here to check out Seattle as well. If so, it's just a matter of time before they come to clean up whatever's going on there. I'm sure there are several newborns in the city; there have been too many messy deaths for this to be the work of one. If this continues, Aro will definitely send a contingent from the guard to the area."

My fear intensified at the thought of a large number of fighters from Italy being so close to us. It would make perfect sense for them to pay us a visit if they were already concerned about a potential turf war here.

"Emmett thinks we should try to intercede before that can happen," Carlisle continued.

I agreed completely. I turned my back on Bella for a moment and spoke too softly for her to hear.

"I'd rather deal with newborns than the guard," I whispered quickly.

"I understand that Edward, but…" Carlisle began, but I was hardly paying any attention to him.

"Maybe I'll go...," I mused aloud.

I glanced over at Bella, sure she had heard me that time. Her face was even paler than before and I knew she was concerned about the idea of me being away from her. There was no way I could bear to leave her under any circumstances. "Maybe not," I finished.

"I don't think it's our place to get involved and I told Emmett I'd rather move on than risk our family in a conflict and Jasper agrees." Carlisle said vehemently.

"Don't let Emmett go alone, you know how he gets," I answered worriedly. My big brother was strong and intelligent, but he was also impulsive and reckless. I couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt trying to deal with a bunch of brutish newborns on his own.

"I won't," Carlisle assured me quickly. "I don't think there's anything we can do right now but watch and wait."

I sighed heavily. I didn't like the idea standing idly by and waiting for things to get bad enough for the Volturi to arrive. It was too risky for Bella.

"At least ask Alice keep an eye on things," I replied.

"She's doing her best, but you and I both know she's been having some difficulties with her talents lately," he reminded me. I could tell that his words were a warning for me not to put pressure on Alice.

"We still have some time, but I want you to read the paper and tell me what you think."

I could feel the anger and frustration building inside me and I knew I needed to end the conversation before I said something rude to Carlisle.

"We'll figure this out later," I conceded curtly as I closed my phone with a loud snap.

"Where's the paper?" I asked Bella as soon as I hung up.

"Um, I'm not sure," She frowned. "Why?"

"I need to see something," I answered her vaguely. She had enough to worry about at the moment. "Did Charlie already throw it out?"

"Maybe...." Bella replied thoughtfully. She began to glance around the kitchen, but I was too impatient to search for it. Instead I ran quickly and discreetly through the rain to a nearby convenience store and grabbed a paper from the machine sitting out front.

I was back in three fourths of a second. As soon as I'd closed the back door with a soft snap I tossed the sodden paper on the kitchen table, opened it up and began to read.

"_**Murder Epidemic Continues—Police Have No New Leads."**_

_**Police in Seattle continue to be baffled by a string of violent murders that have left the city in a state of panic. Ten victims have been found in various parts of the city in as many days, leading citizens to wonder if anywhere is safe…**_

I scanned through the pages and several glaring facts were evident. Burned and broken bodies with severe physical damage in random locations…

"Carlisle's right...yes...very sloppy," I murmured to myself as I continued to read. "Young and crazed? Or a death wish?"

I could feel Bella's eyes on me and I knew she was confused. She came up behind me and started reading over my shoulder.

"It's getting worse," Bella whispered thickly from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her and frowned.

"Altogether out of control," I agreed. "This can't be the work of just one newborn vampire. What's going on?" I continued, still talking mostly to myself.

"It's as if they've never heard of the Volturi. Which is possible, I guess. No one has explained the rules to them... so who is creating them, then?"

I thought about everything that Jasper had ever told me about the newborn wars in the south. The creators always wanted to avoid any interference from Italy, so they always taught their charges to fear the Volturi.

"The Volturi?" Bella echoed with a shiver. Her voice was higher than usual out of fear.

I nodded.

"This is exactly the kind of thing they routinely wipe out—immortals who threaten to expose us," I explained. "They just cleaned up a mess like this a few years ago in Atlanta, and it hadn't gotten nearly this bad."

I stared at her intently, wondering how much detail I should go into. I reminded myself again of how strong she was and decided to continue.

"They will intervene soon, very soon, unless we can find some way to calm the situation. I'd really rather they didn't come to Seattle just now. As long as they're this close...they might decide to check on you."

Bella bit her lip unconsciously out of nervous habit and shivered again. "What can we do?" She asked desperately.

"We need to know more before we can decide that," I replied calmly, thinking of Carlisle. "Perhaps if we can talk to these young ones, explain the rules, it can be resolved peacefully." I scowled doubtfully as I thought about the merits of Emmett's suggestion and Carlisle's position. I knew that no one would dispute what he decided.

"We'll wait until Alice has an idea of what's going on," I told Bella, hoping that the idea of Alice watching the situation would comfort her. She looked a little less anxious, so perhaps it did help.

"We don't want to step in until it's absolutely necessary," I continued honestly. "After all, it's not our responsibility."

Bella nodded in understanding as I thought about the fact that Jasper agreed with Carlisle. It made me feel a little better about waiting to act.

"But it's good we have Jasper," I said, talking to myself again. "If we are dealing with newborns, he'll be helpful."

"Jasper," Bella repeated in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "Why?"

I thought about all the things that Jasper had seen and done during the course of his immortal life and shuddered. Bella didn't need to hear that story. I smiled down at her.

"Jasper is sort of an expert on young vampires." I replied vaguely.

"What do you mean, an expert?" She asked. I should have known she would want to know more.

"You'll have to ask him—the story is involved," I answered, not wanting to discuss it further now, especially not without talking to Jasper first.

"What a mess," Bella said quietly, shaking her head.

"It does feel that way, doesn't it?" I replied with a sad sigh. "Like it's coming at us from all sides these days." It was my fault that she was carrying so many burdens. If I had never entered her life, she wouldn't be facing all this danger and distress.

"Do you ever think that your life might be easier if you weren't in love with me?" I blurted abruptly. It was really a rhetorical question because I knew that it would be, but I wondered if any of her doubts about becoming my wife were related to all these complications.

"Maybe," she allowed. "It wouldn't be much of a life, though."

Did she really think living in fear for her life was preferable to the safe, mundane existence she could have had without me? I thought of words I'd heard in Jacob Black's thoughts during several of our encounters.

_Is he afraid she'll finally see how bad he is for her and ditch him? _He'd thought the day he came to the school to talk about the border dispute.

_She loves me too but she doesn't know it. I'd give anything if she'd figure it out._ I'd heard him think today. 

"For me," I answered in a sad whisper. If Jacob and Charlie were right about her feelings, and she _did _realize she was in love with him, would it be enough for her to forego being a vampire and choose a mortal life? Could Jacob Black make her happy? Could I let her go?

_One of these days she's gonna get tired of you acting like a controlling jackass, and I'll be waiting..._ He'd said wordlessly to me as he was leaving the house. He'd asked Bella to come to La Push and I didn't want her to go.

But she needed to go, and I had to let her.

"And now," I continued, trying to quash the fear and jealousy that radiated through my chest. "I suppose you have something you want to ask me?"

"I do?" She asked, thoroughly nonplussed.

"Or maybe not," I said with a smile as I fleetingly hoped that Jacob's invitation wasn't really that important to her.

"I was rather under the impression that you'd promised to ask my permission to go to some kind of werewolf soirée tonight." I continued, trying to make light of a situation that made me feel like a human who was trying to swallow broken glass.

"Eavesdropping again?" she asked. She tried to sound stern, but the corners of her mouth curved into a slight smile and ruined the affect.

With a great effort, I smiled back. "Just a bit, at the very end," I replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you anyway. I figured you had enough to stress about." She said, turning away from me for a moment.

I knew she was feeling guilty for even considering it. Once again, she was trying to put my needs before her own, not realizing that the only thing I really needed was her happiness. I cupped her face in my hands and stared intently into her eyes.

"Would you like to go?" I asked her. I already knew the answer but I wanted her to tell me the truth. I hated the idea of her hiding her feelings from me in an effort to spare mine.

"It's no big thing. Don't worry about it." She replied unconvincingly, biting her lip again.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Bella," I assured her as I thought remorsefully about the reasons she felt she had to.

"I'm not your father—thank heaven for that. Perhaps you should ask Charlie, though." I knew that Charlie would be thrilled to allow Bella to spend the evening with Jacob, especially since I wouldn't be around.

"But you know Charlie will say yes." She countered.

"I do have a bit more insight into his probable answer than most people would, it's true," I agreed in a falsely bright voice as I remembered Charlie's thoughts from the night before.

_He made her happy and she loves him whether she knows it or not…_

Charlie wanted what was best for his daughter, and contrary to what he might think of me, so did I.

Bella stared into my face intently, and I knew she was searching for signs of insincerity or worry in my eyes. I hid my pain and anxiety with a tremendous effort. She deserved an evening out with her friends; an escape from all the trouble that hung over our heads like a thundercloud.

Most of all, she deserved a chance to know her own heart and mind.

"Bella," I said after several moments of silence. "I told you that I was going to be reasonable and trust your judgment. I meant that."

I didn't _always _trust her judgment when it came to determining what was dangerous, but I trusted Carlisle's. He believed that Bella would be safe on the reservation, and given the present circumstances, she might be safer there than she was in Forks.

"If you trust the werewolves, then I'm not going to worry about them," I finished. This could technically be construed as the truth. I wasn't really worried about _all_ of the wolves. I was only concerned about one.

"Wow," Bella replied, looking at me with a mixture of gratitude and awe.

"And Jacob's right—about one thing, anyway—a pack of werewolves ought to be enough to protect even you for one evening." I said half jokingly.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked again doubtfully, still searching my face for signs of uncertainty or distress.

"Of course," I replied calmly, ignoring the obstinate voice inside my head that was screaming at me to beg her to stay. How was I going stand letting her go? An idea occurred to me then, but would she agree to it?

"Only..." I began, wondering if I should dare ask. Would she think that I was attaching strings to my acceptance of her plans?

Bella tensed at once, and I could tell she was worried about what I was going to suggest. I almost changed my mind, but then I thought about the alternative and I continued.

"I hope you won't mind taking a few precautions?" I asked her uncertainly. Her face relaxed a little, and I felt better about the odds of getting her to agree.

"Allowing me to drive you to the boundary line, for one," I continued hopefully, "and then taking a cell phone, so that I'll know when to pick you up?"

"That sounds...very reasonable." Bella conceded, looking relieved.

"Excellent," I answered with a smile. We would just be a phone call away from each other. At least that was something.

Charlie arrived home later that afternoon with a cooler full of fish in tow. He was in an excellent mood, whistling contentedly as he walked through the back door.

"Hey Bella," he called as he walked into the living room. "I..." he faltered as soon as he saw me sitting beside Bella on the couch.

_**Great. This is why I hate surprises; the ones I get are never the good kind, **_He thought irritably.

"Hello Edward," Charlie said sourly as Bella turned down the volume on the TV. "I didn't see your car outside."

"Alice dropped me off," I lied smoothly.

"Oh," He replied lamely. _**Well at least it's Sunday and I can kick him out early if she's got school work to finish. **_

"Did you get all your homework done, Bells?" Charlie asked pointedly. The sound of the nickname reminded me forcefully of Jacob Black again and I gritted my teeth a little.

"Yeah," Bella replied as she tore her attention away from the rather dull romantic comedy we were watching. "Listen, I know I've got school tomorrow, but do you mind if I go to La Push to see Jake later? They're having a bonfire party and he wants me to stop by."

Charlie's expression changed from irritated to elated so quickly that it was almost comical.

Almost.

"Sure thing Bells," He beamed. _**Finally! I'm so glad my little talk worked and they made up. Maybe if they have some time alone she and Jake will sort everything out. **_

"Great," Bella smiled.

"When are you leaving?" he asked jovially.

"Umm, I need to call Jake and tell him I'm coming," she answered as she got up to grab the phone.

"What about you, Edward?" Charlie asked, his voice dripping with false innocence. "Are you looking forward to the bonfire?"

"I have plans with Jasper," I said with a smile. Bella's plans were eating away at me, but I refused to give Charlie the satisfaction of seeing my suffering. "Bella's going to take me home on the way, I think."

"Well, enjoy your evening," He replied, smiling like the Cheshire cat as headed up the stairs for a shower. I nodded politely as I listened to Bella and Jacob's conversation in the kitchen.

Jacob was elated that Bella was coming, and he eagerly agreed to allow me to drop her off between the borders at nightfall.

"Jake said he'd see us at 6," Bella said as she rejoined me on the sofa.

"Sounds good," I said, ignoring the thick feeling in my throat that made me feel like I was trying to swallow broken glass.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said sincerely as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Anything for you, love," I replied as I looked into her happy face.

I pulled her closer and tried not to think about the fact that I was about to drive her to a date with another man.

Anything for her.


	9. Chapter 9Puzzles

**AN: **

So sorry for the delay in posting. I thought I'd give you all a brief explanation on why it took me so long. Firstly, I got this burst of creativity to work on the original novel I'm writing. I was totally consumed with that for about a week and I couldn't focus on anything else. Secondly, I had a really hard time getting back into Edward's head, and that was probably due to my obsession with my original stuff. Thirdly, I have been working more for the last two weeks since my boss had a death in the family. I really wanted to try to finish this story before the movie comes out, but I'm not sure if that will happen. Anyway, thanks for reading and for your patience.

I'm a little nervous about this chapter since a great deal of it is extra stuff that isn't in Eclipse. I hope you like it *crosses fingers*. All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, by the way. I'm just playing. Much love to you all.

PS. My birthday was this week. Please leave me some love in the form of reviews.

**Chapter 9-Puzzles**

While I waited for Bella to change clothes before her evening in La Push, I decided that tonight might be a good time to unveil the Ducati. I hadn't asked Alice how Bella would react to my surprise, but I assumed that wouldn't be necessary. Bella loved riding, after all. I wanted to prove to her that she and I could enjoy ourselves together while she was still human. I also hoped that she'd stop thinking of me as a reserved, controlling man who wanted to tell her what to do.

"So, what have you decided to do with your motorcycle?" I asked Bella casually as she drove her slow, decrepit truck down the winding roads toward my house. I hated letting her drive almost as much as I hated her truck, but she'd insisted and I decided to humor her since Charlie was there when we left.

Bella raised her eyebrows at this unexpected topic of conversation and paused for a moment before answering.

"It's funny you should bring that up since I was just thinking about it," Bella replied, her forehead creasing pensively. "I really don't want to sell it, so I suppose I should take it back to La Push. I was going to ask you load it up for me so I could drop it off this evening. I haven't had a chance to ride much lately and once I've been…changed Jake can do whatever he wants with it. He's the one who fixed it up, after all."

I tried to keep my expression neutral as I listened silently. I didn't want her to hear disappointment in my voice, so I merely nodded as she spoke. Perhaps I would be able to load her bike into the Volvo before she saw the Ducati. If she went inside with me, there would be no chance of that since it was parked right next to her bike. I didn't want her to feel guilty about spoiling my plans. She glanced apprehensively at me, and I knew she must be thinking about my previous disapproval of her hobby.

_One of these days she's gonna get tired of you acting like a controlling jackass, and I'll be waiting... _

Jacob had thought earlier that afternoon.

I had been such a fool to try to tell her what to do, no matter how well-intentioned I'd been. Jacob would surely use my mistakes to his advantage tonight.

"If you want to wait here, I'll go and get your bike," I told Bella as I walked toward the garage.

"That's okay, I'll come with you," Bella replied as she closed the rusty driver's side door loudly.

I sighed inaudibly. She was going to see it no matter what I did.

My shiny new toy was parked right beside Bella's little red motorcycle in the garage, and of course, she noticed it immediately.

"What is that?" She asked as she studied the glossy silver bike. . Her tone was subtly disdainful. The motorcycle had clearly been a bad idea.

"Nothing," I grumbled quietly.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she pressed, looking up at me curiously. I might as well come clean. I tried to keep my expression nonchalant as I explained.

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to forgive your friend, or he you, and I wondered if you would still want to ride your bike anyway," I replied with a halfhearted shrug. "It sounded like it was something that you enjoyed. I thought I could go with you, if you wished."

She stared intently at the motorcycle, lost in her thoughts. I couldn't figure out why she almost looked…sad. I couldn't make sense of her reaction. Did she see my disappointment?

How I wished I could read her mind just once!

"I wouldn't be able to keep up with you," She replied quietly, still focused on my motorcycle.

Ah. Bella liked simple things, and this particular bike was loaded with features and designed for speed. Perhaps she was also bothered by the amount of money she knew I'd spent. Maybe I should have purchased a base model Harley…

"I'd keep pace with you, Bella." I promised, thinking that Jasper and I could test the bike's full potential together should I feel the need to do so.

"That wouldn't be much fun for you." Bella said with a sad sigh.

As usual, Bella was trying to put my feelings before her own, but in this particular case she was missing the point. What I wanted-no, _needed_-was to show her that I could change my overbearing ways and enjoy life with her.

"Of course it would, if we were together." I assured her earnestly.

"Edward, if you thought I was going too fast or losing control of the bike or something, what would you do?"

I paused for a moment, trying to decide how to respond. An image of Bella racing down the winding spruce lined roads on a speeding, out of control motorcycle flashed in my mind. I knew exactly how I would react, and from the look in Bella's eyes, so did she. This was never going to work. It had been a stupid, impetuous idea on my part.

"_Overprotective, isn't he_," Jacob had sneered at Bella when he'd shown up at school to confront me about the encounter my family had with the pack. Bella's response to his comment had been defensive, and I realized now that the reason for her reaction was that she agreed with Jacob's assessment.

"This is something you do with Jacob. I see that now." I replied, trying to hide the hurt I felt. I had no right to feel this way; the only reason she'd formed an attachment to Jacob Black was because I'd left her.

_Bet that bloodsucker's a real bore. _Jacob's mental voice sneered in my head.

"It's just that, well, I don't slow him down so much, you know. I could try, I guess...." Bella said skeptically as she bit her lip. I could tell that she was trying to spare my feelings and the last thing I wanted was for her to worry about upsetting me. On the bright side, maybe her concern for me would make it easier for me to get her to accept the riding jacket and helmet I'd purchased for her with the Ducati.

"Don't worry about it," I replied with an airy, forced laugh. "I saw Jasper admiring it. Perhaps it's time he discovered a new way to travel. After all, Alice has her Porsche now."

"Edward, I—" Bella started to protest, but I distracted her by cupping her face in my hands and kissing her gently. "I said not to worry," I continued when I released her soft, warm lips. "But would you do something for me?"

"Whatever you need," Bella promised at once. I pulled away from her and retrieved the helmet and riding jacket from a shelf next to the bikes.

"Please?" I implored with another forced smile.

She took the helmet and examined it for a moment.

"I'll look stupid," she grumbled as she ran her fingers over the smooth red top.

"No, you'll look smart. Smart enough not to get yourself hurt." I argued, hoping desperately that she'd wear it without further argument as I draped the riding jacket over my arm. I placed my newly freed hands on either side of her face, stroking her warm cheeks with the pads of my thumbs.

"There are things between my hands right now that I can't live without," I told her in a choked whisper. "You could take care of them."

"Okay, fine," she conceded, eyeing the riding jacket doubtfully. What's that other thing?"

I laughed in earnest this time as I unfolded the coat.

"It's a riding jacket," I explained. "I hear road rash is quite uncomfortable, not that I would know myself." I held it out hopefully.

She sighed in an exasperated sort of way as she pushed her long mahogany hair over her shoulders and donned the helmet. I assisted her in putting on the jacket and stepped away from her to examine the fit. It was perfect, but I was surprised to see something else when I took in her appearance. The way she looked in the supple leather of the jacket with her hair cascading down her back underneath the helmet was nothing short of erotic. I shifted slightly as put a little more distance between us.

"Be honest, how hideous do I look?" Bella said with a sigh. I nearly laughed at the impossibility. She was so stunningly beautiful and she had no idea what she did to me. I looked at her slumped shoulders and realized I should tell her more often.

"No, no, Bella. Actually..." I began, trying to decide how bold I should be before I chose to be completely honest. "You look...sexy." I continued, my voice lower than usual with desire.

"Right," Bella laughed.

"Very sexy, really," I said thickly as I tried not to think about unzipping the jacket and slowly sliding it off her shoulders to allow me better access to…

"You are just saying that so that I'll wear it," she continued disbelievingly, interrupting my lurid daydream. "But that's okay. You're right, it's smarter."

I adjusted my jeans quickly before she could notice and pulled her close to me.

"You're silly," I said as I relished the feel of her against my chest. She had no idea how much I desired her. "I suppose that's part of your charm. Though, I'll admit it, this helmet does have its drawbacks."

And before I could stop myself, I decided to indulge my fantasy just a little as I pulled the helmet off and kissed her. I ran my fingers deftly through her hair as our mouths moved together. The feeling of her warmth pressed against me was ecstasy. For a moment, I forgot where I was taking her tonight.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Bella asked me as I drove toward the treaty border with her motorcycle in tow. It was a short drive to the prearranged location between the territories where Jacob had agreed to meet us, and I was deliberately taking my time.

"I'm just going to spend the evening at home with everyone," I replied casually. We'd planned to have a discussion about the goings on in Seattle but I had no intention of mentioning this to Bella at the moment. I told her enough when we were reading the newspaper earlier today. I didn't want to remind her of all of our troubles when she deserved to enjoy her evening.

"Tell them I said hi," Bella replied with a small smile. "And tell Alice not to worry about me."

I nodded, managing a small, false smile as I clenched the steering wheel a little tighter. I was going to be a million times more worried than Alice tonight. She had already predicted that I would get on everyone else's nerves this evening, and she'd asked Jasper to stay close to me. But I didn't want the company, so I planned to keep to myself once we were finished talking about Seattle. I considered returning to the place were I'd be meeting Jacob, but decided against it. If the wolves discovered I was hovering near the border it might make them nervous.

Bella was silent and pensive for several minutes and I wondered what she was thinking. I had just decided to ask when she interrupted the quiet.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Bella asked just as I started to smell the pungent odor of werewolf. "It's just like when I was a kid and Renée would pass me off to Charlie for the summer. I feel like a seven-year-old."

I let out a shaky laugh at the analogy, though Bella didn't seem to notice the nervous timbre of my voice. The comparison was surprisingly fitting, though the custody exchange here was far more somber. I was going to leave the most precious creature in my universe with my dangerous mortal enemy, who also happened to be in love with her. I had scarcely ever felt so helpless and frightened in my entire century of existence.

I saw him standing beside his patchwork Volkswagen long before Bella's eyes could register his appearance. He was wearing a smug smile as he stared intently at Bella through the windshield of my car. I tried not to listen to his thoughts, but considering they were aimed at annoying me I found it impossible to tune him out.

_**Six on the dot. Well, at least you're punctual, Bloodsucker. Glad you brought her so fast. Bella looks hot tonight…can't wait to get her on the rez where I won't have to worry about any leeches interrupting us…I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her…**_

I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that it nearly snapped beneath my fingers. Every fiber of my being wanted to turn the car around and take Bella as far away from Jacob Black as possible. I glanced briefly at Bella and saw her wave at Jacob through the windshield. I knew she wanted to be here and I had to respect her wishes.

"Call me whenever you're ready to come home," I said quietly, trying to keep my voice even. "And I'll be here."

"I won't be out late," Bella assured me. With a tremendous effort, I managed to smile at her as we got out of the car.

I grabbed her little motorcycle and the safety equipment I'd purchased for her out of the trunk of the Volvo. I tried not to think of the way she looked in the leather jacket as I handed it to her. I hated the idea of her wearing it in front of Jacob, but at least she would be safer.

"Do you have it all?" I asked her as she took the helmet and the jacket and sat them on the seat of her bike.

"No problem," Bella replied with a small smile.

I glanced back down at the leather jacket again and sighed regretfully. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd looked in the supple leather and the feel of her mouth on mine. Bella looked up at me and I knew she wanted me to kiss her goodbye. A sudden wave of intense longing washed over me, and I pulled her close on impulse, pouring as much passion as I safely could into the kiss. I could tell that she was surprised, but pleased as she responded to me at once, pressing her soft, warm form into my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She moaned softly and I tightened my hold on her.

_**Gross! I think my retinas are on fire. Hearing Bella say she kissed him was bad enough…didn't need to see that…she's just as into it as he is. Trying to get her back might be a lot harder than I thought… I hate seeing his hands on her! Thank God I haven't had dinner yet…Ugh!!!**_

I was unable to suppress a laugh as I reluctantly released her. I sincerely hoped the filthy mutt thought about what he'd just seen in his dreams tonight.

"Goodbye," I said, feeling some satisfaction as I looked at her flushed face. She was still trying to catch her breath, and I could sense the heat radiating from every part of her. I loved being able to affect her the same way that she affected me.

"I really do like the jacket." I added as an afterthought.

Bella smiled and turned away from me and suddenly an overwhelming surge of terror raced through me like an electric shock. I froze for a moment as the panic and anguish crushed my chest. Horrible images raced through my mind as Bella moved toward the border and I away from it.

In an instant I saw Josiah Clearwater's memories of attacking his wife. The vision blurred and twisted until Jacob replaced Josiah and Bella replaced his wife in my head... the horrible feeling of emptiness as I walked away from Bella in the forest when I left her…Bella crashing her motorcycle…Jacob pulling Bella into his arms and kissing her passionately…

For a split second I nearly fell to my knees, prepared to beg her to come back home with me.

Fortunately, before I lost my mind, Jacob Black's gravelly voice brought me to my senses.

"What's all that?" Jacob asked Bella anxiously as he watched her pushing the bike over the boundary line. _**Did the bloodsucker tell her she isn't allowed to ride anymore, or did she get into trouble with Charlie again? **_

"I thought I should put this back where it belongs," I heard Bella reply cheerfully as I quickly made my way to the Volvo before I did something rash.

As I started the engine on the Volvo, I watched the exchange between Jacob and Bella with an increasing pain in my chest as he smiled warmly at her approaching figure. As soon as she'd crossed the treaty line, he bounded forward, setting the motorcycle aside as he scooped her up into his arms.

I started to pull away, revving the Volvo's engine loudly before realizing I was still in park.

_**Enjoying the view, bloodsucker? Payback's a bitch, huh? **_Jacob thought as he squeezed Bella tighter.

My chest felt like it was on fire and I had a mad desire to cross the boundary and run Jacob down with my car.

"Cut it out, Jake!" Bella cried halfheartedly as she squirmed in his arms. I pulled away at once, unable to tolerate the sight of the woman I loved in the embrace of another man, who was my rival and enemy in every way now.

I hated him.

* * *

"Hey, bro, how was the dog?" I heard Emmett ask me as soon as I walked in the front door of the house a few long minutes later. Every second that I had been away from Bella had felt like an eternity.

Rosalie promptly punched Emmett on the shoulder.

_**Idiot! His mouth runs off before his brain has a chance to catch up. **_Rosalie thought, and there was a note of apology in her mind.

"Sorry Edward, Emmett muttered, rubbing his shoulder. _**Guess that was pretty tactless. **_He added mentally.

"Yes," I agreed curtly as everyone made their way to the dining room and took their usual seats.

"What's the latest?" Emmett asked Carlisle at once.

"The Seattle Times is reporting a further escalation in the attacks," Carlisle replied grimly, reiterating what he'd said to me earlier as he laid several copies of the newspaper down in front of us. "I'm sure that a visit from the Volturi is imminent, and I don't believe Bella's break in was a coincidence. It's entirely possible that the events in Seattle have prompted members of the guard to investigate the situation before they choose to clean out the city."

I clenched my fists as Caius's smug face flashed in my mind. Had he sent the vampire who had ransacked Bella's room?

If they were coming to sort out a careless maker and unruly newborns, what were they waiting on? Was Caius biding his time until he could show Aro undisputable proof that Bella was still human so the guard could deal with us and Seattle at the same time? It would explain why her visitor had taken her things.

"I haven't seen anything yet," Alice interjected in an attempt to reassure everyone, especially me. _**Though that doesn't mean anything…could I be losing my talent? Is that possible?**_ _**I wish I could at least see Bella right now…this is driving me crazy. Stupid dogs. **_She thought worriedly.

Jasper felt his mate's anxiety, and he clutched her hand reassuringly as he calmed her.

"We don't need to wait any longer," Emmett said emphatically as he pointed at the headlines. No one missed the eager undercurrent of his voice.

I wanted to agree with him, but we needed to come up with a plan first, and I had to make sure Bella would be safe in my absence.

I refused to dwell on the person I might have to rely on to protect her if she stayed here while I went to Seattle.

"No Emmett," Jasper replied forcefully. "We need to stay out of this and let the Volturi do their job." _**They are the keepers of the law. I refuse to believe they would do anything unjust to us. **_He added silently.

"And if their _job_ involves visiting Bella again?" I growled angrily as I ripped a newspaper to shreds in one swift movement. How could he possibly continue to think highly of the Volturi after what Alice had told him about our experience in Italy?!

"Then you change her now," Jasper said clinically. "Alice should be able to give us enough time to do it before they come."

"No," Rose and I both said at the same time.

"I won't allow her to be changed when she's under that kind of stress," I said angrily. "It isn't fair to her."

"She's already made up her mind," Alice countered stubbornly while Esme nodded in agreement.

_**I meant what I showed Aro in Italy Edward. I'll do it myself if necessary. She's my sister! **_Alice added silently.

"She needs to have time to change it," Rose argued. _**I still don't think Bella has a clue about what she's giving up by choosing to love a vampire and an endless life of immortality. **_She thought.

I winced at the thought of Bella deciding that being with me was too great a sacrifice.

"_I could do a lot more with her than he could in other ways too…" _Jacob had thought the day of our encounter at school.

I shook my head slightly to try to rid my mind of the image of him with his arms around her. Panic squeezed my chest again and I wanted to tear my hair out. Jasper sensed my distress and I felt a wave of serenity wash over me like cool water a moment later. I tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Edward is right about Bella," Carlisle agreed. "Now is not the time to change her. In the interest of discretion, there are preparations that will need to be made, and she needs to finish school first if at all possible." _**She should be able to do this on her own terms without pressure. **_He added silently.

"And what about Seattle?" Esme prompted.

"As far as Seattle is concerned, I'm still going to agree with Jasper," Carlisle answered calmly. "We shouldn't intervene. But, if the killings continue we will have to leave Forks within the next few weeks."

"I can set up an appointment with Jenks on Monday about documents," Jasper agreed.

_**Jasper will need to talk to Jenks about getting papers for Bella too. **_Carlisle thought.

"I already have everything you'll need to take care of Bella," I told Jasper in response to Carlisle's thoughts.

I'd gotten copies of Bella's pertinent personal information when we'd been working on college applications together. I knew the day would come when we would need to move and I wanted to be prepared for an abrupt departure.

"But people are dying and it isn't right," Esme said sadly. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop it? Maybe if we could talk to these newborns, the Volturi wouldn't need to come here."

I had briefly considered what Esme was proposing when I first read the latest headlines about the deaths but quickly decided against the idea.

"I wish that were possible," Carlisle said sadly as he kissed Esme's hand. "But if there's a reckless creator in Seattle we cannot afford to get involved. If we were implicated, it would mean a death sentence for all of us." _**I won't sacrifice my family for anyone. **_He thought.

"Well, I think it's better to be proactive than reactive," Emmett added. "And I'd rather fight newborns than Volturi."

"I was thinking the same thing myself, Emmett," I agreed. "But we would need to plan any course of action carefully.

_**If it comes down to Bella's safety, I'll fight anyone and you know it, Edward. **_Emmett continued silently. I smiled at him. There were no words to express how grateful I was to my brother in that moment.

"We have a lot to consider," Carlisle said diplomatically. "For now, I think its best that we watch and wait and be prepared to leave Forks quickly should it become necessary."

Carlisle had essentially said the same thing to me earlier that afternoon. I was frustrated; I felt that we were talking in circles and deciding nothing. Emmett's thoughts echoed mine and we exchanged commiserating glances. I knew my brother wasn't finished expressing his opinions yet.

"Why are we meeting in here if we aren't going to do anything? Shouldn't we take a vote or something?" Emmett persisted, dissatisfied with Carlisle's opinion on the matter. I would have agreed with him, but I already knew the majority of the family, including Alice, would side with Carlisle.

"I know how frustrating it is to wait, but I'm not going to change my position regardless at this point." Carlisle replied patiently. His eyes traveled from Emmett's face to mine, and I knew from his thoughts that he was speaking more to me than the others. _**I know you're worried about Bella, but I promise you we'll take care of her. Please don't panic. **_He added mentally.

I glared angrily at him as I tried not to smash the table in front of me into sawdust. It was difficult to control my temper since I was already an emotional wreck over Bella's intruder and her being in La Push. It was a good thing that Jasper was using his gifts to keep me calm. Otherwise I would have been pacing fast enough to burn a hole in the floor.

"Why don't you go for a run with me, Edward," Jasper asked me pointedly after a long pause in the conversation. _**You're too wound up to go upstairs and hide until you hear from Bella. Alice knew you'd need me. **_He added mentally.

"I think we're done here, so you all can go ahead," Carlisle agreed pleasantly. "I've got to be at the hospital in a half an hour." _**You should stay with Jasper. **_He thought.

"I need to get back to Charlie's," Esme said as she got up from her seat and followed Carlisle out of the room.

"Okay," I agreed with a heavy sigh. "Are you coming, Alice?"

"Not today," Alice chimed cheerfully. "Rose and I have fashion related matters to discuss." _**And you need to talk to Jasper **_She thought.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along?" Emmett asked eagerly. _**You still owe me a rematch on our last race because you cheated, Edward. **_He added silently.

"You promised Esme you'd clean up that mess you left in the living room," Rosalie chided Emmett.

_**Damn it. **_Emmett thought. If hadn't been in such a wretched mood I might have laughed.

"I didn't forget," Emmett grumbled regretfully. "See you guys later."

"How is sitting on our hands and doing nothing going to solve the problem?" I said to Jasper as we raced through the evergreens. I looked at my watch for the 100th time in the last hour. I was desperate for Bella's call. Night had fallen hours ago, and a few stars were visible through tiny breaks in the constant blanket of clouds.

"It's not our problem to solve," Jasper replied calmly through the cool, misting rain. _**Getting involved at this point will only make things worse for us. You told me yourself that Aro sees our family as a threat due to our size and talents. **_He added wordlessly.

I suppressed the urge to pull a large spruce tree out of the ground by its roots.

"And you know that if they come here and find out Bella is still human, Alice and I will both be held accountable, correct?" I growled furiously.

"Yes," Jasper replied heavily. "Which is why you should trust me when I say doing nothing is for the best right now; you know I would never do anything that would endanger Alice." _**Don't you remember what I was willing to do to make sure Alice was safe from the Volturi when you risked exposing us to save Bella's life? **_

I nodded. I remembered all too well; Jasper had wanted to kill Bella after I saved her from Tyler Crowley's van. The heated argument that followed my decision divided our family, and I would have fought Jasper to protect Bella. Alice had persuaded him to leave her alone after she'd had a vision of Bella either dying at my hands or becoming a vampire.

"I feel all of your anger and fear and frustration, Edward," Jasper said as we stopped beside the river a few minutes later. "You're too emotional to be thinking clearly right now."

I sighed deeply as I sat down on the damp earth beside the water. I knew Jasper was probably right. I didn't make the best decisions when I was upset. What I'd done last fall was indisputable proof of that.

_**I know you're terrified of losing Bella for more reasons than one.**_ Jasper added wordlessly.

"Yes," I whispered thickly, hanging my head. I really didn't want to talk about Jacob Black at the moment.

Just as I was about to change the subject, I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I pulled it out at once and elation surged through me when I saw the number flashing on the front of the screen. Thank heaven! It was nearly ten thirty, and she had a curfew.

"Hello love," I said eagerly as soon as I pressed the answer button. "Are you ready to come home?"

"Aww, I didn't know you cared, bloodsucker," Jacob Black's deep voice retorted through the receiver.

Rage and panic replaced the happiness I'd felt at once. I kicked at a large rock on the shore and crushed it into a fine powder.

"Where is Bella and why in the hell do you have her phone?" I snarled furiously. If she was hurt I would kill him.

Jasper was standing right behind me now, trying to keep me calm while he listened carefully.

"Bella's fine, so you can relax," Jacob assured me in a more civil tone. I could hear the sounds of a crackling fire, a whisper of wind and muted voices in the background. "She just fell asleep. She seems really tired and I don't wanna wake her up, so I called Charlie and he said she could stay out an hour later."

I didn't say anything for a long moment; I was too surprised. I couldn't believe that Jacob was actually being courteous enough to call me.

"Well…thank you for calling, Jacob," I replied finally. "I appreciate you sorting things out with Charlie as well." I meant it, but I was terribly anxious about being away from Bella for an extra hour.

"Sure, sure," Jacob answered dismissively. "I didn't want her to get into trouble and Sam didn't want a hoard of bloodsuckers crashing our council meeting."

I heard Bella mumbling incoherently in her sleep a moment later.

"She's still outside with you?" I asked. It was a stupid, rhetorical question. An image of Bella curled up in Jacob Black's arms flashed in my mind and my insides churned horribly.

"Yep," Jacob replied smugly.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold to have her out in the elements?" I replied, hoping futilely that my lame excuse would make him take her inside. She could catch cold for one thing and for another, I hated the idea of him holding her close.

"Don't worry, bloodsucker. I'm keeping her nice and warm…or maybe you should worry." He laughed at his own joke. It wasn't remotely funny.

"Thank you again for calling Jacob," I said coldly as I suppressed a growl. I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words affected me. "I expect to see you back at our meeting place no later than midnight."

"See ya soon, Dracula," Jacob replied. An instant later the line went dead.

"Damn it, damn him and damn this whole fucked up mess!" I screamed as I finally lost control, ripped the large spruce out of the ground and threw it in the river.

Jasper gaped at me in shock. We'd lived together for over half a century and he'd only heard me use such language one other time. It had been when we were on our way to the ballet studio in Phoenix last year. I shuddered at the memory.

"Calm down, Edward," Jasper said as he stared intently at me. I felt my body relax marginally.

"I can't take this anymore," I said, feeling strangely tired. "I'm going to wait for Bella."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jasper asked me doubtfully. "Maybe you should just stay here until its time."

"I've got to get out of here," I snarled, daring him to argue his point further. He could feel my resolve and he didn't. I ran back home to get my car without another word.

It was barely eleven o'clock when I made it to the boundary. I had a whole hour to drive myself crazy. I was nearly nauseated with worry and jealousy. I was grateful that vampires couldn't actually get sick.

I tried to think of something, anything to keep from losing the last threads of my patience and sanity as I sat in the car. Music did no good; every CD I tried to listen to seemed to mock me as every song was about love or held some significance to Bella and I. I turned on the radio, hoping to hear something less familiar. I switched stations until I found a melody that seemed pleasant. I focused all of my attention on the lyrics and regretted it almost instantly.

_Touched by your grace_

_The only one to see my other face_

_Is it too much to ask of you_

_To stay inside with me? _

_Is it too much to ask of you to keep me alive?_

_It's my jealousy creeping up on me_

_Just my jealousy creeping up on me_

_Fortunes could fall upon your kiss_

_Everyone's a suitor I could miss _

"Damn it," I growled through gritted teeth as I turned the radio and the ignition off in one swift movement. I jumped out of the car and began pacing restlessly, a thousand terrible scenarios playing in my head like a bad horror film.

_Edward, there's something I need to tell you, _Bella's voice said in my mind. _Jake and I talked tonight and I realized that I'm in love with him. I'm so sorry…_

_Sam changed and I couldn't stop him, _Jacob this time, his voice thick with remorse and tears. _He lost his temper and I was too late. She's dead. _

_She's dead, Edward. _Rosalie said.

I kicked and demolished yet another tree as the fear gripped my chest again.

It was five minutes until midnight when I finally heard the distant sounds of Jacob's old Rabbit trundling toward me. I relaxed slightly, but I knew I wouldn't be at peace until Bella was back in my arms. I continued my obsessive pacing until the little red car stopped about 20 yards away.

I looked up to see Bella watching me curiously through the windshield of the car. She registered my anxious demeanor and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, he's not so patient, is he?" Jacob said. "Go ahead. But come back soon, okay?" _**If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't trust me, leech. **_He thought sarcastically.

"Sure, Jake," I heard her reply as she opened the car door. I cringed at the though of trying to endure being separated from her while she was in La Push again.

"Sleep tight, Bells. Don't worry about anything—I'll be watching out for you tonight." Jacob assured her with a small smile. _**Two of us will be patrolling the outskirts of Forks tonight, bloodsucker. I wouldn't want that redheaded leech to get past you again. **_

I wanted to grab him by the throat and tell him that Bella didn't need him because I would be with her, but the practical part of my mind knew that her safety was more important than my animosity. As much as I hated to admit it, the wolves could be an asset to us.

"No, Jake. Get some rest, I'll be fine." Bella answered as she got out of the car. I hated hearing the care and concern in her voice.

"Sure, sure," he said in a patronizing tone. _**Sam is waiting for me and I don't have time to argue about it. **_He thought.

"'Night, Jake; thanks," she smiled sleepily.

"'Night, Bella," he whispered. _**I love you. **_He added wordlessly.

I cringed internally at his mental musings for a brief moment, but seconds later my Bella was walking toward me and nothing else mattered but her.

"Bella," I cried, scooping her up into my arms and holding her close. I couldn't even find it in me to care that she smelled like dog. She was in my arms where she belonged; safe and unharmed. She rested her head on my shoulder and I sighed in contentment.

_**Don't hold her so tight leech; she's cold enough as it is. I bet she'll miss how warm I am on the way home. She slept so soundly when I was holding her…**_Jacob thought, deliberately conjuring up images of Bella curled into his side, resting peacefully.

"Hi. Sorry I'm so late. I fell asleep and—" Bella began apologetically.

"I know. Jacob explained," I answered quickly as I walked her to the car. I wanted to get away from Jacob and his thoughts about how much he'd enjoyed having her in his arms.

"Are you tired? I could carry you." I offered as she leaned against me for support. I knew that Jacob was right to let her sleep. It had been a difficult day for both of us.

"I'm fine." Bella slurred sleepily.

"Let's get you home and in bed," I said hurriedly as I half carried her to the car. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah—it was amazing, Edward. I wish you could have come," Bella said enthusiastically. Her words filled me with happiness. She must have missed me. I nearly laughed at the idea of me showing up at a party full of werewolves.

"I can't even explain it. Jake's dad told us the old legends and it was like...like magic."

"You'll have to tell me about it after you've slept." I replied earnestly. Her eagerness to tell me about her evening made me feel much better. She obviously hadn't experienced any startling revelations about some subconscious underlying passion for Jacob Black.

"I won't get it right," she answered through a large yawn. I laughed as I picked her up gently and put her in the car, kissing her cheek as I buckled her seatbelt.

_**Alright, bloodsucker, stop kissing her and get her home before Charlie gets pissed. **_Jacob thought irritably as he turned his car toward the reservation. I kissed the top of Bella's head for good measure as she waved through the window at him.

I watched Bella sleep peacefully in the front seat all the way back to Charlie's, feeling intensely relieved to have her back. She murmured my name softly as we drove through the city limits, and I smiled.

Charlie was peering out of the front window when I pulled the Volvo into the driveway. I could hear Esme's quiet footsteps in the forest behind me. Alice had foreseen our arrival so she'd been expecting us.

_**There she is. She's late. I didn't know Edward was driving her home. Jake must have called him to pick her up since she was so tired. He's such a good kid. **_Charlie thought.

I ignored his rhapsodizing as I gently jostled Bella awake.

"We're here, love," I whispered. "Charlie's waiting for you."

"Oh," Bella muttered as she stretched. I resisted the urge to carry her inside, knowing that it would remind Charlie of the way I brought her home when we returned from Italy.

"Running a little late, aren't you kid," Charlie scolded as Bella staggered in through the front door with me close behind her.

"Sorry dad," Bella apologized. "I fell asleep and Jake called Edward to come and get me."

"Yeah I know," Charlie replied. "Get to bed. You have school tomorrow and I expect you to be up and ready on time."

"Sure, sure," Bella agreed, and I gritted my teeth at the expression she'd obviously picked up from Jacob.

"And I'm sure your parents expect you to be at school bright and early in the morning, too Edward," Charlie said pointedly. _**That means its time for you to get out of my house. **_He thought.

"Yes, I should be going," I agreed, thinking of Esme. "Good night Charlie."

"Humph," Charlie grumbled with a nod of his head as he turned to go upstairs. _**I don't want to see their goodnight, but I'll be watching for his car to leave and if he's not gone in five minutes…**_

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said as the hint of a smile played on her lips. She knew that I would be right outside waiting for Charlie to go to sleep.

"I'll pick you up at the usual time," I said quietly, winking as she leaned in to give me a hug. Charlie might have gone upstairs but she and I both knew that he was still listening.

"I love you," Bella said softly as she kissed my shoulder.

"You are my life," I whispered into her hair, thinking of the first time she'd said those words to me. If I heard her say it every moment of every day I would never tire of the sound.

"All is calm and quiet," Esme said as I joined her in the woods a few moments later.

"Good," I replied.

"How was Bella's visit with her friend," Esme asked me carefully. I could hear in her thoughts that she was reluctant to broach the subject but too curious to keep from asking.

"She enjoyed herself," I replied evenly.

"That's nice," Esme said with a nod as we did a quick run around the perimeter of the house. "I know this is hard for you, dear, but it won't be for much longer. Soon Bella will be one of us forever, and all of this will be over."

I sighed heavily, unable to discuss this situation any more tonight. Between Bella's visitor, the escalation of tension in Seattle, and the werewolves, I had very nearly reached the end of my rope for the day. I could hear the faint, muffled sounds of wolf paws running through the ferns 6 miles away.

"You should go home now, mom. I daresay Carlisle will be home from the hospital shortly." I said in response.

"Of course, dear," Esme nodded, understanding. "I'll take the Volvo home and I'll see you in the morning.

I needed to be with Bella.

When I reached the edge of the clearing near Charlie's house, I could see Bella looking out of her open window through the chilly rain. She was waiting for me. I smiled at the sight of her in her old sweats and ran to her. I zipped up the tree and climbed into her window before her human eyes could register the movement. I pulled her wordlessly into my arms. Thankfully, she'd taken a shower and the dog smell was gone.

"Is Jacob out there?" Bella asked me as she shuddered from the cold wet air. I suppressed a groan. I'd had enough of Jacob Black in the last twenty four hours to last an eternity.

"Yes...somewhere," I answered as I listened to the faint footfalls again. And Esme's on her way home."

"It's so cold and wet. This is silly." Bella grumbled. As if to illustrate her point, she shivered again.

"It's only cold to you, Bella." I said with a laugh as I latched the window. "Now you need to go to sleep."

"I'm not really that tired anymore," Bella replied, yawning before she could finish her sentence. I laughed again as I picked her up swiftly. Before she could protest I had tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight my love," I said as I cradled her in my arms and turned out the light. I began to hum her lullaby, and she fell asleep 46 seconds later.

Bella slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning much more than usual. Twice I was sure she would've fallen out of the little bed had I not been there to hold her. She didn't speak my name nearly as often as usual. Her restlessness disturbed me, as did many of the things she uttered in unconsciousness. Finally, she settled down for a time and I decided to do a little more reading. I picked up Bella's well used copy of Wuthering Heights. Once again, I found myself relating to Heathcliff in ways I could never have imagined before. I thought of how much I loathed Jacob Black as I read.

_And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood! But, till then—if you don't believe me, you don't know me—till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head! _

I laughed humorlessly at the idea of drinking Jacob's foul blood. Killing him might sound appealing, but making a meal of him was another matter entirely. Under normal circumstances I would have no compunctions about killing him, but for her sake I knew that I would never be able to harm him even if my life depended on it. But no one, not even my own family would have believed that. I was just about to turn the page when Bella began to thrash and moan again.

"Stop," Bella muttered desperately, her heart racing. "You can't…too dangerous…Rosalie,"

Rosalie!?? Why on earth would Bella be dreaming about Rose? This just kept getting stranger.

"A knife…" Bella muttered, twisting as though she was running from something.

Abruptly, Bella's eyes flew open. I pulled her closer to me in an effort to soothe her.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered anxiously. I tossed the book aside and it fell to the floor with a soft thud.

No," Bella muttered, relaxing as she nuzzled my neck. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked her curiously. Her nocturnal muttering had been so bizarre that I was desperate to know what she'd been dreaming.

"Too tired…maybe in the morning, if I remember," She replied as she shook her head drowsily.

"In the morning," I replied with a nod.

"What were you reading?" Bella slurred, she was already starting to doze again.

"Wuthering Heights," I confessed.

"I thought you didn't like that book," Bella muttered with a frown.

"You left it out," I whispered.

"Besides...the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I'm discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn't think possible before." I explained as I tried not to think of the parallels I was drawing between Heathcliff's situation and my feelings toward Jacob Black.

"Mmm," Bella sighed, and I knew she was only moments away from being asleep again.

"Rest, my darling," I cooed as her breathing became slow and even again.

"I love you, Edward," She muttered softly.

"I love you," I echoed in return, as I stroked her cheek reverently. "So much."

For a moment, all thoughts of werewolves and vampires and other strange supernatural puzzles were meaningless as I cradled my reason for existing closer. I thanked whatever mysterious force that ruled the heavens for giving me the peace that only her presence could provide.

* * *

**AN** The song Edward was listening to is called Jealousy by the Cary Brothers in case you want to check it out. Also, I noticed a very small canon discrepancy over the driving arrangements here, but it was something that I couldn't really change without rewriting a portion of chapter 8 and I was too lazy to do that. I think from the way this scene is written in Eclipse that Edward should have been following Bella in the Volvo. The book doesn't come right out and say so, but the way it's written out makes it sound like he had his car with him when they went back to the house. Oh well. It's a tiny thing, really but I wanted to make a note of it just in case.


	10. Chapter 10 Perspectives

**AN: This one coincides with Chapter 12-Time in Eclipse. I divided it up a little differently than it's done in the book for continuity purposes. I've always thought the chapter layout in Eclipse was a little strange at times, so I hope you don't mind. All characters, plots and situations of the Twilight saga are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am not affiliated with any entertainment company and I will not profit from this work. Portions of dialogue from Eclipse are used out of necessity for story development…blah blah…all the usual disclaimer stuff. Please review. **

**Song for this chapter: I was in an oldies mood I guess. Don't laugh at me. **

_**Time After Time**_**, by Allred. I like their mellow acoustic version of this classic, and I thought it fit. **

**Chapter 10-Perspectives**

"You have to tell her," I said insistently to Alice as we drove toward Bella's house to pick her up for school on Monday morning. "You've already seen she's not going to be happy with either of us if you don't."

"A surprise party isn't a _surprise_ if the guest of honor knows about it," Alice argued, rolling her eyes at me. _**I know Bella will be more upset if I wait because I've seen it but she'll get over it. She'd never make a scene in front of a bunch of humans no matter how annoyed she gets, and it'll be a nice distraction from everything that's going on. She won't let you buy her a graduation gift, so what else is there? **_She thought.

I gritted my teeth in irritation at this reminder. Bella had always insisted that I refrain from purchasing things for her on special occasions…well, on any occasion, really. It was a sore subject with me.

There were so many things I wanted to give my Bella. She refused to allow me to spoil her, and I had more money than I could ever hope to spend even if I lived for another millennium. Cars, clothes, vacations…I'd fantasized about all of it a thousand times.

But, the gift I wanted to offer her the most hadn't cost me a dime, and she didn't want that either. My mother's ring was still hidden away in my room, waiting for Bella to claim it.

"Isn't there anything I can get for her that she'd take with good grace?" I asked Alice again. She knew specifically what I was talking about.

She paused for a moment, searching…

"No," Alice replied. "She isn't quite ready yet, but I can still see a summer wedding, so it won't be long now." She smiled, and the confidence she felt would've been obvious even if I hadn't been able to read her mind.

"Are you sure?" I asked her doubtfully.

"Yes, Edward," She replied in an exasperated voice. "The only time it vanishes is when she's with that dog."

I felt as though someone had cut me in half at her words, which she regretted at once.

"You know that _everything_ vanishes when she's with the wolves," Alice reminded me soothingly as we pulled into the driveway beside Bella's antique truck.

Yes, I knew that. The logical part of my mind could acknowledge that Bella's future disappearing when she was with Jacob was nothing outside of the normal limitations of Alice's abilities. But my heart was another story.

I knew that Bella loved me completely; far more than I could ever deserve. She had risked her life repeatedly to be with me. She knew what I was, and even when she'd been under the ludicrous impression that I did not love her in return, she'd travelled halfway around the world to save me from the Volturi, and from myself. I felt that love every single time she touched me.

But I also knew she cared deeply for Jacob Black and that he wasn't finished pursuing her. I wondered again if his pushiness would pay off. Would she realize that he could give her things that I couldn't? She could keep her mortality, her parents, have babies…How I wished Bella could have my child!

My reverie was interrupted by the sound of Bella's footsteps on the stairs. I jumped out of the car and moved as quickly as I could without being conspicuous to the front door. I was simply unable to wait for her to come outside. We'd only been apart for 48 minutes but I needed to see her now.

"Good morning, again," she smiled as she tossed her backpack aside and threw herself into my arms.

"Good morning again to you too," I said brightly. I was thrilled at how eager she was to see me, especially since I'd been gone for less than an hour.

She kissed me softly before pulling away to grab her backpack. Naturally, I had already picked it up for her.

"You're still so tired, love," I said as I stroked her face, tracing the circles under her deep brown eyes with my thumbs. She'd been out too late the night before. I cursed Jacob in my head again.

"I'm fine," she said, stifling a contradictory yawn. "I'll go to be early tonight or something."

"Okay, you two," Alice called. "If you don't hurry, even Edward's driving won't be enough to keep us from being late, and Mr. Greene will give all three of us detention."

We made it to class on time, though we had mere minutes to spare. Bella was distracted throughout the school day, and I spent most of it watching her carefully. I knew she was still worried about Victoria and the trouble brewing in Seattle, but I couldn't think of anything to say to alleviate her fears.

We were walking out to the car that afternoon when I reminded Alice that she needed to tell Bella about the party. I'd heard the eager thoughts of many members of the senior class who had already received invitations. It was only a matter of time before Bella figured out what was going on, and if she heard about Alice's plans from someone else she would be furious.

"Do it now," I whispered in a voice that was too quiet for Bella to hear.

"Fine," Alice replied in an irritable, but equally soft voice. _**She's not going to be thrilled about it, but she won't put up too much of a fight, so I guess its okay. I hate to ruin the surprise though. **_She added silently.

"I have foreseen...," Alice said in an excellent imitation of one of those strange and unnerving carnival soothsayers.

Bella stopped walking and gaped at Alice in alarm. I squeezed her little hand gently in a gesture of reassurance as I glowered at Alice for a split second. She ignored the warning looks so I tried to elbow her in the ribs. She avoided my jab easily.

"This is not funny, Alice," I said too fast and quiet for Bella to even notice I'd spoken.

"Fine," she groused. _**I was just trying to lighten the mood. You didn't have to try to injure me. **_She thought.

"Edward is making me do this," Alice grumbled to Bella, her shoulders sagging infinitesimally. "But I did foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

"In English?" Bella said impatiently. She was still anxious, though my calm demeanor seemed to have eased her worries a bit.

"Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums." Alice warned her.

"Now I'm scared." Bella replied, tensing up slightly.

"So you're—I mean we're—having a graduation party. It's no big thing; nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you _would_ freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party," Alice said quickly.

The excitement in Alice's voice softened me. I knew from her thoughts that she just wanted to give her best friend a normal teenage graduation experience. I appreciated her intensions, even if Bella didn't. I extended my hand in a futile attempt to affectionately rumple up her perfect hair and she moved gracefully out of the way.

_**Nice try, brother. **_She thought. I chuckled softly.

"And Edward said I had to tell you. But it's nothing…promise," She continued reassuringly to Bella.

"Is there any point in arguing?" Bella asked rhetorically as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"None at all," Alice assured her.

"Okay, Alice. I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it…promise."

Bella replied and her voice was full of resignation.

"That's the spirit," Alice said cheerfully. "By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn't have."

"Alice, I didn't!" Bella exclaimed, looking at me with confused desperation on her face. I frowned at Alice in a halfhearted way.

"Oh, I know that. But you will." Alice answered. _**Sorry, Edward. It's too much fun to tease her. I can't help myself. Besides, you know how much I want to see All American Rejects live. **_

I watched Bella's facial expression change from panicked to pensive as she tried to think of what she was going to buy Alice.

"Amazing," I grumbled, suppressing a laugh. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

Alice laughed. "It's a talent." _**That wasn't so bad. I'm glad you convinced me to tell her now. She needs something more mundane to focus on. **_

"Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" Bella asked irritably. "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

Alice and I exchanged fleeting and confused glances before she turned her attention back to Bella. What did she mean a few weeks? Graduation was just around the corner. Did she think we would wait until the summer holidays were in full swing before we had the party? I thought about just how close we were to the end of school…to the end of her human life.

My chest twisted with anguish and a hint of selfish eagerness.

"Bella," Alice said slowly. "Do you know what day it is?"__

_**I don't think she realizes just how close graduation is. It's not like her to lose track of things this way. She's more stressed than I thought. **_Alice said silently.

I frowned doubtfully at my sister. Surely Bella wasn't so preoccupied that she would lose more than a week's worth of time.

"Monday?" Bella replied, and the word sounded like a question.

Alice rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes. It is Monday...the fourth."

She answered as she gently turned Bella around and gestured toward a large sign hanging in the hallway beside the main exit.

Bella gasped as she read the yellow poster with the date of graduation written in bold black letters on it. She laid her hand on her heart as though she'd just received a terrible shock.

"It's the fourth? Of June? Are you sure?" Bella choked.

Alice shook her head in a gesture of mock disappointment as I simultaneously raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Alice was right; Bella really had lost track of time. I felt a terrible pang in my chest for all the stress and suffering she'd endured in the last month.

"It can't be! How did that happen?" Bella cried, as she counted the days in a whisper to herself. Her face was the milk white and her heart was beating faster than normal. Why was she so anxious? Surely she wasn't this afraid of a graduation party! It was short notice, to be sure, but still it was just a party.

With sudden, sick clarity I thought of the last time Alice had thrown her a party. The events of that wretched night that had been the catalyst that drove me to make the biggest mistake of my entire existence. Was this latest social gathering that my sister was trying to arrange dredging up terrible memories for her? Or was there something else?

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the car. She didn't acknowledge me as I held the car door open for her.

Bella didn't say a word as we drove down the winding lanes toward our house. Alice tried to engage her in small talk a couple of times, but she didn't respond.

"Can you see anything about what might be bothering her?" I whispered quickly to Alice as we passed a group of log trucks that were driving too slowly.

"No," Alice replied in a quiet but firm voice as she scooted toward the middle of the backseat to rest her chin on my headrest. "And I'm not looking." _**She obviously doesn't want to talk about whatever it is and I won't invade her privacy to satisfy your curiosity. **_She thought.

My shoulders slumped guiltily as we pulled into the driveway. Alice was right; I had no business trying to persuade her to use her talents to gain insight into Bella's silent mind.

"I'll see you guys later," Alice said cheerfully as she got out of the car. _**Be patient, Edward. She'll talk to you when she's ready. **_She added mentally to me as she closed the car door and flitted down the driveway at the speed of light.

Bella didn't respond to Alice's goodbye, and my desperation to get her to talk intensified as we pulled back on to the highway.

"We don't have any homework tonight," I said lamely, trying to start a conversation about something…anything.

"Uh huh," Bella replied in flat voice as she stared out the window at the sheeting rain. Could I have chosen a more uninteresting topic?

"Charlie's going to be working late, too," I went on, trying to get more of a response from her. "So we'll have the house to ourselves." I reached over and stroked her arm in a subtly suggestive manner.

Bella shivered slightly at my touch, but she didn't reply. Whatever she was thinking about was clearly disturbing. Was this really about the party?

The road twisted and turned before me, and the silence spiraled out of control, causing my mind to wander down dark and familiar paths.

I could see the scene as clearly as if I were living in that moment again. Roses and shattered crystal mingled with Bella's blood, Jasper's blank bestial face as he lunged toward her…

"_I've seen what this will do to her, Edward! And it's terrible!" _Alice had shouted at me later that same night when I told them I wanted us to leave Forks for Bella's sake.

The last time Alice had thrown Bella a party, the disastrous consequences had nearly ended both of our lives. No wonder she was upset. I should never have agreed to allow Alice to do this.

What would I give to turn back the clock and change what I had done that day? What would I sacrifice to have an opportunity to undo the damage and erase Jacob Black's presence in her life?

I shook my head imperceptibly as though I could physically remove these bleak and pointless thoughts from my mind. I watched Bella carefully as I crossed into the city limits of Forks. She was still so distracted that I wondered if something far more sinister was troubling her. Victoria?

Bella jumped when I parked the car in Charlie's driveway, startled by the stop.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked her worriedly as I opened the passenger side door for her.

"Fine," she mumbled as she climbed clumsily out of the car and began fumbling for her keys. I took them gently from her hands and unlocked the front door.

I carefully placed Bella's hand in my own and led her to the living room sofa. She was running her teeth over her lower lip in a rapid and anxious sort of way as she stared unseeingly out of the living room window. I was growing more alarmed and impatient by the second. I started to question her a half dozen times as the rain dissipated and the sky darkened. But I remembered Alice's words and restrained myself until the silence was too much to bear. I finally reached over and with a feather light touch I cradled her warm face in my cold hands to get her attention.

"Would you please tell me what you are thinking? Before I go mad?"

I begged her, searching the depths of her warm brown eyes for some clue as to what was troubling her. I could hear her heart thudding steadily in her chest, but there was no air moving through her lungs, and her lips were pale from the lack of oxygen.

"Your lips are white. Talk, Bella," I insisted as I ran my thumb over her soft mouth.

She let out the breath she'd been holding for the last 78 seconds and I relaxed a little when her mouth returned to its usual perfect shade of pink.

The date took me off guard," She said quietly. "That's all."

I stared at Bella intently, waiting for her to elaborate. Should I have insisted that Alice tell her about the party earlier? Or was this about another event that was fast approaching?

"_After graduation?" _Bella had asked Carlisle during that sham of a family meeting back in March where we'd discussed her mortality.

"_You have my word," _Carlisle had replied.

Suddenly I was sure Bella's anxiety had nothing to do with Alice's little celebration.

"I'm not sure what to do...what to tell Charlie...what to say...how to..." Bella said as she confirmed my suspicions. Her voice faded at the end as the rest of the sentence seemed to catch in her throat.

"This isn't about the party?" I asked rhetorically as the rain picked up again. I knew the answer already.

"No, but thanks for reminding me, she replied with a frown.

"You're not ready," I said quietly, and the shameful longing and sadness I didn't want to feel was thick and obvious in every word.

"I am," she answered automatically. But the slight tremor in her voice said otherwise. "I have to be."

My chest ached at the fear and resignation in her voice. She was thinking of Victoria and the Volturi. Was fear the only reason she still intended to go through with her transformation? If she was safe from the guard and Victoria, would she choose to hold on to her humanity? The pain in my still heart intensified.

"You don't have to be anything." I insisted vehemently. I would not allow her to be forced into this life. I remembered the promise I had made to myself last spring when I'd first decided to pursue her; it would always be her choice, no matter what I wanted.

"Victoria, Jane, Caius, whoever was in my room...!"Bella argued in a high pitched anxious voice.

The confirmation of my suspicions about her motives was physically painful, and I was surprised at the depths of my pain. I knew that I had accepted her choice to become immortal, that I even _wanted_ it for my own selfish reasons; I had even offered to do it myself as an incentive to get her to accept my marriage proposal. But until now I had no idea just how painful it would be for me if she changed her mind. Or worse yet, she went through with the transformation for all the wrong reasons. But it didn't matter what I wanted; this was about her.

"All the more reason to wait," I insisted.

"That doesn't make any sense, Edward!" Bella cried, and I could feel the tension in every cell of her body as she spoke.

I tightened my hold on her soft cheeks, willing her to calm down with my fingers as I tried to soothe her.

"Bella, not one of us had a choice," I said carefully. I knew that if she thought I was trying to find excuses to prevent her from carrying out her plans with Carlisle, she wouldn't listen to anything I said.

"You've seen what it's done...to Rosalie especially," I continued patiently. "We've all struggled, trying to reconcile ourselves with something we had no control over. I won't let it be that way for you. You will have a choice."

"I've already made my choice." Bella insisted predictably. She was so stubborn. I knew that she was the kind of person who thought things out, made a decision and followed through with it. Bella didn't change her mind once it was made up, but I wanted her to have time. This decision, once it was carried out, was irreversible. It was in essence a death sentence. She would be killing her humanity.

"You aren't going through with this because a sword is hanging over your head." I said fiercely as I continued to stroke her face with the pads of my thumbs. The soft warmth beneath my cold hard fingers was so perfect, so alive, and I wouldn't take that life from her body because of Aro and Victoria.

"We _will_ take care of the problems, and I will take care of you," I promised. No matter what I had to do, no matter what I had to sacrifice, she would be safe.

"When we're through it, and there is nothing forcing your hand, then you can decide to join me, if you still want to, but not because you're afraid. You won't be forced into this."

I would not allow Bella to go through with becoming a vampire if she had any doubts whatsoever. And, I knew from the conversation I'd had with my family the night before about her change that Carlisle wouldn't either.

"Carlisle promised after graduation." Bella responded automatically in a whisper. My marriage proposal was clearly the furthest thing from her mind.

"Not until you're ready," I repeated, thinking of more than just her transformation, "and definitely not while you feel threatened."

Bella didn't respond; she merely leaned further into my touch, and I knew her concession meant that she wasn't as sure as she'd been before. Images of us in the cozy home I'd purchased in New Hampshire swam to the surface of my mind again. Perhaps convincing Bella to give me more time wasn't an impossibility after all.

Then I remembered what Alice had said about a summer wedding. If she _did_ give me more time, would that mean she wasn't going to marry me? My heart ached with longing as I pictured her walking toward me on Charlie's arm in a white dress again. I forced myself to abandon those thoughts. Right now, I was just grateful she wasn't putting up a fight about my insistence that she wait until things quieted down to be changed.

"There." I said gently, relieved that she wasn't going to argue now, "nothing to worry about."

Bella laughed, and the sound was humorless and shaky. "Nothing but impending doom," she said.

"Trust me," I implored, begging her not to allow her fears to cloud her better judgment.

"I do." She replied earnestly. I smiled briefly, but my grin faded when I noticed that she was still pensive and tense. Her expressive eyes were full of worry.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, biting her lip apprehensively. My insides tightened nervously as I wondered what was bothering her. It couldn't be anything more stressful than her fears about immortality could it?

"Anything," I said soothingly. The look on her face told me that she was afraid to bring up whatever she was anxious about. She paused for a moment, and my curiosity intensified.

"What am I getting Alice for graduation?" She asked unexpectedly.

I laughed at the abrupt change of subject. She clearly wasn't ready to broach her other concerns.

"It looked like you were getting us both concert tickets—" I replied.

I started to press her to ask the question she'd really wanted me to answer, but she spoke before the words could form on my lips.

"That's right!" She exclaimed, clearly relieved at my answer, "the concert in Tacoma. I saw an ad in the paper last week, and I thought it would be something you'd like, since you said it was a good CD."

"It's a great idea. Thank you." I agreed with a smile. Alice was going to be thrilled.

"I hope it's not sold out." Bella replied, a slight frown creasing her forehead. I started to tell her that Alice knew she would have no trouble getting the tickets, but it didn't seem important. We had deeper matters to discuss.

"It's the thought that counts. I ought to know." I teased, hoping to lighten the mood before I pressed her to talk to me about what was really on her mind.

She sighed and gave me a small smile in response to my lame joke, but her eyes were still full of unanswered questions.

"There's something else you meant to ask," I said matter-of-factly.

She scowled at me, and I could tell she was slightly irritated. "You're good."

"I have lots of practice reading your face," I replied. It was the only way I could get the slightest impression of what she was thinking after all. "Ask me." I implored.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in my chest. I could feel her trembling slightly. I braced myself. Whatever she was going to ask was clearly frightening for her.

"You don't want me to be a vampire." She whispered into the cotton of my shirt.

"No, I don't," I replied, frowning curiously as I ran my fingers through her long silky hair. There was a very pregnant pause, and I grew impatient as I waited for her to continue.

"That's not a question," I said when it became clear that she wasn't going to elaborate.

"Well...I was worrying about...why you feel that way." She said nervously.

"Worrying?" I repeated in surprise. I was completely baffled. What on earth was she talking about? Why would she be worried about my feelings on the matter? I marveled at how she always managed to confound me with her silent mind.

"Would you tell me why?" She asked, and there was a note of pleading in her voice, "the whole truth, not sparing my feelings?"

I paused as I tried to make sense of what she was asking. My fears about her soul were easy enough to explain, and I had mentioned my concerns numerous times, but I always left out the selfish part of my feelings. I had never wanted to reveal to her the deep seeded desire I had to keep her with me forever. I was terrified that it might influence her decision.

"If I answer your question, will you then explain your question?"

I asked confusedly.

She nodded without removing her face from my chest. Her little body was still full of a tension I couldn't comprehend. I took a deep breath.

"You could do so much better, Bella. I know that you believe I have a soul, but I'm not entirely convinced on that point, and to risk yours..."

I stopped in mid sentence. Bella already knew how I felt about her soul, but I had never been able to tell her the rest. Now it seemed that I had no choice but to do so. Bella had asked me for the whole truth, and I could not deny her anything. She was perfectly still in my arms, holding her breath as she waited for me to continue.

"For me to allow this—to let you become what I am just so that I'll never have to lose you—is the most selfish act I can imagine. I want it more than anything, for myself. But for you, I want so much more. Giving in—it feels criminal. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever do, even if I live forever. If there were any way for me to become human for you—no matter what the price was, I would pay it."

I said all of this in one breath out of fear that I would lose my nerve. I waited for her to react. She didn't move for a moment, but suddenly, I felt her lips turn up into a smile, tickling my sternum. My answer obviously pleased her more than I'd imagined, because I felt the rest of her body relax. How strange!

"So...it's not that you're afraid you won't...like me as much when I'm different—when I'm not soft and warm and I don't smell the same? You really do want to keep me, no matter how I turn out?"

I let out a disbelieving sigh as I tried to suppress a laugh. Was this the only thing she was afraid of? How twisted her mind was sometimes! Would I ever figure her out?

"You were worried I wouldn't like you?" I asked incredulously. Bella looked up at me and nodded slightly. At her response I found that I could no longer contain myself. I burst out laughing at the absurdity of her concerns.

"Bella, for a fairly intuitive person, you can be so obtuse!" I exclaimed, wondering how in the world she could ever think I wouldn't want her. Her every breath was beautiful and perfect. I loved her with everything inside me and I always would, no matter how she changed, or didn't. She began to laugh with me, and I could hear the relief in her chuckles. She had truly been worried about this.

I imagined what it would feel like to be able to hunt with her, to hold her as tightly as I wished without fear of hurting her…to touch her all over. I could keep her forever. She would never grow old and die.

"I don't think you realize how much easier it will be for me, Bella, when I don't have to concentrate all the time on not killing you." I said truthfully. My laughter had ceased, but I was still astonished by her outlandish and unfounded fears."Certainly, there are things I'll miss. This for one..."

I gazed intently into her deep brown eyes and thought of how I would miss their chocolate depths when they were at first crimson and then gold. I stroked her cheek, watching it flush with pleasure at my touch.

"And the sound of your heart," I continued as I listened to the even rhythm of life beneath her chest. It was music to my sensitive ears. "It's the most significant sound in my world. I'm so attuned to it now, I swear I could pick it out from miles away."

"But neither of these things matter," I said quietly. "This," I continued as I took her face in my hands again, savoring the warmth that quickly spread from the tips of my fingers to my palms. "You, that's what I'm keeping. You'll always be my Bella, you'll just be a little more durable."

Bella exhaled in relief as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch again.

I thought explicitly about how I would be able to use that durability to my advantage. But even after she was changed I wouldn't do those things with her until we were married.

If we were ever married…

Abruptly, I decided that since we were being so open with each other, it might be a good time for me to get some answers about our future together as well. She had been worried I wouldn't want her once she was immortal. Now I needed to know if _she_ would want _me_. Did she want to be transformed before she decided whether or not she wished to spend eternity with me? Was that the reason she didn't want to solidify our commitment to each other, or was there more to it?

"Now will you answer a question for me; the whole truth, not sparing my feelings?" I asked, feeling my chest constrict with fear as the words left my mouth.

"Of course," Bella replied immediately. She looked puzzled but eager to reciprocate my candor. My throat tightened in spite of her expression and I had to force the words out.

"You don't want to be my wife." I said in a thick whisper.

Bella's physical reaction was instantaneous. Her heart stuttered before it began to beat so hard and fast that it seemed to be in danger of leaping out of her chest. Her body temperature dropped by one and a half degrees, and I could smell the cold sweat that dewed on her palms and the back of her neck.

The pain that I felt at her response threatened to crush me as I tried to understand her aversion to marriage. Was it marriage in general or was it just me? Perhaps her most recent visit to La Push had something to do with her reluctance.

"That's not a question," she said after a long pause. She was being deliberately evasive as usual, and I knew that she was trying to keep from hurting me.

I dropped my gaze to her hands, which were resting in her lap. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I grasped her bare left hand in mine.

"I was worrying about why you felt that way," I repeated her words as I stroked her unadorned ring finger. I imagined for the millionth time how it would feel to slip my mother's ring onto that finger. How the oval shaped diamond would sparkle against her perfect ivory skin…

Bella gulped before she answered in a strained whisper.

"That's not a question, either," she said.

"Please, Bella?" I murmured, unable to keep the desperation out of my voice. I was terrified of what she was going to say, but truthfully, the suspense was killing me anyway. I needed to know why she didn't want to marry me.

"The truth?" she croaked, and if it weren't for my supernatural hearing, I would have needed to read her lips to understand.

"Of course. I can take it, whatever it is." I assured her as I imagined different things she might say and tried to prepare myself for the worst.

_I'm sorry Edward, but I just don't think I'm ready to commit to you because of what you did last fall…_

_Who knows what I'll want once I'm changed, Edward. I'm not sure I could handle being married to the same person for eternity…_

_I was talking to Jacob yesterday and I realized that I'm not ready to make so many huge decisions yet…_

Bella inhaled deeply as she prepared to speak. I still couldn't look at her.

"You're going to laugh at me," she said.

My head jerked up a fraction of a second later as shock flooded through me. I studied the expression on her face carefully for a long moment. Her face was still ghostly white and her heart thudded faster than ever, but she looked oddly embarrassed.

"Laugh? I echoed, almost stumbling over the word. "I cannot imagine that." I had scarcely ever been less amused.

"You'll see," she mumbled against my shirt. I could feel the blood rapidly rushing to her cheeks. She was embarrassed. Why?

"Okay, fine! I'm sure this will sound like some big joke to you, but really! It's just so...so...so embarrassing!" She said irritably as she buried her face into my chest once more.

I sat stock still as I waited for her to elaborate but she didn't. My desperation intensified with every passing second and finally I could no longer stand the silence.

"I'm not following you." I said as calmly as I could manage. I hoped she couldn't hear the trembling in my voice.

She raised her head and met my eyes. The expression on her face was so defensive it was almost angry. My chest tightened further like the strings of a guitar, ready to snap under the pressure.

"I'm not that girl, Edward; the one who gets married right out of high school like some small-town hick who got knocked up by her boyfriend!" Bella exclaimed abruptly.

"Do you know what people would think? Do you realize what century this is? People don't just get married at eighteen! Not smart people, not responsible, mature people! I wasn't going to be that girl! That's not who I am...." She faltered. Her heart was still beating faster than usual, but she wasn't as anxious.

I felt the wire tight tension relax slightly, but I couldn't be completely satisfied with this answer. Was her reluctance merely about 21st century social norms? Surely Bella wasn't worried about small town gossip or even her parents for that matter; there had to be more to her hesitation. Bella had never been interested in what others thought of her. Besides it was her intention to sever her ties with the human world in a matter of weeks. I waited for her to outline the other reasons for her reluctance, but she was silent. She watched me intently for a long moment, and I realized she was waiting for my reaction.

"That's all?" I asked her.

She blinked up at me in surprise. "Isn't that enough?"

My insides relaxed a bit more, but I kept my face neutral. I wanted to make sure she didn't think I was dismissing her feelings on the subject.

"It's not that you were...more eager for immortality itself than for just me?" I asked, fumbling for the words for a moment. It was a difficult question for me to ask even though I was pretty certain she had already given me her complete answer. Yet, I needed to hear the words.

Bella gaped at me in surprise for a split second before she burst out laughing.

"Edward!" She admonished me when she was finally able to speak. "And here...I always...thought that...you were...so much...smarter than me!"

I held her tightly against me as laughter bubbled up in my chest, too. The tone of my amusement sounded slightly hysterical to my own ears. My newfound inner peace was indescribable. I hadn't felt this warm inside since the day she'd forgiven me for leaving her.

"Edward," she said finally once her laughter had subsided. "There's no point to forever without you. I wouldn't want one day without you."

The fervent sincerity in her voice made me feel like flying.

"Well, that's a relief," I said. This was a colossal understatement, of course, but it would suffice for now.

"Still...it doesn't change anything." Bella said in a more serious voice now. She was clearly wondering what we had accomplished by discussing the matter. She must've failed to notice just how important her answer was to me. I needed to explain myself.

"It's nice to understand, though," I said in response. "And I do understand your perspective, Bella, truly I do. But I'd like it very much if you'd try to consider mine."

I stared intently at her somber face, and I saw that she was hanging on my every word. I took a deep breath.

"You see, Bella, I was always that boy. In my world, I was already a man," I explained. "I wasn't looking for love—no, I was far too eager to be a soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized glory of the war that they were selling prospective draftees then—but if I had found..."

I stopped for a moment as I remembered vaguely how desperate my mother had been to keep me from joining the army. She tried repeatedly to convince me to look for a suitable wife, follow in my father's footsteps and choose law school over war. She'd even gone as far as to try to arrange a formal courtship with the daughter of one of my father's law partners. But, I didn't find her the least bit attractive. I was completely disinterested in women.

"I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded," I continued as I pushed the dim human memories out of my head. "I was that boy, who would have—as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for—gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations."

Bella's breathless face was frozen in shock at my words, and I realized that social norms of my generation sounded very foreign to her. An image of Bella dressed in a long flowing dress, complete with corsets and lace flashed in my mind. My mother would have loved her, I was sure. I smiled.

"Breathe, Bella," I said gently, and she inhaled sharply.

"Can you see my side, Bella, even a little bit?" I asked, searching her face for clues about her thoughts. She seemed to be considering my words, and I hoped she had some semblance of insight into my desperate need to marry her.

"The thing is, Edward," Bella began, biting her lip nervously. I tried not to wince as I realized she was going to argue instead of answering my question. "In my mind, marriage and eternity are not mutually exclusive or mutually inclusive concepts. And since we're living in my world for the moment, maybe we should go with the times, if you know what I mean."

Ah, she was still worried about what was in vogue. I thought of all the trends I'd seen come and go over the last several decades as time passed me by. Fashion trends, medicine, science, technology, music, movies, women's liberation and shifts in politically correct language; when you were immortal it was all meaningless.

"But on the other hand," I replied, "you will soon be leaving time behind you altogether. So why should the transitory customs of one local culture affect the decision so much?"

"When in Rome?" She countered feebly. I nearly asked her if she wanted to hear about all the stupid things I'd seen people do in the name of being in step with the times, but I just laughed instead.

"You don't have to say yes or no today, Bella. It's good to understand both sides, though, don't you think?" I reasoned, still feeling buoyant with relief.

"So your condition...?" She began glumly.

"Is still in effect," I finished her sentence. If her only reservation was about the fact that it would be unorthodox for us to marry by today's social standards, then I could afford to be inflexible on this particular issue. "I do see your point, Bella, but if you want me to change you myself...."

"Dum, dum, dah-dum," She grumbled in a feeble and atonal attempt to hum the wedding march. A half second later, the phone in my shirt pocket chimed and vibrated. I had a text message. Alice.

_I saw what the 2 of U were talking about!! I told U so! I still C a summer wedding. Does this mean I can start looking stationary for invitations??_

I smiled to myself as I typed word yes and pressed send.

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon _trying_ to study for finals. However, our study session was rather brief and we spent most of our time wrapped around each other on her couch, communicating with and without words. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear Charlie's cruiser until he was merely a block away.

Charlie wondered why Bella's face was so flushed when he came home before deciding he really didn't want to know. He'd glowered at me the entire evening, though, and I did my best to avoid his hateful stares. Bella seemed to sense his suspicions and she was very uncomfortable.

"Thanks for dinner, Bells," Charlie said rather stiffly as Bella cleared the table later that evening.

"No problem," Bella replied as she stacked their plates in the sink. I got up to assist her with washing them just as Charlie headed toward the TV.

"Please tell me he didn't know what we were doing," Bella whispered as she handed me a dishtowel.

"He didn't think about it," I answered carefully as I dried a plate.

"Ugh," Bella grumbled. "We shouldn't get carried away like that on the couch any more."

"We shouldn't get carried away at all," I replied, thinking of how careless I had been. I wanted her so much, and I knew that sooner or later I was going to lose control if I didn't put a stop to things.

Bella didn't say anything in response as we worked, and I knew she was upset. I'd tried time and again to get her to see that my reluctance was only about her safety, but somehow she still didn't completely and I knew she took it personally when I stopped.

"Bella, please, I…" I began quietly after a long silence. Before I could finish my sentence, I heard Charlie's voice from the living room.

"You really should get to bed early tonight, Bells," He said, glancing over the back of the couch at us. _**I don't think I can stand to look at Prince Charming until 10 tonight. Gah!! Just focus on the game, Charlie…**_He thought.

"My curfew isn't until ten," Bella protested as she pulled the plug on the drain and dried her hands.

"I gave you extra time last night, so you need to pay it back," Charlie insisted, trying not to look at me. _**I'd get rid of her curfew altogether if she'd spend her evenings with Jake. **_He thought. I gritted my teeth so hard that I heard a squeaking sound as they rubbed together. I was so sick of Charlie's thoughts about Jacob. I wanted to suggest that maybe _he_ should make plans with the dog, but I reminded myself again that Charlie's animosity toward me was my own fault.

"Dad…" Bella started to argue, but I placed my hand on her arm gently and shook my head.

"I really need to get going anyway, Bella," I said with a false smile, lying easily. "I promised Esme I'd clean my room."

"Right," Bella agreed. "Well, I'll walk you out." She turned to head toward the living room. Charlie stood up at once and opened the door eagerly.

"Good night Charlie," I said as I followed Bella over the threshold.

"Yep," Charlie said, pleased that he'd gotten rid of me for the duration of the evening.

"Emmett is here," I assured Bella as we walked toward the Volvo. "And I'll only be gone an hour at the most."

_**Jasper wants to talk to you when you get home. And, Alice said that Charlie almost caught you two making out, but it was too late to call you by the time she saw it, **_Emmett thought as he suppressed a laugh. _**I told Jasper that would happen sooner or later if you got distracted. He owes me fifty bucks. **_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was so tired of all their ridiculous wagers. One day it was going to catch up with them. If Bella ever found out about some of the bets they'd placed about her, I would throttle the both of them. But Jasper clearly had more pressing matters to discuss with me tonight about what was happening in Seattle, so I wouldn't mention his latest little competition with Emmett this evening.

I heard Bella sigh from beside me and I looked up into her sad face.

"Don't worry about anything," I said softly as I pulled her into my arms.

"Are you just leaving because of Charlie or is because..." She paused, biting her lip, "is something else going on?"

"Everything is fine," I assured her, though I was less confident than I sounded. "I just thought I'd give you some time with your father. I think you need it." I thought again of how she would soon be leaving him behind if she was changed. She would have eternity with me, but her days with him were numbered.

Bella nodded in understanding before she leaned up to kiss me. I returned the kiss, ignoring the sound of snickers coming from the dense thicket of trees behind us. I smiled for a moment as I thought about Alice's wedding prediction and the fact that Bella and I had spent most of the afternoon acting like normal teenagers. I knew once I was with Jasper I probably wouldn't be able to smile at all.

My conversation with Jasper had been surprisingly brief. We'd rehashed a few issues and discussed a couple of new theories before agreeing that the family should probably have a sit down meeting if the news coverage increased. We discussed the possibility of intervening once again, but he was still insisting that we wait.

We knew the killings were escalating, but the media hadn't said as much as we'd expected them to. Alice hadn't been able to see whether the story would get more new coverage or not and I knew from his thoughts that Jasper was becoming downright alarmed by the growing holes in Alice's vision. So was I for that matter. What if she was missing something crucial in Italy?

I tried not to think about this as I held Bella in my arms that night, focusing instead on her slow, even breathing. She'd slept in virtual silence for most of the night, too tired for her usual sleep talking. She only muttered my name twice.

Charlie got up a half an hour earlier than usual the next day, and so I quickly scribbled a note to Bella before rushing out of the house to go change.

Bella wasn't waiting for me when I pulled into Charlie's driveway to pick her up for school later that morning. I could hear her moving around in the kitchen, and I wondered why she wasn't ready to leave yet. I got out of the car and tapped lightly on the door, but there was no answer. Finally, I decided to let myself in, and I found her staring intently at the front page of the news paper. 

"Bella?" I called quietly from the doorway. At the sound of my voice, she jumped and spun around to face me. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she took in my appearance.

I raced over to her side in alarm, taking her shaking hands in mine.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I did knock...." I began apologetically.

"No, no," she assured me quickly. "Have you seen this?" I frowned in confusion as she handed me the newspaper. My insides froze when I read the glaring headline.

_SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS _

_It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women. And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment. The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. _

_This killer—if, in fact, it is one person—would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history. The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims. From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. _

_The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honor student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians. The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill. _

_So why even consider the idea of a serial killer? There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment. More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence—bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure—which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence. Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. _

_There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances. Then there are the disappearances themselves; hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30 year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away. Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night. _

_And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered. The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying; a vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of? Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle._

"I hadn't seen today's news yet. But I knew it was getting worse," I said, thinking of last night's conversation with Jasper as I read the last line of the article. Here was the media attention we'd been afraid of. "We're going to have to do something...quickly."

Bella's face contorted into a worried expression and I winced. I hated the idea of frightening her, but I'd made a promise to myself after the whole incident with Victoria and the wolves that I wouldn't keep things from her.

"What does Alice say?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

"That's the problem," I said as my frown deepened. "She can't see anything...though we've made up our minds half a dozen times to check it out. She's starting to lose confidence. She feels like she's missing too much these days, that something's wrong. That maybe her vision is slipping away." I sighed deeply and studied the shocked look on her face.

"Can that happen?" Bella asked with wide and fearful eyes.

"Who knows?" I replied, as the anxiety crawled over my skin again. "No one's ever done a study...but I really doubt it. These things tend to intensify over time. Look at Aro and Jane."

I shuddered slightly as I thought of Jane's beautiful demonic face.

"Then what's wrong?" Bella wondered, her forehead creasing thoughtfully.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy, I think," I explained. That was Rosalie's theory anyway.

"We keep waiting for Alice to see something so we can go...and she doesn't see anything because we won't really go until she does. So she can't see us there. Maybe we'll have to do it blind."

Bella shivered involuntarily.

"No." She said vehemently. I understood how she felt, but I refused to wait much longer. The Volturi could show up on our doorstep any day now. We needed to come up with a plan of action, regardless of what Alice had or hadn't seen. It was time for that family meeting.

"Did you have a strong desire to attend class today? We're only a couple of days from finals; they won't be giving us anything new."

I asked Bella, and I wondered if she could hear the worry in my voice.

I hated the idea of dragging her into the thick of this discussion, because it would only cause her more worry, but I wasn't about to let her out of my sight now, so if I were missing school she had to go with me. Carlisle would make sure we were excused. And it was time for her to be given certain information.

"I think I can live without school for a day. What are we doing?"

She asked, and I could see that her eyes were curious and slightly wary.

"I want to talk to Jasper." I replied.

I had a feeling we were going to need my battle scarred brother's guidance more than ever now.

I suddenly felt certain that we were staring war in the face. A war we might not be able to win.

_Well, there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't a hard chapter for me to write, it was just finding the time to do it. My life hasn't slowed down any in the last few weeks and considering I work in government finance and our state congress is trying to pass a budget it probably won't get any easier. I didn't have this much trouble when I was posting Event Horizon, and I've wondered if I've been jinxed or something. Coming up in the next chapter we'll have the family meeting and Jasper's autobiographical history lesson. Thanks again for reading. Your reviews and support mean more to me than I can say. Much love. _

**Songs I'm listening to for Chapter 11**_**: Don't Dream its Over**_**, by Crowded House and **_**Seven Nation Army**_** by The White Stripes. **

**Both of these can be found on iTunes. Just a teaser. Thanks for all of your patience. **


	11. Chapter 11Proclamation

**AN: Thank you all so much for being patient; I hope you'll think it was worth it when you read this. Originally, I had some extra things planned for this chapter, but since it wound up being quite long, the scenes at the end that were going to be here will be in chapter 12. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and it was worth the wait. I'm listening to Don't Dream its Over by Neil Finn as I write. Please leave me some love in the form of a review, good bad or indifferent. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 11-Proclamaition**

Bella was silent for the duration of the car ride through town, and as I turned off onto the secluded driveway that led to the house. I heard the racing of her worried pulse. I felt an all-too-familiar surge of guilt for the stress she was under. This mess was my fault and I had no idea how to fix it.

I could hear the anxious buzz of both physical and mental voices coming from inside the house as I put the car in park a few moments later, and the sudden noise in my head seemed deafening in comparison to the last few minutes when I was alone inside my mind with Bella.

I opened the passenger side door and took Bella's soft, shaking hand automatically to help her out of the car. I wanted to reassure her somehow, but based on the goings on inside the house I could tell that there was really nothing I could do to make her feel better.

Rosalie and Emmett were out back having a quiet but heated discussion about whether or not we should go to Seattle within the next 48 hours. I heard Rose storm into the house and fly upstairs in a huff, leaving Emmett alone. I sighed. Bella would probably attribute Rose's poor mood to her presence.

Alice was sitting on the stairs trying to focus on the future with little success, and Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were all perched in front of the television watching a melodramatic female journalist with an annoying nasal voice. The volume was too low for me to hear her words clearly, but I could guess what she was discussing. This was going to be worse than I had anticipated.

Bella held on to me tightly as we walked through the front door. She clearly felt the tension that was radiating throughout my body. I needed Jasper in more ways than one at the moment.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett said, completely unaffected by the argument he'd just had with Rose. "Ditching, Bella?" He added with a smile. _**Getting her to skip school, huh…you're a bad influence. **_He teased me wordlessly.

"We both are," I said, as though that made a difference. Emmett laughed.

"Yes, but it's her first time through high school. She might miss something." Emmett continued jokingly as we made our way into the living room. I rolled my eyes at him, unable to relax. Emmett's lighthearted temperament usually made me feel better, but nothing he said at the moment would calm me.

"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" I asked the room at large. Carlisle sighed.

"They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning." _**This can't continue without an intervention from Italy, and I don't want them here any more than you do, son. I hate the idea of us getting involved in this, though. **_

"We can't let this go on." Carlisle continued aloud for the others' benefit as the journalist asked the FBI profiler rudimentary questions about what sort of person might have committed the crimes.

"Let's go now," Emmett said with unrelenting calm and decisiveness. "I'm dead bored." _**We need to get this over with and get on with our lives. **_

I heard Rosalie's disgruntled hiss from the bedroom she shared with Emmett. Bella looked up in the direction of the staircase and I knew she hadn't missed it either.

_**Impulsive idiot! **_Rose thought angrily. _**He'll get us all killed. **_

"She's such a pessimist," Emmett muttered to himself. _**Hmm, us versus a handful of newborns…it's a no brainer. We'd win for sure. **_He thought.__

"We'll have to go sometime." I agreed. I believed that we definitely had the advantage of experience and combined with our extra talents I felt confident about our chances as well. It wasn't really the fight itself that worried me; it was the consequences of drawing attention to ourselves if it came to blows.

Of course, the others knew that there was no risk too great in my mind when it came to protecting Bella. I wouldn't give a second thought to sacrificing myself for her, and so they didn't trust my judgment on the issue as much as they would have under different circumstances.

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and descended slowly. Her face was smooth, expressionless, but her thoughts were a snarl of anxiety and anger. She didn't want any part in what was going on and felt it wasn't our place to get involved, but she knew it was inevitable.

Carlisle was shaking his head at my words, and I knew what he was going to say before the words formed on his lips.

"I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi." _**I hate the idea of us taking any sort of policing action against other vampires. It would set a bad precedent I think. **_He added mentally.

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," I countered as I clutched Bella's hand more tightly. "It gives us so much less reaction time." If they came to Forks without us having any kind of advanced warning of their arrival and Bella hadn't been changed yet, the consequences would be dire.

I tried to avoid looking at Alice as I spoke but she saw the quick movement of my eyes as I glanced involuntarily in her direction. She winced at my words, and I could hear the self doubt and irritation in her head. She was working so hard to see, and nothing had come to her. Alice loved Bella more than everyone else in my family and the idea that she might not be able to see some event that put her safety at risk was terribly upsetting to her.

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured. "It's not right to let them die this way."_** There has to be something that we can do. **_ She thought desperately.

"I know," Carlisle replied wearily. I had never seen him in such an indecisive state. He sighed again and hung his head.

I started to make another argument for taking pre-emptive action when Jasper's thoughts distracted me.

_**I think there are a lot more to this than we realized before. I believe we're looking at an army of newborns created for a specific objective. **_ He thought.

I dropped Bella's hand and gasped almost inaudibly as my frozen insides churned with fear and shock. I knew at once that Jasper was right. We really were at war, and the consequences of our actions were going to be much more far-reaching than I could have ever imagined.

"Oh, I didn't think of that", I said in a choked and somber voice as my eyes met Jasper's. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella watching me closely but I couldn't look at her.

_**I know I am. I can feel it. **_He thought. _**What else could it be? If this were just an impulsive maker with one or two wild newborns, they would have left the area as soon as the news coverage became an issue. They must have some sort of vested interest in Seattle. **_He elaborated wordlessly as the others grew impatient with our seemingly one sided exchange. __

"I see," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and even for Bella's sake. The curiosity in her face intensified as she waited for more information.

_**All the careless deaths, the increasing number of victims, it all adds up. **_Jasper thought.

You're right, that has to be it." I agreed with a sinking feeling deep in my useless gut.

_**And that means the Volturi will send the most powerful members of the guard to Seattle. They'll act swiftly without holding any kind of trial. They won't be in a tolerant state of mind. **_

I shuddered internally at the implications of what he was saying. If the Volturi came here with an absolute edict to destroy any and all lawbreakers in the area, they would surely visit us. And if Bella was still human when they got here…

"Well, that changes everything." I said flatly before I finished the thought.

_**Will you two stop this shit, Edward? Just because Bella is here doesn't mean you should keep the rest of us from knowing what the hell is going on. **_ Emmett thought angrily.

_**Ugh, now I can see why this silent conversation stuff is so annoying when Edward and I do it. Edward, if you don't stop reading his mind and let him explain, Emmett is going to start breaking things, and Esme won't be happy. **_Alice thought irritably as she danced over to stand beside Bella with her arms crossed in a gesture of anxious annoyance.

"I think you'd better explain to the others," I told Jasper finally.

Jasper nodded slightly as he wondered where to start. He wasn't comfortable being the center of attention, but I had no intention of trying to explain his rationale to the others at the moment. For one thing, it wasn't my place to do so, and for another I knew from their thoughts that anything I said would carry less weight than Jasper's opinions. They all thought I had a skewed view of the situation, and they were probably correct.

"What could be the purpose of this?" I prompted him as I started to pace. I could feel Bella's wary eyes following me as I moved nervously back and forth across the thick white carpet.

"What is he rambling about?" Alice asked Jasper impatiently. Bella jumped slightly. She obviously hadn't heard Alice's stealthy approach. "What are you thinking?"

Bella's startled movement caused Jasper to focus his attention on her. _**Hmm, I think I need to explain all of this to Bella before I can talk strategy. The others will understand what I'm getting at when I mention an army, and she deserves the whole truth. **_He mused mentally.

I raked my fingers through my hair in response to his thoughts. I was sure I knew where his ideas were leading him and my anxiety intensified exponentially.

"You're confused," Jasper said softly, looking at Bella with an intense but gentle expression.

"We're all confused," Emmett grumbled. _**God, I wish he'd just spit it out already. **_He thought.

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper told him neutrally. "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now." _**I think it's good that you've included her in this discussion, Edward. **_He thought. I wasn't sure that I agreed with him at all.

Jasper's words seemed to shock her. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him as though he had just grown an extra head. Alice suppressed a small smile as she read the expression on Bella's face.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" Jasper asked calmly, as if he wasn't about to tell her about directing troops in one of the bloodiest series of supernatural wars in the western hemisphere.

"Not much," Bella said, blushing slightly as though her lack of information was due to some sort of social gaffe on her part.

_**Oh goodie! I get to hear about all the fights Jasper has been in for the umpteenth time. **_Emmett thought sarcastically as he flung himself into his favorite place on the large white sofa.

Jasper stared intently at me and our eyes met as I read his thoughts._** Have you told her anything about how I was changed and what my life was like before I met Alice? **_He asked me silently.

"No," I replied, feeling my insides twist. Jasper's tale would surely give her nightmares.

"I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now." I continued in a resigned voice.

I really didn't want Bella to hear the graphic details of Jasper's gory history but he was right; it was time for her to know. I couldn't shield her forever.

_**I know you want to protect her, but she's part of this family and she needs to know everything. **_Jasper thought, nodding as he turned to Bella and rolled the sleeves of his thick sweater up to show her the bite marks on his arm.

Bella frowned in confusion as she watched Jasper hold his arm up to the garish lamplight. His scars were blatantly obvious even in darkness to vampire eyes, but Bella's human sight was too weak to see them without the extra light. He traced a finger across the blemish for her benefit, watching her face for comprehension.

"Oh," Bella whispered, her voice colored with understanding now. I watched her face intently for any signs of distress, but her features were merely curious…for the moment, anyway.

"Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine." She said as she held out her soft warm arm to compare the marks.

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella." Jasper said coolly as he rolled up his sleeve even further. __I clenched my teeth together and Jasper responded to my tension.

_**She's a strong girl, Edward. She can handle this. **_He assured me as he tried to soothe my body.

I nodded at him almost imperceptibly. I knew he was right, but it was hard for me to stand idly by and allow him to burden her with more horror and stress. Once he had finished his story and the others understood what we were facing in Seattle, so would Bella.

There was an army of immortals born and bred to kill in Seattle, and we were facing exposure and possibly our own destruction as a result.

Bella stared intently at the exposed skin on Jasper's arms, taking in the distinctive patterns of teeth that were permanently etched in his stone body. She gasped in understanding after a long moment, her eyes wide and startled.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" She breathed, and I could hear a slight change in the rhythm of her heart. The sound made the gripping anxiety in my chest tighten its hold on mine.

"The same thing that happened to your hand… repeated a thousand times," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. He let out a bitter laugh as he remembered how easy it had been to destroy his inexperienced and bloodthirsty attackers. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" Bella asked, and her voice was full of scandalized fear now. Her cheeks reddened, a likely result of the way her blatant staring would've burned a hole in Jasper's skin if such a thing were possible.

"I didn't have quite the same...upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." Jasper said, and I knew Bella didn't miss the bitter undercurrent in his tone.

He was thinking of Maria, the vampire who had changed him in the same way that she'd been changed. To this day his feelings for her were a twisted and confused mess. She had stolen his life like she'd stolen so many countless others for her own personal gain and love of power. And yet, she had been his world for so many years, his first companion and lover. The scars she'd left ran much deeper than the superficial bites that covered his body.

Alice's tiny hand briefly brushed the small of his back in a gentle and soothing manner, almost as though she could read his thoughts too. I knew it was hard for her to think about the way he'd suffered during those dark and difficult years, and so she made her way over to the couch to sit by Esme, unwilling to listen to the story she'd heard before.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, encouraged by Alice's subtle show of support, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries."

I watched Bella's expression intently as she hung on every word Jasper said. Her face was a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. I could tell that she knew whatever he had to say was just as dark as it was interesting.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy...the perpetually thirsty." Jasper continued as he tried to find the right words to help Bella comprehend what he was about to tell her.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere; picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we—well those who exist this way—can feed without attracting notice." He explained.

"Keep the analogies and descriptive adjectives to a minimum," I hissed in a voice that was too fast and soft for Bella to hear as she shivered involuntarily. Her pulse quickened a little more and she held her breath for 16 seconds.

_**You can't keep this knowledge from her any more than we can ignore what's happening in Seattle, Edward. And she deserves to know more about our laws and histories before she's changed. **_He thought.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not… it's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed." Jasper continued deliberately without pausing to give me any further acknowledgement. Mentally, I knew he was right, but my heart wasn't as easily convinced.

Bella didn't miss the respectful inflection in his voice as he spoke of the immortal aristocracy that took it upon themselves to enforce our laws. She scowled at him to make it clear that she in no way agreed with his feelings about the Volturi.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized," Jasper continued as though he hadn't registered the shift in Bella's mood. He was not the least bit surprised by her reaction. He'd felt her contempt for the Volturi on multiple occasions. He also knew that I had no love for the Italians, but unlike Bella, I understood his perspective. To him, the Volturi were the only things that kept our world from becoming a desolate wasteland of war and anarchy. He revered them.

"Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly anonymity is important to us all," _**except for this group in Seattle. **_He thought.

He paused for a brief moment to allow Bella time to absorb what he'd just said before he spoke again.

"It's a different world in the South," He went on. "The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's; because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside—food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" Bella asked, her curiosity outweighing her disdain for the Volturi.

Jasper smiled sadly at her innocent interest. "Remember the map with the red dots?" He prompted. Bella nodded at once, eager for him to continue.

"They fight for control of the thickest red," He replied darkly. "You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. "Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others." He paused again, and I knew he was getting lost in the past he tried to hard to repress.

I tried to block some of the gruesome images that flashed in Jasper's mind at that moment, focusing instead on my Bella's sweet and naive face. How I wished that I could have accompanied her to school instead of allowing her to endure this conversation.

"But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

"How did he win?" Bella asked, and I could hear a hint of apprehension in her voice now. I started to raise my hand to stop Jasper.

_**She needs to hear this Edward. I promise not to tell her more than is necessary and I'll keep the gore and carnage to myself. **_Jasper thought, and I felt a wave or reassurance radiating in my direction. I nodded and relaxed my arm.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires," Jasper replied. Bella seemed to be riveted to the spot as her eyes widened in surprise.

"He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable," He continued. "Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost."

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity, and in this case, overwhelming numbers."

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own.... "All hell broke loose—and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

Bella's eyes were wide with fright now, and I saw the goosebumps raised on her soft pale arms. She shuddered, and if Jasper weren't exercising control over my tension, I would have picked Bella up and ran before he could utter another word.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump—the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize—Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest."

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time."

This was how Maria had come to be in Texas. She had fled just in time to avoid the carnage in the heart of the city. She'd had the good fortune to encounter an old friend who had connections to the guard and so she was aware of the Italian's plans. After things had died down and the Volturi had returned home, she followed in the footsteps of her maker and began to assemble armies of her own. She was trying to regroup after losing the Dallas area to a vampire named Christobal when she met Lucy and Nettie. Shortly thereafter they'd done some clever preparation before executing their plans to put together a new army.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year," Jasper continued. "This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."

The haunted face of a fair haired vampire who'd been changed in his mid-forties flashed in Jasper's mind. For a moment, I could hear his voice in my own head as though he were speaking to both of us from the depths of Jasper's perfect memories. His tale was rife with incomprehensible carnage; the ripping and tearing of stone, of Jane's pleasure as she tortured hoards of young vampires before she burned them to cinders…

Jasper shuddered, remembering the feelings of horror that had rolled off the man in waves. Bella's heart raced as she took in the change in Jasper's demeanor. She obviously knew that whatever he had seen was beyond any terrible thing she could comprehend.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. "But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South."

Bella's demeanor didn't change at this latest positive comment about the Volturi. She seemed too consumed by Jasper's story to be annoyed about his opinion of the Italians at the moment.

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return."

Jasper had told me many times that discretion was the first lesson the young ones learned at Maria's hands. She made sure they witnessed firsthand what would happen to them if they disobeyed her. Her methods of killing could be particularly cruel when it suited her purposes. Jasper knew that she'd enjoyed the show of power.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue...."

'_We care nothing for the human casualties, so long as they do not attract the attention of the more superstitious locals,' _Jasper and Maria had been told by Demetri when they'd encountered members of the guard in Memphis just before the turn of the century.

"That's how you were changed," Bella said in a soft and compassionate whisper. It wasn't a question. Her face grew even paler and goose bumps erupted on her soft arms as she spoke.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed with a slight nod. He had known that Bella would understand that part of his story without a lengthy explanation. Now it was time to tell the rest. Jasper took a deep but unnecessary breath as he started to repeat the tale he'd told so many times before.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always...liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma."

Jasper's mouth twisted into a half smile as he dimly remembered the man he'd so resembled in his human life. He had loved his parents dearly and missed them for many years. He'd resisted the urge to check on them for a long time, but he had gone to visit their graves before he came to the north.

I glanced over at the couch and flitted through the minds of the others to see what they were thinking. They were still watching the news intently, and I knew they were far too familiar with Jasper's story to pay strict attention, though Carlisle and Alice were vaguely watching Bella's reactions. I heard Carlisle and Esme having a whispered conversation about the FBI profiler Nancy Grace was questioning. Alice was the only one who ignored the television; she was still trying to see anything that might help us figure out how to proceed in Seattle. She still didn't understand the meaning of Jasper's desire to tell Bella his story.

"Of course, now I know it was probably something more," Jasper explained as he tried to think of a name for his unique talent, "But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men."

The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities as well. By the first battle of Galveston—well, it was more of a skirmish, really—I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston."

'_Don't worry boys; we'll lick those damn Yankees before we even have time to break in our new boots. I reckon we'll get it all squared away in time for Christmas.' _Jasper had told the young, nervous men who were serving under him as they executed the evacuation. How naïve he'd been. Of course, history told the tale of their defeat in graphic detail, but Jasper would not be human when the darkest days of his battalion had played out, and the men he'd commanded would never see another Christmas.

"I remember that one night very clearly. We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid." But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen."

Bella watched Jasper with rapt attention, waiting for him to continue. I stared intently at her colorless face for any additional signs of distress, but at the moment she seemed to be more intrigued than frightened.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three."

Images of the trio of ethereally beautiful female vampires standing in the shadows of the warm evening air played in Jasper's mind like a well watched film. I could see them as clearly as if I'd been standing on the darkened street beside his horse. The events of that night were his clearest human memories; they were his last ones.

"'_He's speechless_,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice—it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white. "The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"'_Mmm_,' she sighed. '_Lovely_.' "

The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"'_Concentrate, Nettie_,' she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"'_He looks right—young, strong, an officer...._' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. _'And there's something more...do you sense it?_' she asked the other two. '_He's...compelling_.' "

'_Oh, yes_,_'_ Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"'_Patience_,' the brunette cautioned her. _'I want to keep this one.'_ "Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'_You'd better do it, Maria_,' the taller blonde spoke again. '_If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.' _

"'_Yes, I'll do it,'_ Maria agreed. _'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'_

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them."

"'_Let's hunt,_' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled—they were so graceful!—and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast—their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure."

"'_What is your name, soldier?_' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost."

I could see Jasper staring down at Maria as she stroked the brass buttons on his neat grey uniform and smiled.

"'_I truly hope you survive, Jasper,'_ she said in her gentle voice. _'I have a good feeling about you.'_ "She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run." Jasper paused, his face thoughtful.

A flash of memories of burning pain and writhing in agony surfaced in Jasper's thoughts as he remembered the dank smell of the basement where Maria had hidden him and five others during their transformations. The only sounds he heard were the piercing screams of the young men, and his gift had forced him to feel their anguish in addition to his own. His change had truly been hell. I nearly shuddered at his recollections myself.

Jasper opened his mouth to automatically continue the story where he'd left off, but I stopped him before his lips could even begin to form the words.

"She doesn't need to hear any more," I growled under my breath. Bella was too busy studying Jasper's face to even notice that I'd spoken. Jasper nodded.

"A few days later," Jasper said as he pushed the terrible memories to the back of his mind. "I was introduced to my new life."

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long—Maria had rounded up the other two—all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their...herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded...." He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male; Maria wanted soldiers—and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others—as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me—she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed."

At this point in the story, Jasper's memories were far too intimate for him to ever share with anyone. Not even Alice knew the explicit details of his relationship with Maria. I didn't want to know, but thanks to my talents, I did anyway.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end—twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic."

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.

"And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

Jasper brushed his fingers almost absentmindedly over a grouping of scars on his arm as he remembered the fight where he'd nearly lost his…life, for lack of a better term. He'd been attacked by three newborns at once, and was only the intervention of another newborn male named Isaiah who had prevented Jasper's death. Isaiah had lost his own half-life as a result.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually—but that one we won." Jasper was lost in his memories again as he recalled the way he'd swiftly ended Lucy's life in seconds while she fed on a small child in New Orleans.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive...."_**I'll never forget the wailing cries of one vampire in particular who lost her partner of more than 300 years one night in Baton Rouge in 1901. I could feel her pain so sharply, but I didn't understand it then. I never felt that way about Maria…**_

I was distracted from Jasper's thoughts when Bella shivered again. I mulled over her reaction for a brief moment. Did she fear losing me half as much as I lived in terror at the thought of losing her? Her worries over my safety had always seemed silly to me, and yet in this situation, they might not be. It was true that my gifts gave me a significant advantage over my enemies, but I would be no match for more than two newborns. I pulled myself out of this unpleasant train of thought and listened to Jasper.

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us—they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed... _**How many times did I think about just allowing myself to be killed in battle? Even I can't remember now…**_He thought.

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was...civilized—I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. "He was assigned to deal with the newborns—babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one... It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter," Jasper explained to Bella. I could hear him replaying the story in his mind as he spoke.

"I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow—he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me."

Jasper paused for a moment as he got lost in his memories. I could see the familiar scene in his mind.

'"_Come on Jasper, Joseph's learned a lot in the last year. He could be a good fighter. We could save a couple. If you made the choice Maria wouldn't get too upset"' _Peter had implored that fateful day.

'"_No, Peter," _Jasper replied as he decided to send an increasingly frantic Peter away. '"_We have our orders and we have to follow them. Now, get those two over there.'" _

'"_I won't let you touch her,'" _Peter had yelled when Jasper approached Charlotte.

"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte," Jasper continued. "His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt...averse to destroying him. _** I knew that he loved her and all I could think about when I witnessed his feelings for Charlotte was the wailing vampire in Baton Rouge. I just couldn't do that to him. **_

"Maria was irritated with me for that..." Jasper broke off for a brief moment as he remembered that this was when he'd finally understood why the concept of love seemed so foreign to both of them; they witness too many deaths; murdered senselessly far too often. They had been together for many decades and yet, they did not have a fraction of the attachment to each other that Jasper had seen in other companions.

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. "Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me—sometimes there was fear...and malice—the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned."

Jasper remembered how he'd decided to try to dispose of Maria when they moved on to Shreveport. He was sure he could win against her. He was desperate to be free and at the time he'd thought it was the only way out.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north; others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

I heard Bella's heart skip a beat at Jasper's mention of hunting, and I was prepared to interrupt him again.

_**I can feel that she's fine, Edward. I promised you that I wouldn't get too graphic and I'm almost done. **_Jasper thought.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me—this borrowed memory—than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise at this new perspective on Jasper's abilities; she had never thought of the burdensome side of his talent. I knew it never occurred to her that the flow of emotion was a two sided thing. Jasper absorbed the feelings of those around him like a sponge in water. It was a difficult thing to cope with; in many ways, much more draining than my mindreading.

"It began to be too much. "The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing—killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline...challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper was pensive again as he remembered the terrible cloud of despair that always hung over him when he had to feed.

But, Alice was watching him now, sensing his distress just as easily as he could feel it in others. If vampires did have souls, I would say that Alice and Jasper were truly soul mates. He smiled slightly at her, and the memories in both their minds were the same.

"You should tell her the rest of the story," Alice whispered quickly. "She'll enjoy that part, and it will make her feel better."

Bella looked at Jasper curiously; she was clearly baffled by the abrupt change in his expression.

"I was in Philadelphia," Jasper began as he recalled the day Alice had literally danced into his life.

"There was a storm, and I was out during the day—something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. "She was there—expecting me, naturally," He laughed softly as he remembered thinking that she was beautiful, but instinctively he was alarmed by her sudden appearance.

"She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. "It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"'_You've kept me waiting a long time,'_" Jasper said as he lovingly repeated the first words Alice had ever spoken to him.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, '_I'm sorry, ma'am.'"_ Alice said with a tinkling laugh. Jasper smiled down at her in adoration.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Jasper took Alice's hand as he spoke. Alice said with the special smile that she only ever wore for her husband. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."

As I watched the interaction between the two of them, I realized for the first time just how beautiful their love story truly was. I had spent so many years envying my siblings, particularly Alice and Jasper in my perpetual state of loneliness that I had never really absorbed the miracle of them finding each other. But now that I had Bella, I understood. I could be happy for them now, because I had finally found my own happiness. In Bella, I had discovered the reason for my existence, and the century I'd spent in solitude meant nothing now. Jasper registered the positive shift in my emotions and turned his attention back to Bella.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them." He said, smiling at the memory. I could see the whole scene in his mind and my own. I laughed.

"Scared the hell out of them, too," I recalled, laughing lightly as I shared the story with Bella. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak," I gave Alice a playful shove—"who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed to at the memory.

_**I planned the timing of our arrival very carefully. I had my reasons. **_Alice thought smugly. I didn't have to hear her thoughts to know what her motives had been. I snorted.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," I said, remembering how annoyed I'd been when I found that one of my favorite record albums had a scratch on it. Alice gave me an unapologetic smile.

"Your room had the best view." _**And I saw that you'd never let me have it if we came when you were home, so I waited until I knew you'd be gone.**_

"That's a nice story," Bella said.

We all turned as one to look at her in surprise. Surely she couldn't be taking Jasper's story so lightly. Jasper sensed that she was calm, and Alice and I were both afraid she was in shock.

"I mean the last part," She explained quickly as she took in our incredulous expressions. "The happy ending with Alice."

I relaxed at her clarification and I was grateful that Jasper had given her something positive to think about. Not that we were going to be able to focus on positive things for long.

"Alice has made all the difference," Jasper agreed. "This is a climate I enjoy." _**Sometimes I still can't believe my good fortune. **_He thought as he gazed down at his mate.

But the pleasant reminiscing came to an end when Emmett cleared his throat unnecessarily in an effort to pull us all out of our reverie.

_**When you all are finished acting like a bunch of sappy pansies, I'd really like to talk strategy. **_Emmett thought impatiently. I nodded at him and turned my attention back to Jasper. The rest of the family did the same and the news program they'd been engrossed in moments before was forgotten in light of this revelation.

"An army," Alice said, her voice trembling slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_**No…but Jasper knows more about this than any of us and he wouldn't make this kind of assumption if he weren't sure, **_Carlisle thought.

_**An army! Well that doesn't change anything. It just means we need to step up our game and get on with it before the Italians get to have all the fun. **_Emmett thought.

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly," Jasper explained. "Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it; no one to defend it from.

_**We should just move; Jasper's got everything we need. It makes more sense to leave than to stay around. I don't want to be implicated in this mess. **_Rose thought. She was glaring pointedly at Emmett.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long." Jasper finished. He frowned slightly as he spoke.

_**I can't understand it at all. Why would the Volturi risk exposure, especially since the activity here doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't they at least want to know why a group of newborns are invading a neutral territory like the Pacific Northwest to start with? **_Jasper thought, frustrated at his lack of insight on the motives.

And suddenly the terrible pieces of this complex and confusing puzzle started to come together in my mind.

They were here for us.

But, why? How? My mind seemed to be just as frozen as my body for several seconds.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked Jasper desperately. His normally calm and methodical manner had been replaced by anxiety and fear. My numbness evaporated and I felt a sudden and terrible surge of panic. Carlisle's demeanor made me fully appreciate the gravity of the situation.

An army of newborn vampires had been created for the purpose of destroying us.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper replied wearily. He hated the idea of a fight almost as much as Carlisle did. He'd seen and survived far too many battles like this one.

"I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out." _**It probably won't be an easy task. The only thing they're interested in now is blood and Seattle is definitely a better place to hunt than Forks. **_He thought.

'_We will visit you as well to be sure that you follow through on your side,' _Caius's voice echoed in my mind.

We had to stop them before the Volturi could, regardless of the motives for their existence. And yet, if I was right about their motives, we were facing a fight either way.

"Maybe we won't have to," I said darkly. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is...us?" I nearly choked on the last word. I looked at Bella and she was staring at me with nothing short of panic in her large chocolate eyes. I really didn't want her to have to bear this burden with us. But as Jasper had pointed out, Bella was one of us now.

Jasper gave me a searching look. _**Why? We've always lived in peace. How could anyone see us as a threat?**_

_**No! Surely not! But Edward is right; we are the only coven in the area…**_Carlisle thought. His face reflected the worry in his mind now, and I could hear Bella's heart beating faster as she turned her eyes to his. Carlisle's fear was spreading around the room.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said in a desperate and feeble attempt to try to alleviate the tension. She didn't want to believe any of this; the idea that someone might be out to harm her family made no sense to her, and the thought of losing any of us was unendurable in her mind.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets." I replied gently. I was sure that I was right about their motives and I didn't want us to get sidetracked. We needed to come up with a plan of action right away. I had to keep the Volturi away from Bella. Caius's voice surfaced unpleasantly in my head again.

'_Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances'_

"They're not coming after us," Alice said vehemently. _**I know I haven't been as reliable as usual lately, but I would have seen that, **_She thought. She closed her eyes, searching…and I could read something in her mind that she had apparently seen before. Not a clear picture, but an indistinct man's face, blurred around the edges as though she was looking at him through frosted glass.

'_You don't need to know,' _He was saying to a group of shadows_. _The man's face twisted and vanished and only the shadows remained; restless, confused…

"Or...they don't know that they are. Not yet." Alice went on as the recurring flash of insight vanished.

"What is that?" I said curtly. The tension in the room was a solid three dimensional mass now. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice said, her voice colored with frustration. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view...."

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief. _**How could someone who has created an entire army of fighters be indecisive? None of this makes sense. **_

_**Do their motives really matter? Let's just kill them and get it over with before they come for us. **_Emmett thought.

"I don't know...." Alice said, frowning as she tried to make some sense out of all the bits and pieces she was seeing.

"Not indecision," I said as another surge of understanding flashed in my mind.

Aro had seen everything in Alice's head with just a brush of his hand on hers. Aro had been obsessively fascinated with Alice's gifts from the moment he'd seen her in my mind. Aro was intrigued and more than a little fearful of the plethora of talent in Carlisle's family. He had wanted to see Bella once she was changed; he was sure she would be an immensely talented immortal; it was part of the reason he'd agreed to let us leave. He was hoping that he might be able to persuade us to join the guard together.

"Knowledge," I continued, "someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us…playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered. I looked at her intently, and she understood my meaning, but she didn't really agree.

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself," I replied, remembering the way he'd extracted all of her memories and visions with a single touch. He was so enthralled with Alice, so desperate to study her gifts and understand them better that he would have gone to a great deal of trouble to add her to his supernatural menagerie.

"But I would see if they'd decided to come...." Alice argued, but I could hear the doubt and fear in her head. The holes in her vision had a profound impact on her confidence of late, and I knew she was afraid of all the possible outcomes she might not be seeing.

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty," I countered bitterly. I knew I was fanning the flames of her fear and possibly hindering her further with my theories. But I couldn't help but voice my concerns.

"A favor," Rosalie interjected. I could hear the theory that had been forming in her thoughts for the last several minutes. "Someone in the South...someone who already had trouble with the rules…someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance—if they take care of this one small problem....That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

_**The Italians are behind this! It makes sense. Maybe Rose is on to something here. If it is the Volturi who are after us then no one is safe from their corruption. We should take them all down. **_Emmett thought. __

Rosalie's theory made perfect sense; the Volturi didn't have just cause to charge us with anything now. They wanted to eradicate us, and yet they knew that if they attacked without just cause it would tarnish their reputation irreparably. So, this was their solution. Work with the lawbreakers to achieve their ends.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, still shocked. "There's no reason for the Volturi—"_**What could they possibly have to gain by sending a group of rogue newborns after us? We've done nothing wrong! Aro let Edward and Alice go with Bella with the understanding that she would be changed. Why would they want to destroy us now?**_

"It was there," I explained as I remembered the greedy timbre of Aro's thoughts when he considered Alice's gifts and Bella's potential. He wanted Alice and I for his own, and he wanted to see what would become of Bella after her transformation. He believed she would also be gifted, so he was waiting. His desire to add us to his collection was the only reason we'd been given a temporary reprieve that day in Volterra. He was sure that he would be able to lure us away once Bella was immortal and safe.

"I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger," I continued in response to the horrified confusion on Carlisle and Esme's faces.

"In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other; the present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan—he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having...not more than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found...."

So what had changed? Why had he given up hope?

I glanced over at Bella and saw that she was looking at me with nothing short of sheer terror in her face. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she agreed with me; she'd been there when Aro had made the choice to let us go that day; she'd seen the look in his eyes, I was sure. We'd never talked about what happened in Volterra because any discussions about our separation, or rather my abandonment, were too painful for both of us to rehash. She hadn't known what I'd garnered from Aro's thoughts until now. She stopped breathing again for a moment. I was just about to insist that she lie down for awhile when she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for." Carlisle argued. _**I'm sure you're right about Aro's fascination with you and Alice but he wouldn't do anything to undermine his credibility. He values his position at the head of the immortal hierarchy too much for that. **_He thought.

He was so sure that he was right and I could tell that everyone besides Rosalie and I agreed with him. Carlisle had lived with the Volturi for many years, and he knew them well. Plus, his opinion was much less alarming than mine. I would rather think that he was right as well, but I couldn't.

"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal; no harm done," I replied bitterly. Caius would have no trouble at all with the idea of disposing of his toy soldiers and their creator once they'd served their purpose. It was the perfect plan.

Jasper shifted toward me, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with the tips of his fingers. I could hear his dissenting thoughts forming long before he spoke.

"No, Carlisle is right," Jasper said with a shake of his head. "The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This...person, this threat—they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

"Then let's go," Emmett almost roared. "What are we waiting for?" _**We can't let the Volturi come here. It's too risky for all of us, especially Bella. **_He thought.

Emmett and I were on the same page exactly on this matter, and I could tell from everyone else's thoughts that they knew a fight was inevitable, but they just couldn't fathom why we might be the intended targets of the newborns.

My eyes met Carlisle's for a long moment, and his thoughts were full of pain and fear.

_**I know you would never accuse Aro this if you weren't sure son. I just cannot understand why he would do this when he knows that I would never set out to harm him or anyone else! I'm still not sure that the Volturi are behind the army…but nothing else seems to make any sense. But we can't let this go on. We're really going to have to fight for our lives, aren't we? **_ He thought.

I nodded at him, and the heartache in his eyes was almost physically painful for me to see. My father possessed limitless kindness and compassion. The idea of having to engage in a battle was devastating to him. In over three hundred years he'd never raised a hand to harm anyone.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle said with a mixture of sadness and resignation, "how to destroy them."

I glanced over at Bella and saw that she seemed oddly frustrated and pensive, as though she was trying to figure out another reason for the mess we were in.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said.

_**We're looking at roughly twenty newborns and they will be inexperienced, but we'd be outnumbered more than two to one. But who would help us…Alice just saw that Peter and Charlotte are in Moscow visiting some friends at the moment. There's no way I could reach them in time. **_

"Do you think Tanya's family would be willing...?" Jasper mused aloud. "Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid." He glanced at Alice for confirmation of their answer, but she was busy trying to see something more about Seattle and so he didn't interrupt her. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to her,

"We'll ask," Carlisle answered. _**I hate to bring them into this too. But if I must do it to save my family, I will. **_He thought.

Jasper held out a cell phone. "We need to hurry."_** We have to start planning now. With the latest news coverage I would say the Volturi will intercede within the next week. **_He added mentally.

Carlisle nodded and took the phone from Jasper's hands. He stared out of the window as he dialed the familiar number, hoping to hide the extent of his hurt and fear from Esme.

Bella was holding her breath again, and I could smell the salty moisture in her tear ducts. I took her trembling hand and sat down with her on the sofa. I needed to soothe her, and the only thing that would comfort her now would be the assurance that we weren't facing this alone. I stared intently at Carlisle as he greeted Tanya. Surely they would help us.

"How are you Carlisle?" I heard Tanya ask on the other end of the line. There was an edge of concern in her voice. They were obviously keeping up with the carnage in Seattle as well.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Carlisle said. "You see, we have a very grave situation on our hands here…"

"Yes," Tanya interjected. "We have been following the story. Are you planning to relocate soon?"

"I'm afraid that's not really an option at the moment," Carlisle replied. "You see, it has come to our attention that the newborns may very well be planning to attack us personally. I hate to ask, but we could really use your help with the situation." _**How I hate to endanger them**_.

"Well, I would say yes, but Irina is not feeling particularly charitable at the moment," I heard Tanya reply carefully. "You see, she was quite upset when Laurent was killed by those wolves. She was in love with him…"

"Oh," Carlisle said slowly.

To say that this news about Irina's relationship was an unwelcome surprise would be a colossal understatement. I could feel the shock in four other minds. Only Rosalie seemed marginally unruffled by this revelation. Apparently she had seen something between Irina and Laurent that the rest of us had missed, though to her credit she didn't believe there was anything serious about it.

I hadn't seen Irina on my most recent and very brief trip to Alaska. I had stopped there after I'd left Bella in September. I'd spoken to Laurent but I was too consumed with grief to consider anything except what he could tell me about Victoria's whereabouts. Rosalie had tried to meddle in several people's love lives on that trip. I cringed at the horrid memories.

"We didn't realize...that Irina felt that way," Carlisle continued.

"Yes, well she was devastated," Tanya elaborated. "And frankly she's quite angry that you continue to coexist peacefully with those wolves after they killed another vampire on your land, especially since he was our friend. Perhaps if you were willing to allow us to avenge him, we might be able to work something out."

Indescribable fury boiled and burned inside of me and it was all I could do to keep myself from breaking the window that Carlisle was leaning against. How dare they even consider asking us to do anything on his behalf! He would've killed my Bella without a second thought. He knew what she meant to me; he'd witnessed the lengths my entire family had gone to in order to protect Bella from James. He didn't give a damn about Irina or he never would have attempted to harm a Cullen.

"Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs." I growled furiously.

"Laurent?" I heard Bella whisper in a shaky voice beside me. I was too angry to explain the situation to her at the moment. I could hear her heart racing as I listened to the rest of the conversation.

"There's nothing to work out," Carlisle replied, and his voice was just as glacial as the anger in his head. "Laurent attempted to murder Edward's mate, and if it weren't for the wolves he would have succeeded."

"A pack of dogs seems like a small price to pay for the safety of your family, Carlisle," Tanya replied coolly.

"The wolves have done nothing dishonorable and neither will we," Carlisle interjected.

"I understand that you feel indebted to them, but Irina is my sister and she's suffered a great loss…"

"There's no question of that," Carlisle interrupted her curtly.

"Then why won't you…" Tanya began, but Carlisle had finally lost his patience.

"We have a truce. They haven't broken it and neither will we," He said unwaveringly. Carlisle's external demeanor was still relatively calm, but he was in a towering rage on the inside.

_**Does she really believe that Edward would have survived losing his mate! She was there when I found out what he was planning to do in Italy! How dare she ask us to do this!**_ He thought furiously.

"If you cannot help Irina, then I'm afraid we cannot help you," Tanya said finally. Her voice betrayed no emotion.

I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle said gravely.

"I'm sorry too, Carlisle," Tanya said, and there was a note of sadness in her voice now. "But I cannot choose to stand with you against my sister. I wish you well."

"Of course," Carlisle replied. "We'll just have to do our best alone."

Carlisle stared out of the window for a long moment. He was terribly hurt by Tanya's decision, and yet he understood why she had made such a choice. She and Irina had spent the last 700 years together, and the love they had for each other was powerful.

_**Well, that was a complete waste of time, **_Rosalie thought.

"What's the problem?" Emmett muttered as he rushed over to stand beside me. Another news story about the attacks in Seattle had attracted his attention and he hadn't heard Tanya's side of the conversation.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants—" I stopped, glancing over at Bella. She didn't need any more stress, and I knew she would be terribly upset by Tanya's ultimatum.

"Go on," Bella urged me in a shaky voice. I sighed heavily and my insides twisted at the pale and frightened look I saw on her face.

"She wants revenge," I said finally. "To take down the pack…they would trade their help for our permission."

"No!" Bella cried, and her face was almost as pale as mine.

_**Tanya can't honestly think we'd go after the wolves when they saved a member of our family! **_Esme cried silently.

_**No fucking way is she asking us to help her avenge that spineless bastard! Carlisle told Eleazar what happened with Bella. She knows why the wolves took him out. **_Emmett thought angrily.

"Don't worry," I answered dully. My voice sounded hollow in my own ears; I could only imagine how it sounded to her. "Carlisle would never agree to it." I assured her. "Nor would I. Laurent had it coming," I couldn't stop the growl that built in my chest at the thought of him. How I would have loved to kill him myself for even thinking about hurting her. "And I still owe the wolves for that."

I consoled myself with the thought that he was dead, and it didn't matter how it had happened. Now if I could get to Victoria. It would all be finished then.

"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?"

_**I can't lose Alice no matter what else happens. She's strong but she's never faced a fight like this. I won't survive it if she doesn't. **_He thought as his eyes met hers.

And the tone of his thoughts frightened me far more than anything else had on this day. Jasper knew the casualties of war better than anyone, and he knew there would be casualties.

As it stood now, we would not survive this intact. My eyes met Bella's and I saw understanding in her deep brown eyes. She knew what Jasper meant just as surely as if she'd read his thoughts too.

The war had begun.


	12. Chapter 12 Punches

**AN; Okay, here it is at last; Chapter 12. I know you're all getting tired of me apologizing for my slow posting. I got pretty discouraged at the lack of response after the last chapter so I didn't write for a little while and my life has been insane. It's my busiest time of the year at work and my son just started a new daycare. Thank you so much to Redsock for the stellar review of this story on Twific promotions. This chapter coincides with chapters 14 and 15 in Eclipse. Its long, but I couldn't see any other way to break the chapter down. I hope you like it. *closes eyes and crosses fingers". Please please review. I've gotten so many reads and people adding this story to their favorites but very few reviews on FF. I know you're out there and I always try to make sure I write back. Much love. **

**Songs I listened to when I wrote this chapter: Stab My Back by The All American Rejects**

**Your Call by Secondhand Serenade, and Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

**Chapter 12- Punches**

"No…make them stop…please," Bella whimpered in her sleep as she thrashed around in her tangled quilt. It was half past three in the morning. She'd been restless all night, and I could tell from her sleep talking that she was having another nightmare, presumably about the newborns.

"Shh," I soothed, rocking her gently as I pulled her closer. "It's alright love; it's just a dream…shh."

"Edward," she said as her eyes snapped open. Her heart was racing and she was panting as though she'd been running.

"It's alright," I repeated as her breathing and heart rate started to return to normal. "I'm here. Nothing can hurt you. It was just a dream."

"Just a dream," she repeated thickly as her eyes began to droop. Her body relaxed in my arms after a long moment and she drifted away again.

I sighed wearily as I rearranged the quilt around until it resembled a caterpillar's cocoon. She was comforted by the physical contact between us so I needed to keep her close without allowing her to get cold. I should have taken her to school instead of bringing her home with me. Knowing the truth about what we were facing in Seattle and Jasper's dark history were heavy burdens for her to bear.

'_You can't continue to keep secrets from Bella in order to protect her, Edward,' _Alice had said insistently when I expressed my concerns about what Bella had heard. _She's strong, and she's a member of this family too.'_

I knew Alice was right, of course, but it didn't make witnessing Bella's terrible dreams any easier. For one thing, I hated that she never would have been in this situation if it weren't for my presence in her life and for another her bad dreams reminded me of the night terrors I knew she'd endured when I'd left her.

I wished there was something I could do to alleviate her fears, but I knew I'd be lying to her if I told her there was nothing to worry about. The only thing that seemed possible was to downplay the threat a bit to keep her from seeing the extent of my own concerns. Bella needed to get through her exams and graduation.

Jasper was hoping that Charlotte and Peter would be back in the country soon. Alice had seen them travelling toward the Midwest but she still couldn't see Jasper being able to find them in time. She continued to worry about the strange vision she'd had of Jasper being somewhere in the desert several weeks before. She'd been baffled at the time but now she was afraid that it meant he might get desperate for help and try to contact Maria.

No one really wanted to contact Maria about our troubles, especially after what had happened during our last encounter when we were living in Calgary. She had arrived under the guise of a mere social call but I knew she wanted to talk Jasper into returning to the south with her for awhile. When her mission failed she decided to hunt less than two miles from our home. We'd moved away in the middle of the night before the RCMP could arrive to question us about the grizzly murder of a doctor Carlisle knew and his wife. The case had been labeled "cold" after a couple of years, but we still didn't intend to move back to the area for quite some time. Maria had proven that she cared nothing for our attempts to live among mortals and if she smelled an appetizing human she wouldn't hesitate to attack. Plus, if she got involved in Seattle she might decide to try to claim the territory for herself once the other newborns were eradicated.

Alice hadn't seen anything more, which could be construed two different ways. There was either nothing to see yet or Alice still wasn't seeing properly. I tended to think that it was the former considering that Alice had yet to miss anything significant, but my optimism was still tempered by the idea that someone was exploiting the weaknesses in her abilities.

Aro's face swam to the forefront of my mind. I could see the greedy longing in his eyes just as clearly as I had when we'd met him in Volterra. He wanted Alice and he knew how her talents worked. Would he really allow Seattle to be torn apart and risk exposure just to satisfy his desire to add her to his menagerie of talented vampires? I wasn't sure.

Nothing seemed to make sense to me at the moment. I was sure that there was some elusive thing that I was missing in my assessment.

"Edward," Bella muttered unconsciously, smiling as she pressed herself closer to me. I stroked her hair as I began to hum her lullaby, grateful that her dreams had turned peaceful.

The next couple of days passed without incident. Alice and I made every effort to seem calm and confident about the coming battle with the newborns in order to keep Bella focused on her studies, but her nightmares continued. Alice still hadn't seen anything significant in Seattle, nor had she gotten any more clues about Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle was trying to reach some of his old friends in Europe, including Maggie and Liam, but the distance between us made the idea of them getting to Forks on short notice problematic. We were all on edge, watching the news and waiting for Alice to see something…anything.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow afternoon, Bella?" Alice asked as she sat her lunch tray down beside Bella's.

"Like you don't already know," Bella joked before opening her bottle of soda. Alice and I both laughed.

_**She isn't going to be in a good mood when I tell her what I need to do tomorrow but I think she's under the false impression that I'm going to cancel the party. **_Alice thought. I gritted my teeth slightly. I knew that we needed to continue to live our lives as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on, but I didn't really like the idea of giving Bella anything else to be anxious about, even if it was something she shouldn't be fretting over.

"I thought I'd be polite and ask anyway," Alice replied with a wide smile. "I need to go to Port Angeles to pick up a few last minute odds and ends for the party and I wondered if you'd like to come along."

"P-Party," Bella spluttered as she sat her soda bottle down roughly. Tiny flecks of Coke spattered over her tray. "You can't be serious…you've completely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me," Alice answered with an indifferent shrug. "The party is still on." _**I knew she wasn't going to be pleased. But she needs this, really. I have a feeling it will be a good thing. **_

Bella simply stared at Alice with blatant disbelief written all over her face. Her heart was beating faster than usual and her breathing ceased for a moment. I glared at Alice as I gently rubbed circles on the small of Bella's back. She didn't seem to notice the gesture.

"Oh, calm down, Bella! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent." Alice said in an exasperated voice. _**Geez; She can face a hoard of vicious vampires but heaven forbid someone should throw her a party. **_Alice thought.

"But...the...you...I...insane!" Bella stammered. Alice nearly laughed as she thought of how much Bella reminded her of Charlie.

"You've already bought my present," Alice said by way of an argument. "You don't have to do anything but show up."

Bella took a deep calming breath before she tried another tactic.

"With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate." Bella whispered.

"Graduation is what's going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé." Alice retorted stubbornly. _**She needs to focus on other things right now; otherwise she's going to have trouble studying for finals. Worrying is only going to make things worse for her. **_

"Alice!" Bella cried in exasperation. Her voice was full of annoyance but her posture shifted and I could feel the resignation in the movement.

"There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time," Alice whispered in a much more somber tone. "As long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school—for the first time—once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot."

I glared at Alice from over Bella's shoulder. Bella's transformation was hardly a better topic of conversation than the newborn wars.

_**You know its going to happen and you've accepted her plans so get over yourself, Edward. **_Alice reminded me silently as she stuck out her tongue in jest.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked a moment later. She would not be sidetracked. How typical. I sighed before answering her in the softest whisper she would be able to hear.

"Jasper thinks we could use some help," I replied carefully. "Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have. Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He's considering talking to Maria...but no one really wants to involve the southerners."

_**God I'd almost rather let the newborns tear my head off. **_Alice thought with a shiver.

I didn't want Maria's help any more than she did, but it was better than the alternatives we were facing. Bella was in danger and if becoming allies with Maria would keep her safe I would do it.

I recalled again the images of the crime scene she'd left behind after her hunting expedition in Calgary and I suppressed a shudder.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to help," I went on, trying not to think about Maria and focusing instead on Jasper and Carlisle's attempts to find reinforcements elsewhere. "Nobody wants a visit from Italy."

"But these friends—they're not going to be...vegetarians, right?" Bella said slowly, articulating my own concerns about the idea of involving Maria in our problems.

"No," I didn't want her to worry about anything else. Carlisle would do enough worrying about the safety of the human population in the area for all of us. If my father knew that Jasper had been thinking about taking a short trip up north to hunt something besides big game he would be horrified.

"Here? In Forks?" Bella squeaked, her soft voice breaking around the words.

"They're friends," Alice soothed. _**Speaking of hunting, you'll need to go with Rose, Carlisle and Esme when they hunt tomorrow afternoon. Jasper decided that we should hunt in small groups. That way we'll have at least 3 of us to keep an eye on things at home. **_She added wordlessly. I nodded, knowing that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry," Alice assured Bella. "And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination..."

I smiled at the thought of the fight. I was desperate to destroy this threat to my family. I thought of all the stress and strain the current situation was putting on my Bella and the idea of seeking revenge sent a thrill through me. My moment of eager anticipation was extinguished like the fleeting light from a match a moment later when I heard Bella's heart begin to stutter. Her face was white and she was cold.

"When are you going?" She asked in an empty whisper. Her face was expressionless, but I could hear the change in her breathing.

"A week," I said in a would-be calm voice. I hoped that my casual attitude might reassure her a little. "That ought to give us enough time."

I stared at her intently, waiting to see if some of her anxiety would dissipate.

It didn't.

For an instant, the dark and haunted in her eyes reminded me of the way she'd looked when I left her in the forest. My chest ached and burned as I forced myself to push one of the worst memories of my existence to the back of my mind.

'_You-don't-want-me' _I heard Bella say in my head.

"You look kind of green, Bella," Alice said, interrupting my musings. _**Maybe we should try to get her home early today. She's still tired from everything that's been going on. **_Alice thought pensively.

I pulled her close a moment later, desperate to reassure her.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me." I implored.

Bella's face was still smooth and uncharacteristically unreadable for a long moment. She seemed lost in her thoughts and my impatient concern for her grew with the silence.

_**Don't push her**_, Alice thought when I started to end the quiet.

"You're looking for help," Bella stated in a slow and cautious voice a moment later.

My entire body froze in horror. I would not allow this. The idea of her changing was terrible enough without the idea of her being a part of this coming battle. I couldn't...I wouldn't allow my mind to even fathom it.

All of a sudden I was a world away in the sweltering attic of a Brazilian slum listening as Rosalie tore my world apart.

'_She's dead Edward.'_

No!

Instinctively, I held Bella against me more tightly, exhaling in a warning hiss at my sister. I would kill Alice if she tried to bite her...

_**You can't really think I'd change her for this! She wouldn't survive the fight. **_Alice thought indignantly.

I opened my mouth to speak but a vision in Alice's head of me losing my temper in the middle of the cafeteria and obliterating our lunch table into dust stopped me.

"That really wouldn't be helpful." Alice said calmly to both of us in response to my reaction and Bella's suggestion. _** Let me handle this Edward. **_

I nodded slightly in agreement and waited for Bella to argue her point.

"Why not?" Bella challenged. There was a note of desperate pleading in her voice that made me feel ill. "Eight is better than seven. There's more than enough time."

"There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella," Alice disagreed coolly. "Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you."

_**She won't argue the point further now. If she thinks she'd be putting you at risk she wouldn't even consider it. Bella would rather die than see you get hurt. **_

I knew Alice was right; nothing else could have explained Bella's trek to Italy less than three months ago.

Instantly, all of the fight seemed to leave Bella's body and she dropped her gaze down to the floor. I cupped my hand under her chin and gently coaxed her in to meeting my eyes.

"Not because you're afraid." I reminded her softly. I wouldn't allow the entire Volturi guard and all the newborns in the world to force her into this unending and restless existence.

"Oh," Alice gasped abruptly as her face morphed into a familiar pensive expression. For a half second my body tensed until I saw that she was thinking about the party.

"I hate last-minute cancellations," She grumbled as she came out of the trance. "So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five..."

"Sixty-five!" Bella gasped in wide eyed horror. She was still tense, but at least she was worried about something mundane and human.

"Who canceled?" I asked Alice. _Please let it be Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley._

"Renée." Alice replied. _**Esme called and invited her personally last week and I saw that they would have a good visit…what changed? Oh…poor Phil. **_

"What?" Bella cried. She was clearly upset at this revelation but the motive for her dismay didn't seem to be disappointment that her mother wasn't going to be visiting.

"She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong," Alice explained. You'll have a message when you get home." _**Phil broke his leg. How awful. But don't tell Bella yet. Renee will want to explain herself and Bella will be even more distracted if she knows Phil is in the hospital. **_Alice added mentally.

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled as her body seemed to relax. I frowned, wondering what had caused the change in her mood. Too bad Jasper wasn't here to explain.

Bella was too distracted with making notes for finals during the rest of the lunch hour to bring up the subject of our coming trip to Seattle again. But we were getting out of class early today and I knew that as soon as she no longer had lessons to occupy her mind that she would resume her worrying. I tried to think of something that might make her feel better. Perhaps I should plan something special for her after my hunting trip tomorrow. A picnic in the meadow might make her feel better. I made a mental note to ask Alice about the weather later.

Renee's bad news voicemail was waiting for Bella just as Alice had predicted. Bella sighed as she listened to her mother's harried voice explain the details of the injury Phil had sustained on the field and her repeated apologies about her cancelled visit. Bella sat down at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh just as Renee's ramblings were cut short by the amount of memory on the machine.

"Well, that's one," Bella said, and there was a strange timbre of relief in her voice that didn't make sense to me.

"One what?" I asked curiously.

"One person I don't have to worry about getting killed this week." She said dramatically. I rolled my eyes at her. Renee was the last person Bella needed to be worried about at the moment.

"Why won't you and Alice take this seriously?" Bella snapped, vacating the chair she'd just sat in. "This is serious."

Of course it was serious, but not hopeless. Certainly, we were outnumbered, but we wouldn't be outsmarted. I was concerned but I had no intention of letting Bella know that. She was worrying enough for every member of my family and if she saw the smallest sign of doubt in my face it would only make things worse.

"Confidence." I said with a convincing smile.

"Wonderful," she muttered in annoyance as she stood beside the kitchen counter and punched in Renee's familiar number on the phone. It was a very Charlie-like response and my smile became more genuine.

It always amused me when she did something like her father, mostly because I knew that someday the part of Charlie's better nature that Bella had inherited would make it possible for him to eventually forgive me for my actions last fall.

"Hi, Mom," Bella said after Renee picked up on the second ring.

"Oh baby, you got my message…I'm so sorry! Are you mad at me?" Renee said quickly on the other end of the receiver. I could hear the stress and guilt in her voice. Bella glanced up at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"No mom, I'm not mad," Bella said truthfully. She was so selfless. "How's Phil?"

"He's totally out of it at the moment," Renee replied. "I still can't believe what happened! It was like a freak accident! He's going to be on total bed rest for the next 3 weeks. I'm so sorry sweetie. I wanted to be there with you more than anything!"

"I understand," Bella assured her mother again. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile. She was such an amazing person. Most teenaged girls would have been howling with anger and hurt if their mothers were going to miss their high school graduation. She beamed at me in return as I began to play with her hair. I would never tire of the way it felt to thread my fingers through her soft locks if I did it constantly for a millennium. I knew she enjoyed the feeling as well and I could smell and sense the changes in her body when the tips of my fingers brushed the back of her neck as I worked my way through the full length of it. Each time my cool fingers made contact with her warm skin she would stare at me with an almost longing expression. I wondered what it would feel like to wash her hair. I shivered with desire as my mind spun an elaborate fantasy about giving Bella a bubble bath.

_Stop it, Edward! _I chastised myself as I shifted in my jeans. Bella's eyes met mine again a moment later, and I forced myself to think about other things. It was an almost impossible task.

Renee continued to apologize profusely for a good solid 45 minutes before Bella finally told her that she needed to study and make Charlie's dinner. After an exchange of love, Bella hung up the phone and turned her full attention to me.

Without saying a word, Bella stretched up to kiss my cheek, and before I could stop myself my hands were wrapped around her waist and I was sitting her on the kitchen counter.

Bella's mouth was on mine at once and I groaned against the silky warmth of her lips. Encouraged by my response, she gently sucked on my bottom lip as our tongues danced together. She pressed herself closer to me, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel the heat radiating from her body on to mine, and the warm fragrance of her desire nearly overwhelmed me. I wanted her here.

Now.

Mine…

I had to stop.

Just as I braced myself to pull away, Bella tightened her insubstantial hold on my neck. The gesture nearly caused me to come undone and keep going.

_You'll hurt her! _ The more sensible part of my mind cried.

I forced myself to break the contact between us, and I heard Bella sigh in exasperation. I looked down at her flushed face and pouty lips and laughed. For the most part I hated teasing her but it was gratifying to see the way she responded to me. I shifted my position so that I was leaning on the counter beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I needed to touch her but anything more intimate than that would be too much for me to handle at the moment.

"I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that's not actually the case." I said truthfully as I adjusted my pants too quickly for Bella to see.

"I wish," she said with an irritated sigh.

I groaned quietly in response. Would she ever understand just how much I wanted her? I had the feeling that even after we finally consummated our relationship she might still doubt the level of my attraction to her. I was a hundred year old virgin on top of everything else. There was no way her frustration could even compare to the level of restraint it took for me to keep telling her no. But now was not the time to have this conversation, not when we were both so…worked up. Plus, I had other things to discuss with her

"After school tomorrow, I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie." I said reluctantly. It still hadn't gotten any easier for me to leave her.

I watched her face twist into an anxious frown. She bit her lip as was her habit when she was nervous or upset. My insides squirmed with guilt. But it was more important than ever for us to hunt and do it often. We had to be prepared for battle at a moment's notice.

Just for a few hours—we'll stay close. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett should be able to keep you safe," I assured her.

"Ugh," Bella said in irritation. "I hate being babysat."

"It's temporary." I replied. Unbidden and selfish thoughts about having her with me on the hunt after she was changed flooded my mind.

"Jasper will be bored. Emmett will make fun of me." She grumbled.

I knew she was remembering the last time I'd left Emmett to look after her while I went hunting. It was my second trip after I returned to Forks, and Emmett decided to entertain himself at Bella's expense by offering to rent Sesame Street DVD's and bake cookies for her. He insisted that he'd heard that was what good human babysitters did. I told him if he ever hassled her again that I'd tell Rose the real story about why he didn't want to go to Seattle with her for the music festival he'd skipped out on a few weeks ago.

"They'll be on their best behavior." I promised Bella.

"Right," Bella muttered skeptically. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before her annoyed expression became much more optimistic.

"You know...I haven't been to La Push since the bonfire," She reminded me.

My entire body tensed immediately. As if I could forget.

"I'd be safe enough there." She continued in an attempt to persuade me when I didn't respond.

I knew she was watching my face carefully for any signs of distress, so I did my best to keep my face blank while I considered her request. It was true that Bella had been safe on the reservation in the past, but I still hated the idea of leaving her with Jacob Black. He was still under the impression that Bella was going to be changed after her graduation, and I worried that he would do something desperate in an attempt to change her mind. And no matter what she said, I knew that the wolves were volatile creatures. I would worry about her the entire time I was gone if she were with them.

But the hopeful look on her face made my apprehension and jealousy seem irrelevant. Bella wanted to see her friend, and after all the stress she'd been under for the last several days she deserved a break from everything. Perhaps seeing Jacob would help her relax. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat before answering her.

So much for my picnic in the meadow.

"You're probably right." I conceded, still trying to keep the anxiety and pain out of my face. She watched me carefully for a moment, and I think she saw a flicker of my true feelings in my eyes, but if she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Are you thirsty already?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject. Her soft warm fingers caressed the faint circles under my eyes, which were still a deep shade of gold. I winced internally. I really didn't want to discuss the reason we were going hunting so soon after our last trip. But I'd made a promise to myself to be honest with her.

"Not really." I replied slowly. I knew my answer would only serve to pique her curiosity. Sure enough, she stared up at me with raised eyebrows and waited for an explanation.

"We want to be as strong as possible." I continued reluctantly as I saw the understanding in her eyes. "We'll probably hunt again on the way, looking for big game."

"That makes you stronger?" She asked. There was no fear in her voice and her inner strength surprised me once again.

"Yes," I said after a long pause. Her face was still merely curious so I decided to be blunt. "Human blood makes us the strongest, though only fractionally. Jasper's been thinking about cheating—adverse as he is to the idea, he's nothing if not practical—but he won't suggest it. He knows what Carlisle will say."

"Would that help?" she whispered.

I was shocked and just a little dismayed. Would she really be okay with us feeding off humans if it increased our chances of survival?

As I searched her face, I knew the answer, and I understood. I would do anything to keep her alive as well. We were mates.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't going to change who we are." I replied simply. Nothing besides protecting her could persuade me to kill again.

I saw Bella's forehead crease thoughtfully again and she shivered. I knew she felt guilty over her comment about hunting humans, but I could never judge her for what she'd been thinking.

"That's why they're so strong, of course," I continued, hoping to shift the topic of conversation away from hunting. "The newborns are full of human blood their own blood, reacting to the change. It lingers in the tissues and strengthens them. Their bodies use it up slowly, like Jasper said, the strength starting to wane after about a year."

"How strong will I be?" Bella asked me curiously. I couldn't help but smile at the question.

"Stronger than I am." I replied. Her eyes widened incredulously.

"Stronger than Emmett?" She asked doubtfully. My smile broadened as I thought of all the ways she could pay him back for the way he'd teased her mercilessly.

"Yes. Do me a favor and challenge him to an arm-wrestling match. It would be a good experience for him."

Bella laughed at the idea before hopping down off the counter.

"I think its time to start studying," she said with a sigh. I nodded in agreement as I pulled textbooks out of her backpack and arranged them on the table.

I spent the next couple of hours helping Bella study, quizzing her as she worked to prepare ingredients for Charlie's dinner. She was doing very well, especially considering how many other things she'd had on her mind lately.

"I think you should take a break, love," I said after we'd reviewed her history notes for the second time. "You don't want to wear yourself out before the tests."

"Sounds good to me," Bella said with a tired sigh. "I need to call Jacob anyway."

My jaw tightened, but fortunately Bella had her back turned to me as she put a meatloaf in the oven for Charlie. I needed to pull myself together. The last thing Bella needed right now was to worry about my feelings. I reminded myself that I'd made a vow to let her go and she needed to relax and have some time away from this mess. I took a deep, calming breath as I watched her pick up the phone. It rang several times before a tired and scratchy voice I recognized as Jacob's answered.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing?" Bella asked as she played with the cord on Charlie's outdated phone. I felt a small pang of jealousy at the happy tone of her voice, and I began to play with her hair again in an effort to soothe myself.

"I _was _sleeping," Jacob grumbled irritably. His tone annoyed me greatly. How dare he be so rude to her! But then again, maybe Jacob's attitude would make Bella change her mind. I almost laughed as I thought about golden retrievers I'd met with better manners. He hadn't been trained well.

"Oh, sorry," Bella replied, biting her lip nervously as I twirled a wavy lock of her mahogany hair around my finger.

"S'okay," Jacob replied groggily. "What's up?"

"Um, Edward is going hunting tomorrow and I was just wondering if I could come down after school. Are you busy?" Bella asked in reply.

Jacob's tone changed at once.

"That would be great," He replied enthusiastically. "I'm free all day, so the sooner the better."

"Cool," Bella replied with a sigh as she leaned in to my touch. She smiled at me.

"Please tell him I'll drop you off at the line at one o'clock," I mouthed.

Bella frowned slightly as she conveyed my message, but neither she nor Jacob objected to my condition. Bella just seemed grateful that she wouldn't have to endure Emmett's teasing. I made a mental note to find a way to get back at Emmett on her behalf. If he weren't such a pest she might not have been so unwilling to stay with him

Bella and I spend the rest of the afternoon preparing her for finals. I did my best to hide my apprehension about allowing Bella to go to La Push the next day. It wouldn't help anything for me to upset her. I excused myself to the living room while Bella and Charlie ate dinner that evening. Charlie was in an excellent mood thanks to Bella's plans with Jacob tomorrow and I was too anxious to tolerate his thoughts. I was doing my best to tune him out when I felt the phone in my pants pocket vibrate.

"Hello Alice," I answered at once. "Have you seen something new?"

"No Edward," Alice grumbled. "I'm calling because of what I _can't _see. I take it we won't need to watch Bella tomorrow afternoon."

"No, she's going to La Push," I replied with a sigh.

"Rose is going to have a little talk with you about that tomorrow," Alice said with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

I sighed. I knew that Rosalie strongly disapproved of Bella's ongoing friendship with Jacob Black. She didn't understand her desire to continue to socialize with creatures that she considered to be our enemies. To Rose, what Bella was doing was base treachery. I had been expecting my sister to say something to me long before now, so Alice's little revelation did not surprise me.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied as I heard Bella getting up from the kitchen table to clear away the dishes. "I'll be home to park the Volvo after Bella's curfew, so ask Carlisle to be outside watching the house by 9:45."

"I already told him," Alice replied cheerfully. "See you soon."

Bella's sleep was more peaceful that night. I was relieved that she seemed to be more relaxed than she had been the previous evening. As I held her close and watched her dreaming eyelids flutter, I wondered if this was due to her upcoming visit with Jacob or if it was the sheer exhaustion over finals and the events of the last few weeks.

I tried not to dwell on Bella's plans for the following day; Bella had been to La Push twice since I'd returned and nothing had gone wrong; her relationship with Jacob hadn't changed and she was safe.

_The third time's the charm…or in this case, the curse, _an unbidden voice in my head said darkly. I shifted nervously in the bed, thinking that I needed to pace away some of my nervous energy, as was my habit.

"Stay," Bella mumbled in her sleep as she instinctively tightened her hold on my waist as though she knew I was going to get up. I pressed my face into her damp hair and inhaled the warm scent that made my throat tingle.

"I love you," I whispered inaudibly into her hair.

"I love you too," Bella echoed in her sleep. I smiled against her forehead. There was no way she'd heard me speak, and yet she'd returned my words. Even in unconsciousness she responded to me.

She was mine.

Finals at Forks High were just as uninteresting as they were at every other high school I'd attended over the last few decades. I could have done the tests in my sleep if that were possible. But in my distracted state of mind, I almost misspelled a word on my history exam, something that had never happened before.

Bella was going to spend the afternoon in La Push and I was going to get the third degree from Rosalie.

Wonderful.

I watched Bella discreetly as she concentrated on the questions in front of her. She had no idea how anxious I was about letting her go today. Otherwise, she probably would have offered to stay home. Part of me wanted to beg her to stay with Emmett and Jasper, while the nobler side of me knew she needed to go visit her friend. And yet, I felt more ill at ease today than I had about her last trip.

Mr. Banner announced that we had reached the end of the time we were allotted for our tests and Bella rose from her chair, stretching. I composed my face as she smiled up at me and handed her test to the teacher. It was time for me to take her to Jacob; to entrust her life to a man I despised and mistrusted on instinct for more than one reason. He was born to kill me, and he wanted to take away my reason for existing.

"So how do you feel you did on your exams?" I asked Bella lamely as we drove toward the line a few short minutes later. The tension in my body grew more and more pronounced with every hairpin turn on the winding and tree lined roads and more than once I came close to snapping the steering wheel in half.

"History was easy, but I don't know about the Calculus. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed." Bella replied in a half teasing manner. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure you did fine. Or, if you're really worried, I could bribe Mr. Varner to give you an A." I teased. We were nearly there now, and I could smell the disgusting, damp canine scent of Jacob Black. I wrinkled my nose automatically.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks." Bella replied severely. I laughed again at the somber tone of her voice.

An instant later, however, a terrible mental voice louder than crashing thunder reverberated in my ears. My face twisted into a scowl and I felt the steering column shudder beneath my fingers as I put the car in part just before I reached neutral territory.

_**I'm just gonna tell her how I feel and put it out there. I don't have time to waste. That filthy bloodsucker could break the treaty any day now. I know she loves me, and if I do this the right way I bet she figures it out. Maybe I should go ahead and give her the bracelet I bought her for graduation when I take her to the beach. Quill said that would be a romantic set up for a kiss…**_Jacob thought loudly.

I suppressed a growl at the idea of him putting his hands, or worse yet, his lips on her. Venom was pooling in my mouth and I swallowed hard. Every molecule of my body was desperate to rip him apart.

_Remember the treaty ! _The voice of reason, which sounded remarkably like Carlisle, said in my mind.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she took in my tense expression.

"Nothing." I lied as I eyed Jacob beadily through the windshield. His face was drawn and haggard and he looked as though he'd aged since I'd seen him last. He was clearly worried about Bella's upcoming plans to make herself a permanent member of the Cullen family, and I couldn't fault him for that at least. He ran his fingers through his wild and unkempt hair. It was growing out into some sort of strange uneven mullet. He could do with a trip to the dog groomer. As it was, it looked as though his litter mates had trimmed it with their claws while they were in their wolf form.

_**She deserves to know she has other options. I love her and I won't give her up! There's no way he could love her like I do!**_ Jacob yelled wordlessly. The volume of his thoughts would have given me a headache if such a thing were possible.

I bit back another growl. He couldn't possibly begin to comprehend what she meant to me. If he were to feel a fraction of what I felt for her he would shatter under the weight and power of it. He was just a foolish teenage boy. I reminded myself again that Bella deserved to know the truth so she could truly choose what she wanted.

"You're not listening to Jacob, are you?" Bella asked indignantly, interrupting my furious reverie as she studied my face.

"It's not easy to ignore someone when he's shouting." I retorted as she placed her hand on the door handle. It took ever ounce of restraint I had not to snatch her fingers away from the latch and insist on taking her back home.

"Oh." Bella replied thoughtfully.

_**I know you're listening to me bloodsucker. I can smell your venom from here. Bring it on if you think you can take me. You can't keep me from telling her how it is. She'd be better off with me and you know it. And I'm gonna tell her all the reasons why she should pick me. **_Jacob added silently.

"What's he shouting?" Bella asked with quiet curiosity. If I weren't so angry and tense I might have laughed at her hypocrisy. A moment ago she'd been on the verge of chastising me for being nosy.

"I'm absolutely certain he'll mention it himself," I replied bitterly as I continued to fight the urge to insist on taking Bella home.

I reminded myself again of all the times Bella had proven the depth of her love for me. I had nothing to worry about.

Did I?

The sound of Jacob's horn honking twice in quick succession intensified my anger and I saw a faint fissure in the leather of the steering wheel.

_**Come on bloodsucker I haven't got all day. Or forever, like you do. Freaking rock. **_Jacob thought.

"That's impolite," I said through gritted teeth. I knew Jacob could hear me and he registered the threatening tone of my benign words.

_**You'd better be worried about more than my manners, leech. **_He thought.

"That's Jacob," Bella said with a sigh as though this excused his behavior. Was there anything she couldn't forgive him for? She unbuckled her seatbelt and gave me a small smile before climbing out of the car. I'd been expecting her to at least kiss me goodbye, but she didn't.

I felt a terrible stabbing pain in my cold chest as I watched her walk away from me. She turned back toward me to wave goodbye before getting into Jacob's car and I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes as she stared into my devastated face. For a moment I thought-and desperately hoped-that she would turn around and come back to me.

But she didn't.

"I can't believe I let her forget the phone," I said to Carlisle as we ran through a dense thicket of trees a half an hour later.

We had chosen to hunt near a large wildlife refuge in the southwestern part of the Washington. It would be an easy run home if necessary but far enough away for us not to have to worry about encountering any human hikers.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Edward," Carlisle was saying to me as we picked up the scent of moose. _**It's not as though she can't call you from the Black's house. **_He thought.

I glared slightly at him. What if it weren't possible for her to reach me? What if she rejected Jacob's pathetic adolescent advances and he wouldn't let her call? What if he hurt her?

I felt like screaming, or knocking down several large trees.

"I don't know why you put up with her little visits in the first place," Rosalie snarled in a whisper as we drew closer to our prey. "If I were you, I'd put my foot down."

"Alright Rose, let's not get into this now," Esme chided quietly before she sprung at a medium sized female moose standing beside the river. Carlisle followed her and tackled the larger male, but Rose and I both stayed behind for a moment. I knew she wanted to talk to me, and there were plenty more moose where those two came from.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Rosalie replied. _**I can tell her friendship with that mutt is killing you, Edward. Why don't you tell her how much it bothers you? **_

"I can't," I answered in a choked whisper, not meeting her eyes as I stared into the marsh.

"Why not?" Rosalie pressed aloud.

"She deserves to have a choice," I said. "She could stay human if she chose him, and I have to make sure she knows her own heart before she goes through with this." I turned my eyes back toward her and stared intently into her face. "You of all people should understand that."

Rosalie stared at me in silent surprise for a long moment before nodding. I could tell from her thoughts that she still had reservations because Jacob Black was a Quilleute, but the hostility in her mind was gone.

"But he's a werewolf," she said in a less aggressive voice this time. We could smell four more moose in the area so we simultaneously started following the scent as Carlisle and Esme finished their meal.

"I know," I sighed. "But he's still more human than I am, and in his own way, he loves her."

"Well, he can't possibly love her the way that you do, and I know she loves you more than anyone else in the world," Rose said. _**I've seen the way she is with you, and after Italy there was no doubt in my mind that she's your true mate. **_

"I know that too," I answered. "But it still has to be her choice, and being with me forever would cost her a great deal more than I think she realizes now. I want her to be sure."

Then I leapt lightly into the air and attacked the third moose and the conversation was over.

"Will you please stop pacing," Emmett grumbled as I zipped back and forth across the living room floor. "Why don't you just go get her?" _**You're driving me nuts. **_He added silently.

"Because Alice still can't see her!" I cried angrily, resisting the urge to kick the wall. Esme was sitting on the living room sofa, watching me with apprehensive eyes and I knew she'd be terribly upset if I broke the house. "And that means she's still in La Push."

"I'm sure it won't be long now, Edward," Alice soothed. "Its getting dark and she'll need to get home to Charlie." _**I'll keep looking, and if we don't see something soon I'm sure Jasper would go to the line with you. **_She thought.

"You could always go to Charlie's and wait for her," Jasper pointed out as he tried to persuade me with his special talent. I felt my frayed nerves relax a little. "Maybe he took her home and he's there too."

I shook my head vehemently. "She would have called me."

"I think you should go," Alice said vaguely a few moments later.

"Did you see her?" I said quickly, stopping in mid-stride on the carpet.

"Not exactly; just a flash of something," she replied with a frown.

Without another word, I ran out the front door to get the Volvo. I had just pulled onto the main highway when my phone rang. It was Charlie's number.

"Bella?" I answered at once as the relief and elation washed over me. "You left the phone...I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," Bella replied unhappily. The tone of her voice immediately set off warning bells in my mind. Whatever was bothering her, Jacob Black had better not be responsible for it.

"Will you come and get me, please?" she asked.

"I'm on my way," I assured her at once as my useless stomach twisted. "What's wrong?" If that stupid dog had upset her in any way I would throttle him. I was already at the very end of my lengthy patience with him.

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken." Bella answered.

My entire body tensed as it instinctively prepared for a fight. She was physically injured and I knew he had something to do with it. Every swearword I had ever heard echoed in my head and I forced myself not to destroy the car.

"What happened?" I said in a forceful but even tone. I had to control myself for her sake.

"I punched Jacob," she replied in a rather sheepish voice. I almost smiled as some of the tension left me. At least he hadn't put his hands on her. I wished I could have seen the look on his stupid face when she hit him.

"Good," I said fiercely as I smiled slightly. "Though I'm sorry you're hurt."

She laughed and the sound soothed me. She must not be in pain, thank heavens.

"I wish I'd hurt him." She said in an exasperated and annoyed voice. "I didn't do any damage at all."

"I can fix that," I promised. I waited for her to chastise me.

"I was hoping you would say that." I was shocked for a moment; Bella wasn't the kind of person who typically lost her temper so violently. What could he have done to cause her to punch him and feel no remorse? I was tense again, and with a sinking feeling in my core I was sure I knew what he'd done. I'd heard what he'd been considering in his mind that afternoon.

"That doesn't sound like you," I said after a brief pause. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me," Bella grumbled in her familiar tiger-kitten angry voice.

A red haze clouded my vision as the fury burned inside my entire body. He had forced himself on her. I punched the accelerator so hard that I nearly blew up the engine.

Terrible images filled my head as I raced toward her. I could see his monstrous frame towering over her, grabbing her as she struggled. I could only remember wanting to kill this desperately on a handful of occasions. Four out of five of those people were dead now. I could hear voices in the background, but I was too angry to comprehend what they were saying. I knew that Charlie was home, but the other voice sounded like Jacob Black. Surely he wasn't that stupid!

"Is the dog still there?" I asked Bella once I managed to gain enough control to speak.

"Yes." She replied simply.

Jacob Black was a crazy, arrogant fool and I was going to rip him apart.

"I'm around the corner," I snarled as I hung up the phone and threw it out the window.

I jerked the steering wheel and whirled the car into Charlie's driveway. I smashed the breaks hard enough to leave behind a large amount of rubber on the pavement and damage the brake pads. I could hear the mental musings of Charlie and the dog very clearly as I slammed the car door shut.

_**This should be fun. Come on in, bloodsucker. **_Jacob taunted wordlessly. I growled a warning just loud enough for him to hear.

_**Oh hell, **_Charlie thought apprehensively. _**I told Jake he should leave. He might be huge, but there's something about Edward that makes me think he'd be the better man in a fight. I don't want Jake to take a beating for what he did even if it was stupid. **_

He didn't want Jacob to get hurt! I wouldn't have thought it was possible for my anger to get worse, but his thoughts made the fury inside of me expand like a balloon on the verge of exploding. He was going to defend Jacob after what happened to Bella! For God's sake what kind of father was he? Did his preference for that mutt extend to his daughter now as well?

I stopped outside the door and took a deep but unnecessary breath. I couldn't afford to hurt Charlie on top of everything else. It would upset Bella.

"How's your hand?" I heard Charlie ask Bella as her footfalls echoed across the living room floor. He was concerned, but not nearly enough to satisfy me.

"It's swelling," I heard Bella reply. I clenched my own fists in anger. I could smell the blood pooling under her skin as a burgeoning bruise. I heard Charlie sigh softly at her response.

_**I hate that she got hurt It's good that Jacob let her know how he feels, but I'm going to have to have a chat with him about the way he handled this. He shouldn't have kissed her without her permission. **_Charlie thought.

Well, at least that was something. Of course, if I had been the one who did something like this to Bella he would've called Carlisle and banned me from the house, and rightfully so. But apparently the same rules didn't apply to that filthy mutt.

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Charlie suggested in a half teasing voice to try to ease his own tension. Bella didn't respond, but I heard Jacob snort softly.

Jacob was too stupid to be nervous right now. His thoughts were smug. I swallowed a mouthful of venom and gritted my teeth. I wanted to silence his mind permanently.

"Maybe," Bella said indifferently before she opened the front door to admit me.

The sight of her waiting eagerly for me was the only thing that kept me from attacking Jacob. It wouldn't be safe for Bella to be in the middle of a fight between the two of us, and she was all that mattered to me. I took in the sight of her gingerly cradling her left hand in her right and clenched my teeth together again.

"Let me see," I whispered. I ignored the revolting scent of werewolf on her skin as I gently took her swollen hand in mine to examine it. I ran my cool fingers over her knuckles with a feather light touch. I could feel a tiny fissure in her knuckle. She would need a brace at the very least. She had obviously hit him with all the strength she could muster.

"I think you're right about the break," I told her. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

_**Is he a doctor too? Wonder how many of his patients he's drained over the years. **_Jacob thought. He wasn't trying to provoke me intentionally now. He was just thinking without any regard for my talent.

"As much as I have," Bella responded to my comment with a tired sigh, "not enough, apparently."

I nodded slightly. She was so small and defenseless against him. He hadn't hit her, but it was his fault she'd felt the need to do so. I wanted to kill him for what he'd done, but I knew the consequences of giving in to my anger now would be catastrophic for all of us.

"I'll take care of it," I assured her. She looked up at me with a slightly wary expression. I knew I needed to be careful. I could hear her heart beating faster. She was understandably nervous and taking care of her was my first priority.

"Jacob," I said quietly as I continued to caress her swollen knuckles. She had iced it, but I knew my touch would be more effective at bringing the swelling down. Plus, the physical contact between us was keeping me calm.

_**Ooh, is this the part where you threaten to kick my ass, leech. Go ahead and try. **_ Jacob thought as he got up eagerly in response to my summons.

"Now, now," Charlie warned as he got up off the couch and followed suit. _** Edward looks like he's ready to kill Jake and I wouldn't put it past him to start something. I can't let two teenage boys start brawling in the middle of my living room. **_

Charlie's thoughts only served to add fuel to the blazing flames of my anger, but I didn't respond.

"I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" Charlie continued aloud, addressing only me as he spoke. In Charlie's eyes, I was the troublemaker and even if there wasn't a treaty that prevented me from attacking Jacob Black I would not have wanted to prove him right.

"That won't be necessary," I said with as much control as I could manage.

Bella didn't miss the way that Charlie's gaze was focused entirely on me, and I could see the heat of angry indignation rising in her cheeks.

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" She said sarcastically. "I'm the one throwing punches."

Charlie looked down at her in surprise before turning his attention to Jacob.

"Do you want to press charges, Jake?" He asked in an amused voice. _**As if he would. He came in here acting like the cat that swallowed the canary afterward. **_

"No." Jacob replied with a smirk. "I'll take the trade any day."

I could see the images of the exchange between them playing in his mind. The way he'd looked down at Bella, the determination in his thoughts…the feeling of her stiffening in protest against the hold he had on her as he forced her lips apart. The way she'd finally stopped struggling once she realized there was no way she could get away from him. He'd misinterpreted her futile passivity as passion. I knew the way that Bella responded to passion, and that wasn't the way her body reacted. In the wake of my fury at what he'd done to her I felt a surge of satisfied relief. She didn't want him.

"Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute." Bella snarled in response to Jacob's taunting words. She was furious; _too_ furious in Jacob's opinion. He felt that the intensity of her response proved that she had strong feelings for him. I had no way of knowing if he was right or not.

_The lady doeth protest too much, methinks. _The words of Hamlet popped into my head, unbidden and hopefully were unwarranted.

"Enough, Bella," Charlie snapped in response to Bella's threat. _**She's got to get a handle on herself before she causes the fight to start. **_He thought.

_**Bella and a baseball bat! Now that's funny! She'd probably trip trying to carry it and give herself a black eye. **_Jacob snickered mentally.

I bit my tongue hard to stop the diatribe of insults I wanted to throw at both Charlie and Jacob. My patience was stretched like a sharp guitar string, poised to snap at any moment.

"Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," I said insistently to Bella as I led her toward the door. I was in grave danger of losing my temper.

"Fine," Bella agreed, relaxing her body against mine. She seemed to calm down when our bodies touched, as did I. I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her out the front door.

_**Aww leaving so soon, bloodsucker? Things were just getting interesting. **_Jacob taunted silently from the threshold of Charlie's front door. I walked faster down the sidewalk, resisting the urge to carry her at vampire speed to the car. Jacob was intentionally trying to provoke me, and I was desperate to keep that from happening.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Charlie hissed urgently as he tried to coax Jacob back inside. _**Is Jacob trying to get himself killed? **_

"Give me a minute, Charlie," Jacob said calmly. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." _**I wasn't finished talking to you, leech. **_

Bella turned around at the sound of Charlie and Jacob's exchange just in time to see Jacob closing the front door in Charlie's incredulous and worried face.

Every muscle in my body was tensing for the fight. My instincts were precariously close to over riding my good sense. I needed to get Bella out of harm's way at once.

I didn't acknowledge Jacob's presence until I had safely placed Bella in the passenger's seat of the Volvo. I knew that she could feel the fury rolling off of me in waves and she stared out of the open window at the two of us with wide anxious eyes.

_**Come on bloodsucker, let's deal with this before you break the treaty and bite her. **_Jacob thought.

"I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella." I said in a cold, quiet threat as I turned to face Jacob.

"Hmph," Bella grumbled. I turned to smile at her. She was still very angry

"It would bother you in the morning," I said as I gently stroked her face with the tips of my fingers. She leaned into my touch in automatically as the magnetic pull between us traveled from my fingers to her cheek.

_**Ugh, It makes me sick to see him touch her. I bet it freezes her when he does. I bet she was just bluffing when she said kissing him was so much better than me. It's probably like sucking on an ice cube that doesn't melt. **_Jacob thought. I resisted the urge to kiss her and show him differently. I turned to face him instead.

"But if you ever bring her back damaged again—and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head—if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?" I warned him furiously.

Jacob rolled his eyes. _**Whatever bloodsucker; maybe next time she won't hit me. **_

"Who's going back?" Bella grumbled under her breath. I sincerely hope she wasn't, but I knew how forgiving Bella was, so I knew better than to get my hopes up.

_**She liked it whether she wants to admit it or not, I could tell. **_Jacob thought in response to Bella's assertion that she would not be returning to La Push.

My anger flared again at his thoughts. He sounded just like those disgusting creeps who tried to imply that women they'd forced themselves on really wanted it regardless of what they said.

"And if you ever kiss her again, I will break your jaw for her," I vowed in a warning tone so severe that I felt him shudder instinctively.

"What if she wants me to?" He sneered when the tremors stopped. I started to make my threat a little more graphic, hoping to describe in detail what I would do to his tongue the next time it came anywhere near Bella's mouth when she interrupted us with a snide, disbelieving chuckle. I suppressed a smile.

"If that's what she wants, then I won't object." I assured him honestly without a trace of apprehension or jealousy.

_**It was what she wanted tonight. She warmed up after a minute or so. **_He thought as he remembered the way that Bella had stopped fighting him.

"You might want to wait for her to say it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language—but it's your face." I said coolly, trying my hardest to ignore the images in his mind.

He smiled a leering smile at me as he imagined the scene differently, envisioning Bella initiating a kiss this time. He was so carried away with his fantasy that he had apparently forgotten that I could see it in his mind as well. I would have retched if such a thing were possible.

"You wish," Bella hissed angrily as though she had read his thoughts.

"Yes, he does," I agreed coldly as I fantasized about cutting his throat with my teeth from ear to ear.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head, why don't you go take care of her hand?" Jacob said angrily. As if I hadn't been trying to get away from him for the last ten minutes! I knew that her hand wasn't really bothering her at the moment but if we waited too long it would be.

_**I could take you on here and now but that's not the kind of fight I want to win. She's the only thing I really want, and I'm going to fight for her. Keep that in mind when you think you've got her, you worthless rock. **_He thought forcefully.

"One more thing," I said fiercely in response. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

My eyes bored into his for a long, tense moment as I tried to make him see that I meant every word I said. I knew from his thoughts that when he looked at me he saw an unfeeling and arrogant monster. He couldn't comprehend that I had the capacity to love at all, let alone understand the magnitude and power of my love for Bella.

"Good," He snarled untruthfully. My speech took him by surprise and he was reeling from the intensity he'd heard in my voice. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits." _** You'd better watch your back, though. I know she could love me just as much as she does you if she really tried, she could be mine.**_

"She is mine." I said in dark and menacing voice. I remembered the way she'd responded to my words in her sleep the night before, and I felt the truth of my own words in every fiber of my being. The connection between us could never be broken and I would do anything to be with her. She was the only reason I was still here on this earth.

"I didn't say I would fight fair." I warned him. He deserved to know that I would never take Bella for granted. How could I, after being alone for a century?

"Neither did I," Jacob replied. _**This isn't over. I won't give up as long as she's still alive in the **_**natural**_** sense. **_

I gritted my teeth to keep from tearing into his flesh. I knew what he meant by _alive in the natural sense. _He still would rather see Bella dead than have her changed. A powerful hatred surged through me again as I remembered what he'd said to her when she'd first told him about the plans for her to be changed after graduation.

"Best of luck." I snapped in response. He would never deserve her.

"Yes, may the best _man_ win," Jacob said pointedly. _**I think you have to have to be human to fall into that category.**_

"That sounds about right..._pup_." I retorted, reminding him that he didn't exactly fall into the 'human' category by his own definition either.

He winced in response and to my satisfaction he couldn't think of a reply. He looked past me and turned his gaze to Bella.

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt." He said, and I knew he was sincere, but he had no regrets about the kiss that had caused her to get hurt in the first place.

Bella didn't respond with words. Instead she turned away from him with a sulky expression on her face. I shot Jacob a smug look as I got into the car. He watched as we drove away before going back inside to join an anxious Charlie.

"How do you feel?" I asked Bella as we pulled onto the main road. Surely her hand was starting to hurt by now. The swelling had gotten much worse over the last twenty minutes. I needed to have Carlisle give her something for the pain as soon as possible.

"Irritated," She grumbled. I laughed. She wasn't in pain and she was still mad at Jacob.

"I meant your hand." I clarified.

"I've had worse." She replied with an indifferent shrug.

"True," I conceded.

Bella had sustained far more serious injuries in the short time that she'd known me. She'd nearly died on more than one occasion. Was my anger toward Jacob hypocritical? I had never caused Bella to get hurt without another party being involved. She certainly hadn't gotten any broken bones from kissing me. But, I had put her in danger more times than I could count by exposing her to other vampires who didn't have the same hunting habits that my family did.

I remained lost in my thoughts for the rest of the ride home. I pulled the Volvo into the garage where Emmett and Rosalie were doing some routine maintenance to his Jeep. Rose, who knew a great deal more about auto repairs than Emmett, was doing most of the work. Emmett was just holding the Jeep for her.

"I told you this thing needed to have the transmission fluid changed," Rosalie was lecturing Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett replied indifferently. _**Whatever; its not like she doesn't enjoy working on the thing anyway. **_He thought as he nodded his head at me. I gave him a halfhearted wave in response before I helped Bella out of the car. It didn't take more than a second for Emmett to notice her injury.

"Fall down again, Bella?" He snickered. _**She's the clumsiest human I've ever seen. I bet she'll be uncoordinated even after she's changed. **_

I sighed. Emmett's teasing was part of the reason we were in this mess. If he didn't give her such a hard time she might not have been so eager to spend the day in La Push while I hunted. She gave him a sour look.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face." She snapped.

The way she said it made the whole thing sound funny, but I was in no mood to laugh at the moment.

Emmett looked at Bella with wide eyed shock for a brief moment before he started laughing hysterically.

_**That's the funniest thing I think I've heard in at least ten years! She's crazy! **_He thought.

"Jasper's going to win the bet," Rosalie said abruptly from underneath the Jeep. Emmett's good humor vanished at once as he stared intently at Bella.

Emmett and Jasper had made a bet the night that the family agreed to allow Bella to be changed about how much restraint she would have as a newborn. Jasper believed that Bella would be very difficult to control while Emmett felt that her preparations for the transformation would improve her self restraint. I wasn't sure who was right or wrong, but the idea of them making such a wager had made me angry enough. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to know what they were up to. She had enough to worry about without obsessing over her potential control issues as a newborn.

"What bet?" Bella asked in an irritable voice.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," I urged as I gently placed my hand on her elbow in an attempt to usher her into the house. I should have known it wouldn't work.

"What bet?" she persisted, ignoring me.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I hissed angrily. She was one of the most tactless people I had ever known.

"Edward...," Bella said through gritted teeth. I sighed. This night just kept getting better and better.

"It's infantile," I said in a would-be casual voice. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble."

"Emmett will tell me." Bella persisted stubbornly. I tightened my hold on her and shook my head in warning at Emmett.

_**Maybe I should tell her. If she's more aware of her potential for slip ups she might be more careful. And I really want to keep my Microsoft dividends. **_Emmett thought, shrugging.

"They're betting on how many times you...slip up in the first year." I answered before Emmett could try to explain and make matters even worse.

Bella's face twisted into a pained expression when she realized what I meant.

"Oh," Bella said quietly, and I could hear her heart skip a couple of beats. "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

"Yes," I replied reluctantly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor."

"I'm going to kill you, Rose," I threatened under my breath. Rose's thoughts were unapologetic and indifferent. As usual she had very little concern for Bella's feelings.

"Jasper's betting high." Bella said. The pitch of her voice was higher than usual and I knew she was nearly at the end of her rope.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link." I went on, hoping that she would realize that Jasper just wanted someone else to have a more difficult time with their thirst than he did. We had no way of knowing what Bella would be like as a newborn. Personally I expected her to have far more self restraint than I had at least.

"Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?" Bella babbled in a slightly hysterical voice. She'd been manhandled and broken her hand. I wasn't sure how much more she could handle tonight. I just wanted to get her hand fixed and put her to bed. I really wished that Charlie would allow her to stay here tonight.

"You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want to." I assured her. This was still her choice, and if she changed her mind about becoming a vampire I would be content to live out the rest of her mortal days by her side and end my own life when hers was over.

Bella whimpered, and I knew her hand must be hurting. I quickly ushered her inside so that Carlisle could assess the damage and give her something for the pain.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as I led Bella into his study.

"Bella's injured her hand," I explained as I pulled up a large leather chair for her to sit in. "I think it's broken."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked curiously as he walked over to examine her. _**I'm assuming from the smell that this had something to do with the wolves. **_He thought.

"It's a long story," I agreed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It is broken," Carlisle said without questioning us further. "But it's just a small hairline fracture in your knuckle, so I don't think a cast will be necessary as long as you promise to wear a brace for the next few weeks, Bella."

"Sure," Bella said absently.

_**She's had a hard day, **_Carlisle thought as he fitted her for the brace. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you some medicine for the pain and then Edward can take you home, sweetie," Carlisle said as he produced a bottle of small white pills I recognized as a mild sedative.

"Sure," Bella said again. I watched her with a worried expression as she swallowed the pill with a drink of water.

_**She'll be fine, son and the medicine will help her rest, **_Carlisle assured me.

Bella fell asleep in the car on the way home, and she was still half dazed from the medication Carlisle had given her as we walked up the front steps and into Charlie's living room. Jacob was long gone, and to my satisfaction, Charlie felt a terrible pang of guilt as he saw Bella leaning on me for support when we came inside.

"Are you okay, Bells," He asked her, getting up from his usual seat on the couch to try to assist me with carrying her.

"I'm great," Bella slurred "My hand doesn't hurt and neither does anything else."

"My dad gave her some medication for the pain," I explained. The less noble part of me hoped that this news would make him feel worse.

"Oh," Charlie said lamely. _**I guess she was hurt worse than I realized. Maybe I should have been a little more sympathetic. **_

That was an understatement, but I tried to keep my hostility to a minimum for Bella's sake. She was trying to walk a little with my assistance, but when she nearly tripped over her own foot I decided to carry her.

"I'll just put her to bed," I told Charlie as I cradled Bella next to my chest.

"Right," Charlie said with a concerned frown. "Umm, thanks Edward." _**I guess I should be nice since he took care of her. He's not a bad kid I guess. **_

"You're welcome," I replied, feeling a little less angry toward Charlie. Perhaps we would forgive each other sooner than I expected.

**And there you have it. I really hope it lived up to your expectations. I wasn't too sure about the end of the chapter, but I decided to redeem Charlie a little due in part to a conversation that takes place between Charlie and Bella on the way to the graduation party in Eclipse where Charlie tells Bella that she should be able to properly defend herself if someone kisses her without permission and acknowledges that he messed up on some things. Soon after he forgives Edward completely when he goes with Carlisle to Jacob's after he's hurt in the battle. Anyway I wanted to work up to that eventual peace they make. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and being patient. Much love. Please review. Please….**


	13. Chapter 13 TeaserNot complete

**Chapter 13-Pall**

"Nothing is going to happen," Alice said in an annoying singsong voice as she rifled through my closet. She had already picked out a graduation outfit for Bella-which I wasn't allowed to see-and now she was trying to find something for me.

I'd been away from Bella for three hours, fifteen minutes and forty four seconds, and while I knew that Esme was keeping an eye on her, I had a strangely ominous feeling that I couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Are you sure?" I asked her pointedly as she sifted through my dress shirts. Thanks to her they were arranged by fabric type and color.

Alice shot me an exasperated look that matched the irritated and defensive tone of her thoughts as she tossed a pale blue linen dress shirt, a pair of navy linen slacks and a matching navy jacket onto my bed. It was simple but far more expensive than anything my classmates would wear to Forks High's graduation.

"I know I've been missing things lately, but I'm pretty sure I'd see it if someone had some kind of an elaborate plan to harm Bella," she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take the graduation outfit I bought for her to Charlie's. I've already seen that she has nothing suitable to wear."

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "I'm being ridiculous. I just can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's because you're a perpetual pessimist, not a psychic."

I laughed.

"Tell Bella I'll see her soon," I said as she sashayed out the door.

"Not too soon," Alice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Give me time to make her beautiful."

I started to tell her that any effort on her part would be a waste but she was already gone.

I dressed quickly and headed downstairs where I found Emmett and Jasper engaged in a rather intense chess game with several boards as was their habit. Emmett was losing spectacularly because Jasper was sending waves of confusion toward him each time it was his turn. I tried to give him a disapproving look but the effect was marred by the smile I couldn't suppress.

_**I'm just paying him back for the cheat sheets I found him using when we were playing Call of Duty yesterday. **_Jasper thought unapologetically.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, turning his attention away from the chess board. "All ready for graduation, I see. How many times have you graduated now?" He asked, as if he didn't remember.

"I'd rather not think about it," I retorted. None of my high school graduations meant anything to me besides this one, and that was because of Bella. I could tell by the smug tone of his thoughts that Emmett was up to no good, but he was deliberately trying to hide the details from me. Emmett never tried to conceal his thoughts unless he was planning some kind of prank. Typically I was able to take my brother's jokes in stride but I was in no mood for them today.

"Which one would you say was your favorite?" Emmett continued as he moved a pawn.

I could hear what he was thinking and I gritted my teeth.

"I know which one I like the best," Emmett went on without waiting for my answer as he pulled a well worn photo out of his pocket. _**I don't think Jasper has ever seen this. **_He thought.

I glanced down at the picture in his hand and saw my unchanging face among a sea of teenagers congregated around a large red brick building. Two pimply bespectacled girls in the very front were holding a gold satin banner with the words _Fairfield High School-Class of 1974 _emblazoned on the front in large navy blue letters.

"What is that?" Jasper asked curiously. He burst out laughing a second later. _**I can't believe you actually posed for a class picture.**_ He thought.

"It's not _that_ funny," I grumbled as I stared at the green shirt I was wearing. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the butterfly collar.

"Yeah, it is," Emmett guffawed.

"Nice bellbottoms," Jasper snorted.

"You know perfectly well that Alice was our self appointed fashion consultant then too," I snapped.

"Even Alice can have lapses in judgment," Jasper snickered. "That shirt is bad even for the 70's." _**If I were you I would have burned this picture a long time ago. **_ He thought.

"Bella's going to love it," Emmett said cheerfully. "It's my graduation present to her."

"No," I growled.

"Aw, come on Edward," Emmett said with a jerk of his head. "You know she'd get a kick out of it."

"No," I repeated irritably, suddenly feeling very much like a 17 year old boy who didn't want to be humiliated in front of his girlfriend.

Our argument was interrupted a moment later when Carlisle walked into the living room.

"What are you boys going on about?" Carlisle asked with a smile as he took in the mischievous expression on Emmett's face.

"Old family photos," Jasper said. _**I can feel your embarrassment Edward, but don't worry too much. Alice won't let Emmett get away with this unscathed. She looks bad for making you look bad, you know. **_He added silently.

"Ahh," Carlisle replied knowingly as he looked over Emmett's shoulder. _**I guess this is Emmett's graduation gift to you, son. **_He thought.

"It's for Bella, not me," I replied tersely to his unspoken comments.

"She'll love it," Emmett said again. _**Don't be such a killjoy, Edward. Bella needs a laugh. **_

"Edward, if you're planning to meet Bella at her house you'd better go," Carlisle said, putting an end to our argument as he glanced at his watch. _**You know Charlie would look for any excuse to try to get away with leaving you behind. **_ He said silently/

I nodded in reply. Charlie's less than friendly attitude hadn't really improved much since Bella broke her hand, and I knew he didn't really want me along for the ride to the ceremony, but I refused to miss being with Bella today. This could quite possibly be the last major human milestone in her life and I wanted to be a part of that.

As I drove to Charlie's, my mind was preoccupied with the strange feeling of foreboding that wouldn't go away. The headlines in Seattle were getting worse each day, and I couldn't help but feel as though the Volturi's failure to intervene had something to do with us.

I didn't have a great deal of time to worry about the issue because I was in front of Charlie's house less than five minutes later. I'd been driving even faster than usual without even realizing it.

Based on the potency of her scent, I could tell that Alice had left nearly ten minutes before I arrived. I wondered why she had decided not to ride with us, but I supposed she was probably going to get dressed herself.

I got out of the car just as Bella stepped over the threshold of the front door with the ugly yellow graduation robe in tow. I gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful blue sweater and matching silk shirt that accentuated every curve of her perfect frame. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down her back in waves. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Hi," she said shakily. I stared intently at her face for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were wide and anxious. I knew that she would be nervous about graduation and the after-party but somehow I had the sinking suspicion that something else was bothering her. Before I could ask her if she was okay, Charlie trudged outside in an ill-tempered fashion.

"I see you made it, Edward," Charlie grumbled as he unlocked the cruiser. _**Why couldn't he ride with his own parents…can't I have one day with my little girl alone? **_ He thought irritably.

"Yes, and thank you for allowing me to come along today," I answered as I focused on Bella's face.

I could see the distress there but nothing else that would indicate the reason for it. She said little during the trip, only speaking when spoken to. She was very nervous and kept glancing back at me through Charlie's rear view mirror. She managed a couple of small smiles and I relaxed a bit. Perhaps I was just being paranoid and her concerns really were just about graduation.

I couldn't stop myself from being amused at the timbre of Charlie's thoughts as we drove down the familiar streets of town. He was fantasizing about what it would have been like if he were driving me to the Forks Detention Center instead of the high school gymnasium. We arrived at the school just in time to interrupt his visions of putting handcuffs on my wrists. I nearly laughed out loud as I imagined the look on his face if I twisted his cuffs into a pile of scrap metal.


	14. Chapter 14 Pall

**Author's note:**

**I know it's been a long time, and I'm really sorry. My real life has been absolutely insane for the last couple of months. I feel as though this story has been jinxed sometimes. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I'm still nervous about it, but after editing it obsessively I decided I couldn't do anything more to it. This chapter is a long one and it covers graduation and the party up until Jacob and his friends arrive. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all again for your patience, love and support. **

**Chapter 13-Pall**

"Nothing is going to happen," Alice said in an annoying singsong voice as she rifled through my closet. She had already picked out a graduation outfit for Bella-which I wasn't allowed to see-and now she was trying to find something for me.

I'd been away from Bella for three hours, fifteen minutes and forty four seconds, and while I knew that Esme was keeping an eye on her, I had a strangely ominous feeling that I couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Are you sure?" I asked her pointedly as she sifted through my dress shirts. Thanks to her they were arranged by fabric type and color.

Alice shot me an exasperated look that matched the irritated and defensive tone of her thoughts as she tossed a pale blue linen dress shirt, a pair of navy linen slacks and a matching navy jacket onto the large king sized bed. It was simple but far more expensive than anything my classmates would wear to Forks High's graduation.

"I know I've been missing things lately, but I'm pretty sure I'd see it if someone had some kind of an elaborate plan to harm Bella," she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take the graduation outfit I bought for her to Charlie's. I've already seen that she has nothing suitable to wear."

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "I'm being ridiculous. I just can't help but feel as though something bad is about to happen."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's because you're a perpetual pessimist, Edward not a psychic."

I laughed.

"Tell Bella I'll see her soon," I said as she sashayed out the door.

"Not _too_ soon," Alice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Give me time to make her beautiful."

I started to tell her that any effort on her part would be a waste but she was already gone.

I dressed quickly and headed downstairs where I found Emmett and Jasper in the living room (which now resembled a nightclub) engaged in a rather intense chess game with several boards as was their habit. Emmett was losing spectacularly because Jasper was sending waves of confusion toward him each time it was his turn. I tried to give him a disapproving look but the effect was marred by the smile I couldn't suppress.

_**I'm just paying him back for the cheat sheets I found him using when we were playing Call of Duty yesterday. **_Jasper thought unapologetically.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, turning his attention away from the chess board. "All ready for graduation, I see. How many times have you graduated now?" He asked, as if he didn't remember.

"I'd rather not think about it," I retorted. None of my high school graduations meant anything to me besides this one, and that was because of Bella. I could tell by the smug tone of his thoughts that Emmett was up to no good, but he was deliberately trying to hide the details from me. Emmett never tried to conceal his thoughts unless he was planning some kind of prank. Typically I was able to take my brother's jokes in stride but I was in no mood for them today.

"Which of your high school graduations would you say was your favorite?" Emmett continued as he moved a pawn.

I could hear what he was thinking and I gritted my teeth.

"I know which one I like the best," Emmett went on without waiting for my answer as he pulled a yellowing photo out of his pocket. _**I don't think Jasper has ever seen this. **_He thought.

I glanced down at the picture in his hand and saw my unchanging face among a sea of teenagers congregated around a large red brick building. Two pimply, bespectacled girls in the very front were holding a gold satin banner with the words _Fairfield High School-Class of 1974 _emblazoned on the front in large navy blue letters.

"What is that?" Jasper asked curiously. He burst out laughing a second later. _**I can't believe you actually posed for a class picture.**_ He thought.

"It's not _that_ funny," I grumbled as I stared at the green shirt I was wearing. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the butterfly collar.

"Yeah, it is," Emmett guffawed.

"Nice bellbottoms," Jasper snorted.

"You know perfectly well that Alice was our self-appointed fashion consultant then too," I snapped.

"Even Alice can have lapses in judgment," Jasper snickered. "That shirt is bad even for the 70's." _**If I were you I would have burned this picture a long time ago. **_ He thought.

"Bella's going to love it," Emmett said cheerfully. "It's my graduation present to her."

"No," I growled.

"Aw, come on Edward," Emmett said with a jerk of his head. "You know she'd get a kick out of it, and it's the least I can do since I won't be able to tease her at the ceremony." Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were going to take a short hunting trip before the party. Jasper would need all of his strength to deal with a houseful of humans later this evening.

"No," I repeated irritably, suddenly feeling very much like a 17 year old boy who didn't want to be humiliated in front of his girlfriend.

Our argument was interrupted a moment later when Carlisle walked into the living room.

"What are you boys going on about?" Carlisle asked with a smile as he took in the mischievous expression on Emmett's face.

"Old family photos," Jasper said. _**I can feel your embarrassment Edward, but don't worry too much. Alice won't let Emmett get away with this unscathed. She looks bad for making you look bad, you know. Maybe she'll make him do the cleanup after the party. I'm tired of all this decorating for humans. **_He added silently.

"Ahh," Carlisle replied knowingly as he looked over Emmett's shoulder. _**I guess this is Emmett's graduation gift to you, son. **_He thought.

"It's for Bella, not me," I replied tersely to his unspoken comments.

"She'll love it," Emmett said again. _**Don't be such a killjoy, Edward. Bella needs a laugh. **_

"Edward, if you're planning to meet Bella at her house you'd better go," Carlisle said, putting an end to our argument as he glanced at his watch. _**You know Charlie would look for any excuse to try to get away with leaving you behind. **_ He said silently.

I nodded in reply. Charlie's less than friendly attitude toward me hadn't really improved any more since the small breakthrough we'd had when Bella broke her hand. I knew he didn't really want me along for the ride to the ceremony, but I refused to miss being with Bella today. This could quite possibly be the last major human milestone in her life and I wanted to be a part of that.

As I drove to Charlie's, my mind was preoccupied with the strange feeling of foreboding that wouldn't go away. The headlines in Seattle were getting worse each day, and I couldn't help but feel as though the Volturi's failure to intervene had something to do with us.

I didn't have a great deal of time to worry about the issue because I was in front of Charlie's house less than five minutes later. I'd been driving even faster than usual without even realizing it.

Based on the potency of her scent, I could tell that Alice had left nearly ten minutes before I arrived. I wondered why she had decided not to wait for me to arrive, but I supposed she was probably going to get dressed herself.

I got out of the car just as Bella stepped over the threshold of the front door with the ugly yellow graduation robe in tow. I gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful blue sweater and matching silk skirt that accentuated every curve of her perfect frame. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down her back in waves. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Hi," she said shakily. I stared intently at her face for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek. She was paler than usual and her eyes were wide and anxious. I knew that Bella would be nervous about graduation and the after-party but somehow I had the sinking suspicion that something else was bothering her. Before I could ask her if she was okay, Charlie trudged outside in an ill-tempered fashion.

"I see you made it, Edward," Charlie grumbled as he unlocked the cruiser. _**Why couldn't he ride with his own parents…can't I have one day alone with my little girl? **_ He thought irritably.

"Yes, I made it. Thank you for allowing me to come along today," I answered as I continued to focus on Bella's face.

I could see the distress there but nothing else that would indicate the reason for it. She said little during the trip, only speaking when spoken to. She was very nervous and kept glancing back at me through Charlie's rear view mirror. She managed a couple of small smiles and I relaxed a bit. Perhaps I was just being paranoid and her concerns really were just about graduation.

I couldn't stop myself from being amused at the timbre of Charlie's thoughts as we drove down the familiar streets of town. He was fantasizing about what it would have been like if he were driving me to the Forks Detention Center instead of the high school gymnasium. We arrived at the school just in time to interrupt his visions of putting handcuffs on my wrists. I nearly laughed out loud as I imagined the look on his face if I were to twist his cuffs into a pile of scrap metal.

I got out of the car as soon as Charlie had put the cruiser in park so that I could help Bella exit. She was always more likely to trip when she was wearing a skirt for one thing, and for another I was eager to try to discern the underlying reasons for her anxious demeanor. Her face was still just as colorless as it had been when we left the house, and I didn't miss the nervous way she was biting her full bottom lip.

"Are you all right? I asked her quietly as I pulled her from the passenger's seat.

"Nervous," she replied just as Charlie started walking around the car to where we were standing.

I thought this was understating things and I started to question her further, but I knew that now wasn't really the time or place. She tugged uncomfortably at the sweater she was wearing. Bella was always so self-conscious on special occasions, particularly when she had to dress more formally than she was accustomed to.

"You are so beautiful," I assured her as my fingers brushed the back of her hand. This was an inadequate statement to say the least. She was a vision.

Instead of blushing as she usually did when I complimented her, Bella's face remained pallid and frightened. In that moment I knew for certain that something more sinister than graduation was bothering her, but once again, before I could question her Charlie was there, pushing me aside.

_**Ugh. I refuse to let Cullen monopolize her today. She needs to focus on more people besides him; good thing I talked Billy and Jake into coming as a surprise. I can't understand why they didn't want to at first, though. **_Charlie thought as he draped his arm over Bella's shoulder.

I gritted my teeth angrily behind Charlie's back. This was an unwelcome development to say the least. How he could possibly want Bella in the same room with Jacob Black after the way he forced himself on her was beyond even my comprehension. The sight of the brace she was still wearing on her right hand made me angry each time I looked at it. Was this the reason for her nervousness? Did she already know that the Blacks were coming? I wish they would have stayed away as they apparently had planned to do at first.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked Bella, oblivious to my annoyance.

"Not really," Bella replied truthfully as her eyes met mine for a brief second.

"Bella, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College…living on your own...You're not my little girl anymore." Charlie said thickly.

_**Where did the time go? **_Charlie thought sadly.

My irritation at him vanished as images of Bella as a little girl flashed through his mind. He remembered the way she felt in his arms the first time he held her, her first steps, skinned knees and pigtails, the day she'd come to live with him in Forks...

"Dad," Bella whined. "Please don't get all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" Charlie grumbled. The effect of his attempt at a stern, manly tone wasn't the least bit convincing due to the emotion he was trying so hard to suppress. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it hasn't hit yet or something." Bella replied in an unconvincing voice. She was looking down at her shoes now, and I wondered what she was trying to hide from both Charlie and I.

"It's good that Alice is throwing this party. You need something to perk you up." Charlie quipped with a crinkle-eyed smile. He was slightly worried about the kind of trouble a group of teenagers could get into but he wanted Bella to enjoy the night.

"Sure. A party's exactly what I need." Bella muttered sarcastically.

Charlie laughed at Bella's remark before giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze and heading toward the front entrance to join the other parents. Carlisle and Esme should be arriving soon and as I stared into the grey afternoon sky I wondered if Alice would have a chance to tell them a werewolf was coming here when her vision disappeared. The thought of Alice being blind at the moment was very troubling and I had just decided to try to call them before the ceremony began when I felt Bella's small, soft hand close around my index finger.

"We should go inside," She said quietly as she pulled me toward her. I looked down at her and saw that her face was a little more composed but the fear in her eyes had not abated.

"Yes," I agreed, still desperate to know what she was thinking. I wanted to ask her, but there wasn't time, and the parking lot was crowded with parents and senior classmen who were making their way toward the big double doors that led into the gym.

The scene inside the gym was utter chaos, and the thoughts of those around me were louder than usual due to the excitement that surrounded graduation. I winced slightly as I tried to tune out the cacophony of mental voices. This was one of the reasons I hated crowds of humans so much.

The human smell was soon mingled with the pungent canine odor of Jacob Black and his not-quite-as-smelly father. I suppressed a soft growl and instinctively stood closer to Bella. I knew it was foolish to think that Jacob would make a scene here. Even he wasn't that stupid, but the rest of my family had yet to arrive and I was uneasy. Where was Alice?

"Up front, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Varner barked at me a moment later. _**God I can't wait till this is over…only two more years and I can retire. **_He thought. I hesitated for a moment; I had no desire to be on the other side of the room from Bella. If only her last name was Cullen too.

I sighed deeply and gave Bella a soft kiss just as Jessica Stanley called out to her from the back of the room where the S's were converging. With an even greater sense of reluctance I turned and walked toward the front of the group to stand with the other C's.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica yelled eagerly. Her voice sounded sincere enough, but I heard the contradictory thoughts in her mind. She was excited about the graduation party and the pleasantries were merely an attempt to appear more popular since the party was so highly anticipated among the rest of the senior class.

Bella looked in Jessica's direction at once, her brown eyes wide with shock and curiosity.

"Down here, Bella!" Jessica pressed loudly.

Several other people were eyeing Jessica and Bella with interest. It was common knowledge that they weren't really friends anymore, and Angela was particularly skeptical about Jessica's newfound warmth.

_**What is Jess up to? I'm glad she's being nice to Bella but I really don't trust her, **_Angela thought succinctly.

"I can't believe this day is finally here! It's just so amazing. I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we're graduating together," I heard Jessica babble as I took my place beside a mousy haired girl named Heather Culver. Carlisle and Esme had just arrived and were taking seats next to Doctor Gerandy and his wife. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be attending. It was still too much of a risk for Jasper to be in such a large group of humans and Rose and Emmett simply had no desire to be here. The seat on my other side was still empty.

Where in the hell was Alice?

"Can you believe it's over? I feel like screaming!" Jessica prattled on without stopping to breathe. Since I couldn't afford to stare openly, I focused my attention on her uninteresting thoughts so I could keep an eye on Bella.

"So do I," Bella mumbled flatly in reply. I knew from the look on her face as I stared at her through Jessica's eyes that she meant it. Of course Jessica noticed nothing.

_**Ugh could she be any more unenthusiastic and boring? What does Edward Cullen see in her? **_She thought, clearly disappointed in Bella's answer. I scowled at her petty jealousy. Jessica Stanley was a two faced, underhanded shrew, but I wasn't really that surprised or interested. Bella's demeanor was making me more alarmed by the minute.

"This is all just so incredible. Do you remember your first day here? We were friends, like, right away. From the first time we saw each other; amazing. And now I'm off to California and you'll be in Alaska and I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise that we'll get together sometimes! I'm so glad you're having a party. That's perfect. Because we really haven't spent much time together in a while and now we're all leaving..." Jessica babbled._** And I really want to see if the Cullen house is a big mansion like my mom heard it was. She's seen a few of their accounts at the bank and they're loaded. **_She added mentally.

Ugh. I'd met Mrs. Stanley, who was a teller at the Forks Bank, once before and I knew from that one brief encounter at the bank that she was nosy, but I hadn't realized that her love of gossip would lead her to break ethics codes at her job. Like mother like daughter…

Jessica continued to prattle on and on about nothing, never noticing the distracted and faraway expression on Bella's pale, nervous face. I suppressed the urge to run to the back of the gym and beg her to tell me what was bothering her. __

A few moments later, Eric Yorkie took the stage and gave a very predictable and cliché graduation speech. The chair beside me that was reserved for Alice was still conspicuously empty. Was she trying to see something and didn't want Jacob to impede her vision?

Just as soon as Eric finished talking, Mrs. Cope and Mr. Greene took the stage and began calling out the names of my classmates in alphabetical order.

"Alice Mary Cullen," Mr. Greene called just as Alice flitted gracefully toward the stage. She gave me a small smile as I got up to follow her, but I knew at once that she was deliberately hiding something from me. She was mentally translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic as Mrs. Cope placed her diploma into her outstretched hand.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Mr. Greene said as I frowned at Alice's retreating back. What didn't she want me to know? As soon as she finished with the song, she started reciting Korean sign language. A surge of anxiety twisted in my chest. Whatever she was keeping from me wasn't good.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme as Mr. Greene handed me my diploma.

Esme waved and smiled like a normal proud mother and Carlisle nodded at me. There was no sign of distress in their thoughts. Apparently they didn't know anything about what Alice might have seen. Whatever it was it must have happened sometime after I left for Charlie's.

I stared at Alice in confusion after we returned to our seats. She focused intently at the stage as though she was interested in watching the rest of the ceremony. Her face gave away no hint of what she was hiding, and her mind was still quite occupied with her translations.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Mr. Greene called.

As soon as the principal said her name, I heard an outbreak of cheering from the stands. Charlie and Jacob Black were clapping furiously as Bella made her way toward the stage. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, even in the unflattering yellow graduation gown. I gritted my teeth angrily as I heard what was going through Jacob's mind.

_**She's so hot even in that stupid cap and gown. I really wish you weren't here pretending to graduate too bloodsucker. I need to talk to her…**_

I suppressed a growl with difficulty. Even though Jacob's thoughts mirrored my own, his mentality seemed so…dirty and vile. And I had no intention of allowing him to be alone with her after what had happened the last time she'd been to La Push.

I forced myself to think of other things and focused my attention on the ceremony. Bella was standing in the center of the stage beside Mr. Greene, looking just as nervous as ever.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," Mr. Greene said as he gave Bella a gentle pat on the back. "I know you had a difficult senior year, but I'm sure you'll do well for yourself in college."

I grimaced at his words, for I knew that I was responsible for the vast majority of the heartache and drama Bella had been through this year. But, she didn't seem to hear him. She merely nodded as she took the cylindrical piece of paper out of his hands and walked back off the stage toward a blubbering Jessica Stanley. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur and it seemed as though only seconds had passed when I heard Mr. Greene address the crowd at large.

"May I present the Forks High School class of 2006!" Mr. Greene said as Joseph Zik trailed off to join the rest of the group.

Cheers and yellow hats shot up all around the room. I saw that Bella merely tossed her hat onto the ground beside her feet, and my curiosity was nearly unbearable now. She hadn't relaxed at all.

"Oh, Bella!" Jessica sniffed. "I can't believe we're done."

"I can't believe it's all over," Bella replied numbly as a clueless Jessica embraced her.

"You have to promise we won't lose touch," Jessica said fervently. _**Especially if you wind up staying with Edward…It's not likely. Lauren says he'll ditch her for some blonde co-ed by Thanksgiving next year. **_She thought.

I suppressed a humorless snort. Lauren really was pathetic, even for a loose teenage girl.

"I'm so glad I know you, Jessica. It was a good two years." Bella replied evasively. She knew that she would be in no fit state to be around humans for a long time after her transformation. I grimaced.

Was Bella having more doubts about her upcoming change? Perhaps I should reassure her again that the decision was all hers and she didn't need to worry about the when or if.

My silent heart twisted with mingled sorrow and hope at the thought.

"It was," Jessica said thickly as she let go of Bella. She was growing tired of talking to Bella since she wasn't saying much. She stared through the sea of yellow polyester until she saw Lauren Mallory, who was glowering at Bella with disdain through red rimmed eyes.

Lauren!" Jessica called enthusiastically as she made her way through the crowd. Bella didn't bother to tell her goodbye; she was staring in Angela and Ben's direction, and I knew she wanted to talk to them. Angela had been such a good friend to her.

She was giving up so much to be with me…_too_ much.

I closed the distance between us as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. I needed to be close to her.

"Congratulations," I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel that she was shaking slightly.

"Um, thanks." She mumbled, not looking at me. My curiosity intensified. I paused for a moment as I watched her carefully and waited for her to speak.

"You don't look like you're over the nerves yet," I prompted, hoping that she would talk to me.

"Not quite yet." She admitted without further comment. I sighed. I was going to have to drag this out of her. Typical Bella.

"What's left to worry about? The party? It won't be that horrible," I said, knowing deep down that there had to be more to her nerves than that.

"You're probably right." She agreed distractedly as her eyes roved over the crowd.

And then I knew what must be bothering her…

Jacob Black.

"Who are you looking for?" I said in a much sharper tone that was warranted. I didn't want him anywhere near her, and if she decided that she wanted to see him after everything that had happened I didn't think that I would be able to control my temper as well as I had in the past.

"Alice—where is she?" Bella replied.

I felt a wave of relief. Thank heaven this wasn't about that filthy beast. I noticed that his scent seemed to be less potent than before. I hoped that meant he was leaving.

"She ran out as soon as she had her diploma," I said as a slight frown formed on my face. This reminded me again of Alice's efforts to keep me out of her head. What was she hiding?

"Worrying about Alice?" She asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Er..." I stammered reluctantly. If Alice had seen something ominous I wanted to have a chance to discuss it with her before I told Bella anything.

"What was she thinking about, anyway? To keep you out, I mean." Bella asked quietly.

My eyes met hers and I suddenly everything made sense.

Bella already knew what Alice was keeping from me.

Alice must have had her vision while she was helping Bella get ready earlier. That was why she'd left before I arrived at Charlie's, and whatever it was had upset Bella greatly.

"She was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually. When she finished that, she moved on to Korean sign language." I replied flatly. Perhaps if I was open with her she would tell me what she knew.

Bella let out a shaky laugh. "I suppose that would keep her head busy enough." She was clearly trying to keep from telling me anything. I felt a twinge of frustration.

"You know what she's hiding from me," I said in an accusing voice. I couldn't help but feel annoyed. And then I realized how hypocritical my reaction was. Hadn't I been trying to shield her from Alice's darker visions for the last month?

"Sure." She replied honestly with a watery smile. "I'm the one who came up with it."

_She_ came up with it? Now I was completely confused again. I started down at Bella expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

"Knowing Alice," Bella whispered hoarsely, "she'll probably try to keep this from you until after the party. But since I'm all for the party being canceled—well, don't go berserk, regardless, okay? It's always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow."

Bella's voice was trembling as she spoke in a rush and I knew that whatever she had to say meant that she was in danger in some way. Nothing else would make her urge me not to go _berserk_.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded at once in an overly abrupt tone. My patience had evaporated in a fit of nerves.

"Just stay calm, okay?" Bella implored, clearly sensing the tension that was coursing through me. I reminded myself that we were surrounded by most of the town and nodded in a silent promise as I waited on tenterhooks for her to explain.

"I think you're wrong about things coming at us from all sides. I think it's mostly coming at us from one side... and I think it's coming at me, really"

"It's all connected, it has to be. It's just one person who's messing with Alice's visions. The stranger in my room was a test, to see if someone could get around her. It's got to be the same one who keeps changing his mind, and the newborns, and stealing my clothes—all of it goes together. My scent is for them." Bella said quickly, as though speeding through the story would make it easier for me to hear.

I felt a terrible sense of dawning horror as she spoke, and I knew it was the truth.

They were coming for her.

The newborns wanted my Bella.

No!

For a moment I was back in that grimy crawlspace in Rio all over again, hearing the words that made me believe that Bella was gone forever.

"_She's dead, Edward," _Rosalie's voice echoed in my mind.

"But no one's coming for you, don't you see? This is good—Esme and Alice and Carlisle, no one wants to hurt them!" Bella said urgently as though this would bring me comfort.

_Good?_

I stared at Bella with mingled shock and terror, knowing that she was right about the newborns and their target, and understanding that in spite of what she said, it was not possible for this scenario to be any worse.

Images of red-eyed monsters surrounding Charlie's little house flashed in my head as I stared at my soft, defenseless angel. I swallowed back a mouthful of venom.

"Calm," Bella implored softly as she placed her warm little hand on my icy cheek. Her touch provided me with an infinitesimal amount of comfort. She was all that mattered to me and there was no way that I could be calm.

_Calm?_

I had scarcely ever been _less _calm in my long and endless life. I had only felt this kind of stark fear twice before. The first time was when James was tracking her and the second I couldn't bear to even consider. The mere memory of those 25 hours and 43 minutes when I believed I had lost her forever were enough to make me want to scream.

I barely registered Charlie's approaching footsteps as every particle of my brain filled with indescribable panic. Everything around us was meaningless noise. To hell with secrecy; I needed to run with Bella.

Now.

In a matter of seconds, my mind raced with endless possibilities of where we should go as I stared at her pale and frightened face.

My home in Chicago was still in good order, but there were few places to hunt nearby and it wasn't secluded or overcast enough for me to move around in the daytime.

Europe was out of the question….

The house in Calgary was in a nice isolated area but it was still a little too close to the Pacific Northwest for me to feel totally comfortable with that…

Isle Esme? I was going to take her there for a honeymoon anyway if she would consent to marry me.

"Bella! Charlie said loudly, his voice assailing my ears. "Congratulations, baby!"

I barely suppressed a growl as he pushed me aside to embrace his daughter. Every instinct I had was screaming in protest at being an inch away from her.

"Thanks," Bella said quietly, her eyes never leaving my face as she rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. The fear in her face was nearly as powerful as my own. I needed to take her far away, to make her safe…

My arms reached toward her instinctively. But I heard Alice's mental voice inside my head.

_**Edward! Stay right where you are! You can't run with her tonight. **_Alice thought emphatically.

An indistinct image of Charlie speeding frantically toward the reservation flashed in her head and then there was nothing.

_**I'm sure that it means Charlie would go to La Push to look for Bella. The wolves would assume you left because you'd changed her and they would attack. That's the last thing we need on top of everything else. I know how upset you are but don't do anything stupid. We'll figure this out. Meet me behind the front office building after Charlie and Bella decide to go to the Lodge for dinner. I want to talk to you for a minute and then you can follow them. **_She thought quickly.

I gritted my teeth. I really had nothing to say to her or anyone else at the moment. I wanted to rip the entire gymnasium apart with my bare hands. I let out a growl that was too quiet for the humans around me to hear, but Alice's sensitive hearing picked up the sound at once.

_**We have to be careful of the Volturi, Edward! Damn it why did she have to tell you all this now! She decided so fast I didn't even see it until it was too late to stop her…**_Alice thought bitterly.

"Jacob and Billy had to take off—did you see that they were here?" Charlie was saying to Bella as he released her from the hug. _**I hope Jake decides to go to the party. I told him he should. He and Bella need to sort everything out. **_

Yeah," Bella replied feebly, and I could tell that it was taking a great deal of effort on her part to focus on Charlie, "Heard them, too."

The Blacks had left. At least they were gone now, and there was no way Jacob would come to our house. Thank heaven for that.

"It was nice of them to show up," Charlie said.

"Mm-hmm," Bella agreed distractedly. Her eyes still hadn't left mine. I could see the undisguised horror in my face reflected in her gaze but I couldn't find the will to compose myself.

Someone had sent a newborn vampire army after my Bella.

Why?

Who?

And then with a burst of clarity I was sure I had an answer.

Aro.

Aro knew how Alice's visions worked. He'd seen each and every one of them in perfect detail when he'd touched her hand less than three months ago.

Aro was intrigued and slightly alarmed by Bella's potential as an immortal.

Aro felt envious and marginally intimidated by the size and strength of our family. He'd wanted Alice and me for himself, and if he couldn't have us, he didn't want anyone else to either. Bella was human, and thus the weak link in our family. Aro knew that if he came after her, all of us would fight for her safety. He wanted an excuse to get rid of us.

But Aro didn't like to get his hands dirty. He loved his rules beyond all else.

He was going to let the newborns do the job for him, or else try to implicate us in some way for their creation. Why hadn't I seen it before?

"So where do you want to go out for dinner?" Charlie asked Bella eagerly. "The sky's the limit."

"I can cook." Bella offered. I knew that Charlie wouldn't allow her to prepare her own dinner this evening. He wanted to celebrate, and he felt that Bella should enjoy herself today. I couldn't blame him for his desire to do something nice for Bella but right now, the idea of being in a roomful of people was even less appealing to her than usual.

"Don't be silly. Do you want to go to the Lodge?" Charlie asked Bella excitedly. I could see from his thoughts that he was preoccupied with graduation, but how he could be so oblivious to her lack of enthusiasm made no sense to me.

"Sure, the Lodge, cool," Bella said flatly in response to Charlie's question.

I could see the smile that brightened Charlie's expression from the corner of my eye. Then he sighed and turned his gaze reluctantly toward me.

"You coming, too, Edward? Charlie asked halfheartedly. _** I hope he says no, **_He thought.

Bella gave me a pleading look and I knew she didn't want me to leave her. But there was no way I could stand to be in a large crowd of humans right now.

"No, thank you," I replied to Charlie in a cold, hard voice. I was in no mood to accept his insincere invitation .I had to get a handle on my anger and I needed to talk to Alice about what was going on.

"Do you have plans with your parents?" Charlie asked curiously. I could tell from his thoughts that my chilly attitude had taken him off guard, but I was too upset to care. The last remnants of my tenuous self-restraint were fading fast.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me..." I said abruptly as I moved too hastily through the dwindling crowd of graduates and their families.

"What did I say?" I heard Charlie ask Bella in a slightly repentant voice as I continued to move incautiously toward the place where Alice was waiting for me. The one time that Charlie actually seemed to care about offending me, I couldn't care less. It was ironic, since I had been trying to gain his forgiveness for months.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Bella replied. "I don't think it's you."

Are you two fighting again?" Charlie asked her. He sounded optimistic. _**Is this it? Are they **_**finally**_** going to break up? So many of these high school romances end before college…**_

"Nobody's fighting. Mind your own business." Bella snapped.

Normally, I would have been annoyed at Charlie's eagerness to assume that Bella and I were having problems, but right now I had no thoughts to spare for his foolish and erroneous perceptions of our relationship. I needed to talk to my sister.

Alice was standing behind the faded red brick office building. I could see her reflection in the tiny windows of Mr. Greene's dark office. She was shifting nervously from foot to foot and her expression was pained.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see, Edward…" She began, but I cut her off at once.

"They intentionally exploited your weaknesses, but there is no excuse for my stupidity. Why didn't I see this before! Damn it!" I growled as I frantically tugged at the roots of my hair.

"Shh," Alice hissed. "Charlie and Bella are leaving in a minute and I have to go and finish up a few things for the party…"

"The party!" I snarled angrily as I kicked a large, gaping hole in the concrete beneath my feet. "Do you really think I care about a ridiculous…"

"We still have to keep up appearances," Alice interrupted me in a matter of fact voice. "And right now we don't know what they're planning to do next. I have no reason to believe that they're going to attack us tonight."

"Yes, well, didn't you just assure me less than three hours ago that _nothing was going to happen_!" I snapped.

Alice flinched and I instantly felt guilty. I knew it wasn't her fault that she hadn't seen this, and yet I was irrationally lashing out at her. I couldn't help it. The injustice of this entire catastrophe infuriated me. Why Bella? Why did she have to continually face calamity? It wasn't fair!

"We'll talk about everything after you and Bella get back to the house," Alice assured me. The two of you can discuss everything with Carlisle and Jasper then. Leave Emmett and Rose out of it until you have some kind of plan or Emmett will do something impulsive."

"Did you _see_ that or are you guessing," I snarled angrily again before I could stop myself.

"You know, I've had just about enough of your temper, Edward," Alice hissed. _**None of this is my fault and you'd do well to remember that. We need to stick together if we're going to protect her.**_ She thought.

I growled in frustrated fury as I paced back and forth over the newly broken concrete like a caged animal.

"I understand," Alice said sympathetically_**. If Jasper was in danger I'd lose my mind too, but you have to keep it together for her**_. "Now go. Charlie's leaving."

Nearly every single member of the senior class seemed to be at The Lodge with their families. The mediocre woodsy themed steakhouse was packed to the brim, and I was grateful that Charlie and Bella didn't have to wait for a table. The hostess seated them near a large picture window facing the parking lot, so I could see Bella without having to tolerate listening in on the thoughts of someone sitting nearby. I really didn't want to be in anyone else's head right now. I had so many things to consider, and the anger burning deep inside me was like a forest fire that threatened to consume every living thing around it.

A group of wild, bloodthirsty newborn vampires wanted to kill my Bella.

Fury clouded my vision like a red rimmed heat haze at the thought.

I would destroy them all, tear them to pieces and dance around the pyre of ashes as it burned the stone remnants of their shattered bodies. They would never touch her, no matter what I had to do or who I had to fight. I would protect her; she would survive even if I didn't.

My anger flared hotter as I imagine Aro's falsely benign smile and the memory of our conversation that day in Volterra played in my mind.

'_I am gratified by his success,'_ Aro had said pensively, referring to Carlisle's family and our choice to live without consuming human blood.

At the time, Aro's thoughts had been carefully controlled, but in hindsight I could see that what he'd said was surely an outright lie…

'_So very interesting,' _He'd said when he tried to read Bella's thoughts with his magic touch and saw nothing. He'd been careful to try to keep me from hearing the extent of his unease that day, but now that I knew what we were facing I felt like such a fool for not understanding it then.

I paced around the woods beside the pothole laden parking lot as I thought about all the poor choices I'd made since last September. Would the repercussions of my catastrophic decision to leave Bella ever cease? This was my fault, at least indirectly. My mind dredged up terrible fragmented memories of the last several months.

'_I don't want you' _I heard my own voice echo in my mind as I stood in the forest and told Bella goodbye.

'_She's dead, Edward,' _Rosalie said.

'_I __**will**__ make you safe again,' _I promised Bella when James was tracking her.

'_Don't promise me anything,' _Bella's mistrustful voice said in my head as I remembered our first night back in Forks after we'd returned from Italy.

Alice had assured Aro that Bella would be one of us someday. It was a promise she never would've needed to make if I hadn't been so foolish.

All these things came down to once choice, one terrible decision.

How could I have been so stupid?

I watched Bella sitting across from her father, pretending to eat while she shot covert glances out of the large window behind her. She couldn't see me but I knew she felt my presence. In turn, I could sense the fear that permeated every part of her. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her uneven breathing seemed to stab at me like a hot knife. It was essential that I pull myself together for her sake. I knew she must be scared for all of us but she was too fragile, too precious and breakable to bear this burden alone.

Bella needed me, and instead of sitting beside her in that restaurant, I was out here indulging my own inability to cope with this situation. Instead of taking care of her the way I was supposed to, I had left her with Charlie when she needed me to comfort and reassure her. What kind of man does that?

I took a long, deep breath and vowed that I would never abandon her again.

At long last, Charlie pushed his plate aside and began to rummage through his pockets for the keys to the cruiser. Bella jumped out of her seat at once.

"In a hurry?" I heard Charlie ask her with a note of irritation in his voice. He was annoyed that she'd been so distracted during their dinner. He blamed the situation on her eagerness to be back with me.

"I want to help Alice set things up," Bella lied unconvincingly as she wrung her hands.

"Okay." Charlie muttered as started saying his goodbyes to all the people he knew at neighboring tables. Bella gave the surrounding diners a polite nod and excused herself quickly. She leaned against the passenger door of the car as she waited for Charlie to end his conversation with David Crowley. I slipped away from my hiding place in the thicket of trees, careful not to move too quickly.

Bella heard my approach and jumped, clearly startled by the soft crunching noise my footsteps made against the broken pavement. I felt another terrible wave of remorse at the fear etched on her pale face.

Bella relaxed as soon as she realized it was me and in one swift and desperate movement, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She yielded to my touch at once, her warm, soft mouth moving against my cold, hard lips. I felt the familiar stir of arousal radiating from the pit of my stomach and lower for a brief moment until my guilt and anxiety extinguished it. I reminded myself that she needed to breathe and I broke away from her reluctantly.

"How are you?" she asked as soon as our mouths had parted company. As usual she was worried about me when she should have been thinking of herself. My reaction to her news had only made that worse.

"Not so great," I replied.

_That_ was a huge understatement.

"But I've got a handle on myself. I'm sorry that I lost it back there."

"My fault. I should have waited to tell you." She said apologetically, unfairly blaming herself for the way I'd fallen apart before.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "This is something I needed to know. I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"You've got a lot on your mind," she said, as if there was a legitimate excuse for my short sighted view of this mess. For heaven's sake, I'm a mind reader! Why didn't I realize that Aro had the ability to react this way when we were in Italy? I should have made the connection weeks ago.

"And you don't?" I countered.

Between graduation, the fear of rogue newborns, Victoria, and her coming transformation, Bella had more than enough problems to deal with. She was human, and the strain was affecting her physically as well as emotionally. She scarcely ever slept peacefully anymore, even when I was holding her.

I could see that she was trying to come up with more arguments about why I shouldn't blame myself and I couldn't stand to listen to her defend me. So before she could answer, I pressed my lips to hers again. I could hear Charlie getting his change from the cashier at the front of the restaurant. I pulled away from her just as he placed his hand on the exit door.

"Charlie's on his way." I explained as I let go of her waist. He was still trying halfheartedly to get away from David Crowley.

"I'll have him drop me at your house." Bella said with a nod.

"I'll follow you there." I promised in order to make sure she knew that I would not leave her unprotected for a second.

"That's not really necessary," I heard Bella say in a whisper as I disappeared into the darkness. I sighed. Why did she always refuse to take her personal safety seriously?

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as the tiny bell on the restaurant's glass door jingled. He was still annoyed about her hasty exit from dinner.

"I'm out here." Bella answered.

"You're ready to go, I take it," Charlie muttered sarcastically under his breath as he unlocked the cruiser and opened the passenger side door for Bella, but she was too distracted to hear him. Instead she stared briefly out into the thicket of trees where I had disappeared before climbing awkwardly into the car.

I paid little attention to the small talk Charlie and Bella were making in the car until I heard Jacob Black's name.

"I thought you were on Jacob's side?" Bella said to Charlie. They were discussing her disastrous attempt to defend herself when he'd assaulted her. I suppressed a growl as I remembered the recollection I'd seen in Jacob's head that evening.

"No matter what side I'm on, if someone kisses you without your permission, you should be able to make your feelings clear without hurting yourself. You didn't keep your thumb inside your fist, did you?" Charlie answered. _**Maybe if Jake had a big bruise on his face Bella wouldn't have stayed mad so long. **_He thought.__

I gritted my teeth angrily. He still wanted his daughter to date that uncouth ogre after what he'd done.

"No, Dad. That's kind of sweet in a weird way, but I don't think lessons would have helped. Jacob's head is really hard." Bella answered in a slightly amused tone.

I gritted my teeth. Did this mean she had decided to forgive him for his inexcusable behavior yet again? I remembered what Rosalie had said when she broached the subject of Bella's friendship with Jacob on our last hunting trip together.

"_I can tell her friendship with that mutt is killing you, Edward. Why don't you tell her how much it bothers you…"If I were you, I'd put my foot down."_ Rose had said.

Should I "_put my foot down_" as Rose said if Bella decided to rekindle her friendship with Jacob? Well, she certainly wouldn't be visiting him in La Push given the current circumstances surrounding the newborns. I would not let her out of my sight long enough for that.

"Hit him in the gut next time." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Next time?" Bella exclaimed. I relaxed a little.

"Aw, don't be too hard on the kid. He's young." Charlie said with a wave of the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. A fresh wave of anger washed over me at his words. I couldn't stand the way he dismissed Jacob kissing his daughter against her will.

"He's obnoxious." Bella grumbled irritably.

"He's still your friend." Charlie reminded her.

"I know." Bella said with a soft sigh. My heart sank. "I don't really know what the right thing to do here is, Dad."

"Yeah, the right thing isn't always real obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else; so...good luck figuring that out." Charlie replied carefully.

_**I just hope she sorts it all out before she runs off somewhere with Cullen. **_He thought.

"Thanks," Bella grumbled sarcastically.

I decided to stop listening. I didn't really want to hear anything else about Jacob Black and I needed to make sure I was ready to be strong for Bella tonight. She needed me to remain calm, to protect her and I was going to do that now. I would not fall apart again.

The entire forest surrounding our house was glowing from the endless strands of party lights Alice had draped all over the path that lead to the house. The effect was dramatic and elegant, and all the humans should have an easy time of finding the place. Alice had foreseen that the directions she'd enclosed in the invitations would not be enough to prevent the guests from getting lost.

I reached the shadowed edge of the lawn just as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the mouth of the driveway.

"Sure you don't want to come in?" Bella teased him in a halfhearted voice.

"Extremely sure. Have fun, kid." He replied. _**I really hope Carlisle and Esme can handle all these teenagers. **_

"Thanks so much, Dad." Bella replied sarcastically as she closed the door of the cruiser.

I watched her walking toward the front door and a terrible surge of fear and anguish coursed through my body. I needed to feel her in my arms, to hold her, to let her know that everything was going to be okay, that she would be okay no matter what…

But I could make no such promises tonight.

"BELLA?" I said quietly from behind her as I skipped up the front steps.

She turned to face me, and her eyes were like dark windows with a view of all the burdens she carried in her soul.

In a fraction of a second I saw every terrible brush with death she'd had since I'd entered her formally peaceful life; Tyler Crowley's van careening toward her, those evil bastards in Port Angeles leering at her in that dark alley, James hovering over her broken, bleeding body, Felix staring at her with hungry eyes, and worst of all, Alice's memory of her fragile frame as she flung herself off a cliff into the depths of the ocean in a fit of desperation after I'd left her.

We could never be parted from each other again, in this life or in death. I could not continue to exist without her, and I understood that she would never choose to survive without me either.

In one swift and fluid movement, I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. And in that kiss, I tried to convey the intensity of my love, my desperate apology for all the things she'd suffered, and all the dangers she'd confronted on my account.

"Let's get this stupid party over with," Bella muttered without meeting my eyes. I knew that she felt the dark edge in my kiss. She understood that we may be facing a fight which we could not hope to win.

I cupped her face in my hands for a long moment before she looked up at me. I wanted to reassure her somehow, but I'd be lying if I tried to tell her that we would all escape from this situation unscathed, and I refused to lie to her the way I'd done when Victoria returned last month.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I promised, and I meant every syllable. I would make any sacrifice to keep her safe.

She brushed her soft fingertips over my lips and I kissed them gently.

"I'm not worried about myself so much." She admitted, her eyes filled with unnecessary worry for me and for the rest of our family.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" I grumbled softly.

_**Edward, you need to get her inside so we can start preparing her mentally for our guests. She's not going to be thrilled when she sees all the preparations I've made. **_Alice thought from inside the living room. I sighed in resignation. Come hell, high water or vicious newborn vampires, Alice was hosting this damn party.

"Ready to celebrate?" I asked Bella with a forced smile.

Bella groaned softly in response as I wrapped my arms around her and ushered her inside.

I saw the anxious expression on Bella's face shift to incredulity as she took in the lavish and excessive way that Alice had transformed the downstairs.

The living room looked remarkably like an upscale and exclusive nightclub Alice had visited in New York a couple of years ago. The room was filled with pulsing lights and equipped with a large dance floor, a sound system any DJ would kill for, and a gourmet human food selection courtesy of a well-known caterer based in Tacoma.

"Unbelievable." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"Alice will be Alice." I replied. For the moment, Bella seemed to be too preoccupied with the party preparations to dwell on the coming dangers we were facing.

_**This party is just what she needs right now, even if she doesn't realize it. **_Alice thought as she shot me a knowing glance. To my surprise, I actually smiled at her.

"Edward!" Alice said aloud as she finished checking the wire connections on a speaker that was almost as tall as she was. "I need your advice." She waved her hand at the CD's- "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or" — she gestured to a different pile — "educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comforting," I replied. "You can only lead the horse to water." Most of the teenagers who would be attending the party were hopeless top 40 devotees who didn't possess the ability to appreciate anything new. And graduation nostalgia would make them even more eager for recognizable music than usual.

Alice nodded as she started setting aside the CD's that would be unknown to our former classmates. Bella stared at her intently wearing an expression that I couldn't read.

"I think I'm underdressed." Bella said finally as she stared at Alice's club friendly and risqué red sequined blouse and leather pants that fit like a second skin.

"You're perfect," I assured her truthfully. She would outshine every woman in the room tonight even if she were dressed in rags.

_**I knew she was going to say that! I've got the perfect outfit waiting for her upstairs. **_Alice thought eagerly. I suppressed a growl as I saw the ensemble in her head. A low cut navy blue satin dress that would hit Bella just above the knee was hanging in Alice's closet. She'd purchased it weeks ago on the off chance that she might be able to talk Bella in to wearing it for the party.

"Absolutely not," I hissed too quietly for Bella to hear. It was bad enough to listen to the thoughts of half the male students at Forks High that ogled Bella when she was wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans. If I had to hear Mike Newton's mental musings about Bella's…_assets_ all night I would kill him.

_And more importantly_, I thought guiltily, _the dress would kill me_. My overactive imagination seemed to be getting more creative every day. The last thing I needed was more material for it to work with.

_**Okay, okay, no dress. I don't want you to kill anyone, but you're acting like a caveman. **_ Alice thought.

"You'll do," Alice said grudgingly. I glared at her.

"Thanks." Bella replied sarcastically. She sighed.

"Do you really think people will come?" Bella asked, and there was a note of optimism in her voice.

Alice glowered at her in irritation. _**Maybe I should tell her that more people than the ones I originally invited are going to be here. Ashley Dowling is also bringing a bunch of her friends from Port Angeles. **_

"Everyone will come," I answered truthfully before Alice could respond. "They're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens mystery house."

"Fabulous," Bella grumbled.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Bella," Alice huffed. "Now if you two will excuse me, I still have plenty of things to do before the people who will actually_ appreciate_ my efforts get here."

_**I told Carlisle and Jasper you want to talk to them. They're upstairs in Carlisle's study. Oh, and you would've loved seeing her in the dress. Maybe another time. **_She thought as she busied herself with organizing the acceptable CD's into a playlist of sorts.

"Let's let Alice do what she does best," I said to Bella as I pulled her into my arms. "We need to have a chat with Carlisle and Jasper before our guests arrive."

Bella nodded, and I could see the worry clouding her deep brown eyes again. For a moment I was tempted to invent some kind of bogus chore for Bella to assist Alice with in order to protect her from the conversation I needed to have with Carlisle and Jasper. A month ago I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but now I knew that Bella was made of much tougher stuff than the mortal flesh and bone beneath her skin. She was much more resilient than I was. I might possess a virtually indestructible physical body, but in all the ways that mattered, she was much stronger than I. She'd proven time and again that she was my better, and treating her like an equal was the very least I could do.

"But why," Carlisle was saying pensively as we discussed Bella's newfound insight into the situation in Seattle. "What motivation would anyone have to create an entire horde of newborns and risk exposure for one human girl? It doesn't make sense." _**Bella isn't a danger to anyone, except maybe herself! I think she's wrong about this, Edward. **_ He added wordlessly.

"It makes sense if you factor in the Volturi and a large coven of vampires protecting that one human," I argued.

"Even if the Volturi saw us as a threat they wouldn't tolerate the kind of media attention the situation in Seattle has been getting," Jasper argued with a dismissive wave.

Bella scowled at him and it was very obvious that she disapproved of his defensive attitude toward the Volturi. So did I for that matter, and Jasper was acutely aware of our frustration.

"But right now, the motives for their creators' actions aren't the most important thing. We need to discuss how we're going to deal with them." He said diplomatically in response to our feelings. _** If Bella is on to something here-and I think she is- the time for waiting is over. We need to act, and soon. **_ He thought.

I nodded in agreement and I heard Bella's heart stutter slightly. I pulled her closer to my side.

"I still haven't been able to locate anyone close by besides the Denali coven," Carlisle said darkly, "and there's no time for me to contact anyone in Europe or South America. Has Alice seen anything more about Peter and Charlotte, Jasper?"

"No," Jasper said with a dismal shake of his head. "We're at a disadvantage in numbers, but I don't see how we can help it. We have to do something preemptive soon, I think."

Bella's eyes widened with fear and I knew she understood that Jasper meant we would have to seek out the newborns in Seattle ourselves.

"Don't worry, love," I said quietly as stroked her cheek with my index finger. "We'll plan our attack very carefully and everything will be fine."

Bella searched my face intently, and I did my best to keep my expression free of the shadows of doubt that lurked in my mind.

Suddenly I could hear the sounds of vehicles approaching the driveway just as Alice turned on the music downstairs. It was time for us to resume our human charade.

"I think our guests are about to start arriving," Carlisle said a moment later. "We can continue this discussion later tonight." _**Jasper will want to help us with our fighting techniques and we need to figure out where to hide Bella while we're gone. **_He added mentally.

I met his gaze for a fleeting moment in affirmation as I helped Bella up from the large leather sofa opposite Carlisle's desk.

Bella and I went downstairs with Carlisle to greet our guests while Alice played DJ and Emmett guarded the food table. Naturally, the perpetually nosy Jessica Stanley was the first person to cross the threshold, followed closely by Mike Newton.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said in a husky voice that made me want to grab him and throw him off the front porch. "This place looks amazing." _**This place really is a mansion just like Jess said. God, Bella looks hot. **_

Jessica nodded fervently in agreement as several other kids who had ridden with them in Mike's decrepit Suburban filed in behind her. The group included Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory.

"Umm, thanks, Mike," Bella stammered as her cheeks flushed. "But Alice did all of the work."

Before Mike could reply, the doorbell rang again and Carlisle opened it to admit Angela and Ben. Bella greeted them enthusiastically while Carlisle directed some of the partygoers over to the refreshment table. This pattern continued for several minutes until finally the room was full.

A quarter of an hour later, Bella and I were mingling with our fellow graduates. Alice had intentionally decided to linger in the background and allow Bella to assume the role of hostess. I didn't initially think this was a good idea; but she handled the stress much better than I expected. I could feel the tension in her body, but her expression and demeanor was polite and believably excited as she greeted the partygoers. My heart swelled with pride at her grace and poise.

I stood beside her the entire time, unwilling to be parted from her for a moment, even when I nearly lost my temper in response to some of the lurid thoughts directed toward her by several human boys who were admiring the way she looked.

_**Chill out, bro; you look like you're gonna choke the life out of someone, **_Emmett thought as I shot a particularly murderous glare at the back of Mike Newton's head. He'd been undressing Bella with his eyes ever since he'd been here, and I was at the end of my tethered rope.

_**Want me to scare Newton for you?**_ Emmett asked silently.

I nodded at him over my shoulder while Bella pretended to listen to Jessica Stanley's incessant and pointless chatter. I almost laughed out loud at Mike's visceral response to the sinister leer Emmett shot at him from across the punch bowl.

But a half second later the laughter died in my throat when I felt a mental scream of anguish coming from the threshold of the kitchen door.

_**No!**_

Alice.

I felt my freezing insides twist and plummet as my hand dropped from Bella's waist.

"Stay here," I whispered in a surprisingly calm voice. "I'll be right back."

I zipped too quickly through the crowd toward the kitchen. Alice was slumped again the doorframe, her eyes wide and blank. I could see the gruesome, crystal clear images in her head as though they were truly happening right before my eyes.

Twenty bloodthirsty newborn vampires were running through the streets of Forks, led by a fair haired boy holding a familiar but tattered-looking piece of red fabric in his clenched, white knuckled fist.

Bella's missing red blouse.

The vision continued to play out in Alice's mind like a bad horror film with the angry, ravenous monsters making their way through the forests beyond the town toward our home, following our scents here. I could see in Alice's mind's eye the seven of us rushing to meet them head on after instructing Bella to stay in the house, but we were outnumbered three to one.

Fighting and chaos ensued. Emmett managed to kill two females who were threatening Rose, but was overtaken by a large, beefy looking male. The scene shifted, only to be replaced by terrible, gut wrenching images of Esme being torn apart in front of a screaming Carlisle. I could see my future self being distracted by the sight…then, a brief, piercing shriek as the smell of Bella's blood permeated the air. One of the newborns had broken ranks and sought her out in the house…

In the vision, I ran toward the sound. My own agonized cries began as hers ceased, endless, tortured and terrible.

I destroyed the small female vampire saturated with her blood in an instant, throwing aside the pieces, but I was too late.

Bella lay dead on the front porch, her eyes empty and unseeing. I collapsed beside her, indifferent to the two hulking vampires approaching me from behind.

I saw my own desolate face as I allowed them to rip me to pieces while I clutched her broken and bloodless form, and the thick purple flames surrounding my dismembered body as I burned.

And then everything went black.

I didn't have time to consider the reasons for the abrupt end to Alice's prophecy because a split second later the kitchen door flew open and Bella burst into the room.

"Don't tell her," I hissed as I fled from the room through the back door. I couldn't bear to look at Bella's face for a moment longer in my current state of panic.

I had to find Carlisle and Jasper. I needed to get Bella out of here tonight.

What, Alice, what? What did you see?" I heard her say imploringly as I disappeared.

I vaguely registered the disgustingly familiar damp canine smell coming from the other end of the house as the doorbell rang and the reason Alice's vision had vanished became apparent.

Werewolves.


	15. Chapter 15 Partnership

**Warning; Long A/N; **

**Here we are again. I know this chapter has been a long time coming. I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting, but it isn't for a lack of trying. My personal life has been insane all year this year. **

**I hope that its length will make up for the wait a little. It's over 19,000 words long, so find a comfortable seat. I hope it's not too over the top. I really wish I'd gotten a beta for this story from the beginning but I didn't and I felt it wouldn't work well to get someone else involved in the process at this point. Also, this chapter does reference a few things that happened in my New Moon story, Event Horizon, primarily because of the conversation Edward and Bella have about Victoria. I don't think it's anything too confusing, though. **

**Songs for this chapter;**

_**Batten down the hatches, **_**by Snow Patrol**

_**It's beginning to get to me, **_**by Snow Patrol**

_**-She does, **_**by Collective Soul**

_**-I Will Follow You Into the Dark**_**, by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**That last one might seem like a strange choice, but it just reminded me of the way Edward feels about Bella's mortality. With threat of death hanging over their heads in the first part of the chapter it seemed fitting to me. **

**In closing, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my late sister Leeann, who was killed in a car accident five years ago this month. She was 26. She was the first person who ever took my writing seriously. I miss you, sissy. **

**Chapter 14-Partnership **

"She'll never agree to that," Jasper was saying as I gathered up the papers I'd had him obtain from Jenks for Bella.

I was sitting behind Carlisle's desk putting the finishing touches on Bella's passport photo. Or rather, Isobel Anne Masen's passport, which would soon be her new assumed identity. Jenks never processed our papers with the photographs. We didn't like to circulate pictures of ourselves; it was too risky, and even though Bella was still human I didn't want to take any chances with her either.

"She won't have a choice," I snarled angrily as I tossed the finished passport aside and laminated her new driver's license.

"So, let me get this straight," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're going to try to send Bella to Rio and then on to Isle Esme _alone _before the newborns show up_**." You've really lost your mind if you think that's going to work.**_ She thought.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do", I answered curtly as I stuffed the pertinent documents into a manila envelope. It landed next to a pile of Carlisle's medical journals that were faintly vibrating from the loud music that was still entertaining the blissfully ignorant partygoers downstairs.

Carlisle was watching the entire exchange without commenting. He was still reeling from what Alice had just told him of her vision. She'd kept the particulars from him about Esme's death but the look on her face when she'd relayed what she'd seen had been enough for him to deduce the horror of the truth. His normally warm and vibrant eyes were flat and haunted as he tried desperately to think of a way to avoid a fight and protect the townspeople at the same time.

There was no hope of that, though. There was no hope for any of us.

"Bella won't go without you," Emmett insisted. _**You should leave with her, bro. You could save yourself too. **_He thought.

"I'll find a way to _make_ her go without me. My talents would be too useful in the fight for me to leave." I said adamantly, hiding the doubts in my mind.

I knew it was going to be nearly impossible to get Bella to leave me behind but I had to do it. Every fiber of my being screamed in protest at the idea of being separated from her; but if I was going to save her life there was no other solution.

"I can see that she'll insist on staying no matter what I tell her about my prediction," Alice chimed in. _**She won't care about what happens to her if you aren't with her. **_She added mentally.

I winced as I recalled Alice's vision of the tiny female vampire standing over Bella's bloodless body. The thought that my own death would come soon after if Alice's prediction was accurate provided me with a small amount of comfort. But I still had to try to get Bella out before any of those visions could come to pass.

_**Bella would rather die here than live without you somewhere else. **_Jasper thought.

And then I was reliving the worst moment of my life in my head for the millionth time…

"_I don't understand what you are saying, Rosalie," _I'd snapped into the phone.

"_She's dead, Edward,"_ Rose had said.

Once again, the memory of the unendurable grief I'd felt when I believed Bella was dead back in March coiled itself around my chest like steel bands and I nearly collapsed under the weight of it.

The sound of Carlisle's voice in the here and now forced me back into the present.

"Bella shouldn't go alone. If you aren't going with her, perhaps Esme could," Carlisle said quickly. He knew that nothing could keep me from fighting alongside my brothers and sisters, and he was desperate to save his mate.

Esme was currently keeping a stealthy eye on our three werewolf guests at my request. I hadn't wanted my mother to know what Alice had seen, and I knew that the wolves wouldn't be as defensive in her presence as they would have been with Rose, Emmett or Jasper.

Rosalie had tried to argue with Carlisle about allowing them to remain on our land, but since Jacob was invited by Bella, they weren't breaking the treaty. There was a stipulation in our agreement that allowed for the crossing of boundaries by either party at the invitation of the other. Since the pack leader understood that we counted Bella as a member of our family, he knew we would not consider Jacob's presence to be a violation. Rose was still angry over what had happened during the hunt for Victoria, as was I for that matter, but now was not the time to pick a fight with the wolves.

"I don't understand! Why can't we _all _just go? If we stay, we're as good as committing suicide!" Rosalie interjected, throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.

"If we're their target, they'll hunt us down anyway," Emmett replied as he clenched his large fists in anger. _**I refuse to run like a coward, **_He thought.

We can't just allow all the people in Forks to get massacred," Jasper added. "We have to try to head the newborns off before they get to town." _**Even if we did survive, we could be implicated if there were a mass human killing in the area. **_

I snorted angrily at his thoughts. Jasper's primary concern about the loss of human life boiled down to his fears that the Volturi would take action against us for it. It was a ridiculous thing to worry about since it was likely that they were the ones responsible for this situation to begin with.

"I know you believe the Volturi are behind this Edward, but it just doesn't feel like the sort of thing they would condone…" Jasper began as though _he_ had read _my_ mind, but Emmett cut him off mid-sentence.

"It doesn't matter who is behind it right now," Emmett interjected impatiently. "We need to plan our attack. There will be plenty of time to mull over the newborn's motives after we've destroyed them."

Rosalie glared at Emmett in response to his impetuousness but for once she didn't argue with him.

"Can you all be quiet for a moment," Alice asked impatiently. "I need to concentrate."

Alice closed her eyes thoughtfully as she desperately tried to see in spite of the three werewolves downstairs. It was difficult but she finally managed. I could see a blurred image of us confronting a dozen vampires on the outskirts of town near the meadow that was so special to Bella and me. Where were the rest of them?

My question was answered a moment later when Alice's vision shifted and eight vampires surrounded our vacant home. They'd been instructed to split from the others and follow our scent trail here. They would track us.

"Trying to intercept them before they can get into town won't work," Alice told the group at large as the picture in her mind faded away. "They'll come here to search. They'll track us and we'd still be outnumbered even if we won the first fight without losing…anyone."

She choked on the last word and I could hear the agony in her thoughts.

_**Esme**_

_**Edward**_

_**Bella**_

The music downstairs changed and Blue October began to sing of self-loathing. I could hear the sounds of shuffling feet as some of the high school couples began to dance more closely together and I ached to be beside Bella. I could hear her anxious heartbeat amid the music, voices and pointless thoughts below me.

"When?" Carlisle asked in a flat voice.

"This Saturday," Alice replied bleakly.

My Bella's life was in danger again, and I had a very short amount of time to try to save her.

I swore loudly as I jumped up from Carlisle's oversized leather desk chair.

"This is getting us nowhere," I snarled angrily. We were wasting time that I could be using to convince Bella to leave the country.

Jasper nodded and his thoughts were calculating and rational.

"We need to discuss strategy and fighting techniques," He said calmly. "We'll go out tonight after the party."

"Very well," Carlisle said formally as he stared unseeingly out of the large window. His desolation was nearly too much for Jasper to bear.

A second later, I heard Bella's heart rate accelerate and I focused all my attention on the conversation she was having with Jacob Black. He had apparently figured out that something was going on and he was trying to get Bella to fill him in. A low growl escaped from my chest as I looked at Bella through his eyes.

Bella's face was pale and terrified as the three large boys towered menacingly over her.

"Now explain," Jacob was commanding as he and his pack brothers crossed their arms in unison and waited for Bella to tell them about Alice's vision.

Anger burned through me and all my self-restraint vanished. Jacob Black was as good as dead. In a split second I had bolted from the room. I was halfway down the stairs when Emmett grabbed me.

"Let me go," I growled warningly as Jasper stood behind us and tried to subdue me with his gifts. If it weren't for his extra talents I would have already thrown Emmett aside and Jacob Black would be headless.

"You know we can't start a fight with the wolves in the middle of a house full of humans," Emmett said as Alice zipped past us.

"Do you really expect me to just stand idly by and allow that boorish mongrel and his litter mates to exploit a loophole in the treaty to come over to our side of the line and intimidate Bella!" I hissed as my fingers grazed Emmett's sweater, leaving a large hole behind

"Of course not," Jasper said as a wave of artificial serenity washed over me. "Let Alice deal with it." _**They'll be less likely to get aggressive with her. If you go down there all hell is going to break loose. **_

"Alice!" I heard Bella cry with relief as my sister approached her and the three massive boys.

_**Just let me handle this Edward. I won't let them hurt her, I promise. **_Alice thought.

"I need to talk to you," Alice whispered softly as she started to pull Bella upstairs. I relaxed without any assistance from Jasper.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later . . . Bella muttered nervously as she tried to get past the wolves with Alice.

My relief was short lived, because a second later Jacob was blocking their path. I started toward the stairs again, but Emmett tightened his hold.

_**You need to stay here. **_He thought as Jasper utilized the full power of his talents. I stopped resisting and listened.

"Hey, not so fast," Jacob growled as he stuck his meaty arm out to keep Alice and Bella from leaving the room. _**Filthy little bloodsucker isn't going to keep us from doing our job. **_He added mentally.

Alice's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she said, and I could hear the dangerous undercurrent in her voice, but Jacob was too arrogant and obtuse to pick up on it. _**If he doesn't move his arm in about five seconds I'm going to do it for him. **_She thought.

"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl, and I could hear the fresh threat in his voice and in his thoughts. Jasper felt the aggression in flowing through him just as clearly as I heard it.

Jasper was at Alice's side in a flash. His thoughts were defensive and murderous at the thought of someone cornering his mate.

Jasper was a colossal hypocrite.

Without his calming influence, my rage flared and blazed again, but Emmett's hold on my arms was so tight that if I tried to get away from him I ran the risk of losing a limb. It would be easy enough to repair the damage but I didn't really want to fight three werewolves with only one arm.

Jacob slowly pulled his arm out of harm's way as he took in the deadly glare on Jasper's scarred face.

"We have a right to know," Jacob hissed, still speaking to Alice.

_**He has a right to know that I'm about to decapitate him with my teeth. **_Jasper thought as his posture became even more aggressive and he inserted himself between Alice and the wolves.

_**Geez, how many fights has this leech been in! He's an even bigger freak than the rest of them. **_Jacob thought warily. The other two boys, Quil and Embry, took a couple of steps back as well. At least they had a little bit of sense.

_**Wish Jake would calm down a little. We're on their land right now and even though Bella said Jake could come to the party the vampires could attack if we gave them a reason. He needs to remember the conditions Sam set for us. **_The boy named Quil thought, but his intense expression didn't change.

"Hey, hey," Bella said in a shaky voice. "This is a party, remember?"

They all ignored her as Jasper continued to glare menacingly at Jacob, who remained focused on Alice. The two boys on either side of him were trembling anxiously. They were so close to Bella; far too close.

I tried to pull away from Emmett again, but he tightened his grip.

"If you go down there right now, a fight will break out and Bella will get hurt," He said in a forceful whisper.

I was just about to try to persuade Emmett to go downstairs with me when a sudden idea in Alice's mind shocked me into an absolute still silence.

_**They need to know. Maybe they can help. **_She thought.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point." Alice said.

"Help," I said disbelievingly. Emmett stared at me in confusion until Alice voiced her thoughts.

_**No way, **_Emmett and Jasper thought simultaneously.

Jasper gave Alice a swift, searching look as he assessed her mood. He felt the serene honesty in her words, but he did not relax his defensive pose. He didn't want Alice to discuss the coming attack with the wolves. In his mind it was none of their concern. But I knew that the wolves would be more than willing to try to head off the newborns. Maybe their interference could buy us some valuable time.

I relaxed an infinitesimal amount, but Emmett did not loosen his hold on my arms.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked desperately. Alice hesitated for a moment as she debated on how much to say in front of the wolves. But she believed they could be helpful and decided to be totally honest.

"No," I growled, just loud enough for Alice to hear. I didn't want Bella to hear the gruesome details of what she'd seen.

_**I'm just going to give her the basic facts, Edward.**_ Alice thought in response.

"The decision's been made." She said finally.

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella said as her heart rate accelerated.

_**I wish we had already gone to Seattle. I should have known better than to wait. **_Jasper lamented silently. He was unfairly blaming himself for our current predicament.

"No." Alice said with a heavy sigh as terrible images from her vision flashed through her head.

Bella's already pale face turned the color of sour milk and she stopped breathing for a long moment.

"They're coming here," Bella said in a thick, horrified whisper. It was a statement, not a question. The three wolf boys were really shaking now.

"Yes." Alice replied simply.

"To Forks," Bella choked.

"Yes." Alice repeated.

"For?" Bella asked urgently. I could tell she was growing tired of Alice's one word answers, but Alice wanted to be truthful without revealing too many details. She nodded at Bella to let her know she'd understood the question.

"One carried your red shirt." Alice said with a sigh.

Through Jasper's eyes, I could see and feel Bella's terror intensify and my insides twisted with pain. I wanted to run to her and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to pull her close and whisper promises that everything was going to be okay, that she was safe, but I couldn't.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said deliberately as he assessed the shift in the boys' moods. Their thoughts were more curious than aggressive now, and he was sure that mentioning the potential danger to nearby humans would help shift their focus from us to the newborns.

"I know," Alice said miserably as Carlisle's future screams of grief over Esme echoed in her mind. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" Bella gasped. "Alice, I have to go; I have to get away from here."

A rush of shock and hopefulness surged through me. If Bella thought that her absence might prevent anyone else from getting hurt, it wouldn't be as hard as I'd thought to get her to leave. But, I needed to act immediately if I was going to take advantage of her current mindset.

"Maybe I could get her to leave after all," I whispered as a tiny sliver of hope settled into my chest.

Emmett's grip on my biceps loosened and I ripped my arms out of his and raced off to Carlisle's office to call the airline to reserve the necessary plane tickets. I picked up the folder with all of Bella's new and fabricated personal information inside it and listened to the automated prompts with an increasing sense of impatient urgency as I tried in vain to reach a real human being. I refocused my attention on the conversation that was still going on in the midst of the party while I waited.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," Alice was saying happily. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

I froze for a brief moment as I tried to absorb her thoughts and her words.

An alliance with the wolves!

I could see that Jacob and Embry were remembering the way they'd easily managed to kill Laurent and I felt a surge of hope. If they were willing to work with us, killing the newborns would be no problem. I hung up the phone just as a man with a thick Calcutta accent answered my call.

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours." _**We exist to protect humans, not kill them like they do. **_

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky." I heard Alice reply in a falsely irritated voice. She was too relieved to really be offended by Jacob's comment. She and Jacob had unconsciously moved closer to one another and the site of the two of them standing side by side was strange. They were both mentally lamenting about the repulsive smell of the other.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interjected with a wave of her hand. I noticed something silver glinting on her wrist. What was she wearing?

"Coordinate?" Bella repeated through gritted teeth.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked in genuine surprise.

"You _are _staying out of this!" Bella hissed vehemently with another wave, and I saw the intricately carved wooden charm that was attached to a bracelet on her wrist. A wolf…the graduation gift that Jacob had been thinking about the last time I took her to La Push. A gift that she'd accepted. A pang of jealousy and hurt filled my chest.

"Your psychic doesn't think so." Jacob replied with a shrug.

"Alice — tell them no!" Bella begged. "They'll get killed!"

Jacob, Quil, and Embry laughed sycophantically.

_**Was that why she didn't want to tell me? She was worried about us instead of herself. That's so stupid, but so Bella.**_ Jacob thought.

"Bella," Alice sighed in exasperation, "separately we all could get killed. Together —"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob said eagerly.

_**Yes! I finally get to kill some bloodsuckers. I missed the fun the last time. **_ Quil thought as he laughed out loud.

"How many?" Quil asked excitedly_**. I hope it's at least enough for each of us to have one. **_

"No!" Bella cried. Her exclamation caught Ashley Dowling's attention, but Ashley was distracted a moment later when a pimply faced boy asked her to dance.

Alice ignored her and addressed Jacob instead. "It changes — twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked curiously. _**I bet they've done something to piss off another coven. I really wish they'd never come back here. **_He mused.

"Long story," Alice said as she noticed that Ashley had started to watch them from the arms of her dance partner. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes," Jasper replied reluctantly. He wasn't really thrilled with the idea of working with the wolves, but he could sense the genuine enthusiasm they were feeling. "We were already planning a . . . strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

The wolves' expressions shifted from eager anticipation to mild indignation at Jasper's words. They found the idea of getting any kind of training from us to be insulting, but Jacob at least was willing to agree to meet with us later as long as Sam approved.

"No!" Bella whimpered desperately.

"This will be odd," Jasper mused. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first." _**I don't like it but what other choice do we have besides getting killed? **_He thought.

"No doubt about that," Jacob said with a nod. "We've got to get back to Sam." _** He's not going to be thrilled I've committed us to taking lessons from the leeches. **_

Jasper and Alice nodded in understanding as Bella continued to look desperately around the room as though she was searching for someone to help her talk some sense into all of them.

"What time?" Jacob asked.

"What's too late for you?" Jasper replied with another question. He knew wolves had to sleep almost as much as humans.

The oversized boys rolled their eyes in unison. The synchronized way their minds worked was unsettling.

"What time?" Jacob repeated with a roll of his eyes.

"Three o'clock?" Jasper proposed.

Jacob nodded. "Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station; come in from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." Jacob said as the two other boys nodded in agreement as they turned and started to make their way through the throng of teenage dancers. They were oddly agile in spite of their overwhelming size.

"Wait, Jake," Bella called over the sound of a remix of Sympathy for the Devil. "_Please_ don't do this!" The fear for his safety was evident in every word she spoke.

_**Seriously? She knows better than to think I'd miss a good fight. **_Jacob thought as he turned to look at her from the middle of the dance floor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells," He replied with a patronizing smile as Quil and Embry pushed ahead of him.

How I detested that nickname!

"You're giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you."

"No!" Bella cried desperately as Jacob headed out of the front door without another word, her arms dropped to her sides in a defeated way.

And for a moment, the indescribable relief I felt was eclipsed by pure jealousy.

************************DM:EE****************************

For every bit of worry Bella was experiencing, the rest of my family felt profound relief that bordered on the edge of elation. Carlisle was especially giddy. He'd laughed much harder than he would have under normal circumstances when Emmett told the story of how he'd given Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory a safe sex speech after catching them in rather compromising position earlier in the evening. He'd cornered them outside the little cottage Esme was renovating when he'd seen them disappear out the back door together.

"You should have seen Crowley's face," Emmett guffawed to Rosalie as the last of the partygoers made their way out the door. It was so red I thought he was going to burst into flames!"

"He's lucky," Alice said with a delicate snort as Bella showed Lee Stephens out of the front door with a polite thank you. "He would have been very unhappy next week when Dr. Gerandy treated him for an unpleasant medical condition."

"Can we please talk about something more important and less disgusting," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Like the fact that those newborns don't stand a chance now," Emmett said gleefully as Bella rejoined us.

"I never thought I'd be grateful for those dogs, but I am now," Jasper agreed.

Bella winced at his words and I rubbed my hands up and down the small of her back in a soothing gesture.

"Isn't there some other way? Do we really have to involve the pack?" Bella asked, biting her lip anxiously.

The answer was a resounding no; otherwise we never would have wanted their assistance in the first place. But in our current situation, working with them was essential.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella," Esme said gently as she planted a cool, motherly kiss on Bella's forehead. _**The poor little thing; she's such a misguided little worrier, always thinking about the safety of everyone else. I wish I could make her understand how hard it is to kill a vampire or a wolf. **_ She mused.

My mother had no idea just how close she'd come to her own death. I shuddered slightly.

"The wolves are well equipped to handle this kind of a fight," Carlisle said with a reassuring smile. _**Thank God. **_He thought.

"Yeah, Bella, why should you be the only one of us who can fight with werewolves?" Emmett teased. _**I would've paid to see the look on that kid's face when she hit him, even if it didn't hurt him. **_He thought.

I gritted my teeth at this reminder of how Bella had broken her hand. I glanced down at the brace on her right hand and the silver bracelet glittering around her other wrist caught my eye again.

I felt a stab of anger mingled with the hurt that burned in my chest. She was wearing jewelry that another man had given her when I knew she wouldn't accept so much as a trinket from me. Why?

My throat thickened a little at the idea of the ring that was still waiting for her in my room. I was more desperate than ever to get it on her finger.

Rosalie noticed the expression on my face and she shot a nasty look at the back of Bella's head. I could hear in her thoughts that even though she understood why I tolerated Jacob's presence in Bella's life, she was tired of seeing the tortured look in my eyes. For all of Rose's flaws, she loved her family above and beyond everything else. To her, Bella would not be a part of that family until she severed all ties to Jacob Black and agreed to be my wife.

We stood in a circle for a few minutes after the house was empty, finalizing plans for our meeting and discussing the best area to practice in. We decided to use the baseball clearing since it was relatively flat and secluded.

Bella's tense demeanor did not relax at all during the course of our conversation. I finally shot a significant glance at Jasper. He nodded once before turning his attention to Bella.

I felt Bella shift her insubstantial weight slightly as Jasper unleashed his talents on her. All the tension left her body and within a few seconds she was suppressing a yawn.

"I need to get you home, love," I said quietly as I pulled her close. She was exhausted and emotionally drained. "Charlie will be waiting for you."

"Charlie will be asleep on the couch when you get there," Alice said as she gave Bella a gentle pat on the head.

_**She's going to ask you to take her with you tonight and I can't see what will happen if you do because of the wolves. **_She thought.

I led Bella out to the car without responding and hoped vainly that I might manage to win an argument with her for once.

"THAT HAD TO BE THE LONGEST PARTY IN THE HISTORY of the world," Bella said with a weary sigh as we drove down the twisted highway toward Charlie's house.

"It's over now," I said as I rubbed her arm gently. Tonight had been such an emotional rollercoaster; all I wanted was to hold her and never let go.

She was still terribly anxious about the coming battle, and I knew she was blaming herself for the peril she believed we were in. There was no danger now, or at least not the kind of imminently fatal danger we'd been facing just a few hours ago. Thanks to the unexpected assistance we were getting from the wolves, we would have no trouble defeating the newborns.

The Volturi were going to be sorely disappointed.

"You're taking me with you tonight." Bella said after a short silence as we entered the city limits.

My body tensed and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Thanks to Alice's warning I'd been expecting this, but it didn't make hearing Bella's demand any easier.

"Bella, you're worn out." I argued wearily.

"You think I could sleep?" She grumbled, crossing her arms like a defiant child.

I frowned at her. I could tell by the growing dark circles under her eyes that she was exhausted, but naturally she would never admit it.

"This is an experiment. I'm not sure if it will be possible for us all to…

_Defy our natural instincts and not kill each other _

". . . cooperate," I finished untruthfully.

"I don't want you in the middle of that." I added.

The second the words left my mouth I knew I had made a huge mistake. I should have known that my choice of words would make her all the more desperate to go with me. Bella stiffened, and her chin jutted out in a familiar way that let me know she was digging in her heels.

"If you won't take me, then I'll call Jacob." She said in a determined voice.

I was so shocked that I actually made the car swerve slightly, though the movement was too subtle for her to notice.

In an instant, pain and rage flooded through me at her words. How could she make such a threat? After everything we'd been through in the last 12 hours, she had to know that I had scarcely ever been so worried about her safety. My entire family…_her _family…had been in grave danger. Tonight had been stressful enough without this…

A thousand angry words formed on the tip of my tongue. I longed to hurl accusations at her about her feelings for him, to tell her how I felt about the bracelet and her protectiveness of him; the way she always forgave him no matter what he did.

But then I remembered all the times she'd forgiven_ me_ for much graver offenses, including the inexcusable way I'd abandoned her in the very woods I could see through the windshield as I pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"See you upstairs," She said quietly. The guilt and shame in her voice was blatantly obvious and she couldn't meet my eyes as she got out of the car.

Charlie was deeply asleep, so it wouldn't have mattered if I had accompanied her inside, but I couldn't move. I was still in the throes of the pain of her threat and the ever present guilt that consumed me every day because of the separation I'd forced her into.

Bella had tried to survive without me, and Jacob Black had kept her alive, literally and figuratively. Now she felt as though his life was at risk because of her, and she was afraid for him.

_And she loves him._ A dark and unbidden voice said in the back of my mind.

"But she loves me more," I said aloud, and I knew that was true, even if I was unsure of the depth of her feelings for Jacob. She was mine.

But she could still choose a mortal life with him…

No, she couldn't…

She wouldn't.

But maybe she should.

"_She's made her choice, Edward",_ Alice had said time and again.

The sound of Bella urging Charlie to go upstairs jolted me out of my brooding trance. I couldn't afford to dwell on my petty insecurities about Jacob Black just now. There were more pressing matters to attend to. I got out of the car and climbed the familiar tree that grew outside Bella's bedroom and crawled lithely through her window.

I perched in the familiar rocking chair and waited for Bella to join me. I tried to think of something that would make her reconsider her desire to attend this potentially disastrous… _meeting_, for lack of a better term. She certainly wasn't going to listen to any of the concerns I had for her safety, and she'd dismissed my pleas for her to rest. The only hope I had was to try to get her to fall asleep. Maybe if she succumbed to her exhaustion I could slip away without disturbing her.

I felt a twinge of guilt at the idea. I knew Bella didn't sleep well when I was away, and the image in my mind of her waking in the dark to find me gone make my chest ache.

A second later, the door opened and Bella reappeared, but instead of being dressed in pajamas, she was wearing a deep blue flannel shirt and jeans. Her face was freshly scrubbed and perfect, save for the purple shadows underneath her tense brown eyes. I watched her intently as she put her graduation outfit away.

She was so beautiful and breakable, but I could tell from the rhythm of her heart and the stubborn set of her jaw as she approached me that I would not be able to persuade her to stay behind. I scowled.

"Come here," she said as she grabbed my hand. The surge of electricity that I always felt at her touch radiated from her warm fingers to my cold ones, and peace overwhelmed my inner turmoil. In that moment, Jacob Black and the newborns didn't matter.

I allowed her to push me onto her well-worn little bed. She curled up beside me and I enveloped her in the familiar quilt to protect her from the chill of my skin. She wrapped herself around me the way she always did when she fell asleep.

"Please relax." I begged as I held her against me. The feel of her made me almost giddy with relief. We were going to survive this.

"Sure." She replied sarcastically.

"This is going to work, Bella. I can feel it." I promised her. It was true. I had complete confidence in the wolves' ability to defeat the newborns. Newborn vampires were all instincts and brawn, and while the same was true for the wolves to a degree, they would still have the element of surprise and a certain unique skills on their side.

A worried frown marred Bella's delicate features and I knew that she was not convinced.

"Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be _easy_. The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no more idea that werewolves even exist than you did. I've seen how they act in a group, the way Jasper remembers. I truly believe that the wolves' hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them." I said emphatically.

"And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out," I added lightly, hoping to ease her tension.

"Piece of cake," she said into my chest. Her voice vibrated through my core, and even now, when she was needlessly frightened and tense, the sound of it was music to me.

"Shhh," I whispered as I caressed her cheek with my index finger. "You'll see. Don't worry now."

I inhaled the sweet scent of her skin and was grateful for the heat in my throat. Love and a desperate need to comfort her overwhelmed me. I held her tighter and began to hum her lullaby. It was an anthem of my love for her and the sound always seemed to soothe her even on the most restless of nights.

It didn't work tonight.

I remembered seeing images in Jasper's mind of how distraught she'd been when James was tracking her. Jasper had told me that the majority of her fears had been for the safety of our family. The situation with the newborns was far more complicated, and although it was irrational, she felt responsible. No amount of assurances from me would make her feel better. The worst case scenarios we'd faced earlier this evening had been replaced with hope and optimism, but she was too worried about her friends and family to see it that way.

So she lay in my arms, wide eyed and tense until it was time to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep?" I asked pointlessly as I got up to put on my shoes.

She glared at me without even bothering to answer. I sighed, feeling exasperated as I pulled her onto my back and jumped fluidly out of her bedroom window.

I thought of Aro's smug face as I ran with Bella through the dark, seemingly endless evergreens and imagined how he would react when he found that his plans to destroy us had failed. I realized that I wanted to defeat him almost as much as I wanted to kill Victoria. He had tried to manipulate Alice and me into joining the guard to further his agenda and forced our hands to make a promise that would end Bella's mortal life.

I was thrilled at the thought of beating him at his own game, but mostly I was just eternally grateful and elated that we were all going to get through this.

Bella, on the other hand, was still just as tense as ever as we drew nearer the large clearing where the rest of my family was waiting for the wolves to arrive. Their voices carried through the thick trees and although we were still too far away for human ears to hear them, their lighthearted chatter was crystal clear to me.

"That's the worst joke I've ever heard, Emmett," I heard Rose say from the clearing. I could hear that her thoughts were much less pessimistic than they had been for the last several weeks.

"That's what you always say about my jokes, babe," Emmett said with a laugh.

"This time she means it, I can tell," Jasper replied somberly. I chuckled as I stopped running and gently pulled Bella off my back so that we could walk the rest of the way.

I stared intently at her as we approached the clearing. She was silent and deeply immersed in her thoughts.

As usual, I wanted to be immersed there too.

"You know what I think?" She asked me a moment later as though she'd sensed my intense curiosity.

I laughed loudly in reply.

"No." I answered with a smile. Bella's lips twitched slightly as though she was about to smile in return.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's _all _connected. Not just the two, but all three." Bella said cryptically. Her beautiful brow was furrowed in concentration.

"You've lost me." I prodded when she didn't explain immediately.

"Three bad things have happened since you came back," Bella continued as she counted on her fingers, "the newborns in Seattle; the stranger in my room. And — first of all — Victoria came to look for me."

I frowned slightly as I took in what she'd said. I couldn't fathom what could possibly have made her think there could be a correlation between the three, so I asked. "Why do you think so?"

"Because I agree with Jasper — the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway."

I considered what she was saying for a moment.

Aro certainly loved his rules, but he also believed that rules were made to be bent to suit his purposes. I didn't believe that he would perpetuate an outright attack against us without cause, but that wouldn't stop him from allowing someone else to do it. The Volturi had been more than willing to turn a blind eye to the carnage in the south so long as the newborn creators didn't expose them. But the moment the guard felt their position could be compromised, they acted swiftly.

The army in Seattle was attracting far too much attention. Under normal circumstances they would have already been eradicated. In my mind, I couldn't think of another reason for their seemingly unprovoked aggression toward my family besides the Volturi pulling their strings. It wouldn't be a stretch at all for Aro to find some lawbreaker and "grant him a reprieve" in exchange for dealing with us.

"Remember when you were tracking Victoria last year?" Bella asked.

I cringed at the thought of the catastrophic consequences of my ineptitude at tracking. Victoria had figured out what I was doing and in response she'd returned to Forks with the intention of killing Bella.

"Yes." I replied with a frown. "I wasn't very good at it."

That was a gross understatement, and my failure still stung. Why did Bella want to discuss this now?

"Alice said you were in Texas. Did you follow her there?" Bella asked.

My frown deepened. When had Alice told Bella I was in Texas? And why had she done so if not to explain that I'd been chasing Victoria?

A light bulb went off in my mind and I understood. Bella thought Victoria could be responsible for the newborns.

"Yes. Hmm . . ." I mused. Victoria _had_ been in Texas, and it was common knowledge among vampires that the most successful newborn battles had taken place in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. I supposed it was possible that she'd gotten information about newborn creation while she was there, but there was no way she could have gotten this far without help.

"See — she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn't know what she's doing, so the newborns are all out of control." Bella continued.

I shook my head. It was an interesting and clever theory, but even if Victoria _did_ have a hand in creating the newborn army, she didn't know how to get around Alice's visions.

"Only Aro knows exactly how Alice's visions work." I reminded Bella.

"Aro would know _best, _but wouldn't Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends in Denali know _enough? _ Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favors for her, why wouldn't he also tell her everything he knew?" Bella argued.

It was true that Laurent and Victoria had remained on good terms until the wolves had gotten to him. And it was also true that Laurent had learned things about my talents from the Alaskan vampires (I simply couldn't think of them as family at the moment); I'd seen that in his head during my brief encounter with him last fall. However, there were still some holes in Bella's theory.

"It wasn't Victoria in your room." I reminded her as I thought of the unfamiliar male scent I'd found all over her little bedroom. Whoever he was, he would pay dearly for what he'd done, and I sincerely hoped I'd get to collect that payment personally.

"She can't make new friends?" Bella countered insistently. Her expression became more animated as she continued to argue her point. "Think about it, Edward. If it _is _Victoria doing this in Seattle, she's _made _a lot of new friends. She's created them."

I paused, thinking hard for a moment.

In less than three seconds, a torrent of memories about my time in Dallas came flooding back to me. I could see the remains of the two college professors Victoria had murdered…. and the tiny broken bodies of little twin girls still strapped in their infant seats and their mother's bloodless corpse lying beside them in the back seat. Another swell of anger and disgust washed over me. Victoria was a barbarian; she was capable of anything. She was still so hell bent on getting revenge for James that she'd been trying to get around us and the wolves for months. But she valued her own life above all else, and she would never take on our whole coven alone. Suddenly, the idea of Victoria creating the newborns to do the dirty work for her didn't seem quite so far-fetched to me.

"Hmm," I said after a long pause. "It's possible. I still think the Volturi are most likely . . . But your theory —there's something there. Victoria's personality. Your theory suits her personality perfectly. She's shown a

remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start — maybe it's a talent of hers."

Surely that sense of self-preservation would compel her to try to avoid getting into trouble with the Volturi. Hadn't she seemed to know exactly how indiscreet she could be before she got their attention? She'd killed brutally in an effort to taunt me while I was tracking her, and yet she'd never gone far enough for them to take notice.

"In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the Volturi, either," I continued aloud. "Perhaps she's counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without heavy casualties of our own, but no survivors from her little army to bear witness against her."

Victoria destroyed life without a second thought. Her disregard could easily extend to destroying something she herself had created.

"In fact," I elaborated as I considered the matter further, "if there were survivors, I'd bet she'd be planning to destroy them herself. . . . Hmm. Still, she'd have to have at least one friend who was a bit more mature. No fresh-made newborn left your father alive. . . ."

I thought back to the various places I'd chased Victoria during my dark and disastrous time away from Forks. I hadn't encountered any other vampires besides Samantha and Matthew, the mates I'd run across in Canada. Even before I warned them about how dangerous Victoria was, they'd wanted no part of her. I was sure Victoria had left Dallas alone, and it wouldn't have been necessary for her to enlist Laurent's help when she'd needed someone to check on Bella if she had another accomplice. Did she meet someone in Seattle after Laurent's death?

"Definitely possible," I thought aloud. Bella studied me intently, and I could tell she was hoping I'd agree with her. It would be so much easier to believe that all of the trouble we'd been having had come from a single threat rather than several.

"Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today," I said with a proud smile. She was more observant and intuitive than anyone I'd ever known. "It's impressive."

Bella sighed wearily as we continued to walk toward the clearing.

"Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she's close by . . . like she sees me now." She said, and there was an undercurrent of fear in her thoughtful tone.

"She'll never touch you, Bella," I promised through clenched teeth. It didn't matter if Victoria showed up in Forks with 100 new vampires I would find a way to make sure she didn't harm a hair on Bella's head.

My eyes darted quickly over every corner of the thick forest as I remembered the way Victoria, Laurent and James had approached us in this very place just over a year ago. How I wish I had killed them all right then and there!

Tides of anger crested inside my head and the desperate longing to destroy Victoria that had festered beneath the surface of my every thought boiled to the forefront of my mind. I would make her suffer for what she'd tried to do to my Bella. James' death had been too quick and painless to satisfy me, but I would savor the chance to make Victoria pay dearly for her crimes.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close," I muttered broodingly. "Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you; to have the chance to end this myself; to finish it with my own hands this time."

I imagined the savage pleasure I would take in slowly tearing her apart, piece by piece…

I felt Bella shiver involuntarily as she tightened her grip on my fingers. I could smell the unpleasant scent of the pack now, and I knew they were getting close. I needed to get to my family.

As we got to the large diamond shaped clearing where the others were waiting for us, the first thing I noticed was how relaxed they all seemed. Jasper was stretching his limbs unnecessarily, like an athlete preparing for a big game; Emmett and Rose were talking casually while Carlisle and Esme sat huddled together beside a small spruce. There was a certain level of intimacy in their posture. I tried not to listen to Carlisle's tender thoughts as he stared lovingly at his mate. For a long two hours, he'd been sure he was going to lose her.

I knew exactly how that felt.

I turned my gaze to the opposite side of the clearing, where a very disgruntled Alice was wordlessly lamenting the temporary blindness caused by the approaching pack.

_**Why can't I see them? Stupid smelly mutts**_, she thought.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

I laughed. "The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

Bella nodded in understanding as Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

_**Keep on laughing Edward. I'll remember this the next time you want a heads up on some little tidbit**_ _**about Bella. **_

I laughed again in spite of myself.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?" _**I bet she'll still manage to trip over her own feet even after she's changed. Ha!**_

I groaned as I suppressed the urge to throw something at him. Emmett could find the humor in any situation, but the idea of Bella trying to learn to fight was one of the furthest things from funny that I could imagine.

"Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas." I implored. Bella frowned slightly in response and Emmett chuckled again.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked a second later as the smell of the wolves intensified.

I listened carefully for a long moment, tuning in to the approaching brains.

It only took a second for me to locate Sam Uley, the acting Alpha. Jacob, his official second in command, was following close behind him. The wolves' thoughts were just as clear as a regular human's, but they were different in a way I couldn't really explain. They were just as complex, but they were more instinct driven.

_**Jacob, are you sure the mind reader will be able to hear me when we're wolves? **_Sam thought. _**Not that I trust them enough for us to attend this pow wow as men. **_

_**Yep. Unfortunately he's pretty good at what he does. If you're listening, don't let that go to your head, bloodsucker. I didn't mean it as a compliment. **_Jacob thought. I nearly laughed in response.

_**We're almost there. **_Sam said wordlessly to the others.

"A minute and a half," I replied in response to Carlisle's question. "But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all." Carlisle replied. I could hear the emotion in his voice and in his thoughts. He would do anything to keep Esme safe, and he was overwhelmed with gratitude that the pack was even attempting to work with us.

A second later, I heard Bella gasp audibly.

"They're coming as wolves?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I nodded as I stared intently at her expressive face. She was clearly afraid, but why? Was it the wolves themselves or the threat of a possible fight that worried her? I remembered again the way she'd reacted that day in Charlie's kitchen when I warned her about the dangers of fraternizing with werewolves. Her behavior then had convinced me that she'd had some kind of close shave with them. I wondered idly if I'd be able to discern what had happened from their thoughts tonight.

_**Can you hear their thoughts clearly when they're not human?**_ Carlisle asked wordlessly.

I nodded at him as I focused on the approaching mental signatures, turning automatically in the direction of their footsteps. I was frozen in shock for a moment as I got a read on each individual mind.

There were ten of them.

This pack was more than twice as large as Ephraim's had been; the size of our family had clearly caused the pack to grow. Jacob had carefully concealed this from me, it hadn't been easy, but Sam forbade him to think of it when he was in my presence. That explained a great deal about the way he'd acted when he came over to catch the scent of Bella's intruder.

"Prepare yourselves — they've been holding out on us." I warned the others as the wolves were almost close enough to see now. I suppressed a smile. Defeating the newborns was going to be easier than I thought, and yet, the size of the pack made me nervous. They outnumbered us and if things were to become too tense…

Instinctively, I tightened my hold on Bella.

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded._** If this is some sort of trap that I didn't see…**_

"Shh," I replied in a soothing tone just as the wolves moved into our line of vision. Everyone shifted automatically to make room for the newcomers as they loped through the trees.

"Oh my God!" Alice breathed.

_**Holy hell! **_ Jasper thought.

"Damn_,_" Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?" _**Why are there so many? There were only four the last time we were here. **_

Esme and Rosalie were gaping at each other in astonishment as they too registered the size of the pack.

"Amazing! It looks like they were right about the presence of vampires triggering the wolf gene," Carlisle murmured to me almost inaudibly. His mind was racing with plausible theories about the scientific mechanics of this correlation.

"What is it?" Bella hissed from beside me. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," I whispered gently in her ear.

_**Eww, the smell is awful…don't know why we don't use this as an excuse to get rid of all of them…**_Paul, Emmett's would-be attacker, thought.

…_**so tired of being out this late…**_a brownish grey wolf named Colin mused.

…_**still can't believe we're training with Vampires…**_Jacob thought.

…_**this is going to be so cool…**_a sandy colored wolf named Seth Clearwater added.

…_**we should be training on our own tomorrow too…**_Quil Ateara

…_**just want to get this over with so I can get home to Kim…**_a short haired wolf named Jared thought longingly. I sensed a love in his mind that was so powerful I nearly gasped. It was almost as profound as the love some vampires have for their mates. Kim was his…soul mate?

Imprint!

Amazing!

Just as Jared's thoughts had drifted to his Kim, Sam's mind fleetingly wandered to his scarred fiancée, Emily, and I immediately learned that his feelings for her were just as pure and intense. He had imprinted as well.

Quil's thoughts lingered on someone named Claire. He had apparently imprinted too but there was a curious difference between Sam and Jared's feelings and his. They were more…parental and not remotely romantic. I couldn't pinpoint the difference.

_**Ugh guys, enough with the mushy crap already! **_Colin thought with a disgruntled snort.

…_**mom's going to kill me if she catches me out this late again…**_Embry Call, one of Jacob's sidekicks at the party.

…_**speaking of parents, Embry, have you figured out anything new about who your DAD is yet?**_ Leah Clearwater.

Leah?

A female wolf! How strange!

Leah's thoughts were maliciously aimed at the possible paternity of the boy named Embry. Unlike the others, Embry was not supposed to be a direct descendant of the original pack. His transformation meant that he was the illegitimate child of Sam Uley Senior, Quil Aetera the third, or, much to Jacob's dismay, Billy Black.

What a mess!

…_**Give it a rest, Leah**_…Jacob added silently.

_**...yeah Leah do you always have to be such a...bitch…get it?...**_Brady joked. The other wolves let out soft, humorous barks in response.

_**I'll give it a rest when you two grow brains, **_Leah retorted wordlessly.

Leah clearly hated being a wolf and wanted to make the others as miserable as possible, and I knew why. She had loved Sam; she loved him still and he'd been unable to stay with her once he'd seen Emily. I felt a stab of pity for the bitter and obnoxious silver wolf.

I could hear in Sam's head that he had a great deal of love and regret when it came to Leah and Brady's joke made him angry. Because he had also loved her just as much as she loved him before he'd imprinted. His feelings were a sad and tangled web of drama and emotion. But he pushed his own turmoil aside and took control of his pack.

_**Enough! Stay focused. **_Sam commanded mentally, using his alpha powers.

The internal bickering and idle chatter in the wolves' heads dissipated just as soon as the command formed in Sam's mind. Instantly, their thoughts became...synchronized, for lack of a better term. It was phenomenal.

"Fascinating," I whispered. I saw Jasper nod slightly. He could sense the anxiety and complex collective and separate emotions emanating from the pack.

A moment later, I heard Bella gasp from beside me as the wolves came close enough for her to see them. She tightened her hold on my hand and I could tell that she was afraid. This pleased me; at least she had some sense of the threat the wolves posed.

_**Are you going to approach them since you'll be translating or should I?**_ Carlisle thought in my direction. He didn't want the wolves to hear him ask the question, since it might give the wolves the misconception that we weren't well organized and strong.

I nodded to Carlisle in response, indicating that he should take the lead in addressing the pack. They considered Carlisle to be the equivalent of Sam in terms of leadership because he had orchestrated the treaty with Ephraim.

Carlisle took a careful step forward so as not to frighten the already wary wolves.

"Welcome," he said in a placating but clear voice.

"Thank you," I replied for Sam. I did my best to make my tone match the timbre of his thoughts. He and the rest of his pack were studying us with shrewd and cautious eyes and I wanted to reassure him by conveying his messages with perfect accuracy. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

_**Are you sure we can't test our self-control a little more, Sam, **_Paul asked as his deep brown canine gaze focused on Emmett. Rosalie glowered at him in response, but he was too arrogant to care.

_**Yeah, I would love to try my strength against the big one, **_Leah added in agreement as she too took in Emmett's large stature.

_**Whatever, Leah, **_Seth replied.

_**We will watch and that's all! **_Sam told them firmly.

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper"-he went on as he pointed in Jasper's direction- "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

_**What does he mean by how **_**they **_**fight? **_Embry thought curiously

_**Yeah, don't they know they're filthy bloodsuckers too? **_Brady joked. He was quite the comedian.

_**What do they know about our hunting style? **_Quil thought in a somewhat indignant tone.

_**Please ask your leader to explain the differences between you and the ones we will be fighting, **_Sam thought in an oddly detached way.

"They are different from you?" I asked for Sam in the inflectionless way he seemed to phrase his thoughts.

Carlisle nodded, grateful that I was able to verbalize for them.

"They are all very new — only months old to this life; children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you — it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." _**At least I hope the coven decreases in size. Alice doesn't see them creating any more vampires before Saturday. **_He added mentally.

The wolves began to make oddly enthusiastic noises that reflected the collective eagerness in their minds.

_**One for each of us!**_ Embry thought

_**Is that all? **_Paul thought in a disappointed way. He was foolhardy and overconfident in the extreme. And I'd thought Jacob was bad…

_**If Colin and Brady stay behind we'll have more…**_Jared added silently with a slight nod of his furry head.

_**No way! **_Colin and Brady thought in unison

_**You will do as you're told, **_Sam insisted.

_**You're staying behind, too Seth**_, Leah thought fiercely. For all her bitterness she loved her brother above all else. _**I can handle two bloodsuckers with one paw tied behind my back. **_

_**I hope you're ready to put your money where your paws are, **_Jacob goaded.

_**I sure am! Maybe your **_**brother **_**Embry will let you have one all to yourself. **_Leah replied viciously.

The entire pack seemed to tense in unison as they all wondered again how Embry became a wolf. My sympathy for Leah was waning fast as I picked up the pleasure she took from the pain of her male counterparts.

_**Piss off, Leah,**_ Embry thought uncomfortably.

_**Damn it! Have you all forgotten that the mind reading leech can hear you! Shut up and focus! **_Jacob thought angrily as his shaggy chestnut colored fur stood on end. I didn't blame him for admonishing them. The pack sobered at once, and I realized that his statement was a command.

I could see that while Jacob had chosen not to claim his birthright as the Alpha of the pack, he was comfortable with assuming a secondary leadership role.

Sam dipped his muzzle in approval at Jacob's order. He was eager to prove that the wolves were mature and capable of fighting a large group of vampires. His eyes, which were as dark as his jet black fur, met mine and he silently asked me to repeat his thoughts aloud verbatim for the others to hear.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," I said for him in a more enthusiastic voice than before.

Emmett frowned slightly as his competitive nature and willingness to fight showed as clearly on his face as it did in his thoughts.

Carlisle smiled in response to Sam's words and Emmett's expression.

"We'll see how it plays out." Carlisle said diplomatically. _**I hate to fight, but I will for my family. **_

_**We finally get to take out some leeches, **_Quil thought.

_**I want to do this for the safety of our tribe, **_Jared said silently. Sam and Jacob bobbed their muzzles in agreement.

I knew from the thoughts of everyone around me, the pack and my family, that no one was more eager for this battle than I. These monsters had threatened my Bella and I was furious. I had never been so desperate for a fight. Not even when those worthless excuses for men had accosted her in Port Angeles, or when James had lured her to the ballet studio. This attack was far more calculated; it was a premeditative war, with my love at the center of the controversy. For whatever reason, they wanted her and I was going to make them pay with their lives for it.

I was pulled out of my brooding fury when Sam nodded at me again, indicating that he wanted me to ask a question for him.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?" I asked on his behalf.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path." Carlisle clarified. _**She predicted their arrival time while you were with Bella. Part of her vision was blocked due to the wolves, though. **_He added mentally.

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." I said graciously for Sam as the wolves lowered their gazes in an almost submissive sort of way. They were trying to stay relaxed, but it was difficult for them to let down their guard in front of seven vampires. The feeling on instinctive unease was entirely mutual.

A profound silence fell as we all waited for Jasper to take charge of the conversation, but he didn't for a long moment; he was too anxious.

Jasper's survival instincts were much more highly developed than the rest of our family's. This was due in equal measure to his talents and his past experiences with newborns. He was very uneasy with the wolves, and thanks to the tense atmosphere surrounding all of us, it was even more difficult for him to compose himself. He felt every subtle nuance and emotion of the pack and our family, and it was an overwhelming sensation.

Alice gave him a reassuring nod, and he sighed.

_**I'll just focus on us and try to pretend they aren't watching everything I do, **_Jasper thought determinedly as he turned his eyes away from the wolves.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper agreed, trying to calm himself. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively."

"I want to go first," Emmett whispered too softly for anyone but us to hear. Alice giggled.

"Emmett?" Jasper replied in affirmation as he gestured for Emmett to join him.

_**Yes! **_Emmett thought eagerly as he stepped forward.

"Okay, Emmett first; he's the best example of a newborn attack." Jasper went on. He knew this would annoy Emmett, but he was more concerned with training us properly than the state of Emmett's ego.

"I'll _try _not to break anything," Emmett grumbled menacingly in reply. _**Newborns will be the last thing on his mind when I knock him on his ass. **_He thought.

Jasper grinned in response to the annoyance that was radiating through Emmett.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength," Jasper clarified.

"He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Emmett looked slightly mollified but he was still extremely determined to prove himself. Jasper took two methodical steps backward as Emmett approached him.

"Oh, it'll be easy, alright. It just won't be easy on you, brother," He taunted quietly.

"Okay, Emmett — try to catch me." Jasper replied with a slight smirk.

A fourth of a second later, Jasper was running. Emmett continued to try to charge him directly, but Jasper was always a half step ahead of him.

_**Maybe the big one isn't a tough as he looks, **_Paul thought smugly.

Again and again, Emmett lunged toward Jasper, but it was like trying to catch smoke in his bare hands. Jasper twisted and turned as gracefully as a lion. I watched with complete fascination. I'd seen my brother in action through some of his recollections, but actually watching it firsthand was an entirely different experience.

The wolves were equally enthralled as the standoff between Emmett and Jasper continued. They were impressed against their will at Jasper's methodical movements. He was like a military virtuoso.

For a millisecond, Jasper slowed, and Emmett reacted at once.

_**He's mine this time,**_ Emmett thought eagerly as his beefy hands reached for Jasper. But he'd claimed victory in his head a split second too soon. Emmett's fists closed around the empty night air as Jasper grabbed him from behind and went for his throat.

"Again," Emmett growled angrily as Jasper tightened his hold. His pride was wounded, and he hated the idea that the wolves had seen him lose the fight. He was still bitter over what had transpired on the border with Victoria.

_**I can't believe he took the big one that easily,**_ Seth and Paul thought together.

_**That scarred up bloodsucker is even scarier when he's fighting, **_Embry thought.

_**They do fight differently; it's interesting that they both have their own style, **_Sam observed.

_**Yeah, it's almost like they have their own personalities, like people, **_Brady thought, only half joking.

Yes, the wolves were here in a show of diplomacy, but their disdain for us would never change; they didn't see us as complicated beings capable of any emotion besides bloodlust and aggression. In their eyes, we were just predators.

_**When do we get to see **_**you**_** try to fight? **_Jacob thought at me as he glared at the sight of Bella's fingers intertwined with mine. _**I wanna know if your creeptastic mental defect helps you out. **_

_How about right now, dog._ I thought, wishing that I could answer him aloud. I shifted my position infinitesimally so that Bella and I were standing even closer together. He snorted in irritation.

"I want another go," Emmett grumbled quietly as Jasper let go of him.

"It's my turn," I insisted. Bella tightened her hold on me apprehensively and I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to reassure her.

I was even more desperate to prove myself than Emmett. It was immature and primitive, I suppose, but I wanted to show Jacob Black that he was no match for me on the battle field any more than he was for Bella's affections.

"In a minute," Jasper said with a sly smile. He knew how I was feeling and he was amused by my almost animalistic need to try to show Jacob that I was the superior fighter.

_**Bella's worried about Alice because of her size and I want to reassure her. Plus, the wolves seem to think that there is a correlation between size and strength with vampires. For the sake of the fight they need to be taught differently. **_Jasper explained silently as he crooked his finger in Alice's direction.

Sure enough, I could read the skepticism in the wolves' heads as they took in Alice's small stature. They were all sure that this fight would be an easy victory for Jasper.

However, size had little to do with strength in our kind. Fighting was something that any immortal could master, and Alice had learned all she knew from Jasper. Teaching her to fight effectively had been his way of protecting her from any potential threats. She was more skilled than any of the rest of us.

_**My turn, Edward; you'll just have to wait. I'm really going to enjoy scaring the crap out of these stupid dogs after the way they cornered me at the house. **_Alice thought as she moved gracefully toward Jasper.

"I know you worry about her. I want to show you why that's not necessary." Jasper said to Bella with a reassuring smile. _**She knows I won't hurt Alice so it would be best for her to spar with me. **_

Bella's breathing and heart rate sped as she watched Jasper sink into a crouch, poised to strike.

He lunged at Alice a split second later, but she danced effortlessly out of his way.

Time and again he tried to catch her from a variety of angles, but she was a blur even to the superhuman eyes in the clearing. I glanced down at Bella and saw that she was trying desperately to keep up with the fight but it was moving too fast for her to take it all in.

Twice, Jasper very nearly had her; he reached out his hands to grab her around the waist but she breezed past him as easily as if he were a human child. He continually quickened his pace, but it did no good. Alice was too fast, too graceful and she knew Jasper inside and out. They moved with the grace and rhythm of seasoned dance partners.

Finally, Jasper's patience was wearing thin; he was frustrated. A split second's preoccupation was all it took. In the time it would have taken a human to blink, she was on his back, her mouth hovering at the base of his throat.

"Gotcha," she said as she brushed her lips tenderly against the place where his jugular had been once upon a time.

"You truly are one frightening little monster." Jasper said with a satisfied laugh. He was so proud of Alice.

_**I never expected that…**_Paul thought uneasily.

_**This should prove to all of you that we can't assume anything about our enemies…**_Sam thought.

_**These bloodsuckers are really making me nervous…**_Colin thought as a shudder vibrated down his spine.

_**Wow, that little one is something else…**_Quil added with reluctant respect.

_**She's a lot tougher than she looked at the party earlier…**_Jacob agreed grudgingly.

"She certainly is," I replied, just loud enough for the wolves to hear. Bella was watching them intently, and I could tell that the change in their demeanor hadn't escaped her attention.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," I muttered, trying unsuccessfully to keep the amusement out of my voice.

_**Respect is earned, bloodsucker, so let's see what you can do, **_Jacob thought in response. The other wolves dipped their muzzles in agreement. I smirked at them.

"My turn." I replied coolly.

Bella looked up at me with an expression of longing for a brief moment, and I could tell she didn't want to let go of me. If it hadn't been absolutely necessary, the look on her face would have compelled me to stay by her side indefinitely.

_**Go on, Edward. Show off for the mutts. I'll stay with Bella. **_Alice thought. I gave Bella's fingers a gentle squeeze before I walked over to join Jasper.

"Cool, huh?" I heard Alice say smugly as I walked away.

"Very," Bella agreed sarcastically, I wasn't looking at her, but I could hear the burning jealousy in Jacob's head, and I knew her eyes were still on me. I felt a surge of pleasure in response to his envy, but I was much more interested in my training session with Jasper.

_**Your talents will give you an edge, but I'm not going to make this easy for you, **_Jasper thought. I could tell that his strategy was going to be much more instinct driven with me than it had been with Alice and Emmett. He saw me as a greater challenge because of my speed and my mind reading capabilities.

A feral snarl rumbled in Jasper's throat as I came closer in a fast but methodical way.

My own automatic growls filled the clearing, and the dance began.

Jasper came at me from the left first, reaching out to close his hand over my bicep, but I flitted out of his way easily, turning in midair. He jumped over my shoulder and landed lithely on his feet a yard behind me.

I twisted to face him just as he moved to my right, but I knew from his thoughts that he was feinting before he shifted abruptly toward my left side. I lunged before he'd gained enough ground, but he was expecting me, and he dodged my attack.

We continued in the vein for nearly a quarter of an hour. Jasper was using a technique I'd never seen before. His skill and experience were superior, but my speed and telepathy kept him from gaining a clear advantage. He was putting all of his considerable focus and energy into the fight, but we were in a dead heat.

"Are you ready to stop?" Jasper asked finally.

"Not a chance in hell," I growled, thinking of the threat to Bella. I wanted to memorize his every move.

The wolves were watching us with fascinated interest, and I knew they were learning way too much, but there was no point in thinking about that now. They didn't have any plans to break our treaty and we were united for the moment.

_**Check out the way they move. **_Colin thought in an awestruck sort of way.

_**Coming at them from the sides certainly would be more effective, even when you're dealing with an older vampire. **_Sam observed.

After another five minutes had passed, Carlisle coughed in a very practiced and human way to get our attention.

_**I think that must mean someone else wants a turn, **_Jasper thought with a laugh as he retreated.

I stood in a gesture of agreement. The others needed to train.

"Back to work; we'll call it a draw." Jasper said as he motioned for Carlisle to join him.

_**I guess you can fight, bloodsucker. **_Jacob thought grudgingly. I smirked at him.

I walked back to Bella's side and she leaned sleepily against my shoulder. I really wished she would have agreed to stay behind. She was in desperate need of rest. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I watched Jasper train each member of my family.

Carlisle's scientific approach helped him to catch on quickly, but Jasper still had a clear advantage. Jasper worked with him until Carlisle finally managed to pin him.

Rosalie's approach was patient but tenacious, and Jasper was impressed at her intense focus.

My eyes never left the battle scenes in front of me, and the wolves also remained transfixed. They were thinking that we were much more skilled than they'd anticipated. It seemed that they'd underestimated our mental ability to think about anything but blood. I wondered fleetingly if most of the stories about vampires in Quilleute legends involved young ones.

As time wore on, Bella leaned ever closer into my side. She was in danger of passing out on her feet. I needed to get her home, but it was important that I remain in the clearing in case I needed to communicate for the wolves once our training session was completed.

_**I'm just going to show Rosalie one more thing and then we'll wrap it up. You need to get Bella home. **_Jasper thought as he showed Rosalie the most effective means of decapitating a vampire.

"We're about finished," I whispered into Bella's hair as I tightened my hold on her.

"We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again." Jasper said, speaking in the direction of the wolves for the first time that evening.

"Yes," I replied calmly for Sam. "We'll be here."

He and the rest of the pack were eager to see more in preparation for this weekend. They were making wagers among themselves about who would get the first kill. They were young, eager and arrogant.

_**In the interest of making sure we are focused on the right…vampires, I think we should try to memorize your scents. **_ Sam thought. Jacob, Quil, Seth and Embry agreed with a certain degree of reluctance, but Paul had other ideas.

_**Mistakes happen, who cares? **_ Paul thought sarcastically. I ignored him and relayed Sam's message.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents — so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." I said to the group at large. I didn't really think that the pack could take us down, but I wasn't about to express that thought aloud.

"Certainly," Carlisle agreed without hesitating. "Whatever you need."

Obligingly, I let go of Bella and stood closer to my family.

_**Great. I've always wanted to be sniffed by a giant dog who wants to kill me. **_Rosalie thought sarcastically.

_**This is going to be hard, **_Jasper mused.

_**Yeah, like I want to get any closer to that smell, **_Colin thought in disgust.

_**They're either really brave or really stupid for letting us do this, **_Jared thought.

_**They just want to protect Bella, **_Sam thought as he stared intently at us.

_**Protect her! She wouldn't need to be protected if it weren't for you anyway, leech. **_ Jacob added angrily to me.

_**I'm surprised at the way they treat her. It's like they think she's one of them. **_Seth mused silently.

_**More like she thinks they're people. **_Quil thought with amusement. He was fond of Bella even though he didn't agree with her choices.

_**Let's do this. Approach them carefully. I know it's hard for them to ignore their instincts too. **_Sam thought as he led the pack toward us. The wolves moved slowly and deliberately, never taking their eyes off of us.

We all stood deathly still and waited for them to approach us. I could hear the tension in nearly every mind around me; only Emmett remained unconcerned by the approaching pack. But, it was Bella's reaction that interested me the most.

I was desperate to see whether or not the close proximity of the wolves would frighten her. To my satisfaction, her heart accelerated and she held on to me more tightly as they drew nearer. It was a relief to know that she had enough survival instincts to understand the danger of this situation. Jacob also registered her anxiety and he felt a stab of anger and disappointment as he wondered how she could possibly be afraid of him when she was completely at ease with us.

Sam stepped forward first, his nose twitching uncomfortably as he walked from one of us to the other.

_**That was painful, **_Sam thought as he got to the end of the line. Jacob followed close behind him.

_**Filthy leeches. If I weren't so excited about killing this army that's coming I'd love to get rid of all of them. **_Paul thought.

_**Disgusting. I don't know how Swan puts up with it. Not that I care. She's a self centered, heartless backstabber. **_ Leah thought. The contempt in her thoughts was obvious. I realized in that moment that she truly hated Bella for the way she'd hurt Jacob, especially since Leah felt that Bella had abandoned him for a vampire.

My anger flared at her unfair judgment. She was projecting her bitterness about Sam and Emily on us.

_**That's enough Leah! **_Jacob thought angrily as he sniffed Emmett's chest. He didn't like the way that Leah felt about Bella at all.

_**Stop worrying about Bella Swan and focus on what you're doing, **_Sam commanded. Leah and Jacob put their other thoughts aside and returned their attention to memorizing our scents.

_**Ugh, you guys reek, **_Jacob thought as he made his way down the line toward Jasper. __His reaction wasn't as pronounced as some of the others since he'd been around us before. Quil and Embry also had an easier time of it. The young tan colored wolf named Seth actually whined as the fragrance of our skin burned his sensitive nose.

The wolves were an odd site as they passed in a line parallel to our formation.

Bella was staring intently at the procession and I could see her expression changing slowly from fearful to curious. Her eyes traveled down the line of wolves as though she was trying to distinguish who was who.

Her eyes stopped moving abruptly when they met Jacob's gaze.

_**I don't want her to be afraid of me,**_ Jacob thought as he stared at her with an almost tender expression.

Jacob and I wanted very different things. I watched the exchange between them with bated breath as the seconds ticked by.

I saw the remainder of her fear evaporate as recognition filled her eyes. Her expression was almost one of awe as she took in his appearance.

Disappointment flooded through my chest as I watched the last vestiges of her anxiety disappear. I wanted her to be afraid of them; to understand the threat they posed to us. Most of all, I wanted her to turn her back on the wolves in favor of standing with my family. We might have a common goal for now, but we were still mortal enemies who were bound by a delicate and decades old truce that had nearly been broken a few short weeks ago.

_**I'll make sure she knows it's just me, **_Jacob thought as he met her gaze.

A second later he pulled his teeth back over his lips and stuck out his tongue in a humorous way that he hoped would reassure her.

To my chagrin, Bella laughed softly in response.

_**Don't look so disappointed that she's not afraid of me, bloodsucker. **_Jacob thought as his grin widened. He made a stealthy move in our direction. I stiffened.

_**Don't panic, son. We need to keep the peace. You'll put her in more danger if you get aggressive. **_Carlisle said wordlessly to me.

_**Here I come, leech. **_Jacob thought as he moved away from the rest of the pack to approach us. His eyes never left Bella's as he walked past Alice and I without pausing to sniff us. He was already familiar with our scent.

The entire pack was watching the scene unfold with mounting tension. They didn't like what Jacob was doing at all, but Sam stopped short of ordering him away from Bella.

I remained stock still, knowing that if I made any sudden movements with all of us standing so close together a fight could ensue, and Bella would get hurt. Jacob lowered his head until he was at eye level with her. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire at the sight of him standing less than two feet away from her. It took every ounce of self control that I had not to force my way in between them like a shield.

_**Don't interfere, Edward. I can't see what would happen if you do. **_Alice thought, and I felt her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob?" Bella asked as she gazed at him.

Jacob grumbled in amusement, and Bella took the sound as affirmation. Slowly and carefully, she reached for him and buried her tiny fingers in his fur. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. My terror intensified, and I started to move, but Jasper felt the shift in my feelings and he soothed me just enough to keep me from behaving rashly.

_**That feels so good. **_Jacob thought happily as he savored the feel of her fingers.

Jacob was relieved and pleased that she wasn't afraid of him. He let out a contented sigh as Bella continued to run her fingers through the chestnut colored fur at the base of his throat.

_**What the hell, Jake! I like Bella and I know you love her, but she's with the bloodsucker. **_Embry thought.

_**How can you stand to let her touch you after she's been all over that leech, **_Leah thought angrily.

_**I can take care of the smell, **_Jacob thought.

I realized what he was going to do a quarter of a second before he acted. My insides twisted with disgust and horror as he raked his tongue over Bella's cheek.

That worthless beast just licked my mate as if she were a meat flavored Popsicle.

"Ew! Gross, Jake" Bella cried in mock anger. She jumped away from him and smacked at his muzzle. The blow missed, and Jacob let out a bark of amusement as Bella laughed with him and wiped her sodden face on the sleeve of her shirt.

She thought this was funny, and her behavior toward him was almost flirtatious. She didn't see him as a monster any more than she did my family and me. He was just an ordinary person to her.

For a moment, I could see the humanness in him in spite of his current form, and I envied him for it. He was still a living breathing man and I was not.

_**Ugh, I'm definitely going to get her cleaned up tonight even if she's asleep while I do it. **_Alice said wordlessly.

_**That's the nastiest thing I think I've ever seen and I'm nearly 250 years old, **_Jasper thought.

_**Good grief, Jake! Stop acting like an untrained St. Bernard, **_Quil thought.

_**You're one sick puppy, **_Embry snorted.

_**Not the most hygienic thing for him to do, **_Carlisle mused with a grimace.

_**Now I've seen everything, **_Esme mused.

_**I'd vomit if my stomach still worked, **_Rosalie thought.

_**Hey Edward, maybe if you get Bella a dog she'll get over her werewolf fixation. Go to the pound and get a puppy. Problems solved. **_Emmett thought jokingly.

Jacob made that strange wheezy sound that was his canine version of a laugh in response to Bella's reaction. I glowered at him.

_**Aww, come on bloodsucker, it was just a little taste. I was just trying to wash your stink off of her. **_

Sam took in the distaste and anger on my face and decided to order his pack home.

_**It's time for us to go. The training session is over.**_ Sam commanded

The other wolves retreated at once. They were clearly uncomfortable with the tension that was radiating off of me because they knew that if an argument broke out between Jacob and me, things could get ugly very fast. Sam was highly disapproving of his behavior.

_**Jacob, you need to monitor your actions carefully. Now is not the time for this kind of behavior toward a human that a vampire considers to be his mate no matter how you feel about her. **_Sam admonished

I let out a deep and weary sigh and moved closer to Bella. I looked at the deep dark circles under her heavily lidded eyes and knew that she would probably fall asleep on the way home. I took her warm soft hand and laced my fingers through hers. Thank heaven this night was over!

"Ready to go?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question. She was exhausted.

_**Hang on, Sam. I'd like to go over a security issue with Bella's bloodsucker. Do you mind? **_Jacob thought.

_**I really don't think Bella Swan is your concern, Jacob. This evening has been tense enough. **_Sam replied.

_**I'll behave, I promise, **_Jacob assured him wordlessly.

Sam took a deep breath, but agreed with a reluctant dip of his muzzle.

_**Quil and Embry will stay close by in case you need any assistance. **_He thought as he and the others set off into the forest. Quil and Embry waited in the shadows behind two large spruces, watching warily.

Damn it all to Hell!

Jacob Black might have wanted to talk to me, but I didn't really give a damn. My patience was thin and frayed like a worn out rope and I didn't really trust myself to be around him at the moment.

_**I know you're pissed at me, but I really don't care. I want to talk to you about where Bella's gonna be Saturday. Do you have a place to hide her? **_ Jacob thought.

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet," I replied in a voice that sounded just as exasperated as I felt.

The truth was, I hadn't figured it out at all. I knew she wouldn't agree to leave me behind and leave the area, but I couldn't possibly allow her to stay in Forks. I was stuck between the rock and the hard place as usual.

_**You can send her off somewhere. You carted her off to Florida to see her mom when the red head paid us a visit. **_He thought with an impatient grumble.

"It's more complicated than that," I snapped. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe."

It was bad enough that we had to stoop to an alliance with the pack just to stay…alive…for lack of a better term, but I would not allow him to stick his mangy nose in to security arrangements for Bella. His overbearing attempts to come between us had gone far enough.

_**I'll concern myself wherever I want to when it comes to keeping her safe. We need to go over our options together. **_ The Jacob wolf thought angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said irritably as she stared back and forth between the two of us.

I suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. The last thing I needed was for Bella to realize we were talking about her.

"Just discussing strategy," I replied evasively.

_**Ugh. You haven't talked to her about how you're going to protect her while the fight's going on. You were gonna discuss it when she's not around. You never learn, do you bloodsucker? We need to talk while she's here. Give me a second to shift back. **_

I clenched my teeth in anger at his presumption. I had no desire to discuss _options _with him right now, but I had no intention of keeping Bella in the dark about the measures we would be taking to ensure her safety. I just didn't want to do it here and now, when she'd been awake for nearly 24 hours and was on the verge of collapsing.

"Wait," Bella called after Jacob as he took off through the trees to change.

"Why did he leave?" Bella asked in a hurt voice. My chest twisted again at the expression on her face.

"He's coming back," I assured her with another heavy sigh. How I wished that I could sleep for once. "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

_**Coming back? What in the world does he want now?**_ Alice thought. _**No wonder I still can't see…**_

"He wants to talk about our plans to take care of Bella during the battle," I muttered to the others in a voice that was too soft for Bella to hear. She was still staring through the black trees, waiting for Jacob to reappear.

_**As if it's any of his business, **_Jasper thought irritably.

_**Maybe he's got connections at the humane society with a dogcatcher who likes to babysit on the side, **_Emmett thought.

Leave it to Emmett to make a joke out of the situation.

_**Maybe you should hear him out, son. He might be able to offer us some additional options. **_Carlisle said silently.

"Okay, bloodsucker," Jacob said a moment later when he reappeared, wearing nothing but a pair of well-worn shorts. "What's so complicated about it?"

Why couldn't he ever wear a shirt?

"I have to consider every possibility," I replied calmly. "What if someone gets by you?"

Jacob gave an incredulous snort in reply as if I'd just suggested that I'd discovered life on another planet.

"Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We're making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. She'll be safe there." _**I know you think you're so much smarter than me but I can help you. We have the resources to make sure she has someone with her at all times. **_He added mentally.

I could see from his mind that he was well-intentioned and I calmed down a little.

Bella's face furrowed into a frown as she stared back and forth between the two of us, and I saw understanding flash in her eyes.

"Are you talking about me?" Bella said incredulously.

"I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight," Jacob replied.

I suppressed a growl at his blunder. He really had no tact whatsoever. I knew that his choice of words would infuriate her.

"_Do _with me?" Bella spat indignantly. I could feel a surge of adrenaline pulse through her as her anger started to build.

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella." I said gently as I rubbed soothing circles on the top of her hand. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?"

Bella's face paled. "Charlie?" she said in a choked whisper. Naturally, her father would be her primary concern but since she was the main target, protecting Charlie wouldn't be that difficult.

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob promised her.

"If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. It's this Saturday, right? There's a game." Jacob added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"This Saturday?" Bella asked in a high pitched panic. She leaned in closer to me and I tightened my hold on her waist. This day had been too long and overwhelming for her. I needed to get her home.

"Well, crap! There goes your graduation present." She babbled.

Of all the things to enter her mind, this was the last thing I expected and I laughed at the absurdity of it.

"It's the thought that counts," I said, remembering the conversation we'd had less than two weeks ago about her change and marriage. "You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben," she replied a split second later. "At least that will get them out of town."

My eyes softened as I took in the anxious expression on her face. She was the primary target of a hoard of angry newborn vampires, and yet all she could think about was keeping her friends and family safe.

"You can't evacuate everyone," I said softly as I brushed my fingers across her warm, soft cheek. She leaned automatically into my touch, but she didn't relax.

"Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you — we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained." I assured her.

_**Ugh, I really don't need to see you acting all mushy with her, leech. **_Jacob thought irritably.

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" He pressed, forcing me to turn and face him again.

_**The guy is so jealous it's almost making my head hurt, **_Jasper thought as he watched the exchange between the three of us intently. I nearly smiled.

"She's been back and forth too much," I argued. "She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he" — I stopped in mid-sentence to glance at Bella, remembering her theory about Victoria's involvement.

"…or she is, this _could _all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She _has _to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances." I finished vehemently, knowing that I had to come up with an infallible plan. However, I had no intention of admitting that I didn't have one yet.

Bella's forehead creased with worry again, and I did my best to soothe her.

"Just being overcautious," I said.

Jacob waved his hand in the direction of the vast trees. For a split second I wondered if he was gesturing toward his companions, who were still waiting in the shadows for him to return.

"So hide her here," Jacob said as though it was an obvious solution. "There's a million possibilities — places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

I shook my head. Neither of his suggestions were really viable options, but this was the worst idea he'd had thus far.

"Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I carried her, it would leave a trail ._Our _trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because _they _don't know yet.

_**Don't remind me, Edward, **_Alice thought irritably.

"If they crossed her scent before they found us . . ."

The image of the tiny newborn vampire standing over Bella's prone, bloodless form flashed in my mind again, and my face twisted.

Jacob's expression mirrored mine, and he was thoroughly stumped.

"You see the difficulties." I said with a nod.

"There has to be a way to make it work," Jacob grumbled in a frustrated voice. He stared thoughtfully into the trees, thinking hard.

Bella's knees buckled a moment later, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I stared down at her pale, tired face in alarm. She was going to pass out from exhaustion soon.

"I need to get you home — you're exhausted. And Charlie will be waking up soon. . . ."I said as I started to lift her onto my back. This conversation could wait until our next training session. Perhaps by that time I would have come up with a plan of my own without Jacob's unwelcome assistance.

"Wait a sec," Jacob said a moment later. "My scent disgusts you, right?" he asked. His expression was hopeful and I could see the plan formulating in his mind before he spoke.

_**We could mask her scent with mine. My scent would repel them and they wouldn't want to get near her. **_He thought eagerly.

"Hmm, not bad." I replied coolly. I was impressed against my will.

"It's possible." I conceded.

_**Let's test it out, then. I'll take her a little ways into the woods, and we'll be able to tell whether or not my scent is strong enough to cover hers. **_

I gritted my teeth together to try to hide my disgust at the idea of allowing him to carry Bella in his arms. The undertone of eagerness in his head at the idea of getting to be that close to her was almost more than I could stand.

"Jasper?" I called, more loudly than was strictly necessary.

Jasper shot me a wary glance before he and Alice approached. Alice looked more frustrated than ever as she glared up at Jacob.

"Okay, Jacob." I nodded in his direction.

Jacob took an eager but cautious step toward Bella. She frowned at him in confusion.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained in response.

_**Ah, **_Jasper thought as he grasped the plan.

Bella stared warily at his open arms without moving away from me.

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella," I said in an even voice that didn't match the disdain I felt.

_**Eww. As if she didn't smell bad enough already, **_Alice thought.

Bella frowned without moving any closer to him. She didn't like the idea of allowing him to carry her any more than I did. This pleased me, but that wasn't enough to quell the mad desire I had to rip his arms out of their sockets as he scooped her up roughly.

"Don't be such a baby," he grumbled in disappointment. He'd been hoping for a less reluctant reaction from her. She didn't respond, but her posture stiffened in displeasure.

Both he and Bella simultaneously glanced in my direction to see how I was coping with the sight of him holding her, but I refused to acknowledge how much it bothered me. I didn't want to give Jacob the satisfaction of knowing that I was jealous and I didn't want Bella to worry about my feelings. This was a necessary test for the sake of protecting her. So I pushed my personal feelings aside and focused on the task at hand.

"What is it that you need me to do?' Jasper asked me quietly.

"Bella's scent is so much more potent to me — I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried." I replied.

Jasper nodded as Jacob loped off through the trees.

I watched them intently as he made a seemingly random trek through the trees. He didn't go far enough away for them to be out of my line of vision. He wanted me to be able to see him with his arms wrapped around her.

_**Enjoying the view, bloodsucker? **_He gloated as he jogged back to where Jasper and I were standing. I suppressed a growl with difficulty.

"You can put me down now." Bella grumbled in a sulky voice as they approached.

"I don't want to take a chance of messing up the experiment." He slowed down and I saw his hold on her tighten defiantly.

"You are _so _annoying," Bella grumbled irritably.

"Thanks." Jacob replied unconcernedly.

_**The only reason she's so uncomfortable is because she's attracted to me. Repressing all those feelings must be frustrating for her. It's not like you can help her out with that kind of thing, bloodsucker, **_Jacob taunted silently.

Anger surged through me, and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't give him what he wants by letting him get to you." He said quietly as he sensed the feelings of rage radiating from every part of me.

Jacob took in the murderous expression on my face as Jasper and Alice moved in to stand on either side of me. He realized at once that he'd crossed the line and sat Bella down at his feet without further hesitation. Bella didn't spare a backward glance for him as she moved quickly to my side and laced my fingers between hers. I sighed with relief at the feel of her touch.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't _imagine _someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent," Jasper said, grimacing. "It was almost completely obscured."

_**Newborns are almost totally instinct driven. It would never occur to them that his repulsive scent was there to hide something else. **_

"A definite success," Alice concurred as her face contorted with distaste.

"And it gave me an idea." Jasper said abruptly. _**We should leave a false scent trail for them to follow. It would lead them right where we want them. **_

"Which will work," Alice said as she saw a group of nine newborns following Bella's scent eagerly into a clearing where my family would be waiting to ambush them. _**I can't see the other half, which must mean they'll split up and the pack will head them off.**_ She added silently.

"Clever," I agreed with a nod.

"How do you _stand _that?" Jacob muttered to Bella._** Can't you all stop acting like freaks for five minutes and say stuff out loud, **_He thought.

"We're — well, _you're _— going to leave a false trail to the clearing, Bella," I explained, ignoring Jacob's latest jab.

"The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work.

When they catch _our _scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears. . . ."

"Yes!" Jacob said eagerly as he caught on.

His eagerness was so contagious that I actually managed to smile at him.

_**It's a great plan, but it would be even better if we could actually have Bella in clearing. It would be the perfect ruse…**_Jasper thought impulsively.

"Not a chance," I growled. I was furious with him for even entertaining the idea for a second.

"I know, I know," Jasper replied quickly in an attempt to quell my anger. "I didn't even consider it, not really."

Jacob, Bella and Alice looked back and forth between Jasper and I with looks of confusion and irritation.

_**Ugh. If I have to sit through one more of these one sided conversations I think I'm going to scream, **_Jacob thought.

Alice stepped on Jasper's foot in irritation as she waited for him to tell her what he was thinking.

"If Bella was actually there in the clearing," Jasper explained to her, "it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy. . . ."

I gave him a look that was so murderous that he was actually afraid of me. He could feel the fury rolling off me in waves.

_**Is he serious! That filthy leech! Over my dead body! **_Jacob exclaimed in his head.

_**No way! As if she needs some other motivation to try to get more involved in this mess. **_Alice thought angrily as she glared at Jasper.

"Of course it's too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought," he said quickly in an attempt to placate all of us.

_**But I think the risk to her safety would be minimal. I know it would work…**_He added wordlessly before he could control himself.

"No," I said fiercely. This was not up for discussion. I would die a thousand deaths before I allowed her to be used as bait.

"You're right," Jasper said with a nod of his head. I knew he would never want to put Bella in danger. But the seed of the idea was planted in his head, and he just couldn't put it out of his mind entirely.

I growled softly at him in warning.

_**I'm sorry Edward. You know I didn't mean it, really. I would never do anything deliberate to risk her safety. **_He thought as he took Alice's hand. He could sense her anger as well, and he knew that she was going to give him an earful about voicing his ridiculous idea in front of Bella.

"Best two out of three?" He asked as he led her back to where the others were continuing to practice.

_**Worthless, cold hearted leech; and Bella loves these so called people; thinks of them like her family and he'd dangle her in front of a bunch of parasites like a piece of cheese for a mouse. **_Jacob thought furiously.

"Jasper looks at things from a military perspective," I said softly in response to his thoughts. "He looks at all the options — it's thoroughness, not callousness."

_**Yeah, whatever. I guess he was a five star general when he was alive. Goody for him. **_Jacob thought with a bitter laugh.

Jacob and I were standing closer to each other now, and I could feel the tension that had been building between us all evening pulsing in the air like the heat of a small sun. I could tell by the nervous glances that Bella was shooting between the both of us that she felt it too.

I decided that I needed to move the conversation back to strategy before an argument ensued.

"I'll bring her here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. You can meet us afterward, and carry her to a place I know. Completely out of the way, and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there." I said calmly.

Jacob stepped back away from me a little, an instinctive gesture, before responding.

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

Actually, that had been part of my plan, but I wasn't about to admit it. Hearing him say the words made it sound feeble and foolish.

"You have a better idea?" I replied defensively.

"Actually, I do." He said in a superior voice.

_**I can leave her with Seth. In his wolf form, he'd be in direct contact with the whole pack at all times. He could handle most potential threats on his own, but he could call for reinforcements immediately if he needed to. **_

It was a good idea, I had to admit. After seeing the way the pack's minds worked together tonight, the instantaneous communication would be an invaluable tool to help them in the fight. They could use that to their advantage.

"Oh. . . . Again, dog, not bad at all." I answered, trying not to sound impressed.

Bella gave us a puzzled look, and Jacob explained.

"We tried to talk Seth into staying behind with the younger two. He's still too young, but he's stubborn and he's resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him — cell phone."

Bella still didn't appear to understand the plan.

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack," I clarified.

Bella was too tired to wrap her mind around all of this at the moment. There was an oddly glazed look in her eyes. She was just a few minutes away from passing out.

"Distance isn't a problem?" I asked.

"Nope." Jacob replied smugly.

_**Still loud and clear at a distance of three hundred miles, **_He added silently.

"Three hundred miles?" I repeated in shock. "That's impressive."

I had thought there were some similarities between my talents and the wolves' telepathy, but apparently what they could do with each other was far more profound than my skills. My range had never been a tenth of that.

"That's the farthest we've ever gone to experiment," Jacob explained. "Still clear as a bell."

"It's a good idea." I admitted reluctantly. This arrangement was going to keep Bella safe; I had no choice but to acknowledge the brilliance of it.

"I'll feel better with Seth there, even without the instantaneous communication. I don't know if I'd be able to leave Bella there alone." Even as I said it, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the words. I was actually comforted by the idea of a wolf looking after Bella.

"To think it's come to this, though! Trusting werewolves!" I mused aloud.

"Fighting _with _vampires instead of against them!" Jacob agreed with a scowl.

"Well, you still get to fight against some of them," I pointed out.

He smiled at me. "That's the reason we're here."

_**That's the pack's reason. I'm here for Bella.**_

As the silver bracelet around Bella's wrist caught the light, I knew I had to put a stop to Jacob Black's interference in our lives one way or another.

I was going to have to ask Bella to make a choice soon.

Very soon.

**I hope you liked it. It was a long one and it took a lot of time to get through it. This part of the story was sort of complex to me. There were so many mental voices to sift through that it took me some time to sort it all out. Between the dynamic of the pack and Edward's own internal struggles during the scene in the clearing with the wolves, his feelings about Jacob's gift to Bella and the nature of their relationship, things got complicated. I hope it went the way you envisioned it. **

**My intention with this story was to write a plausible EPOV of this book but it's turned into me getting a little creative with some of the details. I hope you all don't mind. I just felt that there was a lot of unexplored territory in Eclipse. **


	16. Chapter 16 Preferences

___**Brief Author's note:**_

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of the readers out there who haven't given up on this story in spite of my sporadic updating. Between the holidays and the current legislative session (I work in government) I've had little time to write. I really appreciate each one of you, and your reviews mean so much to me. I try to answer them all, but if I missed yours somehow, please know that I appreciate it very much. This chapter covers Chapter 19 in Eclipse. It's not as long as the last one and we won't get to the proposal until the next chapter but there are some extras here. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 15-Preferences**

Bella didn't stir as I climbed carefully through her bedroom window a short time later. Alice insisted on cleaning her up a little, so I grudgingly left the room for a few moments while she washed Bella off and re-dressed her in her favorite cotton PJ's.

"I just couldn't let her sleep covered in that smell. I did you a favor, Edward," Alice whispered as I tucked Bella's little quilt around her. "She didn't even stir."

"She's exhausted," I murmured as I gently brushed a curl away from her forehead. "I never should have agreed to let her come."

Alice snorted softly. "You always let Bella get her way, no matter what she wants." _**Not that you have any right to make her decisions for her. **_

I rolled my eyes in irritation. "You make me sound like an overindulgent father."

"Overindulgent, yes," Alice said carefully. _**I know you're upset over the bracelet and you have no intention of telling her how you feel. **_ She thought. Charlie was trudging down the stairs for his usual cup of coffee and she didn't want him to suspect we were here. The sun was rising now, and the overcast sky had a pinkish tinge, indicating that it might not rain all day.

"Alice," I sighed wearily. I didn't want to discuss this now.

"You need to talk to her," Alice pressed.

"I know that, but…" I began through clenched teeth.

"But nothing," Alice interrupted. "Bella loves you and if she knew how much the bracelet bothered you…"

"Then she would feel terribly guilty. She doesn't deserve that," I said curtly as Bella groaned and rolled over in her sleep. I stroked her cheek.

"You don't deserve it either," Alice replied significantly. "I don't need Jasper to sense how you beat yourself up all the time over leaving."

She was wrong; I _did_ deserve the guilt. I owned every morsel of it.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Edward," Alice said sagely. "Now I need to go. I want to try to concentrate on what's going to happen this weekend." _**And I need to talk to Jasper. **_ She thought.

"You aren't going to let him get away with what he said tonight about using Bella as bait," I stated. I was still aggravated with my brother, and I felt that he deserved the tongue lashing that Alice was sure to give him.

"Nope," Alice replied simply as she vanished through the window. I closed it softly behind her before curling up beside Bella.

"Edward, don't go," she whimpered. I pulled her close and tried to ignore the lingering werewolf smell that still clung to her hair from where Jacob had carried her.

"I'm right here, love," I said as I softly kissed her cheek. "I'll always be right here."

"I can follow…help me," she grumbled. Her eyelids twitched and I knew she was dreaming. "Jasper… just wait,"

I grimaced. It didn't take a genius to deduce what she was dreaming about. I cursed Jasper before tucking Bella's quilt more securely around her shoulders so I could tighten my hold on her.

Bella continued to talk incessantly in her sleep throughout the day. Some of what she said seemed to be about Jasper's plan to use her as a decoy to distract the newborns, but other words and phrases made little sense to me.

"The third wife used a knife, I could too…" Bella babbled. "For them…"

I frowned. I had no idea what she was talking about, but she was clearly disturbed by whatever images were plaguing her unconscious thoughts. Had she watched some kind of strange horror film with Emmett recently? Emmett loved 80's horror movies; he thought the cheap special effects were funny. I told him those stupid movies he loved so much gave her nightmares the last time he'd talked her into watching a Friday the 13th Marathon…

"I hate the smell…blood," she said as she buried her face in my chest.

Her chatter continued, but she did not wake. Once I'd thought the phone would surely disturb her when it rang loudly at half past noon, but it didn't. I slipped out of the bed to turn the ringer off. She needed to rest.

I continued to watch her sleep from the well-used rocking chair on the other side of the room. I tried to decipher the meaning of her disjointed talking, but more often than not I couldn't figure out what her dreams meant. I spent most of the day thinking about what Alice had said.

I knew she was right and I needed to talk to Bella about Jacob's gift, but I had no idea how to do it without getting angry. It infuriated me that she would allow him to give her such a personal present. I was sure that if I had given her something similar, she would have objected, but I didn't understand why.

She had assured me that her issues with marriage were generational, but sometimes I still suspected that something else was preventing her from agreeing to make the ultimate commitment to me. Perhaps she wasn't even aware of the true meaning of her hesitation. Was it unresolved feelings for Jacob?

I felt the familiar twist of jealousy in my chest at the thought. I had refused to make her choose between the two of us thus far, but I was sure that I was going to have to soon.

What if she didn't choose me?

_**The only reason she's so uncomfortable is because she's attracted to me. **_ Jacob had thought when he was carrying her through the woods.

Was he right?

"Edward," Bella muttered, sitting up at around half past three. Her hair was standing out all over her head, and her pajamas were messy and wrinkled.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied.

She didn't respond. She merely dropped back onto her squashy pillow and began to snore softly. I laughed quietly.

Nearly an hour later, she finally began to regain consciousness. It was a relief because I knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before Charlie got home, and we needed to talk.

Bella yawned widely and stretched before reaching out her hand toward me.

"Edward?" She mumbled sleepily. I obliged her searching fingers by taking her hand into my own.

"Are you really awake this time?" I asked as I ran my fingers over her knuckles.

"Mmm," she confirmed. "Have there been a lot of false alarms?"

"You've been very restless — talking all day." I replied, thinking of all the cryptic things she'd said in her sleep. I could guess the meaning of some of them, but the parts about someone named "the third wife" made no sense to me whatsoever. I would have to ask her about that one.

"All _day_?" Bella gasped. Her eyes were wide open now as she ran a hand over her tangled hair.

"You had a long night," I replied. "You'd earned a day in bed."

"Wow." She said. She sat up and looked out the window. The late afternoon sun that was shining feebly through the curtains seemed to confirm the time of day to her. Her stomach rumbled. I knew she hadn't eaten much at all the day before.

"Hungry?" I asked. "Do you want breakfast in bed?" I remembered how much she'd enjoyed it when I made her a large breakfast and served it to her in her room right after we'd returned from Italy. I had virtually no cooking skills, but I had been watching the Food Network. She certainly could use a hearty meal.

"I'll get it," She said, shaking her head and stretching again. "I need to get up and move around."

She still seemed slightly disoriented and I could tell that she was still tired. Her sleep had not been restful, and I knew she would be more accident prone than usual, so I held onto her as we went downstairs to the kitchen.

I watched with mild disapproval as the put two of those revolting pop tart pastries in the toaster. I'd read the nutrition label on the box before; they were loaded with sugar and little else.

"Ugh, I'm a mess." Bella said as she caught sight of her reflection in the toaster.

I could hardly disagree with her. She was beautiful despite her disheveled appearance but her hair was standing up all over her head and her eyes were puffy.

Plus, I could still smell Jacob Black on her skin. . The memory of the way he'd touched her and…_licked _her cheek came back to me with a vengeance and I suppressed a growl.

"It was a long night," I said. "You should have stayed here and slept."

"Right! And missed _everything_. You know, you need to start accepting the fact that I'm part of the family now." She grumbled as the toaster popped.

Everyone in my family (with the possible exception of Rose) thought that Bella completed all of us. It thrilled me to hear that she was present last night because she felt like a Cullen.

She was with us, not the wolves.

"I could probably get used to that idea." I said with a soft smile. She smiled in return as she took her seat and started to take a bite of her breakfast.

As she raised her hand to her mouth the light glinted off the silver bracelet on her arm again. My happiness evaporated at once. I wasn't going to be able to tolerate looking at Jacob's present without saying something.

"May I?" I asked quietly as Bella bit into her pop tart. She swallowed hard before answering.

"Um, sure."

She looked wary as I reached over to examine the charm. Her reaction forced me to accept that she was at least somewhat aware of how I felt about the bracelet. I felt a surge of hurt and anger .I had to take great care not to pulverize the wood and metal.

I studied the tiny wooden wolf for a long moment, marveling inwardly at the care and detail in its face. Jacob had clearly put some effort into carving it. This intensified the powerful urge I had to crush it into powder between my fingers. It would be so easy, and I wouldn't have to look at it ever again…

I glanced at Bella to see that her brow was creased with worry, and I felt guilty. I had no right to destroy her things. The bracelet was hers to do with as she wished, but it pained me to see her wear it.

"Jacob Black can give you presents." I said matter-of-factly as I let go of the little wooden wolf.

"You've given me presents," Bella said, and there was a defensive tone to her voice. "You know I like the homemade kind."

Yes, she had accepted the CD I'd given her for her birthday because I didn't spend any money on it.

An idea occurred to me suddenly. Perhaps the bracelet wouldn't bother me quite as much if I enhanced the stupid thing with a charm of my own.

"How about hand-me-downs? Are those acceptable?" I asked her after a thoughtful pause.

"What do you mean?"

"This bracelet." I continued as I ran my finger across the metal. "You'll be wearing this a lot?"

Bella shrugged in a noncommittal sort of way. It frustrated me. As usual, she wasn't revealing anything. Did this mean that she wanted to wear it and she didn't want to upset me? Or was it Jacob's feelings that she was worried about?

"Because you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings," I prodded as I studied her face carefully.

"Sure, I guess so." She responded with another shrug. Her face was still unreadable and cautious.

"Don't you think it's fair, then," I replied as I turned her hand over and traced my finger over her wrist. "If I have a little representation?"

"Representation?" Bella echoed with a confused frown.

"A charm — something to keep _me _on your mind." I explained as I envisioned one of the diamonds that had belonged to my mother dangling from the metal links of the bracelet.

"You're in every thought I have. I don't need reminders." Bella said. I could hear the sincerity in her voice, but it didn't quell my desire to get her to wear a piece of jewelry I had given her. Her evasiveness was getting the better of me.

"If I gave you something, would you wear it?" I asked again.

"A hand-me-down?" Bella checked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, something I've had for a while." I confirmed. I thought of my mother's ring and for the thousandth time I envisioned the way it would look on her hand. I wanted nothing more than to see it on her finger every day for eternity, but right now, I'd settle for adding a charm to her bracelet. Maybe that would give me an opening to get her to accept the ring sometime soon. Alice's wedding vision hadn't changed.

"Whatever makes you happy." She replied.

Her apathy pushed me over the edge and the anger I'd been working so hard to suppress flared.

"Have you noticed the inequality?" "Because I certainly have." I snapped bitterly before I could control myself.

Why didn't she want to wear something I gave her? Most women would be thrilled to get a gift from their boyfriends, and I had more money than I would ever be able to spend. I desperately wanted to dote on her with it. She deserved the world on a string.

"What inequality?" She asked with a frown.

I studied her face through narrowed eyes for a long moment and realized she truly didn't understand what I was upset about. For someone who was so intelligent and observant, she could be really obtuse when it came to my feelings.

"Everyone else is able to get away with giving you things; everyone but me. I would have loved to get you a graduation present, but I didn't. I knew it would have upset you more than if anyone else did. That's utterly unfair. How do you explain yourself?" I replied angrily.

"Easy." She answered immediately with a shrug. My eyes widened. I hadn't expected her to readily admit she didn't want to accept gifts from me.

"You're more important than everyone else. And you've given me _you_. That's already more than I deserve, and anything else you give me just throws us more out of balance."

I stared at her for a long moment as I tried to process what she'd said.

Bella didn't want to accept gifts from me because she still somehow felt unworthy of me, and by extension, of my gifts!

So many wealthy men would have been thrilled to find out that their significant others had no interest in their money, but in this context it was both painful and exasperating. She still didn't understand how special she was, how the true imbalance of our relationship came from my inability to ever measure up to her, not the other way around.

"The way you regard me is ludicrous." I said curtly. I knew she wouldn't listen if I told her she had things backward.

She didn't respond as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Abruptly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, and Alice's number flashed across the screen.

"What is it, Alice?" I answered, knowing she must have seen something.

"Bella liked Jasper's idea about using her as a diversion on the battlefield a little too much," Alice said without preamble.

"I sort of guessed as much," I said, glaring at Bella as I spoke. "She was talking in her sleep."

"She's planning to try to find us in the clearing so she can help, but she'll just get lost. I keep getting flickers of you searching for her in the woods after it's all over. I don't see you having any trouble finding her, but the wolves are still making it difficult for me to see as clearly as I'd like. You need to make sure she stays away from the fight." Alice went on.

"I'll take care of it," I assured her. Bella blushed and looked down at the remnants of her pop tarts.

"I know," Alice replied quickly. "I told Jasper he's an idiot for opening his big fat mouth. Oh, and by the way, two more of the newborns have been destroyed. They are nineteen of them now. I'll talk to you later."

We hung up simultaneously. I glared at Bella as I closed the phone and slid it back into my pocket.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" I demanded irritably. I was sure that Alice was right about Bella's intentions but I wanted to hear it straight from her. It was time for us to be forthright with each other about everything.

Bella's eyes never left the table as she seemed to deliberate for a moment. She pressed her lips into a thin, thoughtful line.

"I like Jasper's idea," She said finally, confirming what Alice had seen.

I moaned in exasperation. _Why _couldn't she just believe me when I told her everything would be fine! Her involvement would defeat the entire purpose of the fight, and no one would benefit from it.

"I want to help. I have to do _something,_" She insisted.

"It wouldn't help to have you in danger." I retorted angrily.

"Jasper thinks it would. This is _his _area of expertise." Bella countered stubbornly.

I glared warningly at her. I was going to choke Jasper when I saw him. It wouldn't kill him, but it might make me feel a bit better.

"You can't keep me away," she persisted, her chin jutting out in a familiar defiant gesture. "I'm not going to hide out in the forest while you all take risks for me."

I bit back a smile at the determination in her voice. My Bella was brave to a fault. I understood that she only wanted to contribute in some way but Alice had seen that her attempt wouldn't work.

"Alice doesn't see you _in _the clearing, Bella. She sees you stumbling around lost in the woods. You won't be able to find us; you'll just make it more time consuming for me to find you afterward." I explained in a deceptively calm voice.

Her stubborn expression didn't falter as she answered me.

"That's because Alice didn't factor in Seth Clearwater," she said as her lips curled into a calculated smile. "If she had, of course, she wouldn't have been able to see anything at all. But it sounds like Seth wants to be there as much as I do. It shouldn't be too hard to persuade him to show me the way."

I felt a swell of furious frustration at her scheming. Didn't she know, or care that the main reason we were fighting this battle to protect her! Less than 24 hours ago my family had been preparing to face their deaths, and she was determined to undermine all of our efforts to keep her safe!

I gritted my teeth and composed myself. No, she didn't know, because she hadn't heard the specifics of Alice's vision. If she did know all the horrible things that Alice had seen, it would only intensify her resolve to try to fight for the people she loved.

"That might have worked . . . if you hadn't told me. Now I'll just ask Sam to give Seth certain orders. Much as he might want to, Seth won't be able to ignore that kind of injunction." I said in an equally calm voice.

Bella's triumphant smile didn't falter. I should have known she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"But why would Sam give those orders? If I tell him how it would help for me to be there? I'll bet Sam would rather do me a favor than you."

I fought back the urge to smash Charlie's kitchen table into kindling. She was right, of course; Sam Uley was a shrewd man who intended to fight for the greater good of his tribe and the pack. He wasn't participating in this battle out of any sense of loyalty to Bella; this was about his duties as the acting Alpha and chief of the Quilleutes. He was too pragmatic and detached to care about one life versus the many lives that could be lost if the newborns were able to overpower us. If he thought that Bella's involvement would help their cause, he wouldn't hesitate to assist her.

Sam might not care, but Jacob did. Jacob would not allow Bella to endanger herself. I felt a surge of reluctant gratitude for his position within the pack.

"Maybe you're right. But I'm sure Jacob would be only too eager to give those same orders." I said coolly.

Once again, I found myself being forced to rely on Jacob Black's assistance to keep Bella safe. Did he have some sort of pact with the Devil Himself? What had I done to continually deserve to be in his debt?

Oh, yes. I had abandoned the woman I loved and nearly gotten her killed on multiple occasions.

Bella frowned in bewilderment. "Jacob?"

"Jacob is second in command. Did he never tell you that?" I asked, surprised. I assumed that he would boast about his position in an effort to impress her. "His orders have to be followed, too."

Bella frowned and her shoulders slumped in a final gesture of defeat. I smiled triumphantly, but I was acutely aware of Bella's tenacity. I was sure she'd come up with another plan or argument of some sort. I decided to change the subject while I could.

"I got a fascinating look into the pack's mind last night. It was better than a soap opera. I had no idea how complex the dynamic is with such a large pack. The pull of the individual against the plural psyche…"

I remembered the way that the wolves had all been able to think independently until Sam gave them a command. When he ordered them to focus on something specific, they had to surrender their own mental will to his. It was strangely intriguing and alarming to me. Fortunately, Sam wasn't the kind of leader who would readily abuse that authority, and if he did, Jacob could challenge him.

"Absolutely fascinating," I repeated.

Bella glared at my transparent attempt to distract her, but she didn't interrupt.

"Jacob's been keeping a lot of secrets," I continued, hoping to pique her interest. "For instance, did you note the smaller gray wolf there last night?"

She nodded reluctantly, and I could tell that her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. I laughed lightly.

"They take all of their legends so seriously. It turns out there are things that none of their stories prepared them for."

_A bitter female werewolf, for instance,_ I thought.

Bella's expression shifted and she sighed. Curiosity was winning out over irritation. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you talking about?"

"They always accepted without question that it was only the direct grandsons of the original wolf who had the power to transform." I said. Leah joining the pack would shock Bella just as much as it had shocked the Quilleutes.

"So someone changed who wasn't a direct descendant?" Bella asked in surprise.

Well, someone who was not _supposed_ to be a direct descendant had changed, but the situation with Embry was a different kettle of fish.

"No. She's a direct descendant, all right." I said with a smirk.

"_She?" _Bella repeated with wide eyed surprise.

I nodded. "She knows you. Her name is Leah Clearwater."

I remembered the low opinion Leah had of Bella and suppressed a scowl. I hadn't actually been able to detect any personal reason for her feelings of disdain. Had she and Leah had some kind of negative encounter when I was gone? Perhaps Bella would tell me more.

"Leah's a werewolf!" Bella cried in surprise.

"What? For how long? Why didn't Jacob tell me?" She babbled.

"There are things he wasn't allowed to share — their numbers, for instance. Like I said before, when Sam gives an order, the pack simply isn't able to ignore it. Jacob was very careful to think of other things when he was near me. Of course, after last night that's all out the window." I explained, thinking of the careful way he had concealed the information from me.

"I can't believe it. Leah Clearwater!"

"Poor Leah," Bella whispered sadly after a long moment.

It was clear to me now that Leah's hostility was entirely one sided. I could only assume that her disdain was solely based on Jacob's feelings. Bella had done nothing to warrant Leah's dislike, and the unfairness of Leah's feelings made me even angrier when I saw the compassion in Bella's dark eyes. I snorted bitterly at her misplaced pity.

"She's making life exceedingly unpleasant for the rest of them. I'm not sure she deserves your sympathy." I said derisively.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked with a slight frown.

"It's hard enough for them, having to share all their thoughts. Most of them try to cooperate, make it easier. When even one member is deliberately malicious, it's painful for everyone." I explained, thinking of the universal discomfort that the entire pack had felt due to Leah's unpleasant musings.

"She has reason enough," Bella muttered. I knew she was familiar with the pack's ability to read each other's minds when they were in their wolf forms. Her compassion meant that she was obviously aware of the history Leah shared with Sam as well.

"Oh, I know," I agreed, confirming that I was also aware of the situation.

"The imprinting compulsion is one of the strangest things I've ever witnessed in my life, and I've seen some strange things." He shook his head wonderingly. "The way Sam is tied to his Emily is impossible to describe — or I should say _her Sam_. Sam really had no choice."

My mind wandered back to the fateful day when my resolve to stay away from Bella had crumbled. I'd never had a choice either.

It reminds me of _A_ _Midsummer Night's Dream _with all the chaos caused by the fairies' love spells . . . like magic." I said lightly.

"It's very nearly as strong as the way I feel about you." I smiled softly. It was true that imprinting could be compared to vampire mating, but it wasn't quite as powerful in its intensity.

"Poor Leah," Bella repeated. "But what do you mean, malicious?"

"She's constantly bringing up things they'd rather not think of," I replied. "For example, Embry."

"What's with Embry?" She asked in surprise. Jacob hadn't told her anything about that situation. I didn't blame him.

"His mother moved down from the Makah reservation seventeen years ago, when she was pregnant with him. She's not Quileute. Everyone assumed she'd left his father behind with the Makahs. But then he joined the pack."

"So?" Bella prompted.

"So the prime candidates for his father are Quil Ateara Sr., Joshua Uley or Billy Black, all of them married at that point, of course."

"No!" Bella gasped in a scandalized voice. I smirked. My attempts to distract her had worked, at least to some degree anyway.

"Now Sam, Jacob, and Quil all wonder which of them has a half-brother. They'd all like to think it's Sam, since his father was never much of a father. But the doubt is always there. Jacob's never been able to ask Billy about that."

I'd seen from his thoughts that Jacob had always believed Billy loved his mother, but now he was dealing with questions about all the things he'd heard about their so called perfect marriage. He'd been too young when his mother died to remember much about the way they'd been together, and it pained him to think that his father could have been unfaithful.

"Wow. How did you get so much in one night?" Bella asked, and I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"The pack mind is mesmerizing; all thinking together and then separately at the same time. There's so much to read!" I said, thinking of how fascinating the collective workings of their minds were. I'd been reading the thoughts of others for eighty eight years and this was by far the most interesting mental phenomenon I'd ever encountered besides my inability to read Bella.

"The pack is fascinating," Bella agreed with a laugh, "almost as fascinating as you are when you're trying to distract me."

The smile melted off my face in an instant. She wasn't going to let this go.

"I have to be in that clearing, Edward." Bella insisted.

My imagination ran wild as I pictured her standing in the middle of an open field full of supernatural warriors, wolves and vampires in the throes of battle.

"No," I said vehemently, no longer trying to hide my anger. She needed to understand that this was not up for discussion. There was no way in Hell I was going to allow her to be within ten miles of the place. It was far too dangerous.

Bella averted her expressive eyes from me then and I could tell she was thinking hard about something that made her uneasy. I resisted the urge to cup my hand under her chin and force her to meet my gaze. I hated it when she hid her face from me. It made it all the more difficult to understand what she was thinking.

The silence continued to eat away at my patience like acid. I was just about to speak when I heard her take a deep breath. She was steeling herself to say something unpleasant.

"Okay, look, Edward," she murmured, still staring down at the battered wood of the table. "Here's the thing . . . I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are. _And I can't stand it if you leave me again. _"

I gasped in stunned agony at her words as a torrent of terrible memories flooded my mind.

"_You don't want me?" Bella said in a soft, flat voice as we stood on the edge of the woods near Charlie's house. _

"_No," I replied…_

"…_She's tougher than you think," Jacob Black had said in the school parking lot the day he'd come to deliver his warning about the treaty lines. "She's been through worse."_

And then, Jacob's memories replaced mine, crushing my heart.

Bella's cold limp form cradled in Sam Uley's arms as she muttered, _"He's gone."…._

…Bella, emaciated and wan, standing outside his front door with dark circles etched under her eyes.

And worst of all, the conversation they'd had on First Beach the day she'd explained Victoria's motives for being in the Pacific Northwest.

'_Do you know what she wants?' Jacob had asked her. He was referring to Victoria. _

'_Of course,' Bella whispered. 'She wants me.' _

'_Why?' Jacob probed as he tried to comfort her. _

"_Edward killed James,' Bella replied thickly. "She did get…pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know-still doesn't- that things aren't like that with us anymore; not for Edward, anyway." _

"_Is that what happened; why the Cullens left?' Jacob asked._

"_'I'm nothing but a human after all. Nothing special."_

Remorse and pain twisted in my chest as I stared down at her bowed head. She had no right to feel guilty for reminding me of my unforgivable actions, but she did. I could hear the stammer in her heartbeats that told me just how horrible she felt for resorting to such a subject in order to get what she wanted.

Permitting her to be in that clearing was impossible; I could not allow her to be in danger.

I practically flung myself at her in sheer desperation. I longed to comfort her and make her see that there was no need for her to assist us in this battle. We would all be fine, thanks to the alliance with the wolves.

"You know it's not like that, Bella," I whispered into her soft, tangled hair as I held her close and caressed her. "I won't be far, and it will be over quickly."

"I can't stand it," she repeated without meeting my gaze. "Not knowing whether or not you'll come back. How do I live through that, no matter how quickly it's over?" Her voice was thick with distress.

I sighed heavily. "It's going to be easy, Bella. There's no reason for your fears."

"None at all?" She murmured in an almost beseeching whisper. I could hear the depth of her anxiety in every word.

"None." I promised.

"And everybody will be fine?" She prompted.

"Everyone," I assured her.

"So there's no way at all that I need to be in the clearing?" she asked.

I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Perhaps I had eased her fears a little. I understood Bella well enough to know that she would not stop worrying until every last Quileute and Cullen were at home safe and sound.

"Of course not. Alice just told me that they're down to nineteen. We'll be able to handle it easily." I went on.

"That's right — you said it was so easy that someone could sit out. Did you really mean that?" She asked me carefully. She was still staring down at the table. Her pulse increased again.

"Yes." I answered with a slight frown. What was she getting at? Was she going to ask me to try to keep Alice out of the fight? Jasper had sensed her concern for my sister before she'd seen them face off against each other. Surely she wasn't still worried after that!

Worrying about the safety of supernatural creatures was exactly the sort of thing she would do.

Was it Jacob she was hoping to shield? I nearly snorted at the idea of her trying to persuade me to keep him off the front lines of a vampire death match.

"So easy that _you _could sit out?" She asked carefully.

Shock coursed through me as I absorbed her words.

We sat in a motionless silence for a long moment as I considered the implications of her request.

Yesterday, I thought my family was going to die because we were facing a fight that we couldn't win. I had witnessed it all through Alice's thoughts; Carlisle's screams of grief as Esme was ripped apart before his eyes…

…Bella lying bloodless beneath a tiny female vampire on the front porch with murky and unseeing eyes.

A familiar fear beyond words or description choked me once again as the memory of the pain I'd felt less than three months earlier overwhelmed every other thought or sense of reason.

_She's dead, Edward_

When I thought that she was lost, all was lost. She was everything in my world; my heart and my hope. My existence before her was meaningless; to lose her was an unendurable Hell. I would have no will to live if she didn't. She mattered to me more than anything else.

But how could I allow my family to face this battle without me when this was my fight more than anyone else's? Inexplicably, it was my Bella they wanted. I had stand with the others to defend her. I would not lose her.

I heard Bella's deep intake of breath a moment later, pulling me out of my terrible reverie.

"So it's one way or the other. Either there is more danger than you want me to know about, in which case it would be right for me to be there, to do what I can to help. Or . . . it's going to be so easy that they'll get by without you. Which way is it?" She asked in an oddly practical tone.

Her words made it sound like it was the simplest choice in the world; cut and dry.

"You ask me to let them fight without my help," I muttered in a flat voice.

The idea of staying on the sidelines went against nearly every instinct I had. I _craved _revenge; I needed to wage war against those who threatened everything and everyone who mattered to me.

"Yes," she said simply. "Or to let me be there. Either way, so long as we're together.

I took a deep breath and tried to brace myself to face her. I didn't want her to see how much it pained me to have to make such a choice.

I knew that I didn't really_ have_ a choice.

I had to do this for her.

I finally managed to meet her gaze, and I saw the anguish that I felt staring back at me from the depths of her eyes. It had been just as difficult for her to ask me to do this as it was for me to walk away from the coming fight.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Alice," I said as soon as I heard the answering click on the line.

"Hey, Edward," she said knowingly. She must have realized I was going to call.

"Could you come babysit Bella for awhile?" I asked, looking at Bella inquiringly. I knew the way I'd phrased my request wasn't tactful, but to my surprise, Bella didn't react.

"I need to speak with Jasper," I continued. I felt ashamed and frustrated over her request in spite of myself. It was a blow to my male pride to stand aside and let the others fight without me.

Alice paused for a brief moment, and I knew she must be foreseeing my discussion with Jasper.

"Just let me take care of a couple of things here and I'll be on my way in about five minutes," she replied. "Everything will be fine, Edward, just do what you have to for her."

"What are you going to discuss with Jasper?" Bella asked softly as I hung up the phone. Her eyes were still filled with remorse.

"I'm going to discuss…me sitting out," I answered thickly. I felt as though I would choke on the words as they left my mouth.

"I'm sorry." She whispered guiltily with averted eyes.

Regret burned my stomach at the wounded look on her face. It cost her dearly to ask me for such a favor. She gave me so much, and asked for little in return. In fact, she rarely ever asked me for anything at all.

I was being selfish. If removing myself from the conflict would give her peace of mind then my pride was a small price to pay for that.

"Don't apologize," I replied, forcing myself to smile halfheartedly. I was the one who was sorry for making her feel even guiltier than she already did.

"Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella. If this is what you need . . ._You _are my first priority."

"I didn't mean it that way — like you have to choose me over your family." She said in a pleading voice.

"I know that," I assured her. Bella would never give me such a selfish ultimatum.

"Besides, that's not what you asked. You gave me two alternatives that you could live with, and I chose the one that _I _could live with. That's how compromise is supposed to work."

She sighed softly in relief at my words and buried her face in my shirt. Her forehead made a comforting warm spot just below my heart. It was entirely hers.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"Anytime," I said fervently as I placed a kiss in her hair. "Anything."

I held her close for a moment as I thought about the potential adjustments Jasper would need to make to our-no, _their_-fighting strategy. I sincerely hoped that he didn't plan to give me too much grief over my decision. His rash suggestion about Bella being in the clearing was at least partly responsible for her request.

This train of thought reminded me of Bella's cryptic sleep talking.

"Who's the third wife?" I asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Bella stammered uncomfortably. Her reaction was unexpected and odd. I caught Alice's scent as she ran through the trees that were adjacent to Charlie's property. She'd made it faster than I expected.

"You were mumbling something about 'the third wife' last night. The rest made a little sense, but you lost me there." I explained.

"Oh. Um, yeah…that was just one of the stories that I heard at the bonfire the other night." She said with a falsely nonchalant shrug. "I guess it stuck with me."

I pulled back and studied her face inquiringly for a long moment. Her reaction to my question made me even more curious. Why did she seem so uneasy?

Alice opened the back door a moment later. She scowled in Bella's direction.

"You're going to miss all the fun," she groused. _**This really is going to be an easy victory, Edward. I wish you could convince her of that but you can't. **_

"Hello, Alice," I said without commenting. I tilted Bella's face up toward my own and kissed her softly. Her eyes were still full of needless guilt and worry.

"I'll be back later tonight," I assured Bella. "I'll go work this out with the others, rearrange things."

"Okay." She agreed.

"There's not much to arrange," Alice said. "I already told them." _**I thought it would be better if I talked to them before you arrived. **_

I grimaced slightly, but Bella didn't seem to notice. Alice was trying to make it easier for me to face my brothers. She knew how hard it would be for me to give them this news in person. I wouldn't have to hear any initial unguarded negative thoughts from Jasper or Emmett if they were prepared to hear what I had to say in advance.

"Emmett is pleased." Alice went on in an attempt to reassure me. _**He just said it meant more newborns for him if you weren't there. You know he thinks your mind reading gives you an unfair edge and he doesn't want to be outdone. **_

I sighed heavily at the thought of Emmett's overzealous attitude.

"Of course he is." I grumbled as I turned to leave.

_**Don't worry too much about this, Edward. You're going to have other plans to make for the weekend. **_Alice thought as I closed the door behind me. There was an oddly smug tone to her thoughts that made me curious. She was deliberately hiding something from me, but I sensed that it wasn't a bad thing. I was intrigued but I didn't have time to try to figure out what she was hiding. It would have to wait.

As I ran through the forest toward home, I wondered what Alice meant. Had she foreseen me playing a different role in the fight? The thought made me hopeful for a brief moment, and then I chastised myself for my compulsive selfishness. I'd agreed to stay out of this for Bella and I would not break my word to her.

Time and again, Bella had made innumerable sacrifices for me, and I had offered her few concessions in return. She risked her safety to be with me when I wanted her blood more than almost anything on this earth. She traveled halfway around the world to save me from myself and unwittingly sealed her own fate to become what I am. She intended to lose her humanity, and in a sense, her life. A life she would give away freely for me.

In every way that mattered, Bella had always put me first.

Me.

Not Jacob Black, or Alice, or even her father. She always chose me above all the other people she loved.

She loved me more than everyone else. That should be enough for me, but it wasn't.

I wanted Bella to be my wife. Perhaps part of the reason was the social customs that were permanently ingrained into my personality, but there was more to it than that. If Bella married me, it would mean that she was completely committed to me and not just to being a vampire. She'd said that immortality and marriage weren't mutually exclusive or inclusive to her, but in my heart I felt that being married would only serve to strengthen our bond. It would make a difference, whether she realized it or not.

I remembered the day that we'd sat down and discussed our feelings about marriage. She'd been reluctant to tell me how she really felt. She often avoided subjects when it was difficult for her to admit to her feelings of insecurity or worry. Today was the first time she had ever told me what she needed outright without me pushing her for information. For Bella, asking for favors was the ultimate act of vulnerability. It was a huge show of trust for her to make such a request of me.

Any urge that I had to join in the fight was gone now. I understood what Bella's candor really meant for us, whether she realized the difference or not.

It was time for me to ask her to marry me again.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket just as I reached the mouth of our long, winding driveway.

"Do it this weekend! I'll set everything up for you to ask her the night before your camp out," Alice squealed without preamble as soon as I answered.

"I take it you saw what I decided," I said with a smirk as I approached the front door. Apparently, she had seen what Bella was going to decide as well. My heart swelled to three times its normal size at her enthusiasm.

"Yes," Alice said eagerly. "I told you to focus on making other plans…"

"Wait, where's Bella? Did you tell her what…" I stammered, feeling a swell of anger and panic at the idea of Alice tipping her off before I could plan a proper proposal.

"Relax, she's in the shower," Alice replied, and I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

"Of course," I replied in relief. "How do you suggest I get her on my own..."

I sighed. Bella and I were _never_ completely alone, unless we went to the meadow, and right now that wasn't really prudent.

"Easy," Alice said. "I'll just plan another sleepover. I'll tell Charlie that you all are going camping and ask if Bella can stay with me. The two of you can have the house to yourselves while the rest of us go hunting; you won't need to hunt with us since you aren't going to be fighting."

I didn't respond, and she correctly interpreted my silence.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Alice said remorsefully. "I know how much you wanted to fight, but this could be a blessing in disguise."

"Blessings for vampires," I snorted. I was still disappointed that I wasn't going to be fighting, but the idea of having a night alone with Bella thrilled me. It would be the first time we wouldn't have to worry about getting caught kissing by Charlie or being overheard by my family.

"This is going to work, Edward! Oh! Bella's coming, I have to go," Alice whispered a second before she disconnected the call.

********************************DM*************************************

My family was watching the latest news about what was happening in Seattle while they waited for me in the living room. The police had just found yet another body burned in a dumpster near Pike Place. Jasper met my eyes for a brief moment and I could hear that he felt guilty, but I was still too angry to acknowledge him.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said from the large white couch as I stepped inside. "I hear you're going to be on Bella-sitting duty this weekend."

"Emmett!" Esme chastised in a stern and motherly way. _**He never thinks before he speaks. **_

Rosalie rolled her eyes and moved away from him in irritation. _**He's just gloating because he wants to show off on Saturday. **_She added wordlessly.

"Sorry," Emmett grumbled. _**It's no big thing, bro. It just means more newbies for me. Someone's gotta keep Bella out of trouble; it'll be better for you to do it rather than trusting the dogs. **_He thought.

"I'm the one who's responsible for Bella asking Edward to stay behind," Jasper said as he stood up and gave me an apologetic look. _**I'm sorry, Edward. I feel your anger and I understand it, but you know I wouldn't have allowed her to get hurt. **_

"Alice told me what you said last night about using Bella as bait, Jasper. If we didn't need you on Saturday I'd kick your ass myself." Emmett retorted. _**He should have known Bella would want to go along with his stupid idea. **_

I smiled a little at Emmett's protective thoughts. He took his role as her adopted big brother seriously.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Edward," Carlisle said with a smile. _**What you're doing is far more admirable than fighting. You're making your mate happy and keeping her safe.**_

I nodded once. I appreciated his words and his thoughts, but I still felt ashamed for leaving them with one less fighter. I knew I had made the right choice, but that still didn't make it an easy one.

"How is this going to impact your strategy?" I asked. I didn't want to talk about my decision any more. It was a done deal and we needed to focus on any changes Jasper needed to make.

"The main thing we're going to have to worry about is making sure we spend some more time focusing on handling more than one newborn at a time," Jasper replied. "We can work on that at our training session later."

Emmett grinned widely in anticipation.

"I could use your help with training exercises tonight, Edward," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Alright," I replied. "What time should we be there?"

"I take it Bella will be with coming with you," Rosalie scowled. _**I guess her mangy friend can keep her entertained again tonight while we do all the work. **_

I glared at her in response. Jasper sensed my tension and Rose's disgust and quickly began discussing the formation that should be used in the clearing. It was decided that Emmett and Jasper should stand at either end of the field while Carlisle, Esme and Alice covered the middle and the rear.

I listened intently to Jasper's plans and I felt better about their ability to succeed without me. We agreed to gather in the clearing at 10:00pm so that we could finish a little earlier than the night before.

I arrived at Charlie's just as Bella was clearing the table. Charlie was in a better mood than usual because he was under the impression that I was going to be gone for the weekend. He was always pleased when Bella spent time away from me. It was for that reason that I had decided to forgo asking for his permission to marry Bella. I knew he would either laugh in my face or tell me no.

"I hear you're going camping to celebrate graduation, Edward," Charlie said cheerfully as he got up from the table. "I hope you have fun." _**I **__**definitely**__** will. I won't have to worry about what you're up to with my daughter while I'm fishing this weekend. **_He thought happily.

Bella gave me an inquiring look from the other side of the room that Charlie couldn't see. She must have been wondering if I was aware of Alice's plan.

"I'm sure I will," I replied coolly.

Something about the expression on my face got Charlie's attention and suddenly he wasn't so cheerful anymore. I could hear a flicker of unwelcome suspicion in his mind as he wondered whether or not Alice and Bella's so-called "slumber party" was a ruse. He shook his head slightly and dismissed the idea. He didn't really want to know the details of his adult daughter's personal life.

"Speaking of," Alice said from the living room couch. "I think we should probably go home a bit early tonight. You'll need your rest if you're going to get out before sunrise in the morning."

I suppressed a smile and nodded.

We said our goodnights shortly thereafter and Alice drove the Volvo down the block before letting me out so I could sneak back in to Bella's bedroom.

I sat on Bella's bed and waited for her to finish washing dishes and making small talk with Charlie. I thought about how I might plan a romantic proposal. Should I make dinner? That seemed to cliché. My phone chimed, and I saw that I had a text message.

_Don't plan anything elaborate. Oh, and stop worrying. I promise it will be fine. _

Alice.

I laughed to myself. Psychic abilities aside, my sister knew me well.

"I think I'm going to turn in a little early tonight," I heard Bella say shortly thereafter. I snickered as I looked down at my watch. It wasn't even nine o'clock.

"You can't be tired," Charlie said incredulously.

"A little," Bella answered feebly. She was such a terrible liar.

"No wonder you like to skip the parties," Charlie grumbled. "It takes you so long to recover." He'd been hoping to spend a little more time with her.

"It was a really long night," Bella replied. I heard her place a soft kiss on Charlie's cheek before retreating upstairs to join me in her room.

"What time are we meeting with the wolves?" Bella asked as she curled up beside me in her little bed.

"In an hour," I replied as I pulled her closer.

"That's good. Jake and his friends need to get some sleep." She agreed. I stroked her hair gently and she relaxed in my arms.

"They don't need as much as you do," I teased, thinking of the weak excuse she'd given Charlie.

She stared at me intently for a moment. I knew she was expecting me to ask her to stay home tonight but I had no intention of doing so. She'd been right when she said that I should get used to including her in things that concerned the family. Soon, I hoped that she would be a part of our family in a much more concrete way.

"Did Alice tell you that she's kidnapping me again?" Bella asked with a slight frown.

I smiled widely in response.

"Actually, she's not." I answered cryptically

Her frown deepened and I laughed.

"I'm the only one who has permission to hold you hostage, remember?" I replied. "Alice is going hunting with the rest of them."

"I guess I don't need to do that now." I added with a sigh. I hoped that my voice didn't sound too dismal. I didn't want her to think I was second guessing my decision to stay with her, because I wasn't. However, it still troubled me to know that my family would be outnumbered on Saturday.

Bella gaped at me for a long moment.

"_You're _kidnapping me?" She repeated.

I nodded in affirmation, watching her reaction very carefully. She didn't say anything. Uncertainty filled my mind. What if she didn't want to stay with me? Had she really been looking forward to taking some kind of shopping trip with Alice? No, of course she hadn't. Bella hated shopping…why was she so quiet?

"Is that all right?" I asked her finally. If she didn't wish to go, I wasn't going to press the issue. The last thing I wanted was to make her feel obligated to spend the night with me regardless of my intentions.

"Well . . . sure, except for one thing." She replied.

I tensed. Did she know that I was planning to ask her to marry me again? Was she going to set some kind of condition for our evening together?

"What thing?" I asked worriedly when she didn't explain at once. She registered the anxiety on my face and spoke quickly.

"Why didn't Alice tell Charlie you were leaving _tonight_?" she asked with a small smile. I laughed loudly in relief. She was looking forward to an evening alone with me, and it thrilled me to no end.

"That's a valid question," I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

Once my lips were pressed against hers, however, I was too distracted to elaborate further.

*******************************DM*************************************

Bella's mood seemed much lighter as I ran through the trees with her later that evening. I knew she was relieved that I was going to be by her side during the fight. She rested her cheek against the base of my neck and watched our progress through a sea of evergreens that must have been a blur to her human eyes.

I, too, was feeling more optimistic as a result of the change in her demeanor. Plus, I was elated that she and I were going to be completely alone at last. In less than 24 hours I would be asking her to marry me.

My pleasant mood soured slightly when I detected the distinctive canine smell of three wolves. I used my extra sense to listen as we approached the clearing.

…_**can't believe you actually told Sam you would come here alone tonight. There's a big difference between being brave and being stupid, Jake. **_Quil thought. He was very anxious about being outnumbered by a group of vampires.

_**Sam wanted the others to patrol the area tonight in case something came up before Saturday. The bloodsuckers aren't going to break the treaty when they need our help. **_Jacob thought irritably.

I nodded to myself. Sam had apparently decided that it wasn't necessary to have the entire pack attend when he could be utilizing their resources more effectively elsewhere.

_**Jake's right. We can handle this; just chill, Quil. Ha! That rhymed! **_ Embry thought.

_**You're an idiot, **_Quil thought as he made a snorting sound.

_**I can smell Bella, **_Jacob thought suddenly.

_**..and her vampire, **_Embry added. __

"Edward and Bella are close," I heard Alice whisper a second later in a disgruntled voice. Her knowledge had nothing to do with a vision and everything to do with scent; she'd picked it up a moment after the wolves had. They were blinding her as usual and she was annoyed.

_**Good. I can't wait to fight you and Jasper at the same time Edward,**_ Emmett thought eagerly.

I could hear the crunching sound of pine needles beneath his feet. He and Jasper were already practicing in a light hearted sort of way.

A few seconds later my family and the wolves were also in Bella's line of vision.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting together with their foreheads touching in an oddly intimate posture. They appeared to be completely focused on each other, but they were well aware of their surroundings. Esme was watching the Quil surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye, and Carlisle was paying close attention to the moves Jasper was using against Emmett.

Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the ground next to each other. Alice appeared relaxed but she was still irritated over her wolf induced blind spot. Rose, on the other hand, was more at ease. She was pleased that Paul wasn't here, and annoyed as usual that Bella was. I gritted my teeth and shot her a dark glance as we entered the clearing.

Jacob, who was staring at us intently as we joined the others, noticed the look.

_**Huh. Bella told me that blonde leech didn't like her, but I didn't think she'd be that obvious about it. **_

This information surprised me slightly. I knew that Bella had talked to Jacob about my family's talents, but for some reason I had never really thought about her confiding in Jacob as a friend about her relationships with us in such an ordinary way. A powerful rush of jealousy unlike any other that I had experience filled my chest.

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" Bella asked, interrupting my morose thoughts as she registered the three wolves standing in the clearing.

"They don't all need to be here. One would do the job, but Sam didn't trust us enough to just send Jacob, though Jacob was willing. Quil and Embry are his usual . . . I guess you could call them his wingmen." I explained in a deceptively even voice as I tried to calm down.

"Jacob trusts you." Bella said in a way that suggested she was being more hopeful than realistic.

_**Trust is a big overstatement, bloodsucker. I know you all won't kill us as long as we're useful to you. **_

I nodded vaguely in Jacob's direction. "He trusts us not to try to kill him. That's about it, though."

That was wise of him, especially with the resentment I was feeling at the moment.

"Are you participating tonight?" Bella asked carefully. Something in my eyes must have tightened because her brow furrowed slightly and I could see the guilt in hers.

"I'll help Jasper when he needs it. He wants to try some unequal groupings, teach them how to deal with multiple attackers." I answered in what I hoped was an offhand voice.

Bella's guilty look shifted into one of full fledged worry and I heard her heart rate increase slightly. My choice of words had frightened her all over again.

I gave her a little shrug in an effort to show her that it wasn't a big deal, but instead of looking less anxious, she turned to stare across the field at the others. I knew she was trying to hide her concern from me and reassurances would be useless now.

I watched as she locked eyes with Jacob and he gave her a cheerful look that would have been a smile if he were in his human form. Bella understood the gesture and offered him a forced half grin in return. She was still tense.

Jacob noticed her anxious demeanor and loped over to where we were standing.

"Jacob," I said cordially.

He didn't look at me. Instead, he remained focused on Bella. She could see the concern in his canine face.

_**I wonder what's bothering her. Maybe**_** I**_** can cheer her up. **_ He thought, emphasizing the "I" part. It was quite an effort for me to keep my face smooth but I didn't react. I knew that he was taunting me. I started to tell Bella what he was thinking but she responded to him before I could speak.

"I'm fine," She said, accurately interpreting his thoughts. "Just worried, you know."

_**That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?**_ Jacob thought.

Bella didn't seem to understand the unspoken question, so I translated aloud this time.

"He wants to know why," I explained, not wanting to repeat his thought verbatim. The dog had no tact whatsoever, and I hated the idea that he would dismiss her feelings as "stupid".

Jacob glared at me and snarled in a disgruntled gesture.

_**You know, if you can't tell her what I actually said, do me a favor and don't bother translating, bloodsucker. I'd rather howl at her. **_He thought irritably.

A mental image of Bella trying to decipher his thoughts by playing some twisted version of dog charades made me smile in spite of myself.

"What?" Bella asked curiously as her eyes darted back and forth between the wolf and I.

"He thinks my translations leave something to be desired. What he actually thought was, 'That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?' I edited, because I thought it was rude." I clarified with a hint of reluctant amusement in my voice.

"There's plenty to be worried about," Bella answered curtly. "Like a bunch of really stupid wolves getting themselves hurt."

_**She's the one that's being stupid, worrying about us when she should be thinking about herself. Typical Bella. **_He thought with a snort of what could only be described as laughter.

I sighed heavily and tried not to lose my temper. I hated how insulting his thoughts were. I itched to hit him with something; a boulder, a tree, a rolled up newspaper...

Jasper glanced over at me in response to blatant hostility he could feel emanating from me.

_**Edward, if you don't mind I'd like some assistance, **_he thought. I knew he needed the help, but he also wanted to distract me.

"Jasper wants help. You'll be okay without a translator?" I asked, feeling reluctant to leave her with him.

"I'll manage." Bella replied.

I looked at her for a long moment as a million emotions overwhelmed me. Regret for what I'd put her through when I left; sadness for the guilt she felt for asking me not to leave her during the fight; longing to have her all to myself, and envy at the bond she shared with Jacob.

She stared back at me with a bewildered expression before I walked away.

"We're going to try a dual attack from either side," Jasper said in a businesslike voice. "I'm sure the creator is aware that we will be outnumbered over two to one and he'll be planning to have his army ambush us from different positions. Newborns are instinctively straight forward, but it helps to be prepared."

Carlisle rose from his place beside Esme to join us, and Jasper and I came at him from opposite sides of the clearing.

I was faster than Jasper, so I leapt in Carlisle direction before Jasper came at him from the other end. Carlisle was knocked flat on his back, growling instinctively as I placed my mouth at the base of his throat.

"That was fast, Edward," Jasper said as we rose to our feet. "Carlisle, I think we should try again."

Quil and Embry watched our progress with rapt attention, absorbing every subtle movement we made. After four attempts, Carlisle managed to knock me aside and pin Jasper with one swift swipe of his arm.

"Good," Jasper said approvingly as Carlisle stepped aside and Rosalie took his place.

I shot a quick glance at Bella and Jacob, and saw that he was sitting on the hard earth beside her in an effort to keep her warm. She was leaning into him and running her fingers absently through the fur around his neck. He was grumbling in contentment at her touch. In spite of his form, the comfortable and intimate stance made me ache.

You know, I never had a dog. I always wanted one, but Renée's allergic." I heard Bella say as Jasper demonstrated a sneak attack for Rosalie.

Jacob let out another wheezy version of a laugh.

_**I'll be your dog anytime, preferably your lap dog, **_Jacob thought, and the double entendre was unmistakable. Anger surged through me as Quil and Embry snorted too.

_**You're such a perv, Jake, **_Embry thought.

_**That's just wrong, **_Quil agreed before turning his attention back to our demonstration.

"Aren't you worried about Saturday at all?" Bella asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her in a dismissive gesture that she understood at once.

"I wish I could feel that positive." Bella said regretfully as she leaned in closer to him.

_**I'm not worried for myself, but I am for my brothers, and for you.**_

_**We're going to be fine, Jake. **_Embry and Quil thought simultaneously.

"Concentrate, Edward," Jasper chided me when I continued to stare at them. _**I know you hate the way she is with him, but we have more pressing matters to attend to now.**_

"I'm sorry," I replied guiltily as I refocused my attention on training.

_**You should have left her at home. She's just a hindering our progress. **_Rosalie thought as the others watched us from the sidelines.

I didn't respond. Instead, I redoubled my efforts to help Jasper and tried to ignore Bella and Jacob.

Rose was able to overcome us more quickly than Carlisle, and she walked away a few minutes later wearing a satisfied smirk.

_**That's my girl! **_Emmett thought proudly, kissing Rosalie enthusiastically when she sat down beside him. Esme stepped forward and we began the dance again.

After another 45 minutes of putting us all through the paces, Jasper stopped.

"I think we've accomplished as much as we can tonight," He said. "You've all made a lot of progress and I'm really pleased. We'll have no trouble on Saturday." He went on confidently.

_**Thanks for letting us watch again, **_Embry thought politely. I was surprised, but I relayed the message to the others.

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle said in return.

I approached a tired looking Bella and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," she replied as I helped her to her feet and slung her on my back in one swift movement. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my neck.

_**So we're going on a hike, **_Jacob thought, glaring at the way Bella clung to me. I smirked. His jealousy pleased me. It felt like revenge for his crude mental musings.

"Yes," I nodded. "I have all of the necessary camping gear available. We'll meet you Friday afternoon six miles from the ranger station. I'll go ahead and set up the site while I wait for you to bring her."

_**The trip should be fun**_ Jacob thought in response. He was desperate for a show of emotion from me, and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"We'll see you Friday," I said as I walked away from him.

"Bye, Jake," Bella called from her perch on my back. Without another word, I took off through the trees, savoring the warmth of Bella's body pressed against mine and leaving Jacob Black behind us where he belonged.

***********************************DM************************************

"Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked Bella when she came back to her room freshly showered and dressed in a pink bathrobe. I could tell by the look on her face that she was still worried about her loved ones, but I hoped that she would try to get some rest tonight.

"I'm actually not that tired," she replied as she slipped the robe off her shoulders, revealing the blue silk pajamas that I loved. I swallowed hard.

Hard.

"You should sleep. You've been out late for the last two nights," I said disapprovingly as I shifted my pants underneath her quilt.

"I also slept the day away," she countered. She curled up beside me on the bed and I pulled the covers away from my lap so I could put it around her. She obliged.

I sighed with relief. I wanted her so much. My self control seemed to waver a little more each day. Heaven help me if she ever made a blatant attempt to seduce me.

She gave me a long searching look, and something of my internal conflict must have shown in my face. She frowned.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that I want to know what you're thinking," She answered as she buried her face in my neck. Her wet hair tickled my Adam's apple and I shivered with desire.

"I'm thinking that you need to go to sleep," I lied.

She sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can."

I winced at the anxiety in her voice.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers. "Try to think about happier things."

"Like tomorrow night?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Yes," I agreed, thinking of the charm I was going to add to her bracelet, and the ring I hoped to place on her finger.

"I don't know if I can; I'm so worried…" she began sadly.

I placed my finger to her lips, and she kissed the tip.

"For this one night, could we try to forget everything else besides just you and me?" I begged, staring beseechingly into her eyes. "It seems like I can never get enough time like that. I need to be with you. Just you."

"Okay," she whispered as she moved my finger away from her lips and placed her mouth on mine. I was unable to resist the desire to deepen the kiss, and I ran my tongue over her lips, tasting her.

"Mmm," she moaned as she leaned against me. My hands ran over her back, finding purchase on the exposed skin where her pajama top had ridden up. I groaned.

"We have to stop," I said as I pulled away from her. For once, she didn't fight me.

As she dozed off in my arms, I could have sworn I heard her say something that sounded remarkably like, "for now," into my chest.

**That's it for this chapter! I almost took out that last little scene in Bella's room but I just couldn't resist leaving it in there as a prelude of things to come at the Cullen house. I wanted to set the scene for Bella's indecent proposal and Edward's marriage one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
